Sacrifiés: la première Expiation
by sorcikator
Summary: Pour la toute première Expiation, la population adulte des districts devra elle-même choisir les tributs qui les représentera dans l'arène. Afin qu'elle se rappelle que c'est par son ardeur à verser le sang en premier que celui de ses propres enfants doit couler. Que les Jeux...commencent !
1. Une juste punition

_Bonjour à tous, ici Sorcikator. Je republie ici _Sacrifiés,_ l'histoire Hunger Games que j'avais publié avec WoR sur son propre compte. Malheureusement, comme vous l'avez peut-être déjà appris, WoR ne se sent plus capable de continuer l'histoire. Je me suis donc donner pour objectif de poursuivre le récit jusqu'à sa toute fin. Déjà, j'annonce que je ne toucherai pas au personnage de Nyx Sommerhearst; il s'agit de la création de WoR, et bien que Nyx ait été la favorite de plus d'un, je ne m'autoriserai pas à l'utiliser. Nous serons donc exclusivement du point de vue de Malek Roxen, et je tâcherai d'être à la hauteur de tous et de toutes._

Pour les nouveaux qui ne comprennent pas ce que je dis, cette histoire prend place durant la première Expiation des Hunger Games, d'abord débuté en collaboration avec mon amie WoR, mais que je poursuivrai seul. Il va sans dire que Hunger Games _ne m'appartient pas! Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

**Une juste punition**

_Palais présidentiel du Capitole, 25 ans auparavant._

Les gens rassemblés dans la salle de réunion richement décorée arboraient tous une mine sombre. Chacun de ces gens était un membre haut placé du gouvernement, les seuls qui avaient un véritable pouvoir sur Panem. Cette position était normalement un honneur, mais aujourd'hui, elle devenait un fardeau.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'y avait pas de raison de se réjouir. La sanglante rébellion des districts avait finalement été écrasée, et les troupes du gouvernement se déployaient en ce moment même afin d'étouffer les dernières poches de résistance. Sans parler de l'impressionnante armada d'hovercrafts qui filait, tous camouflages abaissés, vers le cœur de cette révolte stupéfiante : le district Treize. D'après les ordres qu'ils avaient reçus, les officiers chargés de cette mission ne devaient plus rien laisser de viable au Treize.

Amber Dawn n'avait aucune raison de douter que ce serait le cas. Malgré son jeune âge, elle était l'une des femmes les plus influentes du Capitole. Fière d'un diplôme en psychologie de l'université du Capitole et désormais ministre du contrôle et de la propagande, elle avait mérité d'entrer dans les secrets des dieux. Après tout, une femme qui avait pour ambition pas moins que le siège présidentiel se devait d'être forte. Forte et impitoyable.

Cette rébellion avait toutefois enseigné une chose au gouvernement. On ne pouvait plus se fier aux districts. Si on leur en laissait la chance, ils se révolteraient à nouveau dès qu'une occasion de ralliement se présenterait. Ce jour ne devait jamais arriver. C'était le but de cette réunion, d'ailleurs. Trouver un moyen de s'assurer la soumission de la population des districts.

Le vieux président Marakath prit la parole le premier.

-Merci d'avoir répondu si vite à ma convocation, dit-il d'une voix qui trahissait la fatigue. Ce que nous nous apprêtons à discuter ici déterminera l'avenir de tout Panem.

-Les rebelles sont vaincus, leurs forces en déroute et le Treize ne sera bientôt que des ruines, souleva un diplomate intrigué. Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

-Rien ne sera plus jamais pareil, Dolovan, le réprimanda Marakath. Si les districts ont prouvé être capables de se rebeller une fois, ils seront capables de recommencer. Avec ou sans l'aide du Treize.

Amber plissa les yeux en dévisageant Dolovan. Elle n'avait jamais supporté ce pleurnichard à la vision trop restreinte. Il était incapable de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez, et c'était une chose qu'elle trouvait plus qu'agaçante.

-Il nous faut donc, continua le président, trouver une nouvelle solution pour museler définitivement les éventuels rebelles. Des suggestions ?

-Nous avons bien capturé la plupart des commandants rebelles des districts ? demanda Vallas, ministre de la Défense. Pour moi, une exécution publique de tous ses chefs tuera ce qui reste de la rébellion.

-Sauf votre respect, intervint Amber, certaine que son heure était venue, je dois vous contredire là-dessus.

Les regards se tournèrent tous vers elle, l'air intrigué. Visiblement, ce militaire obtus n'avait pas été le seul à penser qu'une simple exécution des dirigeants de la rébellion serait suffisante. C'est pourquoi elle se leva de son siège et prépara l'exposée qu'elle avait préparée toute la nuit.

Elle expliqua les conditions de vie des districts. Les lourdes taxes, les prix de plus en plus exorbitants des denrées de base, des heures de travail trop nombreuses. Des mois avant le déclenchement de la rébellion, le peuple devenait mécontent, et les manifestations de colère ainsi que les actes de vandalisme se multipliaient à un rythme alarmant. Le Capitole avait tenté la méthode douce pour commencer, en offrant des avantages de travail tel que le dimanche congé et les primes pour les familles nombreuses. Dans un contexte où la démographie humaine était dangereusement basse, cela semblait légitime.

Cela ne leur avait pas suffi, oh non. Toutes les propagandes du monde n'auraient su combler l'écrasante différence entre le mode de vie facile du Capitole et la misère crasse des districts. Le prédécesseur d'Amber à ce poste avait surestimé l'efficacité de ses spots de propagande qui affirmaient que « tout allait bien ».

Lorsqu'il est devenu évident que les mécontents s'organisaient dangereusement bien, il avait encore été trop mou pour intervenir convenablement. Il s'était contenté de suggérer des flagellations publiques plus fréquentes, de resserrer l'étau sur les districts. La tension ne fut qu'accrue. Puis, vint le massacre du district Neuf. Des forces de sécurité ouvrirent le feu à balles réelles sur des agriculteurs désarmé, ne laissant aucun survivant. Encore aujourd'hui, la ministre était encore soufflée par un tel gâchis. Des morts ne produisent pas de ressources. Mais ils peuvent devenir des martyrs.

Et c'est ce qui arriva. Les treize districts se soulevèrent, et c'est seulement maintenant, six mois plus tard, que le Capitole avait réussi à reprendre les choses en main. Toutefois, ils ne pourraient pas nécessairement compter, à l'avenir, sur les montagnes Rocheuses qui encerclaient la cité pour se protéger. Une autre rébellion pourrait détruire tout ce que le Capitole avait mis des générations à construire.

-Nous savons tout ça, s'irrita Dolovan. Des erreurs ont été commises, et les coupables punis en conséquence. Nous ne referons pas les mêmes…

-Erreur ! coupa sèchement Amber avec un calme désarmant. Vous êtes en train de faire exactement les mêmes. Vanter la destruction du Treize et condamner à mort les dirigeants rebelles seront efficaces un temps pour effrayer la populace, mais éventuellement, leur colère reviendra, plus forte que jamais. Nos exemples d'aujourd'hui deviendront les martyrs de demain.

-Et je suppose que vous avez mieux à proposer ?

Oh que oui, elle avait mieux à proposer. C'était si génial, si délicieusement horrible qu'elle en avait des frissons. Mais encore fallait-il convaincre cette bande d'incapables vieillissants de la suivre jusqu'au bout.

-Qui d'entre vous se rappelle l'origine du nom de notre nation ? dit-elle en gardant le contrôle sur ses émotions.

-Panem, répondit le président Marakath. Dans l'antique langue latine, cela veut dire «pain». Les fondateurs de Panem désiraient une nation prospère sur les cendres de l'ancienne civilisation.

-Dans l'ancien Empire romain, il existait une phrase qui désignait bien leur puissance. _Panem et circenses._ Du pain et des jeux. Grâce à cette formule, le tout-puissant empire de Rome a perduré durant près d'un millénaire.

-C'est ça votre solution miracle ? s'étonna Vallas. Des jeux ? Vous voulez distraire les districts pour leur faire oublier leur misère ? Vous êtes folle!

-Croyez-moi, ces Jeux que je vous propose sont très…spéciaux. Mon équipe de conseillers et moi avons travaillé là-dessus pendant presque quarante-huit heures.

Elle dévoila donc son plan devant l'assemblée, guettant la moindre réaction à mesure qu'elle parlait. Cela n'allait pas plaire à tout le monde.

Plutôt que d'exécuter les chefs rebelles, elle suggérait de les renvoyer chez eux et de prendre, à la place, deux enfants par districts, un garçon et une fille. Ensuite de quoi, ces enfants seraient envoyés dans une arène construite à cet effet et auraient pour obligation de s'entretuer les uns les autres en direct, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'un. Ce vainqueur serait ensuite renvoyé chez lui, et sa famille ne manquerait plus jamais de rien.

Quelques diplomates étouffèrent des exclamations d'horreur. Mais beaucoup, nota-t-elle avec satisfaction, continuaient de l'écouter avec grand intérêt. Lorsqu'Amber croisa le regard du président, ce dernier hocha la tête et lui enjoignit de continuer.

L'idée était de ne pas s'arrêter à un seul événement punitif. Pour que l'effet démoralisant se poursuive, il faudrait répéter les Jeux tous les ans, à chaque fois avec de nouveaux enfants et une nouvelle arène. Non seulement ils terroriseraient les districts en leur prenant leurs bambins, mais en plus, faire circuler des spots de propagande suffisamment bien tournés pourrait convaincre une part importante de la population qu'elle était elle-même responsable de cette horreur. Car c'était la rébellion qui forçait le Capitole à prendre des mesures disciplinaires.

Peut-être même que ces Jeux de la mort deviendraient un événement attendu sur Panem. Les Romains d'autrefois avaient soif de leurs combats de gladiateurs. Amber insista sur le fait qu'il fallait jouer la carte du spectacle, s'attirer un public. Et faire briller l'espoir que gagner apportera des bienfaits à la famille et au district entier. Les détails restaient à examiner.

-Bien, annonça le président à la fin de l'exposé de la ministre Dawn. Considérant qu'il s'agit d'une décision cruciale, il va nous falloir une majorité de cinq votes.

-Je refuse d'être associé à cette barbarie ! clama fortement Dolovan en défiant les autres du regard. De quel droit entraînerions-nous la mort d'enfants innocents ? Je vote contre.

-Je suis…pour, annonça Vallas, surprenant même Amber. La peur; voilà ce qui affaiblira les dissidents. Nous leur montrerons que nous n'avons pas peur d'agir.

-Malgré tout le respect que je dois à la ministre Dawn, enchaîna une autre diplomate, je rejette sans compromis son projet insensé !

-J'approuve cette idée, au contraire, continua le ministre de la Culture. Nous pourrions faire de cet événement le plus populaire des ondes !

Ainsi continuèrent les votes. Lorsque la quinzaine de personnes eut fini de donner son opinion, il devint évident que le camp des opposants aux Jeux souffrait d'une minorité écrasante. Amber se permit un sourire victorieux.

-Qu'il en soit ainsi, hocha Marakath de la tête. Nous recevons dans deux jours les maires des douze derniers districts, afin d'officiellement signer le traité de Trahison. Ils devront soit accepter nos conditions…soit subir le même sort que le Treize.

La majorité des districts aura vu passer les hovercrafts dans leurs cieux, et lorsque la nouvelle de l'annihilation du district Treize, tous s'empresseront de signer un cessez-le-feu. Qu'importe le prix à payer. Amber Dawn comptait justement là-dessus.

-Toutefois, termina le président, j'aimerais savoir si vous avez trouvé un nom pour vos Jeux. Il en faut un, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr, monsieur. Si vous prenez la peine de lire le dossier que je vous ai remis…

Le regard du président parcourut le dossier brun qu'on avait déposé devant lui, puis s'illumina en lisant les lettres rouges. Puis, il annonça d'une voix grave et presque cérémonieuse :

-Très bientôt, messieurs, dames, nous assisterons à la toute première présentation des **HUNGER GAMES**. Puissent-ils nous apporter la paix.

XXXXXXX

_Palais présidentiel du Capitole, temps présent_

La présidente Dawn – comme elle aime son nouveau titre ! – caresse la petite boîte usée par le temps du bout des doigts. Vingt-cinq ans ont déjà passé depuis cette réunion déterminante où le sort des districts a été scellé. Elle se souvient comme si c'était hier du premier jour des Hunger Games, qu'elle supervisa elle-même en tant que Haute-Juge, un rôle créé spécifiquement pour ce divertissement.

Elle s'assied lentement dans son élégant fauteuil de cuir et ferme les yeux. Le jour est venu d'ouvrir de révéler la première édition spéciale Expiation des Jeux. Elle regrette presque de ne plus être Haute-Juge, mais elle n'abandonnerait son titre de Présidente pour rien au monde, maintenant qu'elle l'a enfin reçu.

On cogne à sa porte et elle se redresse, lissant ses cheveux.

– Entrez, dit-elle d'une voix calme.

Sa secrétaire passe timidement la tête dans l'encadrement.

– Présidente Dawn, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

– Qu'y a-t-il ?

– Vous passez aux ondes dans quelques minutes.

Amber Dawn soupire et se lève lentement. Elle attrape la boîte et suit sa secrétaire. Elles traversent les dédales de couloirs pour finalement arriver au plateau de tournage, qui grouille de techniciens affairés. Calmement, elle se place devant les caméras. Ce message serait passé sous les yeux des districts, juste avant ce qu'ils croiraient être une Moisson bien banale. Elle fait son habituel sourire chaleureux.

–Bonjour à vous, peuples de Panem ! Comme la plupart d'entre vous le savent, nous célébrons aujourd'hui le vingt-cinquième anniversaire des Hunger Games et de la victoire des rebelles durant les jours sombres. À cette occasion, les créateurs des Jeux avaient prévu un petit quelque chose pour marquer l'événement; l'édition spéciale d'Expiation !

Elle reprend sa respiration et capte du regard le metteur en scène qui soulève ses deux pouces en hochant la tête. Encouragée, La présidente poursuit :

-Vous vous demandez sans doute de quoi il s'agit. J'ai donc ici une petite boîte avec plusieurs enveloppes. Chacune d'elle correspond à une Expiation future; et chaque Expiation propose une…«entorse» aux règlements habituels. Cette particularité aura une symbolique bien précise afin de rappeler pourquoi les Jeux existent. Mais ne perdons plus de temps, d'accord ?

Elle ouvre lentement la boîte et en sort un petit papier légèrement jauni. Le dépliant lentement, elle y reconnait sa propre écriture. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'elle n'a pas vu le contenu de cette boîte, mais elle se souvient de chaque mot, chaque phrase. Elle lève les yeux, et sans même lire le papier, récite la phrase d'une voix douce, mais finale :

-Pour la toute première Expiation, la population adulte des districts devra elle-même choisir les tributs qui les représentera dans l'arène. Afin qu'elle se rappelle que c'est par son ardeur à verser le sang que celui de ses propres enfants doit être versé.

_Que les Jeux… commencent._


	2. Une cruelle punition

_Si les choses étaient bien faites, je vous publierais ici tout ce qui est déjà écris. Mais je manque de temps aujourd'hui, mais je vais m'efforcer d'avoir tout envoyé d'ici dimanche prochain. Et ensuite, je vais essayer de reprendre le rythme perdu d'un chapitre par semaine._

**CHAPITRE PREMIER**

_Cruelle punition_

Je rouvre une nouvelle fois les paupières, avec le sentiment de ne les avoir fermés qu'un bref instant. Mais les faibles rayons de lumières qui commencent à percer l'horizon me prouvent que la nuit est bel et bien passée, et que bientôt, le jour allait se lever. Je pourrais tenter de me rendormir, puisqu'il me reste encore quelques heures avant la Moisson; mais quelque chose me dit que ce ne sera pas une option, et c'est en soupirant que je quitte le relatif confort de mon lit.

Du regard, je parcours la minuscule chambre que je dois partager avec Karl et Elisa. Les deux petits dorment encore à poings fermés. Voir ma jeune sœur dans le sommeil me soulage un peu, car nous avions eu toutes les peines du monde la veille à calmer sa crise de panique. Cette année, elle a douze ans, et pour la première fois, elle sera éligible à la Moisson et aux Hunger Games.

Elle n'est pas ma sœur biologique, même si cela n'est à mes yeux qu'un futile détail. Nous sommes devenus si proches, depuis ce jour où j'ai sauvé cette orpheline des rues des Pacificateurs, alors pourchassée pour avoir dérobé un misérable pain rassis. Le vol est sévèrement puni dans le district Huit, même pour les enfants qui n'ont pas d'autres moyens pour survivre.

Ce jour-là, j'avais dirigé mes pas vers le Souk, nom donné à la principale place du marché de notre district. C'est un lieu presque toujours bondé, même à une heure si tardive de la journée, nauséabond et très bruyant. Il y a cependant une caractéristique très intéressante : il est très facile d'y trouver de la nourriture sans surveillance. Le vol n'est certainement pas très glorieux, mais quand l'on crève de faim, cela devient une question de survie. Mon oncle n'a jamais approuvé, mais parce qu'il savait que mes prises ajoutaient quelque chose dans notre assiette, il fermait les yeux. J'avais fini par devenir très bon à cela, et c'est pourquoi j'avais presque sans effort réussi à chaparder un poulet rôti entier.

Je suis tombé sur elle au moment de quitter le Souk. Ou plutôt elle m'est tombée dessus, au sens littéral du terme. Une silhouette menue vêtue de haillons fonçait dans la direction opposée où j'avançais, me projetant au sol. Je croise un regard bleu clair, puis l'instant suivant, j'entends les Pacificateurs rappliquer. La fillette ramasse son butin –un misérable pain probablement trouvé dans une poubelle- et s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

J'ai hésité à l'aider. Une part de moi se disait que cela ne me concernait pas, et que si cette gamine était assez maladroite pour se faire prendre à cause d'un larcin aussi médiocre, c'était tant pis pour elle. Mais une autre part de moi, plus importante, me rappelait que les rôles auraient très bien pu être inversés. Et je ne souhaitais à personne de tomber entre les mains des Pacificateurs pour n'importe quel crime.

Cela a été facile pour moi de retrouver cette fillette affolée avant les forces de l'ordre. Désespérée comme elle était, elle a décidé de me faire confiance d'instinct. Et elle ne l'a pas regretté. Après avoir échappé ensemble aux Pacificateurs, je l'ai ramené chez nous pour lui éviter d'être dehors lorsque les gangs sortaient dans les rues. Il est devenu évident qu'elle n'avait nulle part où aller : ses parents étaient tous les deux morts dans l'explosion du purificateur d'eau qui avait causé cette pénurie. Seule au monde, elle n'avait plus de chez elle. Ce qui nous plaçait dans une position difficile. Oncle David était généreux, mais il avait déjà du mal à nourrir cinq bouches affamées. Je redoutais qu'il choisisse de chasser Elisa, car il aurait eu de bonnes raisons de le faire. Néanmoins, après deux semaines de tension, il avait fait venir un officiel du Capitole pour signer tous les formulaires d'adoption nécessaire. Et Elisa se retrouvait de nouveau avec une famille, et juste pour ça, je considérerai toujours mon oncle comme un véritable héros.

Sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller les plus jeunes, je me lève et me dirige vers mon armoire où je sors un short et un t-shirt. Puis, j'enfile une paire d'espadrilles usée jusqu'à la corde et me dirige vers l'évier de la cuisine –le seul endroit de notre appartement où nous avons l'eau courante- afin de m'asperger le visage pour chasse les dernières traces de sommeil. J'aperçois brièvement dans le miroir le reflet d'un adolescent de seize ans plutôt grand, mais trop maigre pour sa corpulence. Les années de disette sont visibles sur mon corps comme le nez au milieu du visage. Mais j'ai un avantage que beaucoup d'autres enfants dans le district n'ont pas. Par l'entraînement rigoureux auquel mon oncle me pousse, je possède une musculature étrangement saillante qui profite du manque de graisse dans mon corps pour ressortir. Oncle David affirme que cela pourrait m'aider à séduire les filles ; encore faudrait-il que j'en trouve une qui ne s'intéresse pas autant à la mode et aux vêtements.

Bienvenue dans le district Huit, me dis-je amèrement en quittant l'appartement. Dans le district du textile et des vêtements, le rêve de tous est de devenir un de ces stylistes qui forment la classe riche de chez nous. Personnellement, je n'aimerais pas passer le reste de ma vie à imaginer les horreurs que portent les gens du Capitole, quitte à passer ma vie dans une usine, comme mon oncle et comme Peter.

Plutôt que de passer par la porte d'entrée, je passe par le balcon et repère rapidement l'échelle de corde qui mène directement au toit. Notre appartement se trouve au dernier niveau de notre immeuble, et mon oncle avait découvert il y a plusieurs années comment aisément atteindre le vaste toit qui est, essentiellement, une surface inutilisée. Je grimpe avec adresse jusqu'à cet endroit et arrive ainsi dans ce que mon oncle et moi appelons notre sanctuaire. C'est ici que nous nous entraînons secrètement, et dans la plus grande illégalité, aux arts martiaux. Oncle David est un vrai maître dans ce domaine, et comme Peter avait refusé d'apprendre, c'était moi qui avais été choisi pour recevoir cet héritage. C'était la raison pour laquelle je possède une santé de fer et un corps qu'on pourrait presque qualifié d'athlétique.

Une fois sur le toit, je prends un moment pour observer le district encore endormi autour de moi. Le Huit est une zone essentiellement urbaine, dont le paysage est lourdement écrasé par les rejets chimiques des usines de textiles qui forment notre industrie. Un smog épais couvre presque en permanence le ciel. Là où il n'y a pas les usines polluantes et les entrepôts, on peut voir de nombreux immeubles crasseux et mal entretenus où des familles s'entassent littéralement les unes sur les autres. De mon perchoir, je peux également voir les lumières du quartier de la mode, la zone riche des stylistes. Situé plus en hauteur que le reste des habitations du district, ce quartier échappe à l'essentiel des polluants de l'air. Un hovercraft désactive sous mes yeux son camouflage et entreprend sa descente paresseuse vers l'hôtel de justice, probablement pour y débarquer de nouveaux Pacificateurs. Ils ont toujours des renforts le jour de la Moisson, pour contenir d'éventuels mouvements de colère. Le Huit a beau être l'un des districts les plus pauvres, il reste l'un de ceux où la colère est restée vivace depuis les jours sombres et la rébellion. Les émeutes sont courantes, mais il n'y en a eu aucune de véritablement significative depuis des années. Plus depuis…je préfère ne pas m'en souvenir.

Sans perdre plus de temps, je commence des échauffements qui ne tardent pas à réveiller mes muscles. Ensuite de quoi, j'enchaîne avec des coups dans le vide, des sauts et des acrobaties. Lorsque je me dirige vers le mannequin d'entraînement –qui n'est en fait qu'un vieux sac de toile bourré de sable et monté sur un pilier-, je perçois du mouvement à la périphérie de mon regard. Je tourne la tête et aperçois Elisa, les cheveux encore emmêlés par sa nuit de sommeil. Je sais qu'elle admire mon habileté et ma force, à tel point que j'envisage de demander à mon oncle de lui enseigner les arts martiaux à elle aussi. Elle n'est pas très grande, à un tel point qu'elle pourrait passer pour plus jeune qu'elle l'est vraiment, mais il y a tant de façon qu'elle pourrait se servir des arts martiaux. Comme les techniques pour retourner le poids et la force d'un adversaire plus puissant contre lui-même.

-Ça va ? je lui demande gentiment en reprenant mon souffle.

-Non…dit-elle d'une petite voix. J'ai peur.

J'abandonne le mannequin et m'approche avant de mettre un genou à terre afin de me mettre à sa hauteur.

-Hé, ne t'en fais pas pour la Moisson. C'est ta première année, et tu n'as pris aucun tessera; tu ne seras pas choisi.

-Je n'ai pas peur pour moi, Malek ! proteste-t-elle, au bord des larmes. Je sais que t'as pris plein de tesserae, malgré ce que David t'a dit ! Je ne veux pas te perdre…

Tendrement, je la serre contre moi et la laisse pleurer sur mon épaule. Je lui murmure à l'oreille que tout va bien aller et m'efforce de la réconforter. Mais au fond de moi, je sais que je ne fais que lui mentir. J'ai perdu depuis longtemps le compte des fois où mon nom est dans cette fichue boule de verre, mais je sais que c'est beaucoup trop pour un garçon de juste quinze ans.

-Joyeux Hunger Games ! dis-je d'une voix haute perchée avec l'accent atroce du Capitole.

-…Et puisse le sort vous être favorable, termine Elisa avec un faible sourire.

L'hôtesse affiliée à notre district, Persei Finnbilwik, était un exemple si navrant de l'accent étrange que les gens du Capitole avaient que le principal sujet des moqueries des gamins la concernaient. S'amuser à l'imiter, alors qu'elle disait la devise non officielle des Hunger Games, était chose courante, et parvenait assez souvent à dérider ma jeune sœur.

Ce que je ne disais pas, c'est que le sort était loin de m'être favorable.

XXXXXXX

Je n'avais pas vu le temps passé durant mes exercices sur le toit. La plupart des membres de la famille étaient déjà attablées dans la minuscule cuisine qui servait aussi de salon. En entrant, je sens une odeur familière. Kara, la fiancée de mon cousin Peter, est en train de préparer sa fameuse confiture aux fraises du district Onze. Il faut normalement à mon oncle un mois de salaire pour acheter assez de fraises. Je me tourne vers lui et l'interroge du regard, et il hausse des épaules.

-Il y avait un rabais, dit-il simplement. Et je me suis dit que quelque chose de plaisant dans une journée comme celle d'aujourd'hui vous ferait plaisir.

Même en rabais, des fraises –des vraies fraises !- coûtaient une fortune selon nos critères. C'était le genre de cadeaux que l'oncle David aimait nous offrir, à défaut d'une vie meilleure. Un homme à l'aube de la cinquantaine, il arborait une solide charpente et une toison argentée qui paraissait ajouter à sa force plutôt que la diminuer. Il fumait régulièrement la pipe avec un mélange bon marché qu'il récupérait chez un de ses amis au Souk, et quand Kara lui faisait remarquer combien c'était mauvais pour la santé, il rétorquait la même chose :

-Je ne suis déjà pas en bonne santé, alors laisse-moi ce petit plaisir, tu veux?

La malédiction de l'ouvrier du district Huit ; lorsqu'on est trop exposé aux polluants chimiques rejetés par les usines, notre santé finit immanquablement par se détériorer à un rythme peu naturel. L'espérance de vie du Huit est rarement plus haute que la soixantaine. Statistiquement, mon oncle n'en aurait que pour une quinzaine d'années, tout au plus. C'est pourquoi les couples se marient et ont rapidement des enfants. Parce que le temps leur est compté.

Comme nous avons l'habitude de le faire chez nous à la Moisson, l'écran de télévision reste obstinément fermé. Nous n'avons pas envie de nous faire rappeler ce qui nous attend, Elisa et moi, dans quelques heures. Nous déjeunons et tentons d'entretenir des conversations neutres, mais en vain. L'inquiétude d'Elisa commence à se propager à tous. La confiture est délicieuse sur le pain. Étrangement, elle me semble avoir un goût de sciure de bois. L'appétit coupé, je repousse mon assiette et demande qui doit se nettoyer en premier. Kara répond que les femmes doivent passer d'abord, et je hoche la tête sans protester.

Une heure plus tard, Peter m'annonce que c'est mon tour de profiter de la bassine métallique qui nous sert de baignoire. Je soupire, regrettant d'avoir à me faire propre pour la Moisson. J'entre dans la minuscule pièce qui devait être un placard à l'origine et enlève mes vêtements avant de pénétrer dans l'eau froide. Un savon et une brosse rugueuse m'attendent, et je m'efforce de me frotter au maximum sans m'écorcher vif. Je suis étonné, à la fin, de constater la crasse qui s'est accumulée au fond de la bassine.

Mon oncle m'a fait préparer de vieux habits composés d'un pantalon noir, d'une chemise blanche et d'une veste noire. Je crois reconnaître des vêtements ayant appartenu à mon père, ce qui prouve une nouvelle fois les sacrifices que mon oncle fait pour nous ; en effet, il aurait très bien pu vendre ces vêtements jusqu'ici inutiles, et en tirer un bon prix. À la place, il choisit de me les offrir.

Je sors de notre «salle de bain» et constate qu'Elisa a ses cheveux auburn propres et tressés et qu'elle porte une robe blanche et fleurie qui avait appartenu à Kara lors de sa première Moisson. Je lui souris en la voyant.

-Ma foi, dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie, on pourrait presque croire que tu es jolie, habillée comme ça.

Elisa me tire la langue, et je lui rends la pareille. Puis, nous éclatons tous les deux de rire et je lui ébouriffe doucement les cheveux, pour ne pas ruiner le travail de Kara. Cette dernière examine avec désespoir ma chevelure indomptable. C'est une bataille qu'elle a abandonnée depuis longtemps, pour mon plus grand soulagement.

Nous sortons toute la famille vers neuf heures et demie et nous mettons en route vers l'hôtel de justice. Toutes les familles du district Huit font de même, et cette longue procession avance sous l'œil vigilant des Pacificateurs qui patrouillent presque tous les coins de rue. Je trouve même étrange ce nombre élevé de troupes. Normalement, même la Moisson ne nécessite pas autant de soldats pour contenir les foules. Et là, ils sont visibles partout, depuis les rues jusque sur les toits, armés jusqu'aux dents, et l'air menaçant. J'ai soudain un mauvais pressentiment, qui ne fait que s'accroitre lorsque nous parvenons enfin à l'hôtel de justice. Des troupes équipées d'armures renforcées et de boucliers antiémeutes nous accueillent à notre arrivée. C'est là qu'Elisa et moi nous séparons du reste de la famille, après avoir signé d'une goutte de sang le formulaire, afin de rejoindre les autres enfants éligibles à la Moisson. Je sers une dernière fois ma sœur contre moi avant de la laisser rejoindre la ligne des fillettes de douze ans. Je m'installe moi-même à celle des garçons de seize ans et attends.

La force de l'habitude fait que les milliers d'enfants du district sont rapidement positionnés sur la place du bâtiment gouvernemental. Les Pacificateurs forment ensuite une barrière entre nous et les adultes, visiblement prêts à accueillir le moindre problème. Sur la petite estrade en face de nous, on peut y voir deux boules de verre rempli de petits papiers. Je sais que mon nom est sur plus d'une vingtaine d'entre eux. La mairesse Wellwood s'avance, avec son habituelle expression éteinte. Sa fille unique est morte durant les Jeux, quelques années auparavant, et elle ne s'en était jamais complètement remise. J'étais même surpris qu'ils la laissent à son poste.

La mairesse entame alors son discours criant par son manque d'originalité. Elle nous parle des jours sombres, de la défaite des districts, de la destruction du Treize et de la signature du traité de Trahison, qui a fait naître les Hunger Games. C'était il y a vingt-cinq ans, mais nous continuons à en payer le prix.

Alors que la mairesse termine son discours, elle est soudainement interrompue par un toussotement de Persei, aussi visible dans sa robe bouffante jaune fluo qu'il est humainement possible de l'être. Se levant de son siège, elle se dirige vers la mairesse et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. Les yeux de la mairesse s'écarquillent d'étonnement avant qu'elle ne reprenne un peu de contenance et annonce d'une voix mal assurée :

-Il semble que la présidente Dawn ait un message à nous annoncer.

Des murmures stupéfaits parcourent autant l'assemblée des enfants que celle des adultes. La dirigeante de Panem n'avait pas l'habitude de s'ingérer directement dans les affaires des districts, et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait beaucoup de fans chez nous. Si certaines rumeurs étaient vraies, elle aurait participé à la création des Hunger Games, ce qui était une raison suffisante pour plusieurs de la détester.

L'écran géant placé sur la façade de l'hôtel de justice s'allume soudain, coupant court aux conversations. Le visage d'une femme dans la quarantaine y apparut, fier d'une beauté mûre et d'un charisme encore intouchés par les chirurgies esthétiques et encadrées par de fins cheveux blonds dressés en un chignon sévère. Ce regard lilas semble nous transpercer depuis l'écran, et même moi je sens mes entrailles se tordre. Une vague de haine monte en moi, car cette femme est le symbole même de tout ce que je déteste chez le Capitole.

–Bonjour à vous, peuples de Panem ! annonce-t-elle avec un sourire. Comme la plupart d'entre vous le savent, nous célébrons aujourd'hui le vingt-cinquième anniversaire des Hunger Games et de la victoire des rebelles durant les jours sombres. À cette occasion, les créateurs des Jeux avaient prévu un petit quelque chose pour marquer l'événement; l'édition spéciale d'Expiation !

L'édition spéciale d'Expiation? Je me demande ce que ces tordus avaient encore inventé pour nous pourrir la vie. Une édition spéciale des Hunger Games ne pourrait jamais être une bonne nouvelle pour nous. La présidente termine son discours avec la lecture de son petit papier, et là, l'incompréhension fait place à l'horreur. Ce n'était pas suffisant qu'ils nous forcent à participer à ces Jeux de la mort ? Maintenant, ils voulaient obliger les parents à choisir qui serait envoyé à l'arène ? Je tourne la tête vers la foule des adultes et comprends soudain la pertinence des renforts de Pacificateurs. Des gens cris leur colère, invectivent les soldats rassemblés devant eux. Soudain, quelques-uns se jettent sur les boucliers dressés, bientôt imités par des dizaines d'autres. C'est la folie, les adultes furieux s'attaquent aux Pacificateurs qui rendent coup sur coup, sans céder un millimètre de terrain. Après quelques minutes, un officier sort son arme et tire un coup dans les airs. Le silence se fait et le soldat aboie des ordres. La ligne des Pacificateurs avance, et les coups répétés sur les boucliers font lentement leur effet. Les adultes reculent, sachant très bien qu'en cas d'affrontement sérieux, ils se feront massacrer.

D'autres Pacificateurs s'approchent de nous les enfants pour nous escorter vers un lieu de détention préparé à cette intention, le temps des votes. Les plus jeunes éclatent en sanglot, tandis que Persei commence à expliquer les modalités des votes. Je jette un dernier regard vers la foule des filles, dans l'espoir de voir Elisa. Mais ma sœur est tellement petite que je n'arrive pas à l'apercevoir.

J'aurais autant préféré le tirage au sort habituel.

XXXXXXX

Les garçons sont emprisonnés dans un entrepôt spécialement vidé pour cette occasion, ce qui me pousse à me demander depuis combien de temps nos Pacificateurs sont au courant pour l'Expiation. Les représentants de la police du Capitole ne nous parlent pas et se contentent de nous surveiller, pour éviter tout risque d'évasion. L'ambiance morose qui règne dans l'entrepôt est une épreuve en soi. Personne ne dit un mot, la plupart d'entre nous évitent le regard des autres. Quelques voix anonymes pleurent dans la foule, et je crois même entendre des prières. De plus, il fait une chaleur étouffante, malgré les fenêtres ouvertes.

Sombrement, je me demande comment ils vont comptabiliser les votes d'une si grande population, surtout si nous, les enfants, sommes si nombreux. Une hypothèse me vient alors, sinistre, mais terriblement réaliste. Les parents vont probablement faire des alliances entre eux pour voter pour le même jeune, pourvu que ce ne soit pas le leur. Cette éventualité m'horrifie d'abord, puis je me calme. Je ne suis personne, et Elisa non plus. Si ce processus en vient réellement à prendre forme, il y a de bonnes chances que nos tributs soient des délinquants ou des membres de gangs.

À peine je me rassurais moi-même qu'un écran que je n'avais pas remarqué s'allume. Le sceau du Capitole s'affiche pendant quelques instants, avant d'enchaîner avec vingt photos accompagnées chacune par un nom et un âge. Lorsque je réalise ce que cela signifie, j'ai la nausée. Le Capitole veut nous forcer à voir ceux qui reçoivent le plus de votes? Ici, je ne vois que des garçons, alors je suppose que dans l'entrepôt des filles, c'est le même scénario qui se produit. Méprisable, tout simplement.

Les votes s'accumulent au fil des heures qui passent. Au début, les noms dans le «top 20» changent presque à toute les minutes, mais plus le temps passe, plus on peut remarquer des tendances. Comme je m'en doutais, les plus «populaires» sont des délinquants notoires. Des paresseux, des vandales, des voleurs…de la mauvaise graine, quoi.

C'est pourquoi je manque de m'étouffer avec la maigre ration de pain qu'on nous a distribué vers midi lorsque je vois mon propre nom apparaître à la vingtième place. Quoi ?! Comment puis-je être dans ce classement, me dis-je avec incrédulité, au milieu de ces criminels? Je me dis que c'est une erreur, et que mon nom va vite disparaître. Eh bien non, le voilà qui vient de gagner une nouvelle place. Et encore une autre ! Je ne comprends pas, qui dans le district me déteste autant ?

L'après-midi s'écoule, et le classement change de moins en moins. À un moment, vers la fin de l'après-midi, l'écran affiche de nouveau le sceau du Capitole avant de s'éteindre. Cela a pour effet de raviver l'intérêt des jeunes rassemblés ici, dans l'espoir que cette épreuve achève. Mais les minutes passent, et personne ne vient nous chercher. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que les Pacificateurs rouvrent les portes et nous ordonnent de reprendre les rangs dans le calme. Trop épuisés physiquement et moralement pour tenter quoi que ce soit, nous obéissons. Le soleil commence à se couché à l'horizon lorsque nous reprenons nos positions devant l'estrade. Les adultes sont là, aussi, derrière la ligne des Pacificateurs. Leur mine sombre parle pour eux.

Notre hôtesse s'avance, aussi fraiche et enjouée qu'à l'habitude, et écarte les bras comme pour enlacer l'assemblée.

-Joyeux Hunger Games ! Et puisse le sort vous être favorable !

Personne n'applaudit, et elle s'empresse de passer aux choses sérieuses. Persei désigne l'écran géant derrière elle et s'exclame :

-Les femmes d'abord.

Le visage de toutes les jeunes filles du district défile rapidement sur l'écran pendant quelques secondes, avant de s'arrêter sur la malheureusement élue. Cheveux verts et anneau dans le nez, je reconnais de visage une vandale qui a su particulièrement exaspérer les marchands du Souk. Intérieurement, je suis soulagé que cela ne soit personne de ma connaissance. Je me dis que cette journée va bien se terminer, finalement, et que…

-Malek Roxen ! s'exclama Persei.

Je redresse la tête en entendant mon nom. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je comprends tout en constatant que c'est mon image qui est maintenant sur l'écran. Mon monde s'écroule, et tandis que j'avance vers l'estrade, il me semble être à des kilomètres du district Huit. C'est fini. Je vais participer aux Hunger Games. Je vais mourir. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire contre les carrières ou contre vingt-trois autres tributs qui chercheront à avoir ma peau.

C'est alors qu'une voix s'élève, interrompant Persei alors qu'elle nous présentait, la fille et moi, comme les deux tributs du Huit.

-Attendez ! s'écrit Elisa en bousculant les autres fillettes de douze ans. Je me porte volontaire !

-Tu es folle ! je ne peux m'empêcher de crier à son intention, affolé. À quoi tu joues ?!

Ma sœur m'ignore et un silence pesant se fait sur la place. Persei elle-même semble sous le choc de ce retournement de situation inattendu. Quant aux caméramans postés stratégiquement, ils reprennent soudain intérêt à ce qui devait leur apparaitre une Moisson ennuyeuse dans un district de seconde zone. L'hôtesse réajuste nerveusement sa perruque jaune assortie à sa robe, puis se force à sourire et invite la courageuse volontaire à s'approcher. Pendant que la vandale descend de l'estrade, ne croyant pas sa chance, Persei demande à Elisa son nom.

-E…Elisa Summers, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Tu es bien jeune pour te porter volontaire, répond Persei sans se départir de son sourire. Tu es très brave.

-Je voulais juste…protéger mon frère.

Persei pousse un soupir attendri et pose sa main sur son cœur. Alors que la mairesse Wellwood nous demande de nous serrer la main, je vois Elisa esquiver mon regard.

XXXXXXX

Kara, Peter et Karl sont les premiers à venir me voir. Mon jeune cousin s'élance vers moi et me serre dans ses petits bras, me suppliant de ne pas partir. Je ne sais quoi lui dire, à part que je n'y peux rien. Je voudrais lui dire que c'est de la faute du Capitole, que c'était cette dictature cruelle qui m'obligeait à partir aux Jeux et à y mourir sous les yeux de tout Panem. Mais la pièce de l'hôtel de justice est sur écoute, et ce ne serait pas prudent. Je promets à Kara de faire de mon mieux pour revenir, et accepte la solide poignée de main que Peter m'offre. Il ne parle pas beaucoup, mais on se comprend. Je sais qu'il me voit comme un petit frère au même titre que Karl. Enfin, lorsqu'ils quittent, c'est au tour d'oncle David d'entrer.

Nous restons quelques instants silencieux. Puis il s'écroule dans un fauteuil, en plein désarroi.

-Pardonne-moi, Malek ! Tout est de ma faute ! C'est moi ! C'est moi qui ai stupidement laissé échapper que tu savais te battre. À cause de cela, ces imbéciles se sont empressés de voter pour toi. Je suis désolé.

Cette révélation me fit un choc. Incertain de ce que je dois faire, je garde le silence. Mon oncle jette un coup d'œil vers un coin dans le plafond, puis se lève et prend un ton plus grave.

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, et beaucoup à te dire. J'aurais préféré te dire tout ça dans de meilleures circonstances, mais…

-Attends, nous sommes sous écoute ! protestai-je.

-Peter s'en est occupé. Ne m'interromps pas s'il te plaît !

Depuis quand Peter était capable de neutraliser un système de surveillance du Capitole?

-Tu t'en doutes sûrement depuis quelques années, dit-il en commençant à faire les cent pas, j'étais un rebelle durant les jours sombres. Tes parents aussi. Lorsqu'il devint évident que nous ne gagnerions pas cette bataille, nous nous sommes repliés ici, au district Huit. Même ton père, qui est né au Onze. Toutes ces années, je n'ai jamais cessé de haïr le Capitole, car il ne s'est pas contenté de vaincre la rébellion, il nous a brisés. Nous nous complaisons dans la peur de subir le même sort que le district Treize. Mais ce n'est pas important. Je t'ai enseigné tout ce que je pouvais ; tu sais te défendre, c'est un fait. Tu as de sérieuses chances de t'en tirer, si tu évites au maximum les carrières. Trouve de l'eau, survie. Mais surtout…veille sur elle. D'accord ? Tu peux me haïr, si tu veux, car c'est de ma faute si Elisa et toi partez pour les Jeux. Mais…

La porte claque pour laisser des Pacificateurs entrer. Ils annoncent que mon temps est terminé et tentent d'escorter mon oncle dehors. Il se débat et force les Pacificateurs à l'immobiliser de force. De justesse, il parvint à me hurler :

-N'oublies pas qui est l'ennemi, Malek ! Les autres tributs ne méritent pas…

Un coup de poing particulièrement violent trouve son chemin vers son estomac et lui coupant le souffle. Partiellement assommé, oncle David n'oppose plus de résistance lorsqu'il est traîné dehors, me laissant seul avec mes doutes et mon angoisse.

_«Grand est le fardeau d'un gardien…»_


	3. Les nouvelles victimes

_Pour ceux qui ont demandé sur la première version, la chanson de Malek est «Brille brille petite étoile», version francophone de «Twinkle twinkle little star»._

**CHAPITRE SECOND**

_Les nouvelles victimes_

Le déplacement entre l'hôtel de ville et la gare est une nouvelle épreuve en soit. Sous la garde attentive d'une poignée de Pacificateurs –je sais que des tributs de chez nous avaient déjà tenté de fuir-, nous avons traversé la moitié du district Huit dans une sinistre ambiance de funérailles. Ils nous ont déjà condamnés, je constate. Est-ce de la culpabilité que je lis sur certains visages ? Sur d'autres, je vois clairement de la colère. Mais l'impressionnant contingent de Pacificateurs que le Capitole a envoyé au Huit suffit à faire tenir tranquille les plus mécontents. Je trouve gonflé de la part de ces gens de regretter notre envois aux Jeux. C'est eux qui ont décidé de m'y envoyer. Et Elisa est un dommage collatéral de leur décision…

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma sœur, qui s'efforce de rester stoïque. Je suis fier d'elle. Avec toutes ces caméras braquées sur nous, fondre en larmes la ferait paraître faible. Et les faibles ne survivent pas aux Hunger Games. Pour la réconforter, je lui passe la main dans ses cheveux, sans me soucier de cette coiffure dans laquelle Kara a mis tant d'efforts.

Les dernières paroles de mon oncle résonnent dans ma tête. «N'oublie pas qui est l'ennemi». De sa part, ces mots ne pouvaient que désigner le Capitole. Je regarde à nouveau les gens du Huit, et cette fois, je les vois vraiment tels qu'ils sont. Affaiblis, meurtries, affamés. Par la faute d'un gouvernement cruel qui leur a pris tout ce qu'ils possédaient. Non, je ne peux pas leur en vouloir à eux pour nous avoir tout deux envoyé à l'abattoir. Dès à présent, je vais concentrer tous mes efforts à haïr les véritables coupables, ceux qui se divertissaient en regardant des enfants mourir à la télévision. Les gens du Capitole.

XXXXXXX

Dire que j'avais trouvé le petit salon à l'intérieur de l'hôtel de justice luxueux. Ce train était un véritable palace à lui seul. Nous sommes accueillis par un tapis moelleux dans l'entrée, mais la stupéfaction de trouver une telle surface est dominée par le soulagement d'échapper un temps aux caméras. Durant la prochaine semaine, de telles occasions ne se représenteront plus très souvent.

À peine la porte du train claque derrière nous que l'engin se met en branle. Persei soupire et nous annonce qu'elle va aller prendre une douche, pour «se débarrasser de l'odeur putride de ce district». Un bref sursaut de colère me prend, me faisant fermer les poings, mais je me contiens. À la place, j'observe notre hôtesse se dandiner vers un autre wagon dans un froufrou de tissus bruyant. C'est elle qui doit nous aider à survivre ? me dis-je sombrement. Ce n'est pas gagné d'avance. Une pensée me frappe soudain.

Il y a des douches dans le train ?!

À peine Persei disparue qu'Elisa craque. Elle se jette dans mes bras et éclate en sanglots, relâchant toute la pression accumulée.

-Excuse-moi, excuse-moi, ch'uis une idiote ! Pardonne-moi.

-Il n'y a rien à pardonner, Elisa. Ce qui est fait est fait.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je voulais juste…juste…

-T'en fais pas. Ça va aller.

-Oh non, lance une voix plus loin dans le wagon. Ça ne va pas aller. Vous êtes des tributs maintenant, et vous aller participer aux Hunger Games. C'est un fait dont vous devrez prendre en compte le plus vite possible.

Un homme se lève d'un fauteuil qui nous fait dos, ce qui explique que nous ne l'aillons pas encore remarqué. Étonnement jeune, il s'agit d'un jeune homme dans la vingtaine mais dont les traits tirés et les cernes sous les yeux paraissent le vieillir davantage. Bien habillé, à la fois selon les standards du Capitole ET ceux des districts, son allure est légèrement ternie par une large balafre qui lui parcoure presque verticalement le visage. Une autre scarification, mais d'apparence plus chirurgicale, dessine un petit triangle parfait au-dessus de son sourcil gauche. Malgré son sourire, je devine à son regard qu'il n'aime pas ce qu'il voit.

-Qui êtes-vous ? je demande, méfiant.

-Griffin Erwin, se présente-t-il avec une légère révérence. Vainqueur des vingtième Jeux, et un mentor peu chanceux, à ce que je constate.

J'aurais dû m'en douter, même si c'est relativement nouveau. Constatant l'efficacité grandissante des carrières, les Juges ont imaginé le principe des mentors. Un vainqueur de précédentes éditions des Jeux qui prend en charge les nouveaux tributs afin de les guider au mieux. Ils soulagent également le fardeau des sponsors des épaules des hôtes. Selon les règles officielles, il faut un mentor né dans le district sous son tutorat, mais l'unique vainqueur du district Huit, Uub Ven, s'est suicidé quelques années plus tôt. En attendant que tous les districts aient au moins un vainqueur, ceux qui se retrouvent «orphelins» se voient offrir un mentor venu d'un autre endroit.

Maintenant, je crois me souvenir de ce Griffin. Originaire du district Six, il avait particulièrement marqué les esprits par sa redoutable alliance surnommée «la Triade». Leur victoire sur la meute des carrières avaient fait leur renommé pour encore plusieurs années à venir.

-Vous nous voyez déjà morts ? je demande avec un regard mécontent.

-Je n'ai rien dis de cela, se défend-il mollement. Mais on verra ça plus tard. Le repas de soir sera servi dans une heure.

Sur ce, il tourne les talons et s'engage vers une autre partie du train. C'est à ce moment que je réalise enfin que je suis affamé, n'ayant rien avalé depuis le déjeuner. Elisa semble dans le même cas que moi, sans pourtant dire un mot. Mais j'ai appris à déchiffrer lorsqu'elle ne disait rien. En attendant qu'on nous appelle pour le repas, nous décidons de nous asseoir dans ce qui semble être un salon très luxueux. Le fauteuil dans lequel je m'enfonce est plus confortable que mon lit, et je sens que je pourrais y dormir pour de…

J'ouvre les paupières en sentant quelqu'un me secouer doucement mais fermement. Ah, je constate, finalement j'ai dormi sur ce fauteuil. Le stress des dernières heures retombait finalement. L'individu qui m'avait réveillé était sobrement vêtu et m'offrait un curieux sourire crispé en me désignant la direction qui remontait vers l'avant du train. Ma tentative de communiquer avec lui se heurte à un silence poli, et ma sœur hausse des épaules lorsque je croise son regard. Il doit s'agir d'un serviteur affilié au train. Il y a tellement de luxe ici que la présence de larbins ne m'étonne pas.

Le domestique nous guide trois wagons plus loin jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions devant une large table croulant littéralement sous les victuailles. J'écarquille les yeux de stupéfaction en voyant ce festin, réalisant qu'il n'y a probablement jamais eu autant de nourriture sur la table de mon oncle en l'espace d'une année entière ! Persei, vêtue d'une robe vert pomme, nous accueille d'un signe de tête et Griffin se contente de boire son café très noir sans dire un mot. Je regarde Elisa, et nous hochons mutuellement de la tête avant de nous installer bruyamment à nos places assignées. Nous ne tardons pas à nous empiffrer, profitant d'une nourriture si excellente que j'en ai presque les larmes aux yeux. Les viandes grillées, les légumes sautées ou marinées, les sauces onctueuses, les pâtes crémeuses; tout cela s'enchaîne, et je finis rapidement par en oublier mes bonnes manières à table. C'est alors que les choses dégénèrent.

J'entends un claquement sec, suivit par une plainte stridente de ma sœur. Je me retourne brusquement et lâche mon pilon de poulet de surprise en voyant Elisa se masser la joue, Persei la fixant avec une moue outrée. La main relevée de notre hôtesse me suffit pour comprendre ce qui vient de se passer.

-Je vous prierai de vous tenir correctement en ma présence ! s'exclame-t-elle en rougissant de colère sous son maquillage. Vous n'êtes pas des bêtes, franchement.

-Mais…gémit Elisa, au bord des larmes.

Un autre coup part, mais cette fois je me tiens prêt. Je saisis l'avant-bras de Persei au vol avec une vitesse qui la surprend elle-même et maintient ma prise. Elle tente de se dégager, mais je resserre mon étreinte jusqu'à lui faire pousser à son tour un cri de douleur.

-Levez une nouvelle fois la main sur elle, je siffle entre mes dents, et je vous jure que je vous casse le bras.

-Tu n'oserais pas…commence Persei.

-Vous ne me connaissez pas.

Mon ton catégorique et mon regard sombre suffisent à faire comprendre à Persei que je suis sérieux dans mes menaces. Lorsque je lâche son bras, la femme du Capitole se lève, furieuse, et quitte la pièce en coup de vent. Je soupir de soulagement et me laisse tomber sur ma chaise. Soudain, un rire sonore éclate. Nous nous tournons vers Griffin, prit d'une véritablement hilarité.

-T'as des couilles, petit, dit-il en reprenant son souffle. Depuis le temps que je rêve de voir quelqu'un remettre à sa place cette garce.

Le jeune homme se redresse sur sa chaise et nous fixe tous les deux avec un intérêt renouvelé.

-Vous avez peut-être des chances de survivre, finalement, murmure-t-il à moitié pour lui-même. Dites-moi donc ce que vous savez faire. Soyez totalement honnêtes, surtout ! Je ne peux pas vous aider si vous me cacher vos talents.

Je hoche la tête et décide de lui accorder ma confiance. Il est comme nous, il vient des districts; il a très probablement subit lui-même les traitements que le Capitole nous inflige, et plus même, puisqu'il a participé aux Hunger Games. Je lui parle donc de l'entraînement aux arts martiaux que j'ai subit depuis mon plus jeune âge, en omettant toutefois de citer le nom de mon oncle. Je lui décris mes habiletés au combat à mains nues, au bâton et même mes talents plus douteux au vol à la tire. Ce dernier aveu lui arrache un sourire, et je comprends que ce n'est pas un procédé qui lui est inconnu…

Elisa prend à son tour la parole, et révèle timidement qu'elle sait aisément grimper sur les façades des immeubles du Huit pour y trouver des œufs. Puis elle annonce qu'elle sait se faire petite pour se cacher, mais admet ensuite qu'elle ne sait pas se battre. Griffin nous écoute jusqu'au bout, nous interrompant parfois pour avoir quelques précisions, puis gratte son début de barbe lorsque nous avons terminé.

-Malek, tu as de nombreux atouts dans ta manche. Aucun tribut ne s'imaginera avoir affaire à un combattant efficace en venant t'affronter. Quant à toi Elisa, tes talents te semblent misérables, mais dis-toi que personne ne peut te tuer si personne ne parvient à te mettre la main dessus. Vous êtes déjà plus avantagé que la majorité des tributs que le district Huit a eu depuis vingt-cinq ans.

-Et donc ? je demande, empressé de savoir la suite.

-Il vous reste donc à apprendre comment vous trouver des sponsors. Et c'est aussi une part de mon boulot. Vous savez comment fonctionne le système de sponsors?

Nous le savons tous les deux. Après que les tributs aient été relâchés dans l'arène, ils sont pour l'essentiel laissés à eux-mêmes. Mais les habitants du Capitole ont tendance à prendre en affection certains tributs particulièrement beaux, charismatiques ou doués. En échange d'une somme faramineuse d'argent, les sponsors peuvent envoyer des cadeaux à leur favori, que ce soit un bout de pain ou briquet, voire même des médicaments ou des armes, dans les cas les plus généreux. Bien souvent, les sponsors font pencher la balance dans les Jeux.

Le tout reste d'impressionner suffisamment ces gens pour qu'ils aient envie de payer pour notre victoire. Griffin nous explique qu'il va falloir nous trouver à chacun un «rôle» qui lui correspondra bien et qui saura nous démarquer des vingt-deux autres tributs.

-Déjà toi, Malek, tu as une petite sœur à protéger. C'est le genre de drame dont ces gens raffolent. En jouant bien là-dessus, tu devrais pouvoir t'attirer la sympathie des sponsors. Mais nous verrons cela plus tard. Pour le moment…

Il regarde sa montre, un appareil que je n'avais jamais vu en vrai tant il est considéré chez comme étant un luxe.

-Les Moissons vont bientôt passer en reprise à la télévision. Nous allons les regarder ensemble.

-Pourquoi ? veut savoir Elisa.

-Parce que c'est le meilleur moyen d'avoir un premier point de vue sur ceux que vous allez affronter. Repérer ceux qui ont l'air dangereux, ceux qui pourraient poser problème, les éventuels alliés…les Jeux sont déjà commencés. L'arène n'est que l'ultime étape.

On y était donc. Ma joie devant ce festin gargantuesque qui me laissait pour la première fois complètement repu s'évanouit, remplacé par une sombre détermination.

XXXXXXX

Elisa et moi avons accepté de nous nettoyer un peu avant de passer au salon, afin de ne pas envenimer davantage les choses avec Persei. Aussi insupportable soit-elle, notre hôtesse reste un des éléments nécessaires à notre survie, et ce n'est pas une bonne idée de trop la mettre en rogne pour cela. Sur l'écran ultra-moderne, l'émission spéciale des Hunger Games, animée par les inséparables frères Ocrux, qui animent l'émission depuis ses débuts. Après les présentations d'usage sur l'édition d'Expiation, les présentateurs enchainent avec les Moissons, se permettant des commentaires sur chaque tribut.

Dans le district Un, où je constate que des tributs de carrière seront encore de la partie, je vois un véritable colosse aux allures sauvages prendre la place du garçon qui avait été choisi par la population. Il ne prend même pas la peine d'attendre que l'autre descende de l'estrade qu'il le pousse littéralement au sol, bombant le torse sous les applaudissements de la foule. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment pour celui-là.

Les carrières du Deux sont plus grands et plus costauds que moi, même la fille. Dans le Trois, une adolescente tatouée et au crâne rasée grimpe stoïquement en entendant son nom sortir. La carrière du Quatre rayonne d'une beauté d'exception qui risque de lui attirer pas mal de sponsors.

Je remarque que certaines foules ont des blessés récents. Visiblement, il n'y a pas que dans le Huit que les citoyens ont mal digéré l'annonce de l'Expiation. Mais bien sûr, il n'est aucunement mentionné qu'il y a eu des émeutes. Dans le Six, les Pacificateurs eux-mêmes semblent amochés, et du sang tache leurs armures…

La fille du district Sept ne semble pas trop surprise de son élection. Je remarque qu'elle porte de nombreuses marques de brûlure, peut-être en raison d'un incendie. Mais la lueur dans ses yeux, tandis qu'elle fixe son partenaire de district, me donne la chair de poule. Ce sont des yeux fous, des yeux qui indiquent que leur propriétaire est capable de faire du mal, et peut-être même de tuer. Une autre à surveiller.

J'ai un pincement au cœur lorsque nous voyons notre propre Moisson. Les présentateurs commentent l'action d'Elisa avec approbation, affirmant être heureux de voir que le Huit commençait enfin à comprendre le véritable intérêt des Jeux. Au moins, nous offrons la vision d'un couple de tribut relativement neutre, ce qui est une bonne chose.

Les districts passent les uns après les autres, confirmant ma théorie que les délinquants sont les plus choisis par les populations. Le garçon du Dix affiche un sourire de psychopathe tandis que les tributs du Onze manquent de se sauter à la gorge dès l'estrade. Dans quoi nous retrouvons-nous embarqué?

Le district Douze passe en dernier comme d'habitude. D'abord blasé, je suis surpris de constater que la fille semble aussi normale que je le suis moi, à comparer des dangers publics que nous venons de voir défiler. Les cheveux courts et affichant une allure de garçon manqué, la dénommée Karel Stooke monte sur l'estrade sans afficher la moindre contrariété. Puis, elle se tourne vers le public et fait quelque chose d'étrange. Elle porte les trois doigts du milieu de sa main gauche sur ses lèvres avant de les lever au-dessus d'elle, comme un dernier salut porté à son district. Celui-là même qui a décidé de l'envoyer mourir dans les Jeux. Son partenaire de district passe presque inaperçu tant même les frères Ocrux sont perplexes devant cette réaction inédite.

Alors que l'émission se termine sur l'hymne de Panem, je réalise pleinement une chose. Tous ces jeunes gens, dont certains sont plus jeunes que moi, sont mes ennemis. Et si je veux que moi ou Elisa survive aux Hunger Games, ils devront mourir. Tous autant qu'ils sont. J'ai l'impression soudaine que je vais renvoyer tout le contenu de mon estomac.

XXXXXXX

La chambre qu'on m'offre à la taille de notre appartement dans le district Huit. Elle compte la pièce principale avec un lit immense, une salle de bain avec de l'eau courante –chaude, par-dessus le marché- et une penderie contenant un nombre ahurissant de tenues. Que je retrouve un tel confort dans un simple train me choquait, mais je ne réussis pas à résister à l'envie d'essayer la douche. Il doit bien y avoir un millier de boutons dans cette cabine. J'essaie une combinaison au hasard, et j'ai la désagréable surprise d'être d'abord aspergé par un violent jet glacé, suivit par un autre brûlant inondé de mousse trop odorante. Lorsque l'eau s'arrête, des jets de vapeur envahissent la douche et sèchent mon corps en moins d'une minute. Quand je sors de là, je me sens plus propre que je ne l'ai jamais été, mais vaguement traumatisé par un tel traitement.

J'enfile ce qui ressemble à un pyjama, juste au moment où quelqu'un frappe à ma porte. Je vais ouvrir et tombe sans trop de surprise sur ma sœur, en chemise de nuit rose, l'air égarée. Elle me demande timidement si elle peut passer la nuit avec moi. J'acquiesce et la prend dans mes bras pour la rassurer. De toute façon, le lit pourrait contenir presque quatre personnes, et Elisa a clairement besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose de familier.

Lorsque j'éteins les lumières d'un simple ordre vocal, je passe un bras protecteur autour d'Elisa et commence à fredonner une douce mélodie à son oreille :

_Brille, brille, petite étoile,_

_Comme un ange tu seras,_

_Rêve, rêve, dans les étoiles,_

_Bien au chaud tu dormiras,_

_Je resterai près de toi, là,_

_Toujours à veiller sur toi, va, _

_Brille, brille petite étoile,_

_Endors-toi je veille sur toi,_

_Brille, brille, petite étoile,_

_Comme un oiseau tu seras,_

_Blotti au creux de mes bras,_

_Comme dans un nid dormira_

_Je resterai près de toi, là,_

_Toujours à veiller sur toi va _

_Brille, brille, petite étoile _

_Endors-toi, je veille sur toi,_

_Petit ange tu sais que la nuit est à toi_

_Endors-toi,_

_Petit ange tu sais je serai toujours là,_

_Endors-toi,_

_Petit ange tu sais que la nui est à toi_

_Endors-toi _

_Petit ange tu sais je serai toujours la _

_Endors-toi,_

_Petit ange tu sais que la nuit est à toi_

_Endors-toi,..._

À quelques reprises, lorsqu'il y avait un orage où qu'elle faisait un cauchemar, elle me demandait de lui chanter cette berceuse que son père lui chantait avant de mourir. Je crois me souvenir que ma mère –ma vraie mère, pas tante Verra- en faisait de même. C'est pour cela que je la connais si bien. Elle s'est gravée définitivement dans ma mémoire.

La chanson a l'effet escompté, car Elisa finit par s'endormir doucement. La fatigue finit également par m'emporter et je ne tarde pas à la rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée.

XXXXXXX

Je suis le premier à me réveiller, alors que le soleil est déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Sans réveiller Elisa, je me lève et enfile mes vêtements de la veille et ignorant royalement les habits de ma penderie. Je préfère encore porter les vêtements de ma Moisson. En sortant de la chambre, je percute malencontreusement le serviteur que j'avais croisé la veille. Le pauvre homme bascule par en arrière en lâchant la pile de serviette qu'il transportait et va s'écraser contre le mur dans un silence curieux. Je m'approche de lui pour l'aider à se relever, et je fige. Le domestique semble hurler de douleur, mais dans sa bouche grande ouverte, je ne vois que du vide. Il n'a pas de langue !

Un grondement d'horreur s'échappe de mes lèvres et je fuis jusque dans le wagon-restaurant où je trouve Griffin et Persei. Les deux adultes sursautent en me voyant débarquer, mais je ne parviens pas à expliquer ce que j'ai vu. L'homme sans langue choisis ce moment pour arriver, à bout de souffle.

-Mais qu'as-tu fais à ce gamin pour le paniquer ainsi ? lance Persei au domestique d'un ton acerbe.

-Il…je parviens à balbutier. Il n'a…pas de langue !

-Évidemment, répond-elle. C'est un Muet !

-Un quoi ?

-Un Muet. Un criminel du Capitole, condamné à la servitude. On lui a tranché la langue pour le désigner ainsi.

J'en ai le vertige. Un tel acte est au-delà de la simple punition, c'est de la barbarie !

XXXXXXX

Vers la fin de l'avant-midi, alors qu'Elisa et moi nous trouvions dans le salon, nous avons la surprise de voir l'extérieur s'assombrir d'un coup. Il me faut un moment pour comprendre que nous venons de pénétrer dans un long et très sombre tunnel. Serait-ce…

-Nous y sommes ! s'exclama Persei d'une voix aiguë. Enfin à la maison.

Mon oncle m'a parlé de ces tunnels passant sous les montagnes Rocheuses, seuls accès terrestres vers la capitale de Panem. Les rebelles s'étaient brisés contre ces pics gigantesques comme l'eau sur les rochers. Elisa et moi nous nous jetons vers les fenêtres, prêts à poser pour la première fois nos yeux sur la cité. Lorsque la lumière du jour revient, nous ne sommes pas déçus.

Le Capitole est une immense ville ultra-moderne nichée dans les montagnes, aux gratte-ciels multicolores et aux monuments semblant défier les lois de la gravité. Malgré ma haine du Capitole et de tout ce qu'il représente, je suis forcé d'admettre que la ville en elle-même est un chef-d'œuvre à la fois technologique et architectural. Mais d'un autre côté, les habitants du Capitole possèdent tout ça, alors que dans le Huit, nos édifices tombent en ruine…

Le train arrive rapidement à la gare, en même temps qu'un autre train de tribut. Je reconnais sur la carlingue le sceau du district Sept. Une foule de gens aussi surexcités que ridicules nous acclament à notre arrivé. Sont-ils donc inconscients qu'ils salut des jeunes qu'ils vont bientôt voir mourir ? Juste avant de sortir dans cette foule oppressante, Griffin vient nous glisser à l'oreille un dernier conseil :

-Préparez-vous bien, parce que d'ici quelques heures, vous allez subir une épreuve telle que vous allez souhaiter vous rendre directement dans l'arène.

Que veut-il dire par là ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien être pire qu'une arène où nous devrons lutter à mort contre d'autres enfants ?

_« Tuer ou être tué. Dès à présent, ils ne sont plus des humains, mais des proies ou des prédateurs. »_


	4. L'entrée des vaincus

_Voilà, c'est à peu près là que la trame principale s'était arrêtée, si on oublie le chapitre bonus. Comme vous avez pu le constater, cette republication n'inclura pas les chapitres de Nyx, comme je vous l'avais dit. Dès dimanche prochain, je publierai la suite du récit._

**CHAPITRE TROISIÈME**

_L'entrée des vaincus_

Cette fois, je ne peux retenir un hurlement de douleur tandis que cette maudite cire arrache un peu plus de ma pilosité. On m'a dit que les gens du Capitole payaient pour subir une épilation complète. Mais comment peut-on mettre de l'argent sur une telle torture ? Personne au Huit n'y aurait songé.

-Allons, me susurre la femme obèse coupable de ma douleur. Un grand garçon comme toi ne devrait pas pleurnicher pour si peu.

Je ravale l'insulte qui me monte à la gorge et me contente de lui jeter un regard haineux qui la convainc de me lâcher avec ce genre de remarque. Il me semble toutefois que la bande de cire suivante est arrachée avec un peu plus d'agressivité.

Elisa et moi avons été séparés peu après notre arrivé dans ce « centre de beauté » où tous les tributs ont été soi-disant conduits. Je n'ai entraperçu en chemin que les tributs du Sept, avec ce garçon maussade au nez proéminent et cette fille brûlée qui paraissait sur le bord de mordre. Mais je ne suis pas si pressé que cela d'avoir des interactions avec les vingt-deux autres sacrifiés de l'Expiation.

Quand Griffin m'a expliqué que nous serions préparés pour la parade d'ouverture, je m'attendais à essayer des costumes ridicules et me faire barbouiller de maquillage. Comme j'avais tort à ce moment-là. Sous bonne escorte de Pacificateurs, ma sœur et moi avons été conduits jusqu'à cette salle empestant le parfum où nous avons été séparés l'un de l'autre. Puis, mes gardes m'ont abandonné entre les mains de ces trois psychopathes qui composent mon équipe de préparation. Pendant des heures, j'ai été débarrassé du moindre de mes poils – j'ai faillis croire que mes cheveux allaient y passer aussi –, puis nettoyer si en profondeur que ma peau déjà endolorie semblait sur le point de tomber en morceaux, avant d'être badigeonné de crème malodorante. Mon mentor avait raison; tant qu'à subir ce traitement, j'aurais préféré être balancé tout de suite dans l'arène. Je ne me suis pas gêné d'arroser mes préparateurs d'insultes colorées, chaque fois qu'ils se permettaient un commentaire sur ma personne ou qu'ils paraissaient m'arracher une partie de mon épiderme.

« Trop maigre, comment voulez-vous travailler ainsi ? »

« Ces cheveux ! Tu ne les brosses donc jamais ? »

« Qu'as-tu fais à tes pieds ? Ils ont tellement de corne que je suis surprise que tu portes encore des chaussures ! »

Et cela continue. Je n'ai rien mangé depuis le train, et mon estomac commence à me le signaler. Heureusement que je suis habitué à la famine.

Pour tenter d'ignorer mon inconfort, je repense à chez moi. Le Capitole est magnifique, c'est vrai, avec un air pur, un ciel bleu très visible et une architecture moderne bien entretenue. Mais maintenant que j'y suis, en tant que tribut des Hunger Games, je serais prêt à échanger tout ce que peut m'offrir le Capitole pour revoir mon district Huit adoré. Malgré la pollution suffocante, la misère crasse et le danger permanent des gangs, c'est ma maison, et au fond, j'y étais heureux. Mon oncle me manque. Mes cousins me manquent, Kara aussi. Pourquoi n'est-ce que maintenant que je réalise tout ce que je viens de perdre ?

La séance de torture semble enfin prendre fin lorsque les trois folles me font me tenir debout, nu comme un ver, afin de me faire passer une dernière inspection, des fois qu'il resterait un poil survivant. Je vois soudain un peignoir se glisser dans mon champ de vision, tenu par une main fine parfaitement manucurée. Je lève le regard pour croiser des yeux en amande perçants qui n'appartiennent pas à aucun de mes préparateurs. La nouvelle venue affiche une allure incongrue, malgré son apparence évidente à la citoyenneté du Capitole. Femme asiatique aux courts cheveux violets, elle portait une robe à paillettes sans manche ornée d'un long dragon brodé qui paraît se mouvoir et respirer à chacun de ses mouvements. Elle paraît presque sobre, à côté des préparatrices dégoulinantes de mauvais goût vestimentaire. À dire vrai, elle aurait pu passer pour une des stylistes du district Huit, notre classe riche.

Une vague gêne me monte aux joues à l'idée d'être nu devant cette femme, peut-être justement parce qu'elle me semble « normale ». Je me saisis du peignoir et l'enfile rapidement, tandis que la nouvelle venue se présente :

– Je suis Gliese Allardyce, la styliste attitrée pour le district Huit. Et voici Johachim, mon stagiaire.

L'intéressé, un jeune homme noir que je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'ici, se tient un peu en retrait derrière la styliste, un calepin de notes entre les mains. Je remarque que lui aussi arbore un style relativement neutre par rapport aux critères du Capitole, ce qui est perturbant pour moi. Il m'est plus difficile d'haïr quelqu'un s'il ressemble aux gens de chez moi. Et cette femme, cette Gliese, malgré son accent du Capitole, n'a rien de ridicule ou de grotesque.

Il n'est pas si rare, je crois, qu'un seul styliste prenne en charge les deux tributs d'un même district. Je n'ai vu que deux présentations des Hunger Games dans le passé, et ce n'était pas la partie qui m'intéressait le plus; mais il me semble avoir compris qu'il n'y avait pas de règles strictes là-dessus.

– Alors, je demande cyniquement, qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu pour la parade ? Pelote d'épingles ou outils de couture ?

Je viens ainsi de citer les costumes des deux parades précédentes. À ma grande surprise, Gliese éclate de rire et fait signe aux préparatrices de partir avant de me conduire dans une sorte de salon privé grand comme notre appartement dans le Huit. Elisa s'y trouve déjà, vêtue d'un peignoir blanc molletonné et ses cheveux encore humide pendant sur ses épaules. Je m'assois à côté d'elle et dépose un baiser sur son front pour la rassurer. Je n'oublie pas qu'elle a dû subir un traitement au moins équivalent au mien.

– Mes récents prédécesseurs ont vaguement tenté de varier le concept du Huit, admit Gliese en s'asseyant sur un canapé face à nous. Avec les résultats désastreux que vous connaissez.

Le principe de la parade d'ouverture – aussi simplement appelée défilé – était de faire parader les tributs de chaque district dans le Capitole, costumés de façon à rappeler l'industrie de leur district d'origine. Pour nous du Huit, le district des textiles, nous sommes plus chanceux que la moyenne, en général. Autant les résultats peuvent être atroces, notre proximité avec le domaine de la mode fait que nous avons parfois la chance de tomber sur un styliste pas trop cinglé et un costume qui attire le regard des sponsors.

– Moi, j'ai une vision un peu différente, m'affirme-t-elle. S'éloigner du principe des étoffes est ridicule, parce que nous n'avons pas encore gratté la surface de ce potentiel.

– Vous êtes consciente que l'essentiel de la mode du Capitole est atrocement hideuse aux yeux du district Huit ?

J'entends Elisa à côté de moi pousser une exclamation de surprise que j'ignore. Insulter le Capitole devant un membre de cette population peut être risqué, mais les mots sont sortis tous seuls. C'est ce moment que choisit un Muet pour entrer dans la pièce avec un plateau de sandwichs au rosbif, et je choisis, contre toutes logiques, de revenir à l'attaque.

– La vie est belle, ici, non ? De la nourriture en abondance, toutes les dernières technologies que vos labos peuvent créer…et assez de temps libre pour s'inquiéter sur le potentiel de production de costumes des divers textiles. Êtes-vous déjà allé dans le district Huit?

– Je…non, balbutie Gliese.

– Chez nous, crever de faim est notre quotidien, et se tuer à la tâche n'est pas une façon de parler. Nous suffoquons sous la pollution des usines qui produisent tous ces beaux tissus que vous utilisez et nous devons porter des guenilles usagées parce que c'est tout ce que nous avons les moyens d'avoir.

Je me lève d'un bond, faisant sursauter Gliese et Johachim. Du coin de l'œil, je remarque que les Pacificateurs sont soudainement sur le pied de guerre.

– Vous n'êtes pas mon amie, j'affirme d'un ton ferme. Alors faîtes votre boulot et venez-en aux faits.

Visiblement, ma tirade a bouleversé la styliste et son stagiaire. Après avoir assurée les Pacificateurs qu'elle ne se trouve pas en danger, elle me demande si je veux qu'on continue comme si rien ne s'est passé, allant droit dans le vif du sujet comme je l'ai demandé. Je hoche la tête et me rassois, attendant la suite.

Gliese nous explique brièvement son idée de projet, basée sur une série de bande dessinée de son enfance. Je suis surpris de constater que le Capitole possède les mêmes bandes dessinées que chez nous, appelées « mangas ». Dans les quelques écoles du Huit, les ouvrages usées servent de véritables monnaies d'échange entre les écoliers. Je suppose que dans la capitale, ils ont des exemplaires fraîchement sortis des usines du Sept.

La styliste nous conduit, après son discours, dans son atelier personnel, dans une aile attitrée du bâtiment. Elle pousse la porte ornée d'un « 8 » et nous fait entrer dans une pièce comportant des odeurs relativement familières. L'odeur doucereuse du cuir. Celle plus âcre de la laque. Le doux parfum du velours. Autant de senteurs que j'aurais pu sentir en cours de couture, dans le Souk ou proche des entrepôts, chez moi dans le district Huit. Je suis vaguement rassuré par cet environnement. Juste un peu.

XXXXXXX

Je me retrouve donc avec un costume des plus élégants, même malgré mon caractère peu réceptif à la chose. Une veste rembourrée rouge et sans manche et un pantalon noir légèrement bouffant composent l'ossature de ma tenue. Gliese y ajoute une paire de bottes de cuir et des bracelets recouvrant tous mes avant-bras, puis passe au maquillage. À mon grand soulagement, ce dernier est très minimaliste. Je vois mes traits légèrement soulignés pour les rendre plus anguleux, puis mes cheveux toujours hirsutes malgré les efforts des préparatrices se faire dresser artistiquement avec du gel. La dernière partie de mon costume se compose d'une sorte de cape complexe, noire et ornée de motifs dorés complexes, qui passe sur le devant du torse avant de se fixer sur l'épaule gauche et de descendre dans mon dos. Le sceau du district Huit trône au centre des décorations de la cape. L'image que je peux voir dans le miroir est très semblable à ces jeunes héros de mangas que j'admirais dans ma jeunesse, puissants et nobles malgré leur jeune âge. Gliese m'a donné l'allure d'un guerrier, probablement la meilleure chose possible, pour les Hunger Games.

La tenue d'Elisa aurait pu être délicate, car notre styliste admet n'avoir pas prévue qu'une gamine de douze ans participerait à l'Expiation. Elle a néanmoins prévu un plan de rechange. Abandonnant l'idée de la séduisante acolyte du héros, Gliese s'est rabattue sur la figure enfantine qui accompagne souvent les personnages des bandes dessinées de mon enfance. Un haut rouge et une jupe noire fendue sur le côté, pour contraster avec moi, et des petits gants de soie qui lui remontent jusqu'aux coudes. Plusieurs petits sceaux du Huit qui sont brodés sur sa jupe et un bonnet de laine déposé sur une coiffure complexe. Enfin, une broche toute simple vient fixer une traîne un peu plus longue que requise vient terminer un résultat parfait, rendant ma sœur aussi adorable que les personnages ayant inspirés ce look. Je me refuse d'être reconnaissant à Gliese; mais je ne peux qu'admettre que son excellent travail nous a peut-être donné un peu plus de chances de survie.

– Vous serez mémorables ! dit-elle justement en admirant son travail. J'ai pris soin de prendre presque toutes les sortes d'étoffes existantes pour vos tenues. Au lieu d'un patchwork grossier, j'offre un couple de tributs élégants qui saura gagner l'affection des foules.

– J'aurais tant voulu ne pas avoir à faire ça, je grince entre mes dents. Ces gens ne nous aiment pas, ils sont impatients de nous voir les tripes à l'air.

– Les choses sont plus complexes que ça, soupire Gliese, mais je constate que débattre là-dessus avec toi est inutile. C'était ton père ou ta mère ?

– De quoi parlez-vous ? dis-je en me hérissant.

– J'ai déjà vu des tributs comme toi, répond-elle. C'était des enfants de rebelles qui ont hérité de la rancune de leurs parents. Alors, c'était lequel des deux ? Ou les deux peut-être ?

– Si vous voulez que nos relations restent cordiales, dis-je brusquement, ne me posez plus jamais ce genre de questions.

– Je vais quand même te donner un conseil, dit Gliese. Change ton attitude, ou tu feras fuir les sponsors. Et ne me fait pas croire que ton mentor ne t'a pas parlé de leur rôle essentiel. Griffin est encore très attaché à l'idée de faire survivre ses protégés.

– Comment ça, « encore » ?

– Disons que certains vieux sponsors… perdent intérêt.

Cette phrase à demi-mots réussit à bouleverser la vision que j'avais de mon mentor. Quoiqu'il arrive, il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul vainqueur aux Hunger Games. Je tente soudain de me mettre à la place de Griffin. Cela fait quatre ans qu'il doit s'occuper du district Huit. En quatre ans, nos tributs se sont impitoyablement fait massacrer, souvent dans la première moitié des Jeux. Voir mourir les enfants qu'on avait sous notre responsabilité, cela doit être… atroce. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots. Et Griffin est encore un jeune mentor. Combien d'années s'écouleront avant que le Huit ne lui fournisse enfin des remplaçants ?

Il est comme Elisa et moi. Un natif des districts. Il a subi dans sa chair les abus du Capitole, notamment en devenant tribut, et malgré son arrogance, s'il y a une personne qui peut comprendre nos peurs et notre colère, c'est bien lui. « N'oublie pas qui est l'ennemi ». C'était les mots de mon oncle. Si le Capitole est l'ennemi, alors Griffin est mon allié. Je décide finalement de prendre la peine, à l'avenir, d'améliorer mon comportement vis-à-vis de Griffin.

XXXXXXX

Ma confusion est telle que je ne suis pas sûr de comment je me suis déplacé de l'atelier de Gliese jusqu'à cette écurie, à côté du char affilié à mon district. Autour de moi déambulent les autres tributs, pour la première fois rassemblés dans la même pièce. Nous nous contentons toutefois de rester entre couples de tributs et de nous fixer en chiens de faïence, nous méfiant déjà les uns des autres. Je me prends à me demander combien d'entre eux cherchent déjà à savoir qui tuer en priorité. Rapidement, je repère les tributs de carrières, ceux du Un et du Deux. Tous les quatre se sont portés volontaire durant leur Moisson, remplaçant les malheureux qui avaient reçu des votes. Je ne crois pas vraiment que les votes dans ces districts aient été sérieux. En effet, les carrières existent depuis plus longtemps que les mentors – ceux-ci ayant été créé en grande partie pour égaliser les chances face à eux –, et le district Un et Deux n'ont presque jamais manqué de volontaires.

Je vois d'ailleurs le garçon du Un me regarder avec un sourire narquois et s'approcher. Je connais bien ce genre de sourire, celui d'une brute qui vient de trouver une victime à martyriser un peu. Et puisque je ne manque jamais de chance, c'est sur moi qu'il semble avoir jeté son dévolue.

– Joli costume, me dit-il. T'es déguisé en clown ?

Sa réflexion m'arrache un sourire, car elle est plutôt gonflée de sa part. Le district des bijoux et des produits de luxe est souvent avantagé durant les défilés. Mais cette année, le styliste du carrière a eu la main lourde, dotant son protégé de collants doré, d'une veste aux manches bouffantes ornées de dentelles et de joyaux et même d'une perruque dorée. L'abus de clinquants rend le costume de l'adolescent, surtout considérant sa charpente massive, particulièrement ridicule. Je réponds à mon interlocuteur avec un sourire insolent.

– Et toi, tu devrais être content qu'on ne t'oblige pas à porter cette horreur dans l'arène. Les autres tributs te verraient arriver à des kilomètres.

Ma réplique fait mouche et je vois ses poings se serrer. Je réalise soudain la différence de force entre nous deux. Il peut m'écraser la tête entre ses mains, si l'envie lui prend. Sa partenaire de district, étonnement petite dans sa robe bouffante du même style, intervient alors en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de son bouillant partenaire.

– Laisse, Lothar, dit-elle doucement. On ne va pas se mettre les Juges à dos avant même les entraînements. Surtout pour un minable du Huit.

Lothar jette un œil agacé à la jeune fille à côté de lui, puis soupire. Il commence à faire demi-tour, mais se retourne soudain pour me porter un coup à l'estomac. Mes réflexes entraînés me permettent d'esquiver un coup brutal, arrachant un regard interloqué au carrière. Heureusement pour moi, les Pacificateurs ont vu cette attaque et rappliquent rapidement pour éviter que la situation ne dégénère. Les règles des Jeux interdisent aux tributs de se battre entre eux avant l'entrée dans l'arène. Mais j'ai piqué au vif un jeune homme des plus agressifs.

Les portes s'ouvrent finalement, et les tributs du district Un grimpent dans leur propre chariot et se préparent à leur départ. J'aide Elisa à grimper dans le nôtre et attends avec nervosité que notre tour vienne. Les tributs défileront par ordre de district à travers une bonne partie du Capitole jusqu'au grand cirque, où nous serons accueillis par la présidente Dawn elle-même. Il s'agit de la première occasion pour les tributs d'attirer l'œil des sponsors. Au moins, être né dans le district des tissus n'a pas que ses désavantages.

Devant nous, je repère encore les tributs du district Sept. Pour représenter l'industrie du bois, leur styliste a choisi un costume d'arbre bien ajusté. La fille – dont je n'arrive plus à me souvenir du nom tiré lors de la Moisson – semble avoir inspirée la conception de son costume par ses brûlures. Malgré une beauté améliorée par les préparateurs, la jeune fille arbore encore ses blessures. Son costume illustre un arbre qui semblait avoir survécu à un incendie, présentant des branches noircies et des grappes de feuilles manquantes. Son partenaire, l'air sinistre, est un arbre plus classique. À travers le maquillage aux allures d'écorce de son visage, je remarque un œil au beurre noir impressionnant qui n'était pas là, j'en suis sûr, lors de la Moisson. Que s'est-il passé ?

L'attelage du Sept se met soudain en branle, et je me prépare à notre départ imminent. Lorsque nous partons à notre tour, je cligne légèrement des yeux sous le soleil de l'après-midi et suis soufflé par la puissance des acclamations de la foule. De chaque côté de la rue, des centaines, voire des milliers de citoyens aux habits bariolés hurlent sur le passage des tributs, brandissant des étendards et scandant des noms incompréhensibles à mes oreilles. Je vois également des écrans géants qui retransmettent en direct le passage de certains chariots aléatoirement, s'attardant sur chacun d'eux. Quelques-uns sortent favoris, bien sûr. Le Deux, avec son couple de statues de marbre réussi, entre dans cette catégorie. La fille du Quatre est resplendissante dans son costume de homard spécialement dessiné pour être sexy, mais le crabe pataud à ses côtés ternit son image.

Malgré notre costume réussi, Elisa et moi sommes relativement anonymes. Sans vraiment vouloir m'attirer l'admiration de ce peuple décadent, je trouve agaçant, et même inquiétant, que nous ne soyons pas capables d'attirer l'œil. Les sponsors vont nous ignorer, à ce rythme-là...

Je jette un coup d'œil à Elisa. Ma sœur s'est finalement laissée gagner par sa timidité et fixe résolument le fond de notre char. Elle est si petite que certaines personnes dans la foule doivent croire que je suis seul sur mon chariot. Je décide de prendre les choses en main et me penche vers Elisa pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

– Accroche-toi et fais comme moi.

Elle n'a pas le temps de me demander pourquoi que je la prends dans mes bras et la hisse contre ma hanche. Elle pousse un cri de surprise et s'agrippe à mon cou en écarquillant les yeux, rougissant sous son maquillage. Elle me jette un coup d'œil et je hoche la tête avant de saluer le public. Comprenant mon manège, elle commence timidement à imiter mon geste. Cette stratégie fonctionne au-delà de mes espoirs. Plusieurs personnes, peut-être encouragées de voir que nous nous prêtons au jeu, se mettent à scander nos noms – trouvés on ne sait où –. Je vois la fille du Sept se tourner dans notre direction, l'air agacée, avant de nous ignorer superbement.

Les caméras elles-mêmes semblent davantage s'intéresser à nous, et je vois que nous trônons parmi les tributs les plus populaires. Je suppose qu'on peut considérer cela comme une victoire en soi.

Après une longue heure de voyage dans les rues, nous arrivons enfin devant le grand cirque, et je repère l'immeuble où nous passerons le reste de la semaine. À l'intérieur du cirque, la foule compacte arrive à être encore plus bruyante que celle à l'extérieur. Des étendards ornés du sceau des douze districts font le tour de l'intérieur, jusqu'à rejoindre la tribune présidentielle où le symbole du Capitole trône fièrement. L'hymne national retentit des haut-parleurs tandis que les attelages entrent dans le cirque, ajoutant au vacarme.

Lorsque notre attelage s'immobilise, je jette un dernier coup d'œil aux costumes des tributs, repérant certains échecs vestimentaires qui me soulagent d'être dans le Huit. Ceux du Cinq, par exemple, sont nus, à l'exception d'un amoncellement de câblages électriques qui couvrent difficilement les parties gênantes et l'habit de paille des tributs du district Neuf pourrait être élégant si le garçon n'avait pas fait une violente réaction allergique qui a couvert son corps de plaques rouges. J'attends un peu et aperçois le Douze arriver.

Le district du charbon a toujours été la risée de Panem lors de la parade d'ouverture. Chaque année, les stylistes s'arrachent les cheveux de la tête pour rendre attrayant un couple de mineurs, avec des résultats souvent catastrophiques. Cette année, malheureusement pour eux, ne fait pas exception. Cette fois, le styliste a tenté de rendre sexy une tenue de mineur, en noircissant au passage quelques traits pour simuler le charbon. Je repère la jeune fille qui a salué son district. Au moins, ses préparateurs ont réussi à rendre très séduisante un garçon manqué.

La présidente Dawn se lève et réclame le silence. Étonnement, celui-ci ne tarde pas de se faire. La dirigeante de Panem entame alors un discours soulignant la nécessité des Hunger Games, et rappelle les particularités de l'Expiation. Je n'écoute pas, soudainement intimidé par tous ces tributs autour de moi. Avant la fin des deux prochaines semaines, chacun d'entre nous sauf un sera mort. Cette parade est un défilé de macchabées à en devenir. Ou une façon d'exposer aux vainqueurs de la dernière guerre les vaincus.

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai juste hâte de quitter ces vêtements pour mettre de quoi de plus normal. Je ne veux plus penser aux Jeux, je ne veux plus être le centre de l'intérêt national.

_« Frappez votre ennemi, et il répliquera. Brisez-le, et il se mettra à genou. »_


	5. De profondes cicatrices (bonus)

**CHAPITRE BONUS**

_De profondes cicatrices_

**Griffin Erwin**

Ils ont fini par s'endormir tous les deux, je constate à travers la porte de leurs chambres. Même la gamine a réussi à trouver le sommeil. Quant à Malek, je ne sais toujours pas quoi penser de lui. Il est impulsif et arrogant, et ce sale caractère risque d'effrayer tous les sponsors. Avec un sourire, je me dis qu'il me ressemble, quand j'étais à sa place. J'avais d'ailleurs le même âge.

Je me dirige vers la table de la salle à manger, où les Muets ont mis à mon intention une cafetière pleine. Je me remplis une large tasse et grimace en songeant que ça ne fait que cinq ans. Cinq ans, bordel! Ça aurait pu s'être déroulé hier ou un siècle auparavant que cela n'aurait fait aucune différence. J'ai encore peur de dormir, car je sais que je verrai leurs visages dans mes cauchemars.

Ma main tremble soudain. Chancelant, je me dirige vers mon fauteuil préféré et m'y laisse tomber. Je fouille dans la poche intérieure de ma veste, anxieux de mettre la main sur…la voilà.

Je sors une seringue contenant mon poison, ma honte. Une toxine développée par le Capitole, qui supprime pour un temps le besoin de sommeil. Je m'injecte la seringue dans la cuisse, puis pousse un soupir de soulagement. Dégoûté ensuite, je lance la seringue vide contre le mur, où elle va se fracasser. Ce que je suis devenu me répugne. Un drogué esclave du Capitole, qui a peur des monstres de la nuit.

Je me souviens encore de l'adolescent charismatique que j'étais dans le Six. Mes parents étaient tous les deux affiliés à la construction des hovercrafts, ce qui faisait de notre famille une des plus riches. Cela n'empêcha pas père de perdre une main dans un accident, ruinant sa carrière. J'aidais autant que je le pouvais mes parents, lorsqu'ils étaient à la maison. Et le soir, pour éviter d'entendre leurs engueulades, je partais dans les rues m'amuser. J'avais du succès avec les filles, beaucoup de jeunes me respectaient, je faisais des tas de bêtises…j'étais un voyou. Un voyou malheureux.

Puis, l'année de mes seize ans. Cette année maudite où mon nom est sorti durant la Moisson. J'étais fils unique, je n'avais personne pour se porter volontaire à ma place. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai su, à la seconde où l'hôtesse prononçait mon nom, que j'étais bon pour l'arène.

Je revois le compte à rebours. 60…59…58…

Mon émerveillement devant le Capitole, une métropole qui faisait passer mon district de hangars et de chantiers pour un taudis. Il avait fallu deux Pacificateurs pour m'empêcher d'étrangler les tortionnaires qui me servaient d'équipe de préparation. Ironique, maintenant que je paie pour subir ces traitements afin d'effacer les traces du manque de sommeil.

45…44…43…42…Je regarde autour de moi en plissant les yeux à cause du changement subit de lumière. Une forte odeur de décomposition agresse mes narines. Des arbres noirs plongeant leurs racines dans un sol spongieux et une brume qui vient s'accrocher à nos pieds…nous sommes dans un marécage. Il fait une chaleur étouffante qui m'agresse les poumons.

Mon styliste était cinglé. Il nous a fait enfiler des tenues de cheminots «améliorées» pour correspondre aux critères de mode du Capitole. La mode du bouffant commençait alors à prendre forme. Une horreur. Je lui ai envoyé mon poing à la figure juste avant que mon chariot ne s'élance pour la parade, satisfait de sentir une ou deux dents se briser sous mes jointures.

L'humiliation de cette parade m'est encore cuisante. Je sais que j'aurais voulu tous les frapper autant qu'ils sont. Mais je joue le jeu, car je veux survivre. Je n'éprouve aucune amitié pour ma partenaire de district. Je veux faire tout en mon pouvoir pour gagner. Alors je souris et j'acclame la foule. Je leur montre combien je suis heureux d'être là. J'arrive ainsi, par mon hypocrisie, à réparer un peu les dégâts qu'a causés mon costume.

33…32…31…30…Je repère rapidement la corne d'abondance, située sur une petite île au milieu d'un point d'eau stagnante. La majorité du matériel est emballé dans des bâches étanches, ce qui me rassure sur l'état des armes. Les autres tributs sont situés en cercle autour. Il y a environ cinq mètres d'eau entre nous et la corne. Trois mètres de terrain instable derrière nous pour atteindre le couvert des arbres. Je songe sombrement que l'eau potable risque d'être un problème…

Les entraînements. Je savais que je risquais d'être désavantagé en pleine nature. J'apprends comment survivre. Je découvre comment me battre avec un épieu au corps-à-corps, comment le lancer. En deux jours, je deviens redoutable. Je dresse mes plans en solitaire. J'ai rejeté la demande d'alliance de ma partenaire de district. Juste à la voir, je savais qu'elle serait de la chair à canon au bain de sang. Je ne voulais pas d'un boulet.

20…19…18…17…L'adrénaline commence à envahir mes veines. À ma droite, la fille du Onze murmure frénétiquement une prière. À ma gauche, le garçon du Quatre est entièrement concentré sur la corne d'abondance. Il risque de contrecarrer mes plans…une explosion nous fait sursauter en même temps qu'elle fait trembler le sol. J'apprends plus tard que la fille du Trois s'est suicidée sur la mine placée sous sa plaque de départ. Il ne restait pratiquement rien de sa dépouille.

On vient me chercher à la fin de la seconde journée d'entraînement pour mon évaluation. C'est comme ça que ça marche. On ne sait jamais quand, après la première journée, les Juges choisiront de nous évaluer. C'est aléatoire, du moins pour nous les tributs. C'est surtout injuste pour ceux qui ne sont pas des carrières, je me dis toujours.

La présidente Dawn en personne est là, avec des yeux verts qui donnent l'impression de briller dans le noir. Ils me font penser à des yeux de reptile. Je suis soudain tenté de prendre un épieu et de le lancer sur elle. Quelles sont les chances qu'elle parvienne à esquiver cette attaque? En tuant cette femme, je débarrasse Panem de la plus grande plaie qu'elle ait…

Je rejette ces séduisantes idées et fais mon spectacle. Je me bats contre un Muet pour montrer mes humbles capacités. Finalement, après quelques minutes, on me demande de partir. J'ai toujours regretté par la suite de n'avoir pas agi, quitte à être exécuté séance tenante la minute suivante.

13…12…11…10…Bientôt. L'appréhension s'empare de moi tandis que je constate qu'il y a pas moins de trois carrières dans mes environs immédiats. Les tributs du Un et le garçon du Quatre…contre ces jeunes qui s'entraînent depuis le début de l'adolescence, quelles chances j'ai?

Les interviews avec les frères Ocrux sont la partie facile. Chaque couple de district est interviewé un après l'autre. Lorsque vient mon tour, j'éclipse sans aucune honte ma partenaire de district avec tout le charisme que je suis capable de montrer. Les deux présentateurs m'adorent, la foule est en liesse. Je termine avec un grand «J'ADORE LE CAPITOLE! WOOUUH!» puis j'embrasse ma partenaire de district pour bien rendre le spectacle inoubliable. Je m'étais servi d'elle comme d'un accessoire, au même titre que ma veste ou mon maquillage. Sur l'instant, je n'avais aucune honte de l'avoir rabaissé un peu plus, réduisant davantage ses chances de survie…

5…4…3…2…1…La voix d'un des frères s'élève :

-TRÈS CHERS AMIS, QUE LES VINGTIÈME HUNGER GAMES…COMMENCENT!

Je fonce vers l'avant, dépassant le carrière du Quatre qui me regarde passer d'un air ahuri. Je suis dans l'eau à peine deux secondes après la fin du décompte. Elle est poisseuse, presque gélatineuse, et si chaude que je pourrais croire que je piétine dans des tripes. Elle m'arrive à la taille, ce qui nuit à mes mouvements. J'arrive néanmoins parmi les premiers à la corne d'abondance.

Le garçon du Neuf se saisit de l'épieu que j'avais choisi et la pointe nerveusement vers moi. Il a peur, mais son regard prouve qu'il n'hésitera pas à me tuer. Je lui demande s'il serait capable d'affronter un carrière. Affolé, il jette un coup vers ces derniers. J'en profite pour le saisir à la gorge et lui fracasser le crâne contre une arête de la corne. Son sang éclabousse mes mains.

Je fouille rapidement le tas de fournitures, me récupère une épée et deux épieux ainsi qu'un sac à dos bien rempli. Je lève les yeux à temps pour voir un tribut occupé à en noyer un autre de treize ans. Le reste est à peine moins fou, et je comprends que je suis en plein milieu de ce qui est judicieusement surnommé le bain de sang. La fille du Douze tente de venir se réfugier à l'intérieur de la corne pour se cacher, mais elle arrive pratiquement dans mes bras. Je l'accueille d'un coup d'épée dans les boyaux. Stupéfaite, elle tente de retenir ses intestins soudains à l'air libre et recule en chancelant. Sa tête est soudain détachée du reste de son corps et va s'échouer dans l'eau vaseuse du marais.

C'est le garçon du Un. Il a récupéré un cimeterre et s'approche maintenant de moi, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Il est à son tour surpris lorsqu'une main fine se plaque sur son front pour lui dégager la gorge, avant qu'un poignard ne vienne la lui ouvrir d'un geste précis.

J'avais un as dans ma poche. Les carrières n'avaient pas été les seuls à former une alliance. Je souris devant la jeune femme au couteau, qui me répond d'un hochement de tête. Kira est bientôt rejointe par Vince, et nous sommes complets. Notre trio est bien équipé, et nous partons sans attendre notre reste. Le bain de sang se poursuit encore plusieurs minutes avant que les coups de canon résonnent. Nous sommes alors déjà loin. Quatorze victimes, en comptant la suicidaire du début. Déjà plus de la moitié des tributs massacrés, et ça ne faisait même pas une heure.

Mon alliance comptait Vince Yavin, du district Dix, et Kira Unilek, du district Cinq. Nous étions unis par notre désir de survivre, quoiqu'il arrive. Par le pacte que nous avions entendu, jamais nous ne lèverions nous-mêmes notre arme contre l'un d'entre nous. Notre but était de se débarrasser un a un des plus dangereux tributs, les carrières surtout, puis de nous séparer chacun de notre côté.

La Triade. Il fallait bien que les frères Ocrux trouvent un nom à notre petite alliance pour la télévision, et c'est ainsi que nous avons été acclamés par les gens du Capitole.

Le premier soir, nous avons observé l'image des victimes dans le ciel. À ma grande surprise, les deux carrières du Un s'y trouvaient. Le partenaire de district de Kira aussi, et la mienne. Je m'y attendais, mais de voir son image aux côtés de mes propres victimes…cela me donna envie de vomir.

Nous étions bien équipés en arme, grâce à notre raid sur la corne d'abondance, et nos sacs à dos ne contenaient pas moins de cinq gourdes pleines. J'avais deviné juste en supposant que l'arène ne fournissait aucune source d'eau pure, alors nous avons rationné au maximum. Puis nous sommes tombés sur la fille du Onze, celle-là même qui était à côté de moi durant le décompte. Elle était trop terrorisée pour nous résister. Je l'ai tué moi-même, trouvant sur sa dépouille une autre gourde à peine entamée et du fil de fer. D'abord jugé comme inutile, nous avons rapidement découvert comment tendre un piège avec. Pas pour attraper du gibier, toutefois. C'est le garçon du Trois que nous avons attrapé.

Il nous a dit des choses inquiétantes. Pour la première fois de l'histoire des Jeux, les tributs de carrière avaient formé une alliance entre eux. Les couples du Deux et du Quatre parcouraient les marais en tuant tout ce qui bougeait. Cela nous compliquait la tâche, car nous n'avions pas prévu de devoir affronter tous les carrières en même temps.

Les Jeux continuaient. Les dangers du marais lui-même se faisaient plus évidents. Un tribut est mort dévoré par une bête mutante inspirée des…«crocodiles», si je me souviens bien du nom. Un autre, qui avait croisé la meute des carrières et réussi à fuir blessé est mort d'infection à cause de l'eau. Nous avons nous-mêmes croisé des sangsues géantes, mais nous avons réussi à fuir sans dommage.

C'est durant le quatrième jour dans l'arène, alors qu'il ne restait que huit tributs, que les Juges ont choisi de nous guider vers la meute des carrières. Des mutations génétiques aux allures de primates nous ont pourchassés jusqu'à une clairière où campaient les carrières. Les mutants ont disparu, et tout le monde a tiré son arme.

Ce premier affrontement a été sanglant. Les carrières avaient au moins autant souffert que nous à cause des marais, et leurs capacités en ressentaient. Mais ils restaient des adversaires redoutables. Vince est parvenu à tuer le garçon du Quatre et à blesser la fille, mais le garçon du Deux réussit à me blesser gravement au bras. Kira, quant à elle, avait suffisamment amochée sa Némésis du district Deux pour que les carrières battent en retraite.

J'ai failli mourir. Je perdais beaucoup de sang, et à travers mes délires, je crois avoir entendu que je souffrais d'une infection du sang. Fort heureusement pour moi, mon manège durant la parade et les interviews a payé, car j'ai reçu des sponsors assez de médicaments et de fournitures médicales pour me remettre sur pieds.

Nous n'étions plus que sept. Le dernier tribut à l'exception des carrières et de nous devait être un sacré dur à cuir pour avoir survécu tout ce temps seul. Son nom est apparu dans le ciel à la fin de la cinquième journée, alors que je me remettais péniblement de ma blessure.

Les choses avaient changé. Ce n'était plus qu'eux et nous. Il nous était impossible de nous séparer maintenant, parce que la meute nous abattrait l'un après l'autre. Nous n'avions plus d'autre choix que d'aller aux devants de l'ennemi, reformulant notre pacte de rester ensemble jusqu'à la mort des carrières. Aucun de nous ne voulait penser à ce qui arriverait après…

Les Juges se sont fait un plaisir de nous rassembler pour la finale. La meute et notre Triade se sont rencontrées au beau milieu des marais, dans la vase jusqu'aux genoux. Et ça a été l'hécatombe. J'ai d'abord combattu et tué le garçon du Deux, satisfaisant mon goût de vengeance personnel. Vince a succombé aux coups de la fille du Deux, mais Kira a égorgé cette dernière par en arrière. La fille du Quatre, malgré sa blessure, a réussi à nous tenir tête durant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle profite d'un moment d'inattention de Kira pour lui enfoncer son glaive dans la poitrine. Enragé, j'ai fracassé son crâne avec une pierre jusqu'à ce que son visage soit méconnaissable.

Kira vivait toujours lorsque je me suis agenouillé à son côté. Agonisante à cause d'un poumon perforé, elle était littéralement en train de se noyer dans son propre sang. Elle ne mourrait pas. J'ai sorti un couteau…et je lui ai porté le coup de grâce. J'ai mis fin à ses souffrances. Mais ce faisant, j'avais rompu notre pacte.

J'étais toujours agenouillé au milieu des cinq dépouilles lorsque l'hovercraft est venu me chercher. J'ai été pris d'une crise d'hystérie, submergé par ma rage. J'ai tué un Pacificateur avant qu'on ne m'assomme. Personne n'a vu cette rébellion à la télévision, grâce au montage. Mais j'avais besoin d'être punis, et comme le Capitole avait besoin de son vainqueur…

Deux semaines après ma victoire dans l'arène, mes parents ont été emportés par une explosion dans le chantier aéronaval où ils travaillaient. Le rapport officiel parlait d'une conduite de gaz mal entretenue. Je n'y ai jamais cru. Le Capitole avait fait exécuter mes parents pour me punir de ma rébellion.

Mais ce n'était pas tout. J'avais une petite amie, à l'époque. Ce n'était rien de vraiment officiel avant ma Moisson, mais ça l'ait devenu à mon retour. Rachel ne m'en voulait pas pour tous ceux que j'avais tués. Et elle était prête à devenir mon épouse.

Après l'incident avec mes parents, j'ai pris une décision qui s'est avérée être la pire de ma vie. J'ai été confronté Dawn sur l'accident, menaçant de révéler à tout le monde les preuves que j'avais réussi à accumuler. En réponse, elle m'a dit calmement que je devrais oublier tout ça et m'occuper de ma jeune fiancée. Cette remarque m'a rempli de terreur.

À mon retour au district, j'ai découvert le corps pendu de Rachel, avec une note annonçant qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter de vivre avec un meurtrier. Je savais que c'était faux, elle m'avait dit qu'elle me pardonnait! Puis, quand j'ai appris qu'elle était enceinte de un mois j'ai…j'ai abandonné. Je suis devenu l'esclave docile que le Capitole voulait que je sois. J'ai rejoint la première génération de mentors à mes dix-sept ans. On m'a attribué le district Huit. J'ai vu trois couples de tributs sous ma responsabilité se faire massacrer.

Les cauchemars sont tenaces. Dès que j'ai atteint ma majorité, je me suis fait prescrire ce médicament qui donne l'énergie nécessaire au cerveau pour se passer de sommeil. Je ne voulais plus voir les visages accusateurs de mes victimes, ni ceux de Vince et de Kira. Encore moins ceux de mes parents et de Rachel. J'étais responsable de leur mort, par mes actions irréfléchies.

Je soupire en regardant l'heure. Il est passé minuit. Je sors une nouvelle chose de ma poche et l'observe. Le Capitole distribue ces cartes à collectionner sur les Hunger Games. Une carte pour chacun des vingt-quatre tributs de chaque année. J'ai utilisé mon statut de vainqueur pour obtenir les «très rares cartes de la Triade». Ces trois cartes sont les seuls vestiges que je possède des meilleurs amis que j'ai eus de toute ma vie.

Je range les cartes dans ma poche et soupire de nouveau. J'ai peut-être une chance de sauver quelqu'un, cette année. Ce Malek est prometteur. Il a une forte tête, mais je sens qu'il a ce qu'il faut pour survivre. Il est comme moi.

Mais c'est aussi ce qui me fait peur.


	6. Talents cachés

_Bonsoir! Je suis Sorcikator! AH-AH! (Mode Bob Lennon off). Voici enfin la suite de Sacrifiés. Il s'agit du dernier chapitre que j'ai écrit avant que WoR m'annonce la fin de sa partie du projet. Comme d'habitude, j'espère que vous apprécierai, blablabla... :P  
Pop-corn!_

**CHAPITRE QUATRIÈME**

_Talents cachés_

C'est un réel soulagement lorsque nous rejoignons Griffin au bâtiment des tributs. Notre mentor est seul, mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais me plaindre de l'absence de cette insupportable Persei.

-Joli numéro, commente-t-il. Je vais pouvoir travailler sur l'image du frère et de la sœur, unis devant l'adversité, pour vous trouver des sponsors. Bien joué.

-On peut y aller? je demande. J'en ai assez de ce costume.

-Plains-toi, sourit Griffin en nous faisant signe de le suivre. Durant mes Jeux, j'ai été déguisé en cheminot obèse.

Cette image me fait sourire d'amusement, et lorsque je me tourne vers Elisa, nous éclatons simultanément de rire. Loin d'être outré, Griffin est plutôt satisfait d'avoir réussi à détendre l'atmosphère.

Nous devons nous calmer lorsque nous arrivons dans l'ascenseur déjà occupé par trois autres couples de tributs, dont ceux du Douze. La fille s'est déjà débarrassée de son casque de mineur et son visage est barbouillé, signe qu'elle a tenté de se débarrasser de son maquillage, avec l'effet inverse. Elle nous regarde entrer et nous salut.

-Je ne me rappelle pas d'une année où le Huit a été aussi populaire durant le défilé, dit-elle. Félicitation.

-Merci…

Je ne sais pas ce que je dois répondre à cela. Désolé que ton costume soit un tel échec ? La jeune fille ne semble faire aucun effort pour se couvrir davantage, comme si elle s'en fichait. J'évite de la regarder, sachant que son corps est loin d'être désagréable à regarder. Je me sens légèrement rougir à cette pensée, et je fixe résolument la paroi vitrée de l'ascenseur, faisant mine de m'intéresser au Capitole en contrebas. La tribut retente d'engager la conversation, mais je l'ignore. Je ne sais pas à quoi elle joue, mais je refuse de m'attacher à qui que ce soit.

Le temps d'arriver au huitième niveau, les appartements de notre district, il ne reste plus que les tributs du Douze avec nous. Lorsque la porte de l'ascenseur se referme derrière nous, je pousse un soupir en regardant cette pièce bien trop luxueuse à mon goût. Les gens du Capitole ne se lassent donc jamais de tout ça?

-Demain, annonce Griffin, ce sera le premier jour d'entraînement. Vous allez vous retrouver devant tous les autres tributs, alors je vais donner une seule directive : ne montrez pas vos talents.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? dis-je, surpris.

-Toi Malek, tu restes éloigné de toutes les arènes de combat rapproché. Quant à toi, Elisa, ignore les murs d'escalades.

-Mais pourquoi voudrions-nous passer pour faibles ?

-Pour éviter que vos adversaires vous décèlent comme étant une menace ! s'exclame-t-il en enfonçant son index dans ma poitrine. Tu as vu les carrières; aux fils des années, chaque nouvelle génération devenait plus dangereuse et mieux organisée que la précédente. J'ai vu la première meute de carrières se former durant mes propres Jeux; maintenant, cela commence à devenir une tendance. Les volontaires forment une alliance et traquent ensemble tous les tributs qui ont le malheur de tomber entre leurs griffes. Durant l'entraînement, les carrières étudieront chacun d'entre vous. Ceux qu'ils jugeront les plus dangereux seront au sommet de leur liste de chasse. Tu comprends pourquoi je t'interdis de montrer que tu sais te battre ?

Je suis ébranlé d'apprendre ça. Je connaissais le potentiel redoutable des tributs de carrière, mais j'ignorais que ce dernier allait en s'améliorant. Il est vrai que les quatre derniers Hunger Games ont été gagnés par des carrières. Je rumine mes possibilités. Je sais me battre, alors de toute façon, m'entraîner dans ce domaine serait futile. Mais me faire étriper par une épée n'est pas la seule façon pour moi de mourir dans l'arène…

-Je ferai de mon mieux, promis-je. Mais j'ai quand même réussi à me mettre à dos le garçon du Un.

Mon mentor passe sa main sur son visage et soupir de découragement.

-Malek…de tous les carrières cette année, il a fallu que ce soit lui que tu hérisses, avant même l'entraînement.

-Vous le connaissez ?

Il hoche la tête. Après sa victoire, il avait visité chaque district, y compris la toute nouvelle école pour surdoués du district Un. Une véritable usine à carrières. Là, il avait vu un adolescent agressif, nommé Lothar Wolfe, qui s'entraînait depuis ses dix ans. Le premier à s'entraîner aussi jeune pour les Jeux.

-C'est une machine à tuer, me révèle Griffin. Tiens-toi le plus loin de lui possible !

-Pas besoin de me le dire deux fois…

Le mentor hoche de nouveau la tête et se dirige vers la table à manger, où une cafetière fumante l'attend déjà. Je sens alors Elisa me tirer la manche, et lorsque je la regarde, elle affiche une expression dure que je ne lui connais pas.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-J'ai décidé quelque chose, Malek, m'annonce-t-elle.

-Quoi donc ?

-Je ne serai pas un boulet pour toi. Tu as toujours veillé sur moi jusqu'ici. Et même si je suis petite, je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour être utile !

-Parle-moi d'un bon état d'esprit ! lui lance Griffin d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

Je lance un regard menaçant à notre mentor, qui se contente de me saluer de la tête avant de boire une autre gorgée de son café. Puis je retourne mon attention vers ma sœur. Je voudrais tant lui dire qu'elle ne serait jamais un fardeau pour moi. Que nous pouvons traverser cette épreuve ensemble, ou même que tout ira bien. Mais ce serait mentir. Nous ne pourrons jamais revenir ensemble chez nous. Au mieux, l'un de nous deux rentrera en solitaire. Au pire, nous mourrons dans l'arène.

C'est à ce moment que Persei sort à son tour de l'ascenseur, tirée à quatre épingles comme toujours, annonçant que le souper sera bientôt servi.

-Je n'ai pas faim, j'annonce brutalement. Bonne nuit à tous.

Je pénètre dans la chambre que l'hôtesse m'a indiquée comme étant la mienne et me débarrasse prestement de ce costume, ouvrant au passage quelques coutures. Je m'en fiche et me réfugie sous mes couvertures. Le sommeil tarde à arriver, et c'est pour me plonger dans un univers de cauchemars sanglants que je ferme les paupières très tard dans la nuit.

XXXXXXX

Des coups brutaux contre ma porte me réveillent en sursaut, et la voix sonore de mon mentor me somme de me préparer immédiatement pour l'entraînement.

-Tu vas me faire le plaisir de venir poser tes fesses dans cette salle à manger et d'avaler quelque chose ! dit-il à travers le battant. Tu dois prendre des forces, pas jeûner!

-Ça va! je crie à mon tour. J'arrive.

Une tenue de sport frappée d'un huit est suspendue sur ma porte, m'invitant à l'enfiler. Était-elle là la veille, ou un Muet est-il venu l'y mettre pendant mon sommeil ? Je ne saurais le dire, puisque j'étais si furieux hier que j'aurais très bien pu ne pas la remarquer.

Les habits me vont à merveille, et je soupçonne que Gliese a dû faire les ajustements. Je sors enfin pour rejoindre les trois autres dans la salle à manger. Elisa porte une tenue identique à la mienne et ses cheveux sont coiffés en un chignon serré. Quant à Griffin et Persei, fidèles à eux-mêmes, sont respectivement blasé et indignée en me voyant. L'hôtesse pianote nerveusement sur la table de ses ongles peints en bleu, visiblement mécontente. Pour faire changement, je songe.

-Le début des entraînements est prévu pour dans moins d'une heure ! s'exclame-t-elle de sa voix aigüe. Que penserait-on de vous si vous arriviez en retard à ce moment si important ?

Je la laisse cracher son venin tandis que je remplis rapidement mon assiette de tout ce qui passe à ma portée. Alors que je commence à manger, calmant enfin mon estomac, Griffin prend la parole.

-J'ai une dernière directive pour vous deux.

-Quoi encore ?

-Considérant ce qu'Elisa a dit hier, concernant sa volonté de ne pas être un fardeau, je veux que vous restiez à l'écart l'un de l'autre durant les entraînements.

-Pourquoi ? je demande, surpris.

-Parce que je sais que tu vas la chaperonner constamment, Malek. Et elle va te laisser faire. Cette petite veut apprendre à se débrouiller seule ? Alors c'est le meilleur moment pour ça !

Je regarde ma sœur, guettant sa réaction. Elisa affiche une expression un peu sombre, mais plus déterminée que je ne l'aurais cru. Néanmoins, je vois ses mains trembler. Ce n'est pas gagné d'avance.

À la fin du déjeuner, Griffin nous conduit jusqu'à l'ascenseur et nous rappelle de ne pas montrer nos talents à personne, sauf quand les Juges viendront nous chercher pour notre évaluation. Là, il va nous falloir tout donner. Elisa passe avant moi dans la cabine de l'ascenseur, mais je sens soudain la main de Griffin se serrer sur mon épaule pour me tirer en arrière. Le jeune homme appui sur le bouton et envoi Elisa seule vers la salle d'entraînement.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? je proteste en me tournant vers lui.

-J'ai besoin de te parler à toi seul.

-Pourquoi ? Crachez le morceau.

-Bien. Je veux savoir ce que tu comptes faire avec Elisa.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Allons, Malek, tu n'es pas un idiot. Tu sais quelles sont les règles des Jeux, hein ? Il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul vainqueur. Cela a toujours été le cas et cela le sera probablement toujours. Que comptes-tu faire avec elle? Sa survie compte-t-elle plus que la tienne à tes yeux ?

Je sens ma gorge se serrer lorsque je comprends où il veut en venir. Un vainqueur, un survivant. Il veut savoir si je suis prêt à mourir pour protéger Elisa. En suis-je capable ?

-Je sais que c'est difficile de voir ça sous cet angle, mais c'est nécessaire. Qu'Elisa et toi soyez aussi proches est problématique, car tôt ou tard, l'un de vous deux va mourir. Et j'ai l'impression que c'est à toi qu'incombera le fardeau de décider lequel de vous deux aura ses chances de rentrer dans votre district. Je veux que tu y réfléchisses. Sérieusement.

XXXXXXX

-Que voulait Griffin? me demande Elisa à ma sortie de l'ascenseur.

-Rien d'important, dis-je. Me rappeler de ne pas insulter tout le monde.

Elisa sourit gentiment et me serre dans ses bras avant que nous rejoignions le groupe de tributs qui s'est formé devant l'instructeur. Ce dernier nous salue sans interrompre ses directives et entreprend de nous expliquer comment les choses fonctionnent.

Les divers entraînements sont divisés en kiosques, avec chacun un ou plusieurs instructeurs attitrés. Des Muets spécialement formés sont là pour ceux qui voudraient s'entraîner avec quelque chose de plus redoutable qu'un mannequin. De mon point de vue, je repère des râteliers d'armes par dizaines, des machines de musculations, un haut mur d'escalade et même des terminaux informatiques offrant des tests de mémoire. Il y a également quelques kiosques dédiés aux apprentissages de la survie en milieu sauvage, que je prends note d'examiner bientôt. Enfin, je repère la ligne de Muets, près d'un mur, attendant docilement des instructions.

-Dès demain, nous apprend l'instructeur, les Juges commenceront à convoquer des tributs aléatoirement selon ce qu'ils auront observé ou selon l'approbation des mentors. Vous serez évalué sur une échelle de un à douze, sachant qu'un est médiocre et douze est presque impossible à atteindre, alors je m'attends à ce que vous montriez tout ce que vous avez dans le ventre.

-Pourquoi perdre du temps ? lance le carrière Lothar. De toute façon, au moins la moitié des bouseux ici n'a aucune chance de gagner.

-Tu fais ce qu'on te dit et tu la fermes, réplique l'instructeur. Une dernière chose : je vous rappelle qu'il est interdit de vous battre contre un autre tribut. Les collaborations dans les entraînements sont autorisées, mais c'est tout. Des questions ?

Quelques questions timides, pour l'essentiel sur telle ou telle facette de l'entraînement. Ensuite de quoi, les tributs se dispersent dans la grande salle, parfois seuls, parfois en couple de districts. Je vois les deux du Onze qui s'étaient battu durant la Moisson échanger un regard menaçant, la Tatouée du Trois se diriger vers le lancer de couteaux et les carrières du Un s'intéresser aux Muets d'entraînement. Je regarde Elisa, mais c'est elle qui prend la parole en premier.

-…On se revoit tout à l'heure. D'accord ?

-Fais attention à toi, je ne peux m'empêcher de dire.

Elle hoche de la tête et se dirige vers l'instructeur des plantes comestibles. Ce dernier, actuellement délaissé, ne cache pas son contentement d'avoir une élève, même si jeune.

Je réfléchis à ce que je pourrais faire. Je songe d'abord tenter ma chance avec les armes blanches, mais en constatant la présence des tributs du Deux et de la fille du Quatre, en grande conversation, je change rapidement d'idée. Le garçon du Dix, celui qui avait eu l'air d'un psychopathe durant la Moisson, écoute avec fascination l'instructrice du kiosque des animaux venimeux. Finalement, je penche vers l'instruction au feu de camp. Le garçon du Neuf, celui qui avait fait une réaction allergique à son costume de la veille, y est présent aussi, mais il affiche encore une expression maladive. Je me demande comment il a été choisi par son district, mais je ne lui demande pas.

Il me faut quelques heures seulement pour apprendre comment enflammer une pile d'écorce avec un silex, mais j'ai du mal à retenir les noms d'arbres et de plante que l'instructeur décrit comme étant idéaux. Il n'y a aucun arbre dans le Huit, aucune plante, et tous ces noms me paraissent étranges et n'évoquent aucune image dans mon esprit. Lorsque je quitte, je crois être en mesure de savoir me débrouiller. L'essentiel est d'allumer un feu, n'est-ce pas ?

Je constate que les cinq carrières ont fini par se rejoindre. Inquiétant, mais malheureusement prévisible. J'ai l'impression que l'Expiation verra sa propre meute de carrières se former, pour le plus grand malheur des autres tributs.

La Tatouée s'avère redoutable au lancer du couteau, et elle y prend un plaisir légèrement inquiétant. Le garçon du Quatre, le moissonné, se fait impitoyablement écraser à la lutte par la fille du Onze. L'instructeur la surveille de près pour l'empêcher d'aller trop loin. Je repère de loin Elisa, alors qu'elle écoute son instructeur sur la différence entre les champignons comestibles et les vénéneux. Le garçon du Six, un gamin de treize ans avec de larges lunettes et une expression lunatique, semble complètement déconnecté de la réalité.

Je décide de prendre un risque et de me diriger vers le combat au bâton. Je triche un peu sur les ordres de Griffin, mais puisque ce genre de combat n'a jamais été ma spécialité, ça ne compte qu'à moitié. Et puis, il faut bien que je diversifie mon arsenal. L'instructrice, jusque-là désœuvrée par l'absence de travail, se montre enthousiaste de constater que quelqu'un s'intéresse à «la plus ancienne arme du monde», selon ses propres mots. Je m'efforce d'ignorer ses propos inutiles et me concentre davantage sur les coups que nous échangeons. Mon agilité m'est d'une grande utilité, et contrairement à l'exercice de feu de camp, je brille ici en assimilant rapidement les conseils de mon professeur, qui viennent compléter ce que je savais déjà grâce à mon oncle.

Vers midi, les tributs sont guidés vers une cafétéria offrant des repas simples, mais probablement plus riches que tout ce que la plupart d'entre nous avaient l'habitude dans les districts. Je remarque que la plupart des tributs préfèrent rester entre couples de districts, hésitant probablement à se mêler à des gens qui prévoient peut-être leur mort. D'autres, comme la brûlée du Sept, se tiennent strictement seuls dans leur coin et mangent en silence. Je remarque sombrement que les carrières du Un et du Deux sont ensemble. La fille du Quatre est avec eux, mais pas le garçon, qui compte parmi les solitaires. L'éventualité d'une meute de carrières se précise.

-Je peux m'asseoir ?

Je sursaute en entendant cette voix qui m'arrache à mes ruminations. C'est encore la fille du Douze, avec un air plus naturel et décontracté dans sa tenue d'entraînement que dans son costume de la veille. Je hoche la tête, n'ayant aucun argument à lui opposer, et elle s'installe avec son plateau.

-Toi et ta sœur n'êtes pas restées longtemps ensemble, aujourd'hui, commenta-t-elle.

-Dans l'arène, je ne pourrai pas constamment regarder par-dessus son épaule. En plus, c'est elle qui a proposé.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

-C'est Malek, n'est-ce pas ? poursuit-elle. Moi c'est Karel.

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? dis-je brusquement.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Toi et moi, je m'explique, on est ennemis. Dans l'arène, nous devrons nous entretuer. Je ne suis pas ici pour me faire des amis.

-Si tu jouais à ce point le jeu du Capitole, tu te détacherais un maximum de ta petite sœur. Car il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul vainqueur, pas vrai ?

La conversation avec Griffin me revient. Il m'avait déjà averti plus tôt ce matin que je devais me préparer à la mort d'Elisa ou à la mienne. Je ne veux pas y penser, surtout pas. La simple possibilité me glace le sang…

-Ton mentor, c'est Griffin Erwin, annonce Karel en haussant les épaules. S'il y a bien un mentor qui comprend l'utilité des alliances, c'est bien lui.

-C'est donc ça que tu veux ? Qu'on forme une alliance ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas la Tatouée du Trois ou la fille du Onze ? Eux au moins, ils ont des chances réelles de passer le bain de sang…

-Autant que de me poignarder dans le dos, dit-elle. Regarde-les : cette Expiation apporte le pire de ce que les districts offrent. Les indésirables, ceux que les adultes étaient honteusement soulagés de se débarrasser à la place de leurs jeunes. C'est toi que je veux dans mon alliance, Malek, parce que je sais que tu n'es pas comme eux.

-Tu ne sais rien de moi…

-Vraiment ? Est-ce qu'un jeune homme détestable verrait sa sœur de douze ans se porter volontaire pour le protéger ? Surtout si elle avait une chance d'échapper aux Jeux ?

-…

-Exactement. De plus, j'ai bien vu que tu ne portes pas le Capitole dans ton cœur –dans le meilleur des cas !- Pour moi, c'est une autre raison suffisante pour t'accorder ma confiance.

Cette fille est beaucoup trop perspicace, et elle n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche. Je n'ai rien à opposer à ses arguments, qui sont d'une précision parfaite. Depuis le début, elle m'a paru différente des autres sacrifiés. Je suis de plus en plus curieux sur la raison qui a poussé les gens du Douze à vouloir se débarrasser d'elle.

Je réponds que j'ai besoin de réfléchir, surtout pour gagner du temps. Il est clair qu'une alliance me serait bénéfique à court terme; à plusieurs, on risquerait de survivre plus longtemps. Mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque de m'attacher à qui que ce soit. J'ai déjà Elisa, dont la possible mort imminente est déjà pénible…

Un cri m'arrache soudainement à mes pensées et toutes les têtes se tournent vers la source. Le garçon du Six, qui s'était assis à la même table qu'Elisa vient soudainement de bondir sur ma sœur qui a poussé ce cri. Je bondis sur mes pieds, prêt à intervenir. Le gamin à lunettes pousse un ricanement hystérique et arrache la pince à cheveux d'Elisa avant de se mettre à courir. Je reconnais l'objet, qui est le cadeau d'anniversaire de Kara pour les douze ans de ma sœur. Je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'ici qu'elle l'avait amené au Capitole.

Les cheveux en batailles, Elisa pousse une nouvelle exclamation, mais de rage cette fois. Des rires moqueurs s'élèvent, principalement de la table des carrières, quand elle part à la poursuite du voleur. Plusieurs tributs s'élancent à sa suite, avides de savoir la conclusion de cette histoire. Je me lance à leurs trousses aussi, Karel sur mes talons.

Je pénètre dans la salle d'entraînement juste à temps pour voir le voleur s'élancer comme un singe sur le mur d'escalade. Les entraîneurs, pris au dépourvu, l'observent avec stupeur s'élever de plus en plus haut. Elisa est située juste au pied du mur et observe son adversaire, une lueur agressive dans les yeux qui ne lui est pas familière.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends, petite ? lance quelqu'un. Va chercher ton truc. Tu as peur ?

-Trouillarde, trouillarde, trouillarde, scandent d'autres.

Je serre les poings et fais un pas, mais je suis retenu par Karel, qui n'a pas quitté Elisa du regard.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire. Regarde !

Ma sœur décide d'oublier toutes les recommandations de notre mentor et bondit sur le mur d'escalade à la poursuite du voleur. Je sais qu'elle est dans son élément, mais tous les autres observent avec stupéfaction cette petite fille grimper sur la paroi abrupte avec autant de facilité que si elle rampait au sol. Elisa possède une sorte d'instinct qui lui permet de découvrir les meilleures prises sur à peu près toutes les surfaces verticales. Et c'est sans parler de son poids si léger et donc si facile à soulever. Pour celle qui se rit des façades du district Huit, ce mur conçu pour être escaladé n'est pas un défi.

Le garçon du Six écarquille ses yeux en voyant sa victime à ses trousses. Il s'est déjà rendu très haut, mais Elisa le talonne de plus en plus près. La situation semble lui échapper.

-À moi ! hurle-t-il d'un ton plaintif. À moi !

J'ai l'impression d'entendre un bambin égoïste et pleurnichard. Le garçon se met à balancer ses pieds dans le vide, dans le but évident de tenir à l'écart sa poursuivante. Elisa arrête momentanément sa progression, analysant la situation. Puis, elle se déplace latéralement sur la portion du mur dite «pour expert» et contourne la piètre défense du garçon, qui n'en revient pas de s'être fait si facilement déjouer. Elisa avale le mur pour haut niveau et se retrouve à la hauteur du voleur.

-Rends-moi ça, ordonne-t-elle.

-Nan ! À moi !

-Non, ce n'est pas à toi !

Elle élance son bras et referme ses doigts autour de la pince à cheveux. Le garçon se débat pour garder son butin, ce qui pousse Elisa dans un dernier retranchement. Elle raffermit sa prise sur son trésor et envoi un coup de pied dans le bassin du garçon. Le choc est suffisant pour le déstabiliser et il lâche finalement la pince. Mais ce faisant, il bascule par en arrière et tombe en hurlant vers le sol.

Le choc est ponctué par un craquement sinistre et l'entraîneur du mur d'escalade se précipite vers le gamin, qui se tient le pied en sanglotant.

-Cheville cassée, diagnostic-t-il. Impossible à guérir avant les Jeux. Désolé.

Je sais que pour ce gamin, il s'agit d'une condamnation à mort. Personne ne peut espérer survivre aux Hunger Games avec une cheville cassée.

Je regarde Elisa descendre du mur, une expression impassible sur le visage. Elle a forcément entendu ce que l'instructeur a dit. Pourtant, le destin de ce garçon ne l'ébranle pas outre mesure, ce qui me révèle une facette de ma sœur que je ne connaissais pas. Il y a donc une combattante dans cette fillette timide ?

-Tu vois, me sourit Karel. Tu n'avais pas de raisons de t'inquiéter.

Elle a raison, et au fond de moi, je suis fier d'elle. Il aura fallu qu'elle soit prise en souricière pour se dépasser. Aurait-elle fait montre d'un tel courage si je l'avais couvé toute la journée ? J'ai mes doutes. Je comprends alors que Griffin a eu une excellente idée de nous ordonner de rester à l'écart l'un de l'autre durant l'entraînement. Voyait-il déjà ce potentiel en Elisa ?

Où voulait-il m'apprendre à ne pas veiller que sur elle, mais sur moi aussi ?

Les tributs finissent par se disperser tandis qu'on emmène le gamin blessé à l'infirmerie. Je remarque alors pour la première fois que la fille du Sept, la brûlée, m'observe, probablement depuis un moment. Une lueur agacée et franchement hostile brille dans son regard alors qu'elle m'observe. Lorsque je lui rends son regard, elle a un rictus de mépris et se dirige vers le kiosque de lutte.

J'ignore ce que j'ai fait pour me la mettre à dos, mais j'ai vraiment un don pour me faire des ennemis. Même lorsque c'est malgré moi.

_« Donne un poisson à ton voisin, tu le nourriras pour la journée; apprends-lui à pêcher, tu le nourriras pour la vie »_


	7. Entouré d'ennemis

_Rebonjour à tous! Jonglant entre mes cours, mon travail et ma vie sociale (j'en ai une, étonnant, non? :P ), je réussi à vous sortir ce petit chapitre terminé hier dans la soirée. _

**CHAPITRE CINQUIÈME**

_Entouré d'ennemis_

Après avoir conduit le blessé hors de la salle d'entraînement, le chef instructeur claque dans ses mains en nous incitant à reprendre l'entraînement. Manquer le reste du repas constituera, selon lui, un bon moyen de nous rentrer dans le crâne que ce genre d'incident ne doit plus se produire. Certains protestent, d'autres baissent les yeux avec résignation. Pour ma part, je suis égoïstement soulagé d'avoir eu le temps de finir mon assiette.

Lothar, le garçon du Un, digère assez mal cette punition. Néanmoins, même lui n'est pas assez idiot pour protester contre une forme d'autorité du Capitole, même si petite. C'est pourquoi il se dirige vers le ring de lutte et aboi à un Muet d'entraînement de venir le rejoindre. Je l'entends vaguement geindre à sa partenaire de district que c'est injuste de les affamer à cause de deux sales morveux.

Affamer? Je me souviens d'avoir vu ce même type s'empiffrer comme un ogre avec deux fois ce que j'avais mangé. Est-ce donc vrai ce qu'on dit sur le Un? Que la famine n'est pas une chose aussi familière qu'ailleurs ? Je prends mentalement note de cette faiblesse.

À mon grand soulagement, Karel a décidé de partir de son côté. Je l'aperçois s'intéresser au kiosque du combat à la matraque. Elisa, de son côté, accepte, le visage rouge, la demande d'un instructeur de remonter sur le mur d'escalade. Quelques tributs demandent à faire une course avec elle, mais à chaque fois, elle remporte haut la main la compétition.

Je passe le reste de l'après-midi à errer sans motivation au kiosque de camouflage. Il est étrangement relaxant de se barbouiller de boue et de brindilles. Mais surtout, je m'enivre des odeurs d'aiguilles de pin et d'écorce. C'est, littéralement, la senteur la plus agréable que j'aie eu le plaisir de sentir.

XXXXXXX

Comme je m'en doutais, Griffin est furieux d'apprendre qu'Elisa ait désobéis à ses instructions en révélant à tous qu'elle savait grimper comme un écureuil. Néanmoins, il approuve qu'elle ait choisi, après avoir révélé son secret, de continuer d'impressionner les autres.

-Si tu ne peux plus les prendre par surprise, dit-il en se calmant, certains tributs y réfléchiront à deux fois avant de te poursuivre dans les hauteurs. Et tu t'es débarrassé d'un adversaire potentiel. Je doute que ce pauvre gamin ne survive au bain de sang.

-Est-ce que ça va ? je demande à ma sœur.

-Je l'ai tué, c'est ça ? me dit-elle en guise de réponse. Ce garçon…s'il meurt, ce sera de ma faute ?

-Elisa, ne pense pas à ça…

-Malek…pourquoi est-ce que je ne ressens rien ? Je sais que par ma faute, il ne s'en sortira pas. Mais je ne me sens pas coupable. Je ne suis pas triste pour lui. Comme si je m'en fichais.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ces questionnements troublants. La petite fille qui, dans le district, pleurait lorsque quelqu'un se blessait à la maison, même si ce n'était qu'une éraflure, n'aurait jamais prononcé ces mots. Sous mes yeux, Elisa est en train de se muer en une tout autre personne. Ça me fait peur, parce que je sais que ce sont ces maudits Jeux qui sont déjà en train de la bouffer de l'intérieur.

-As-tu déjà tué un animal, petite ? demande notre mentor avec un rien de compassion dans la voix.

-O…oui. Parfois, quand je pillais les nids, j'étais obligé de me défendre contre les mères oiseaux en colère. Je leur tordais le cou. Mais au moins, ça faisait un peu plus de viande à manger.

-Dis-toi que tuer un humain, dans le feu de l'action, n'est pas plus difficile que de tordre le cou à quelques pigeons.

-Non ! s'écrie-t-elle. Tuer, c'est mal !

-Je disais le même discours, jadis. Puis, j'ai été choisi par la Moisson.

Elisa plaque ses mains sur ses oreilles et se précipite dans sa chambre. Je fais mine d'aller la rejoindre, mais je suis arrêté par Griffin qui secoue négativement la tête.

-Crois-moi, dit-il, ta présence ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Ta sœur est en train de s'endurcir. Ne va pas gâcher ça.

-Vous êtes malade, je rétorque, furieux. Je refuse de laisser le Capitole la briser.

Il écarquille les yeux d'horreur et me plaque ses deux mains sur la bouche. Je me débats un peu, puis constate qu'il fouille des yeux les environs à la recherche de quelque chose. Je comprends qu'il est persuadé que nous sommes sous écoute, et qu'il veut m'empêcher de prononcer des paroles malheureuses.

-Je croyais t'avoir averti de ne plus la chaperonner, me dispute-t-il sévèrement. En la protégeant du monde extérieur, tu plantes les clous de son cercueil. C'est ça que tu veux ?

-Non, suis-je forcé d'admettre.

Griffin soupire et se laisse tomber dans un canapé. Je me rappelle qu'il n'est que de cinq ans mon aîné ; pourtant, il me semble infiniment plus âgé, comme si…comme s'il a déjà été brisé. C'est ça. Ce que j'ai en face de moi, c'est un homme meurtri par d'anciennes souffrances pas tout à fait cicatrisées.

-Demain, me promet-il, je vais rencontrer les autres mentors. As-tu repéré des alliés potentiels ?

Le visage de Karel apparait dans mon esprit. Je tente de le chasser de mon esprit, sans grand succès. Me résignant à ne pas mentir à mon mentor, je lui parle de la proposition que la jeune fille m'a faite dans la journée. Griffin fronce les sourcils et soupire de plus belle.

-Tu ne me facilites pas la tâche, tu sais ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, encore ?

-Rien du tout, me rassure-t-il. Le problème ne vient pas de cette jeune fille du Douze, mais de son mentor.

-Son mentor ?

-C'est ça. Ekhart, le vainqueur des quatrièmes Jeux. C'est un vrai taré qui parie contre ses propres tributs.

Il me raconte en bref les antécédents du mentor du district Douze. Il est vrai que les tributs issus du district des mines de charbon sont souvent désavantagés lors des Hunger Games ; mal entraîné, souvent mal nourri et généralement délaissé par les sponsors, le sort leur est défavorable presque dès la Moisson. Toutefois, j'apprends aujourd'hui que ce Ekhart est un autre facteur pour justifier qu'il soit le seul vainqueur du Douze. Je me sens bouillir de colère en entendant parler des sponsors qu'il a envoyés baladé, des paris qu'il a pris sur le temps que survivraient ses «protégés» et même sur sa façon de miner le moral de ses tributs avant même l'entrée dans l'arène. Ce type est un vrai salaud, en fait.

-En général, conclut Griffin, les mentors des districts les plus pauvres, comme le Huit, le Neuf et le Onze se rassemblent et tentent de voir si des alliances sont possibles. C'est rare, mais ça arrive. Ekhart est systématiquement écarté de ces réunions, alors si tu veux te lier à ce garçon manqué du Douze, tu vas devoir te démerder tout seul.

Je hoche de la tête pour lui signaler que j'ai compris. Je ne suis pas encore certain de pouvoir faire confiance à Karel. Je tâcherai d'avoir l'esprit plus clair demain matin.

XXXXXXX

Le second jour d'entraînement vient à peine de commencer que j'entends prononcer le nom de Lothar Wolfe. Le carrière lève la tête et un sourire carnassier éclaire son visage de brute. Il laisse un Muet le guider jusqu'à une salle à l'écart et je comprends que les Juges l'ont déjà appelé pour son évaluation. À partir du second jour, les Juges appellent séparément les tributs afin d'estimer leurs capacités. La note qui en ressort est souvent un bon moyen de savoir si on va avoir des sponsors, car un dix est plus prometteur qu'un deux. Il est impossible de savoir quand notre tour viendra. Les mentors peuvent suggérer un moment quand ils jugent que leur tribut est prêt, mais les Juges gardent le dernier mot.

Lothar ne tarde pas à revenir, moins d'une demi-heure plus tôt. Est-ce du sang que je vois sur sa veste ? Vu qu'il n'a pas l'air blessé, et qu'il affiche un air supérieur, je suppose que quelqu'un vient de sérieusement déguster. J'avale péniblement ma salive en réalisant que je vais me trouver coincer dans une arène avec ce fauve en liberté.

Je tente une approche différente pour mon entraînement, aujourd'hui. Plutôt que de me bourrer le crâne de notions de survie que je ne suis même pas certain de retenir, je choisis de mettre à profit mon alimentation plus riche pour me faire un corps plus résistant. Oncle David m'a souvent dit que je manquais d'endurance durant les longs combats ; c'est pourquoi j'entreprends d'essayer les appareils de musculation du Capitole. Ma première impression, c'est qu'elles sont ridiculement complexes. On peut faire de très bons exercices sans un tel soutien mécanique. Néanmoins, le tapis de course gagne ma faveur, car il me permet d'accroitre mon cardio sans courir dans tout le gymnase. L'instructeur, lui-même une montagne de muscles que je soupçonne ne pas être tous «naturels», me complimente sur ma forme physique. J'esquive ses interrogations, me rappelant l'ordre de mon mentor.

Lorsque vient le midi, je suis en nage et j'ai les poumons en feu. Je me laisse tomber sur ma chaise et engloutis littéralement deux assiettes de ragoût avant de me sentir à peu près rassasié. Je jette comme la veille un coup d'œil autour de moi. Les carrières sont, une fois de plus, tous ensemble à la même table, sauf le garçon du Quatre qui mange en solitaire. Les seuls regards qu'il lance aux carrières expriment un agacement profond. La brûlée du Sept se tient étrangement proche des carrières, et je remarque qu'elle tend parfois l'oreille dans leur direction. Elle est maligne, je songe en ayant la confirmation qu'elle épie vraiment leurs conversations. Elle doit être en train d'analyser les carrières.

Remarquant que je l'observe, la brûlé se renfrogne et retourne à son assiette. Il serait plus sage de l'ignorer.

Le garçon du Six est de retour, le pied dans un plâtre. L'air misérable, il marmonne seul dans un coin en reniflant de temps à autres.

Quant à la Tatouée, elle a rassemblé un petit public autour d'elle lorsqu'elle a commencé à jongler avec des ustensiles, essentiellement des couteaux. Elle les rattrape tous par la lame et les relance dans les airs avec une dextérité certaine. Puis, elle termine son spectacle en lançant ses ustensiles sur un sceau du Capitole les uns après les autres. Quelques Pacificateurs se crispent en constatant la symbolique de ce geste, mais ils restent à leurs postes tandis que la Tatouée s'incline sous les applaudissements.

-Encore à espionner les autres ? me demande sans prévenir la voix de Karel.

Je sursaute, maudissant de me faire avoir aussi facilement à chaque fois. Dans l'arène, je me ferais tuer sans même entendre approcher mon meurtrier.

Sans demander ma permission cette fois, Karel s'installe à ma table et observe à son tour la Tatouée et son public. Je sais qu'elle aussi comprend que la Tatouée sera une ennemie redoutable. Karel est assez intelligente pour ça.

-Je t'ai observé aujourd'hui, dit-elle finalement. Dis donc, tu es une vraie machine !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Tu n'as pas remarqué que tu as enchaîné les exercices non-stop pendant tout l'avant-midi ?! Je ne connais pas beaucoup de gens qui peuvent tenir un tel rythme, surtout en n'ayant pas l'air plus fatigué qu'après un jogging.

-Il ne faut pas exagérer, je proteste. Je suis plus épuisé que j'en ai l'air.

-C'est ça, sourit-elle.

Un silence malaisé s'installe. Pour s'occuper les mains, Karel prend plusieurs bouchés rapides en faisant mine de s'intéresser aux carrières, qui plaisantent entre eux à coups de grands rires bruyants. Lothar fait le fier au milieu, probablement parce qu'il raconte ce qu'il a fait durant son évaluation. À le voir agiter frénétiquement ses bras, je crains le pire pour le Muet qui lui a servi de punching-bag. Soupirant, je retourne mon attention vers Karel.

-Dit…je peux te poser une question ?

-Bien sûr, me répond-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? je veux dire, tu m'as l'air d'une personne décente et tout. Pourquoi les gens du Douze t'envoient-ils te faire tuer aux Jeux ?

Son visage s'attriste, ce qui me fait comprendre qu'il s'agit d'une question sensible.

-Le district Douze…commence-t-elle. Disons que la plupart des gens là-bas préfèrent ne pas faire trop de vagues.

-Normal, je dis.

-Non, tu ne comprends pas. J'ai bien vu que dans le Huit, il y a eu du grabuge lors de la Moisson. Vos Pacificateurs sont probablement impitoyables, mais pas chez nous. Ils sont présents, mais ils agissent davantage comme une bande de voyous que comme des policiers. Chez nous, pas besoin du Capitole pour que tout le monde baisse les yeux et fasse ce qu'il a à faire. Mourir de faim ou de froid, se tuer à la tâche, participer à la Moisson ; nous sommes de bons petits esclaves bien dociles.

-Je vois, mais quel rapport avec toi ?

-On m'a envoyé dans les Jeux parce que j'ai une grande gueule, révèle-t-elle. J'ai toujours ouvertement critiqué le Capitole et sa dictature. Engueulé mes proches et mes voisins pour leur docilité tandis qu'on leur mettait un couteau sous la gorge. Ils m'ont probablement considéré comme une source de problèmes et se sont débarrassés de moi.

-Pourtant, tu les as salués…

-Tu te méprends sur mes propos, Malek. J'ai dit que je les critiquais, pas que je les détestais. J'aime mon district. C'est ma famille, tu comprends. Mon ennemi, c'est le Capitole, pas eux.

Je crois reconnaître les propos de mon oncle, le rebelle en exil. Avant d'être emmené par les Pacificateurs, il m'avait supplié de me rappeler qui est l'ennemi. Je sens mes méfiances envers Karel tomber les unes après les autres. Toutefois, je me reprends et érige de nouveau une barrière.

-Je ne peux rien promettre, je dis sombrement. Hormis que je ne lèverai pas mon arme contre toi durant le bain de sang.

Elle comprend que je viens de mettre en suspens sa proposition d'alliance, pour une durée indéterminée. Elle reprend son plateau, se lève et se dirige vers une table isolée, s'assurant de me tourner le dos en se rassoyant. Je suis pris de malaise et regrette vaguement ma réaction. Je suis tenté d'aller la chercher pour m'excuser ou au moins mettre les choses au clair : pourtant, je ne me sens pas la force de le faire et me contente de terminer mon repas avant de retourner comme les autres à l'entraînement.

Presque la moitié des tributs sont appelés dans l'après-midi pour leur évaluation. Sans surprise, tous les carrières sont rapidement appelées, comme si les Juges étaient impatients de jauger leurs talents. Elisa est appelée dans le milieu de l'après-midi, et elle ne cache pas son trac. Je me dirige droit sur elle et la serre rapidement contre moi.

-Donne-toi à fond ! je lui dis avec un sourire rassurant. Montre-leur que tu peux valoir n'importe qui dans cette pièce.

Elle hoche la tête, plus sûre d'elle, et accourt lorsque l'officiel du Capitole prononce une seconde fois, avec un ton agacé, le nom de ma sœur. Elle semble s'être à peu près remise de la dispute avec Griffin. Pendant les dix minutes qui s'écoulent ensuite, je suis incapable de me concentrer sur le moindre entraînement et fixe avec nervosité la porte de la salle d'évaluation. Enfin, Elisa sort, beaucoup moins effrayée qu'à son entrée. Elle croise mon regard et lève ses deux pouces dans les airs, avant de se diriger vers le kiosque de la survie forestière. Je résiste à la tentation d'aller la rejoindre. Elle doit savoir se débrouiller seule, je me souviens.

-Karel Stooke, district Douze, annonce la voix peu de temps après.

L'interpellée, alors occupée à s'entraîner avec une épée suspend son geste et hausse un sourcil avec étonnement. Il n'est pas usuel que les tributs du Douze s'attirent l'enthousiasme des Juges. Même si en théorie, personne ne connait les détails des évaluations, ce n'est pas un secret que le douzième district passe traditionnellement en dernier, à la fin du troisième jour d'entraînement.

Karel tend son épée à l'instructeur, la garde en avant, et s'avance les poings serrés vers la salle. Je la vois prendre une large respiration et comprends qu'elle est très nerveuse, plus qu'elle ne veut le faire paraître. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'elle passe devant moi, je lui souris en lui souhaitant bonne chance. Elle me rend mon sourire, quoique le sien soit un peu crispé, puis disparait derrière la porte.

Pour éviter de penser aux évaluations, je m'inscris à une course à obstacles qui m'oppose à la Tatouée et à la fille du Onze. Cette dernière repousse ses larges cheveux derrière sa tête et me défit du regard.

-Malek Roxen, hein ? dit-elle avec aigreur.

-C'est mon nom, je dis sur la défensive. Un problème ?

-Oui, mais ce ne sont pas de tes affaires. Sauf si tu me bats à cette course…

-Je vois…

-En position ! beugle l'instructrice.

Je me tends, prêt à courir. À force de commettre des larcins dans le Souk, dont certains se terminaient par une course-poursuite avec les Pacificateurs, j'ai développé une vague habilitée à esquiver des obstacles en courant. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas un coureur de fond ; je me fatigue trop vite.

-Partez !

De justesse, j'esquive le pied sournois de la Tatouée et la dépasse. L'adolescente ricane et me hurle un «sans rancune» avant de me coller au train. La fille du Onze effectue des bonds impressionnants par-dessus les obstacles. Je remarque qu'elle est plus costaude que la moyenne des tributs, probablement à force de travailler dans les champs. Malgré ça, je parviens à tenir son rythme, à mon grand étonnement. Lorsqu'elle s'étale dans l'obstacle des racines, je sais que la course est terminée et que la victoire est à moi.

Reprenant mon souffle, je me dirige vers elle après avoir passé la ligne d'arrivée et lui tends la main pour l'aider à se relever. Mon geste, en apparence amical, est toutefois obscurci par l'expression dure de mon visage.

-Tu vas m'expliquer ce que j'ai fait pour t'énerver ? je demande d'un ton sec.

Elle repousse ma main et se relève seule. Ses yeux clairs ont quelque chose de familier.

-Tu es le fils de Martin Roxen, dit-elle.

-Comment tu connais le prénom de mon père ? je m'exclame avec surprise.

-Chez nous, il n'y a personne qui a oublié l'oncle qui a abandonné toute sa famille après les jours sombres.

Une des révélations de mon oncle avant mon départ pour le Capitole me revient en mémoire. Ce que je comprends me donne comme un coup dans l'estomac.

-T'as bien compris. Je m'appelle Rudy Roxen, ta cousine du Onze. Ton père a abandonné le mien, alors orphelin. Il a vécu dans la misère tout le reste de son adolescence par sa faute !

-Mais je…quoi ?

-Je me fiche de toi, Malek, crache-t-elle. Si je ne peux pas me venger de ton père, ta personne sera suffisante. T'es sur ma liste, considère-toi prévenu.

Je ne sais pas ce qui est pire, apprendre que tout ce temps, j'avais de la famille à l'autre bout du pays, où que cette cousine que je n'avais jamais rencontrée n'ait pas caché son intention de me faire la peau.

Karel sort à ce moment de la salle d'évaluation, l'air troublée, mais plus détendue. Je songe me diriger vers elle, mais je constate que la brûlée m'a devancée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles se disent, mais la brûlée n'a pas l'air contente. Agacée, Karel la repousse sur le côté et fait mine de partir. La brûlée, encore plus furieuse, se jette alors sur elle et les deux jeunes filles roulent ensembles sur le sol en échangeant des coups et en poussant des cris de rage. Mon sang se glace et je réagis à l'instinct. Tandis que la moitié des tributs se lancent dans des encouragements aux pugilistes, j'avale la distance qui me sépare du combat et me saisis d'un bras au hasard, dans l'intention de les séparer. Il s'avère qu'il s'agit de celui de la brûlée. Me reconnaissant, sa colère ne fait qu'empirer.

-Toi, ne te mêle pas de ça ! s'écrit-elle. C'est entre moi et l'Hypocrite.

-Comment tu m'as appelé ? rugit Karel.

La brûlée élance son poing pour la faire taire, mais mes doigts se referment autour de son poignet avec une force qui la surprend. De son autre poing, elle tente de me frapper, mais j'esquive agilement cet assaut. Par réflexe, le combattant en moi prend le dessus et profite du déséquilibre de mon adversaire pour retourner sa force contre elle, l'étalant au sol.

De la stupeur s'affiche sur le visage orné de cicatrices tandis qu'elle se relève, me voyant d'un œil nouveau. Elle cherche la bagarre, et cerné par les tributs avides de voir un beau combat, je ne peux pas me défiler. Je tente alors la diplomatie.

-Tu ferais mieux de te calmer. On n'est pas censé se battre avant l'arène.

-J'ai l'air de m'en soucier ? s'exclame-t-elle. Avant qu'ils arrivent, j'aurai le temps de t'en coller une…

Elle se jette à nouveau vers moi en enchaînant les assauts violents et désordonnés. J'ai un bref instant d'hésitation, parce que je sais qu'il vaut mieux éviter de montrer à tous mes capacités, mais la brûlée est de plus en plus violente, et les Pacificateurs ont du mal à passer la barrière humaine entre eux et nous. Mais depuis quand je compte sur les Pacificateurs pour me sortir des problèmes ? je songe soudain.

Je laisse mon instinct prendre le dessus et je commence à me défendre sérieusement et même à contre-attaquer. Elle est agressive, mais n'a pas franchement de technique à part frapper le plus fort possible. Ce qu'elle fait bien, je dois l'admettre, car je porte déjà quelques bleus particulièrement douloureux.

Elle tente un crochet du droit que je bloque des deux mains. L'instant suivant, je riposte en envoyant ma jambe contre son estomac. Ses yeux s'exorbitent sous l'effet de la douleur. Je lâche son poing et enchaînement avec une série de coups de poing qui la font reculer de plusieurs pas. La brûlée tente, en désespoir de cause, de se jeter sur moi de tout son poids. Je l'intercepte à deux mains et enchaîne une prise qui, avant même qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui lui arrive, l'étale au sol avec mon avant-bras plaqué contre sa gorge.

-Ça suffit vous deux, ordonne un Pacificateur finalement arrivé à notre hauteur. Écartez-vous, maintenant !

Il tient une matraque à la main, et je m'empresse de libérer mon adversaire vaincu. J'essuie un filet de sang qui coule le long de ma lèvre inférieure éclatée tout en soutenant le regard de la brûlée. Rouge de colère et d'humiliation, cette dernière m'adresse la parole.

-Tu vas regretter de m'avoir fait ça, m'avertit-elle. Personne ne provoque impunément Nyx Sommerhearst ! Personne, tu m'entends ?!

-J'ai dit ça suffit ! gronde le Pacificateur en lui donnant un coup de sa matraque sur l'épaule.

Nyx pousse une exclamation de douleur et son regard furieux passe au Pacificateur. J'en profite pour battre en retraite, peu désireux d'envenimer les choses. Karel me lance un remerciement lorsque je passe à côté d'elle. Je me contente d'un hochement de la tête en guise de réponse.

Les tributs s'écartent sur mon passage, un nouveau respect dans le regard. Ils m'ont tous vu, maintenant. Les deux tributs du district Huit sont désormais considérés comme étant des adversaires sérieux.

XXXXXXX

Cette seconde journée s'achève sans qu'aucun autre tribut ne soit appelé pour les évaluations. Épuisé autant physiquement qu'émotionnellement, je ne songe qu'à retourner aux appartements pour manger et dormir. Je suis alors intercepté par la dernière personne que je souhaite voir durant cette journée pourrie.

-Hé le maigrichon, s'exclame Lothar, un peu à l'écart des ascenseurs. Viens ici.

Je me méfie. La dernière fois que cette brute épaisse m'a adressé la parole, il a tenté de me frapper. Il n'a pas l'air agressif ; on dirait plutôt qu'il s'acquitte d'une corvée qui le répugne.

-Oui ? je réponds tout de même.

-C'était impressionnant, tout à l'heure. T'as des tripes, même si c'était contre une fille. Écoute, moi et quelques tributs, on monte une alliance formée des meilleurs. On élimine le plus de monde possible, puis on se sépare. Ça te dit ?

Je suis estomaqué. Ce type vient réellement de me proposer de rejoindre l'alliance des carrières ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois que des carrières demandent à un autre tribut de se joindre à eux ; l'an dernier, ils avaient recruté un type du district Neuf particulièrement agressif au combat. Et celle d'avant, la fille du Cinq les avait aidés à éliminer de l'intérieur l'autre puissante alliance de l'arène.

Toutefois, je me souviens également que ces alliés «externes» sont généralement les premiers à se faire tuer lorsque la meute commence à se dissoudre. Une fois que le tribut a fait son œuvre, il est simple de s'en débarrasser.

Lothar a l'air de penser qu'il me fait la proposition du siècle, tant il me regarde de haut derrière son sourire de façade. Quand bien même je ne serais pas certain de me prendre un poignard dans le dos à la première occasion, ma conscience m'empêche de rejoindre ce groupe de psychopathes. Les carrières sont unanimement haïes dans les districts, pour les boucheries qu'ils causent, mais aussi parce qu'ils viennent des districts les plus lèches-culs de tout Panem. Et puis, il y a Elisa…

-Je préfèrerais me trancher moi-même la gorge que de rejoindre votre meute, je réponds agressivement. Ce que vous avez vu aujourd'hui n'est rien, alors tenez-vous pour dis que Malek Roxen ne mourra pas sans se battre.

-Et tu crèveras comme un chien, me promet Lothar, toute fausse affabilité disparue. Et je m'occuperai personnellement de cette petite morveuse qui te traîne dans les basques.

Juste avant de pénétrer dans l'ascenseur, je lève mon doigt en un signe obscène dans sa direction. Je me fiche désormais de l'enrager davantage ; je suis déjà un ennemi déclaré de la meute des carrières.

La liste de mes ennemis ne semble que s'allonger de jour en jour.

_« Le Capitole a tout intérêt à entretenir nos divisions »_


	8. Sous les yeux de puissants

_Et voilà donc le nouveau chapitre ! Après réflexion, j'ai décidé qu'il serait mieux pour moi de publier un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Ben oui, qui aurait cru que faire un travail d'université de six pages en même temps ce chapitre serait aussi difficile ? :P  
_

_Je vais également faire une petite précision. Cette histoire Hunger Games se déroule dans le même univers que la fiction de WoR _Survivre _(que je vous invite à aller lire, elle est excellente. Par conséquent, certains personnage de mon histoire apparaissent ou sont cité dans la sienne (la présidente Dawn, Ekhart le mentor du district Douze, les frères Ocrux)._

_Mais trève de bavardage maintenant. Bonne lecture. ^^_

**CHAPITRE SIXIÈME**

_Sous des yeux de puissants_

Je viens à peine de sortir de l'ascenseur qu'il se jette sur moi. Les cheveux mal peignés et le regard hagard, Griffin semble être devenu complètement fou. Sous une soudaine crainte, je recule d'un pas.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, sombre idiot ?! me hurle-t-il au visage. Je croyais t'avoir dit de faire PROFIL BAS ! Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas là-dedans ?

-J'aurais dû laisser cette folle me tabasser, à deux jours des Jeux ? je me défends en rendant son regard au mentor.

-Tu aurais mieux fait de ne pas te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas. Steelman, le mentor du Neuf, m'a tout raconté. Tu t'es interposé entre les filles du Douze et du Sept, pour finir par passer à tabac cette dernière. Tu réalises que, non seulement tu viens de te faire une ennemie très dangereuse, mais qu'en plus, tu viens de te coller dans le front une étiquette qui dit «tuez-moi» ?

Si je n'avais pas senti cette forte odeur de café dans son haleine, j'aurais pu croire qu'il était ivre. Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu boire la moindre goutte d'alcool, et je sais qu'il existe des signes qui ne mentent pas chez les ivrognes. Signes entièrement absents chez le jeune mentor. Des cernes immenses se dessinent sous ses yeux, au-dessus d'une barbe de plusieurs jours qui n'avait pas dû voir un rasoir depuis un moment.

Il était furieux après moi à cause de mon petit spectacle de tout à l'heure, mais je suis également en colère. Ma rage accumulée depuis la Moisson menace maintenant d'exploser à la gueule de Griffin s'il ne se calme pas rapidement…

-Depuis le début, je crie à mon tour, vous ne faites que me critiquer. «Malek fais-ci», «Malek ne fais pas ça». Tout ce que je fais n'est pas satisfaisant à vos yeux. Vous savez quoi ? Allez au diable. Vous n'êtes pas mon père, et je refuse de suivre plus longtemps vos ordres.

Ses poings se crispent, et je prends soudainement conscience qu'il est bien plus costaud que moi. Pour un mentor, blesser physiquement un de ses tributs est sévèrement punis ; mais dans son état instable, il semble prêt à courir le risque. Je me prépare à recevoir un coup, les muscles bandés, quand une minuscule silhouette se dresse entre nous deux, faisant un rempart de son corps. Elisa !

Ma petite sœur a les larmes aux yeux et fait face à Griffin, dans l'espoir de le convaincre de ne pas lever la main sur moi. Elle tremble légèrement, mais se tiens droite.

-Écarte-toi…murmure Griffin, un éclair dans les yeux. Tout…de…suite…

-Non, rétorque Elisa. S'il vous plaît, vous êtes censé nous aider, pas…

-J'ai dit…

-Faites un seul geste menaçant vers elle, je le coupe avec agressivité, et je vous fracasse la mâchoire. Et vous savez que je peux le faire.

-Sale petit…si c'est comme ça, je vais aller de ce pas dire aux Juges de te faire passer en premier dans les évaluations de demain. Après ton petit show, ils vont s'empresser de le faire. Démerde-toi, sale ingrat.

Je saisis Elisa par les épaules et l'emmène avec moi dans ma chambre, m'assurant bien de claquer la porte le plus violemment possible. Dans le salon, j'entends Griffin pousser des cris de rage en renversant des meubles. Son manège dure pendant des heures. Elisa, apeurée, me jette un regard de ses yeux inondés de larmes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Malek ? me demande-t-elle.

-On n'a pas besoin de lui, Eli. On va se débrouiller seuls, comme on en a l'habitude.

-Malek ! Sans lui, on n'aura pas de sponsors.

-Je sais…tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?

Je me laisse tomber sur mes genoux, soudain privé d'énergie. Mes blessures m'élancent encore, et je sens un grand poids sur ma poitrine. Elisa s'approche de moi et me sert contre elle de ses bras maigrichons, tentative de davantage me rassurer que de se rassurer elle-même. Un moment, nos rôles sont inversés et elle devient ma protectrice et moi son protégé.

Nous ne quittons pas cette pièce de la soirée et de la nuit. Elisa dort pelotonnée contre moi, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire quand elle faisait un mauvais rêve. De mon côté, je dors bien mal. J'essaie de toutes mes forces d'haïr Griffin ; après tout, c'est lui qui m'a agressé, pas l'inverse. Malgré tout…je n'arrive pas à chasser l'impression de ce que j'avais vu juste avant que nous ne disparaissions dans ma chambre : de la crainte. Que craignait-il donc ?

Tard dans la soirée, alors qu'Elisa s'était endormie et que le jeune mentor avait terminé son saccage, je l'entendis cogner doucement à la porte. D'un ton qui ne pouvait qu'être angoissé, je l'ai entendu m'appeler par mon nom. Je l'ai ignoré superbement jusqu'à qu'il s'éloigne, marmonnant pour lui-même.

Je sors du sommeil en entendant la faible sonnerie de l'ascenseur. J'entends des voix qui discutent à voix basse, dont l'une, que j'associe immédiatement à notre mentor, est chargée d'un soulagement certain. Curieux, je me lève sans réveiller ma sœur endormie et vais entrouvrir la porte de la chambre pour observer la scène.

Un homme du Capitole, vêtu sobrement selon les critères de la métropole, dépose une boîte entre les mains de Griffin. Je constate qu'effectivement, le salon est en ruine comme si un ouragan était passé. Le mentor est dans un état qui aurait donné un infarctus à la pompeuse Persei et accepte le colis avec reconnaissance. Il paye le livreur et attend son départ pour ouvrir le paquet. Sous une bonne couche de rembourrage de papier, le mentor finit par prendre une petite boîte allongée de laquelle il sort ce qui ressemble à une seringue. Sans perdre plus de temps, il s'injecte le contenu dans la cuisse, ce qui a pour effet de le faire se figer l'espace d'un instant. Puis, il soupire et jette la seringue à l'autre bout de la pièce. Avisant un fauteuil encore debout, il s'y installe et prend son visage entre les mains. Ses épaules tremblent, et je comprends qu'il a éclaté en sanglots.

Troublé par ce que je viens de voir, je referme la porte sur moi et me recouche, l'esprit agité. Je reste dans un demi-sommeil jusqu'au matin.

XXXXXXX

Le lendemain, Griffin brille par son absence lors du déjeuner. Les Muets se sont surpassés pour faire disparaître tous les dégâts de la crise du mentor, et même Persei, tout de bleu vêtu, semble ignorer les événements de la veille. À ma question, elle répond d'un ton hautain que Griffin a intérêt à être vraiment occupé, pour manquer ainsi un repas. Elle est davantage choquée par le «manque de politesse» de Griffin qu'inquiète de son absence. Décidément, il n'y a rien à tirer de cette femme.

D'un accord commun, Elisa et moi choisissons de suivre quand même la recommandation de Griffin de faire nos entraînements séparés l'un de l'autre. Malgré ma colère contre mon mentor, je suis forcé d'admettre que cette stratégie a fait des miracles autant sur moi que sur Elisa, qui est plus que jamais capable de se débrouiller seule.

De toute façon, il y a une chose que je dois régler.

Une fois dans au niveau des entraînements, je tente de trouver Karel. La jeune fille brille par son absence, ce que je trouve très inhabituel. Vaguement inquiet, je tente de me concentrer sur le kiosque du tir à l'arc, mais sans vraiment briller. Pire encore, l'instructeur me demande si je vais aller faire un tour sur le ring de combat rapproché. Il a dit ça sans aucune malice ; il est seulement avide de découvrir les talents qu'il a entrevus hier. D'ici quelques jours, il sera servi. Il aura juste à ouvrir sa télévision.

Le silence se fait soudain dans la salle lorsque Karel entre, escorté par deux Pacificateurs. Elle est menottée et arbore une marque sur la joue qui ne semble pas provenir de son combat avec Nyx. Les policiers la libèrent et la poussent brutalement vers les kiosques, avant de partir sans un mot. Je réagis aussitôt en m'élançant à sa rencontre.

Sa froide assurance que je lui connais est fissurée, laissant la place à une colère de très mauvais augure. Je lance un regard d'avertissement aux curieux qui s'empressent de retourner à leurs affaires et emmène Karel jusqu'à la cafétéria déserte. Lorsque je lui demande ce qui s'est passé, sa voix tremble légèrement sous l'effet de la rage.

-Je…j'ai tabassé mon mentor. Les Pacificateurs m'ont gardé en cellule durant toute la nuit. J'ai résisté, et ils m'ont frappé.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu as attaqué ton mentor ? je demande, non sans me rappeler être passé proche de le faire moi-même.

Elle hésite à me répondre. Mais en me regardant, elle finit par crever l'abcès et elle déverse ce qu'elle a sur le cœur.

-Tu ne comprends pas. Mon mentor est…

-Un connard de la pire espèce, je termine à sa place. Le mien m'en a parlé.

-Hier soir, il m'a proposé de m'aider avec les sponsors, chose qu'il a affirmé détester faire. Tout ce que j'avais à faire…il voulait que je couche avec lui pour gagner son aide. Ce sale porc disait ça comme s'il me proposait ma meilleure chance. J'étais si furieuse…je lui ai bondi dessus et je l'ai frappé, encore et encore. Il a gagné ses Jeux par la ruse, alors il n'est pas très fort. Mais les Pacificateurs m'ont vu sur les caméras de surveillance et m'ont arrêté.

-C'est lui qui aurait dû se faire arrêter ! je m'exclame avec horreur. Il n'a pas le droit de…

-Oh si, il a le droit ! Ce n'est qu'un laquait du Capitole. Comme un gentil toutou, il obéit au système, et en retour, on le laisse faire ses conneries. C'est comme ça que ça marche, Malek, ne prétends même pas l'ignorer !

-Karel, on est probablement sous surveillance !

-Je le sais, bordel ! Mais ils ne réagiront pas. Ici, nous ne sommes pas en direct ; on peut cracher notre venin sans trop de problèmes.

-Et la fille du Sept ? je demande, désireux de changer de sujet. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec elle ?

-Elle est timbrée, voilà tout.

-Elle t'a traitée «d'hypocrite».

-Je te répète qu'elle est timbrée. Sans raison, elle m'a agressé en affirmant que je jouais double-jeu en voulant faire «ami-ami» avec tout le monde.

-Et c'est vrai ?

-Non ! Du moins…pas avec toi. J'ai toujours été sincère avec toi.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'une voix appelle mon nom. C'est mon tour de passer aux évaluations. Soudain, je sens ma gorge se serrer sous l'effet de l'angoisse. Karel doit percevoir mon trouble, car elle me gratifie d'une tape maladroite sur l'épaule.

-Je suis nulle pour les encouragements et les mots gentils, admet-elle. Alors je vais te donner un avertissement : Amber Dawn est là en personne.

-Quoi ? La présidente est là ?

-Gueule plus fort, idiot, siffle-t-elle entre ses dents. Fais pas le con, Malek. Même moi, je ne suis pas idiote au point de défier la présidente en personne.

Ce n'est un secret pour personne sur Panem que la présidente Dawn a personnellement travaillé à l'élaboration des Hunger Games. Cette femme est dangereuse. Même oncle David avait un accent de crainte lorsqu'il prononçait ce nom tant haï des rebelles.

Impatient, l'officiel prononce à nouveau mon nom. Je salue Karel de la tête avant de me précipiter vers la pièce du fond, là où les grands Juges m'attendent probablement avec impatience.

XXXXXXX

Le gymnase privé qui sert aux évaluations est beaucoup plus vaste que je ne l'aurais cru. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut, ici : des râteliers d'armes alignés contre les murs, des prises pour l'escalade, et même un espace de cinq mètres de large au centre pour les combats. Quatre Muets, deux hommes et deux femmes attendent docilement sur cet espace, vêtu d'une curieuse tunique blanche qui ressemble à ce que mon oncle appelait des «kimonos». Une ceinture noire ceint la taille de chacun des Muets.

Les Juges sont installés sur une petite estrade en hauteur, installée de façon à ce qu'ils puissent bien observer le spectacle. Ils ont tous la même tenue officielle qui sert à identifier leur rang ; et ils sont tous aussi laids les uns que les autres, tellement modifiés chirurgicalement que les plus affreux n'ont plus l'air d'humains. Des caricatures.

C'est alors que je la vois, détonnant parmi ce groupe somme toute uniforme. Elle est vêtue d'un tailleur rouge, et ce regard violet et cette coupe de cheveux sévère, presque sobre, l'identifient sans l'ombre d'un doute. Amber Dawn, la dirigeante suprême de Panem. Elle m'observe avec un grand intérêt, et dans ces yeux perçants, j'ai l'impression d'être mis à nu. Plutôt que d'être terrorisé, toutefois, c'est un autre sentiment que je m'efforce de refluer.

Je bous de rage. De haine contre cette femme.

Mes yeux se posent sur une série d'armes de jet. Combien de temps aurais-je pour en saisir une et la lancer à sa figure ? Quelles seraient mes chances d'atteindre ma cible ? Et de survie, si je réussissais ? L'idée de tuer la présidente se fait si séduisante que je songe sérieusement la mettre en application. Puis je me retiens. On m'exécuterait sur-le-champ. Moi, et probablement tous mes proches. Mon oncle, mes cousins, même Kara…Elisa en réchapperait peut-être, car ils ne voudraient pas que le district Huit perde ses deux tributs avant l'arène. Mais je parie qu'elle ne pourrait pas passer la première nuit, si les Juges ont leur mot à dire.

C'est pourquoi mes idées meurtrières finissent par se rétracter, remplacées par un vague dégoût de moi-même. J'ignorais être capable de haïr quelqu'un au point de vouloir le tuer de mes mains.

-Malek Roxen, district Huit, j'annonce à l'intention des Juges.

-Commence immédiatement, ordonne Dawn en plissant les yeux. Muet numéro un, en position.

L'homme le plus à gauche se positionne face à moi, adoptant la position qu'un expert des arts martiaux prendrait. J'ai pitié de ces gens, mutilés et condamnés à n'être qu'un numéro qu'on jette après usage.

Soudain, mon adversaire passe à l'assaut, obligeant de ma part à me défendre. Ma pitié est engloutie par l'adrénaline et je réplique aussitôt d'un balayage du pied. Mon coup est bloqué, mais je sens le Muet chanceler sous la puissance de l'attaque. Certain de prendre le dessus, j'enchaîne rapidement avec ma contre-attaque, faisant reculer mon adversaire à chaque pas.

-Les autres, allez-y.

L'ordre de la présidente me prend par surprise, ce qui manque de tout gâcher lorsque les trois autres Muets me sautent dessus. Un saut vers l'arrière me fait esquiver l'assaut brutal. Ils sont violents, ne puis-je que constater. Les Muets me tournent autour comme une meute de chiens affamés, et je sens ma gorge se nouer. Comment est-ce que je peux vaincre autant d'adversaires en même temps ?

Toujours pas le temps de correctement réagir. Une véritable avalanche de coups s'abat sur moi, et je ne peux tout simplement pas tous les esquiver. Soudain, une ouverture s'offre à moi et je contre-attaque d'un coup de poing ; atteinte à l'estomac, l'une des femmes chancèle et recule. Je bloque un coup qui venait de derrière moi et me sert de la force employée pour envoyer ce deuxième adversaire sur la Muette. Les deux serviteurs s'écroulent au sol dans un enchevêtrement de membres tandis que je me tourne pour faire face aux derniers Muets.

Alors que ma confiance s'est accrue, la leur semble ébranlée. Je n'hésite pas à en profiter et bondis vers l'homme à ma droite. Mes mains tendues prennent appui sur son torse musclé et je m'en sers comme contrepoids pour balancer mes talons vers l'autre combattante. Elle bloque de son avant-bras, mais son compagnon d'armes est très déséquilibré par ma manœuvre, et je force tout mon poids sur lui pour le faire basculer au sol. Un coup de genou dans sa tempe suffit à l'achever.

Il ne reste plus qu'une Muette, une jeune femme qui doit avoir l'âge de Kara. Dans ses yeux, je lis de la peur. Ma pitié pour ces humains torturés par le Capitole revient en force et je baisse ma garde en secouant négativement la tête à son intention. Surprise, la Muette ne profite pas de mon ouverture et me laisse me tourner vers les Juges. Ceux-ci, dressés sur le bout de leur fauteuil, fixent avec avidité le combat. Quelques-uns ne cachent pas leur déception que je me sois arrêté.

-Je crois que j'ai fait mes preuves, j'annonce.

-Nous décidons quand l'évaluation est terminée, monsieur Roxen.

La présidente Dawn n'affiche pas le même état d'excitation que les autres. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle ressemble plutôt à une institutrice qui s'adresse à un élève récalcitrant.

-Il te reste un adversaire encore debout, poursuit-elle. Finis là.

-Non, je réponds presque sans réfléchir.

-Je te demande pardon ?

On aurait dit, à sa réaction, que je venais de la gifler.

-Elle est terrorisée et n'a plus envie de se battre ; tout le monde dans cette pièce sait que je réussirais à la battre dans ces conditions.

-Mais tu ne l'as pas battue.

-Vous cherchez à prouver quoi ? je rugis avec une audace qui me surprend moi-même. Elle est vaincue, alors à quoi bon m'acharner à la tabasser ? Pour votre plaisir personnel ? Merci, mais vous serez entièrement servi lorsque nous serons dans l'arène.

-Petit…

Je tourne les talons sans la laisser finir sa phrase. La Muette me regarde d'un air interloqué lorsque je la dépasse, pressé de sortir de cet endroit. Avant même que je quitte la pièce, les conversations surexcitées des Juges s'élèvent, et il me semble déceler quelques exclamations outrées.

Alors que la porte se referme derrière moi, je me sens soudain épuisé, inquiet et…satisfait ? Je viens d'envoyer balader la femme la plus puissante du monde, j'ai défié ceux qui, d'ici peu, auront le pouvoir de provoquer ma mort simplement en appuyant sur un bouton. Pourtant, je m'en fiche. J'en ressens même une certaine satisfaction. Oncle David serait fier de moi.

Griffin serait furieux, en revanche. Depuis le début, je n'arrête pas de jeter la prudence aux orties. Il est possible que les Juges décident de me recaler pour mon petit acte de rébellion, qu'ils se fassent plaisir. Je me rattraperai à l'interview de demain soir.

Elisa abandonne l'entraînement aux couteaux en me voyant sortir. Tout de suite, elle me demande de lui révéler comment ça s'est passé. Peu désireux d'accroitre son angoisse, je lui ébouriffe les cheveux en affirmant simplement que tout était parfait. À l'autre bout de la pièce, Karel lève les deux pouces dans ma direction en hochant la tête. Elle doit se dire que j'ai suivi son conseil de faire profil bas.

Lorsque je chasse gentiment Elisa pour qu'elle reprenne son entraînement, je décide de faire une dernière inspection de mes ennemis. Lothar, fidèle à son habitude lorsqu'il n'est pas occupé à entretenir cette carrure monstrueuse aux machines, est occupée à massacrer impitoyablement un mannequin avec une massue. Les Muets et même les instructeurs le regardent avec angoisse. Rien de neuf à me mettre sous la dent concernant ce carrière : il est gros et il se bat comme une brute.

Rudy quant à elle fait des exercices de souplesse. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de la voir à l'œuvre : elle est costaude pour une fille, probablement grâce au travail dans les champs, mais sa force reste son agilité. Je suis toujours sous le choc quant à la révélation de notre parenté. Mon oncle savait-il que son beau-frère avait laissé de la famille dans le Onze ? Et si oui, pourquoi ne m'en a-t-il jamais parlé ? Non, je refuse de croire qu'il m'ait caché ça ; il m'a révélé les origines de papa, alors pourquoi aurait-il fait le contraire avec le reste de cette famille…? L'intention de ma cousine à me faire la peau me désole, mais il est hors de question que je la laisse faire.

Un dernier détail attire mon attention : Nyx, est en train de discuter avec la carrière du Deux. Elles sont dans l'arène de boxe, mais leurs échanges, bien qu'agressifs, restent très cordiaux. Un mot qui semble difficile d'intégrer au vocabulaire de cette foldingue du Sept. Soudain, la partenaire de district de Lothar, cette petite jeune femme que je n'avais remarquée qu'à la parade, s'approche d'elle et dit quelque chose à la fille du Deux. Elle n'a pas l'air contente. Pour éviter que ce trio de femmes dangereuses remarque que je les observe, je m'empresse de me trouver une occupation.

XXXXXXX

En retournant à notre étage, Elisa et moi sommes accueillis par Griffin. Le jeune mentor a bien meilleure mine que la veille, maintenant qu'il est rasé, changé et que ses cernes noirs ont disparu. Je soupçonne qu'il est passé entre les mains d'esthéticiens. Mais il est malade de faire ça ? Mon expression se renfrogne à sa vue, et instinctivement, je tente de placer Elisa derrière moi. Ma sœur esquive mon bras et se place fermement à mon côté.

-Ton évaluation s'est bien passée ? me demande-t-il d'une voix neutre.

-On peut dire ça, je réponds. On m'a fait combattre quatre adversaires, et je les ai vaincus en même temps.

-Pas mal, dit-il d'un ton approbateur. Ça devrait te mériter une bonne note.

-Sauf si j'ai défié la présidente Dawn en personne.

Griffin ne se met pas en colère. Il ne me hurle pas au visage. À la place, il pâlit d'horreur et me demande d'une voix étranglée de répéter ce que je viens de dire.

-Mon quatrième adversaire était encore debout, mais elle était terrorisée, sans aucune volonté de continuer. Dawn a exigé que je l'achève, mais j'ai refusé.

Mon mentor me dévisage avec calme, puis secoue la tête en haussant des épaules.

-Bon, ce qui est fait est fait. Tu as de bonnes valeurs, mais tu ne sais pas garder ta langue dans ta poche. Ça va t'attirer des ennuis.

-C'est tout ? je m'étonne. Hier, vous étiez beaucoup plus enragé que ça pour moins grave.

-Hier c'était…différent. Restons-en là, tu veux bien ? Je suis désolé d'avoir agi comme le dernier des salopards. C'est impardonnable de ma part, et je l'accepte.

-Griffin, lance la voix de Persei depuis le salon. Tu n'as pas de comptes à rendre à ces morveux.

-La ferme, espèce de gourde ! gueule Griffin à l'hôtesse.

Il est facile d'imaginer l'expression choquée de Persei, à tel point qu'Elisa et moi éclatons de rire. Ensuite de quoi, nous nous dirigeons vers le salon afin de voir les notes des évaluations. Tout au long de la journée, tous les tributs restants étaient passés, et nous aurons bientôt une vague idée de qui sera dangereux. Ma sœur et moi prenons soin de nous installer à l'écart des deux adultes.

Tandis que l'émission commence, je sens qu'Elisa me tire la manche. Elle me demande à quoi ressemblait l'expression des Juges lorsque je leur ai refusé le plaisir d'écraser la Muette.

-On aurait dit que j'avais arraché leur sucette à des bébés, je réponds avec un sourire.

-Tant mieux. Je ne les ai pas aimés, quand je les ai vus.

-Tu ne m'as pas dit comment ça s'était passé pour toi.

-Bien, je suppose. Au moins, ils peuvent considérer que j'étais docile.

Nous nous taisons lorsque les premiers noms commencent à défiler. Sans surprise, les carrières récoltent d'excellentes notes, qui oscillent entre huit et dix pour Lothar. Même le garçon du Quatre, qui ne semble pas faire partie de leur groupe, récolte un sept. Nyx se retrouve avec un neuf, ce qui ne manque pas de surprendre Griffin. Il se demande à voix haute s'il n'avait pas déjà vu cette gamine, lors de sa tournée…

Viennent ensuite nos résultats, à Elisa et moi. Ma jeune sœur manque de bondir de joie en apercevant le sept qu'elle se récupère, alors qu'elle affirme n'avoir fait qu'un peu d'escalade. Il m'est facile d'imaginer ce «qu'un peu d'escalade» peut sembler aux yeux des Juges stupéfaits…

Garis Ocrux annonce mon nom. Puis, à côté de ma photo, s'affiche un dix. Un dix ? Un putain de DIX ?!

-Miséricorde ! glapit Persei. Comment as-tu fait ça ?

-Bravo Malek ! s'exclame Elisa en m'enlaçant contre elle.

-À quoi ils jouent ? je proteste. Je me suis bien battu, mais j'ai passé proche d'insulter la présidente…je m'attendais à ce qu'ils se vengent.

-Tu ne piges donc pas ? marmonne Griffin.

-Quoi donc ?

-Les juges t'ont donné la même note que le meilleur des carrières. Ils t'ont ainsi donné le pire cadeau empoisonné qui soit dans ta position : ils ont fait de toi une cible.

_« Assumer les conséquences d'avoir donné un coup de pied dans la fourmilière »_


	9. Les bêtes de foire

_Surprise! Eh oui, déjà un nouveau chapitre! J'ai terminé plus vite que prévu un travail scolaire, ce qui m'a laissé tout le dimanche pour écrire ce court chapitre. J'espère que vous ne le trouverez pas trop ennuyeux, c'est pas mal une transition._

Note : j'ai dit un chapitre aux deux semaines. Je vais me corriger en disant que ce sera un chapitre MAXIMUM aux deux semaines. Ce sera plus tôt si j'ai le temps. Mais encore une fois, je peux avoir du retard, à cause de ma session qui achève.

_À plus!_

**CHAPITRE SEPTIÈME**

_Les bêtes de foire_

Je ne suis pas à l'aise dans ce truc. Au moins autant, sinon plus que dans mon costume de la parade. J'ai chaud, il m'est impossible de bouger comme je voudrais et ça, c'est sans compter la douce envie qui me prend de balancer les assistants de ma styliste à travers la fenêtre.

-Ne raconte pas de bêtise, proteste Gliese en levant ses deux pouces. Tu es splendide.

La tenue qu'elle m'a confectionnée pour les interviews de ce soir se compose d'une chemise de soie pourpre aux manches légèrement bouffantes aux poignets, d'une veste violette et d'un pantalon de cuir noir beaucoup trop serré à mon goût. Outre les bottes, qui sont si rigides que j'ai l'impression qu'elles sont en métal, je dois en plus porter une sorte de foulard étroitement serré autour de ma gorge et un long manteau anthracite dont les bords viennent battre mes chevilles à chaque mouvement. Ces habits peuvent peut-être sembler naturels et élégants aux yeux du Capitole, mais pour moi, ça ressemble juste à un autre costume grossier. Ce n'est pas naturel. Pas pour moi, en tout cas.

-Je ne suis pas sûr, intervient Joachim en haussant un sourcil. Il manque quelque chose, non ?

-Euh…non ! je tente d'intervenir.

Bien évidemment, la styliste et son stagiaire ne m'écoutent plus et se plongent dans une discussion animée, tentant de savoir ce qu'ils pourraient ajouter pour compléter mes vêtements. Il me suffit d'un regard menaçant pour convaincre l'équipe de préparation de me laisser tranquille tant que les stylistes sont occupés. Ces idiots sont si superficiels et idiots que s'en ait presque insultant pour l'espèce humaine.

Je me dirige donc vers le canapé où Elisa est assise, toujours vêtue de sa robe. Cette tenue d'un bleu assortie à ses yeux brille par sa simplicité. Gliese affirme que pour jouer nos rôles, c'est nécessaire que je sois une entité servant de bouclier à ma jeune et vulnérable sœur. Cela n'empêche pas que je suis jaloux que ce soit moi qui écope de cette torture vestimentaire.

-Tu trouves ça drôle ? je lui demande en me laissant tomber à côté d'elle.

-Oui, répond-elle sans aucune honte. C'est très amusant de te voir te débattre dans cette pile de tissu.

Le sourire moqueur qui s'affiche sur ses lèvres témoigne qu'elle dit la vérité. Je n'ai toutefois pas le cœur de ruiner ce rare moment où elle peut être elle-même. À l'inverse, je l'emprisonne dans mes bras et lui ébouriffe vigoureusement les cheveux. Elle proteste en riant, et je me sens vaguement revenir en arrière, dans le district Huit. Cela ne fait même pas une semaine depuis la Moisson…pourtant, ça semble déjà s'être déroulé dans une autre vie. Par quelqu'un d'autre.

J'enlace ma sœur contre moi de toutes mes forces et je reste ainsi, sans bouger. Elisa me demande ce qui se passe, mais je ne réponds pas. Il ne faut pas qu'elle voie mes larmes.

-Ça y est ! s'exclame Gliese, me faisant sursauter. Nous avons trouvé.

D'un geste, je balance Elisa sur le côté et essuie prestement mes quelques larmes pour éviter que la styliste les voie aussi. Je manque de m'étrangler en voyant l'horreur qu'elle a entre les mains : un chapeau de la même teinte que mon manteau et orné d'une plume bleue.

-Non…je souffle, choqué. Hors de question.

-Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, mon petit. Je ne fais que mon boulot.

Un grognement m'échappe tandis que je m'incline et accepte de me faire coiffer avec ce truc. Au moins, les deux stylistes semblent satisfaits de leur travail. Ils demandent ensuite à Elisa de se placer près de moi afin de juger l'image que nous offrons.

Les interviews sont la dernière occasion de bien paraître devant le Capitole avant l'arène. Vulcus Ocrux fait passer les couples de tributs les uns après les autres et leur pose une série de questions souvent convenues avec les mentors et les Juges. Sa mission est d'offrir l'image la plus positive possible des tributs. Les interviews peuvent aider ceux qui n'ont pas particulièrement brillé durant la parade ou les évaluations. Une stratégie est donc souvent de mise.

Sans surprise, au vu de nos démêlés précédents, Griffin a jugé qu'il nous faut exploiter jusqu'au bout l'image du grand frère protecteur et de sa petite sœur. Notre histoire est apparemment le genre de drame dont la bourgeoisie de la capitale raffole. De plus, nous avons obtenu des scores impressionnant la veille. Il nous faut juste une légère poussée pour que les sponsors s'arrachent le privilège de nous couvrir de cadeaux.

Il me répugne toutefois de devoir déballer ma vie devant tout le pays. Griffin semble avoir accepté que j'aie un mauvais caractère, et qu'il ne pourra pas le changer ; le ton qu'il utilise avec moi n'a plus rien de l'agressivité qu'il a fait preuve quelques jours auparavant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait dans cette seringue, mais c'était efficace.

Le pire, me dis-je alors que les stylistes et les préparateurs me tournent autour comme des mouches, piaillant des commentaires de toutes sortes, c'est qu'il me reste le cours de «savoir-vivre et bonne conduite» donné par Persei.

Je ne suis pas sorti du bois.

XXXXXXX

La musique se déclenche, version plus «boîte de nuit» de l'hymne national de Panem, tandis que les lumières du plateau tournoient dans tous les sens. Comme si le tout n'était pas déjà discordant, la foule rassemblée explose comme si chaque homme et femme s'efforçait de faire le plus de bruit qu'il est humainement possible de faire. Alors que mes oreilles semblaient sur le point d'exploser, les lumières se focalisent sur une silhouette humaine qui s'avance rapidement vers le devant de la scène, les bras levés. Un large sourire sur les livres, Vulcus lance de sa voix amplifiée :

-BONSOIR PANEM ! Bonsoir et bienvenue à la vingt-cinquième saison des HUN-GER GAAAAAMES !

La foule en délire l'acclame le présentateur tandis qu'il se répand en courbettes et en sourire. Les frères Ocrux sont des jumeaux identiques qui se servent des chirurgies esthétiques pour amplifier le plus possible leur ressemblance. Avec son visage trop jeune pour son âge, ses dents trop blanches et sa peau blême, la seule chose qui distingue Vulcus de son frère est la couleur de ses cheveux, dorée pour lui et argentée pour Auguste.

Après que la foule se soit calmée un peu, Vulcus entreprit de rappeler à tous les particularités de l'Expiation. L'expression approbatrice de ces gens me répugne. On voit bien qu'aucun de leurs enfants n'est menacé par la Moisson. Ce n'est que du spectacle pour eux.

Sans perdre de temps, Vulcus invite Lothar Wolfe et Venka Krizman du district Un. Le couple pénètre sur la scène comme des conquérants tandis que sur les écrans, le sceau du Un s'affichait. Lothar porte une chemise dorée et domine de toute sa taille et son arrogance sa partenaire. Celle-ci, déjà plus petite que la moyenne, semble presque minuscule près de Lothar. Mais elle n'a pas l'air moins dangereuse.

Ils s'installent sur les fauteuils et l'interview commence. Comme je m'y attendais, Lothar est très sûr de lui et de ses capacités. Il va même jusqu'à affirmer au présentateur qu'ils se reverraient très bientôt pour célébrer sa victoire.

-Et toi très chère ? demande Vulcus à Venka. Qu'as-tu à dire là-dessus ?

-Je reste avec Lothar, affirme-t-elle. Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire.

-Alors j'ai une dernière question. Lothar, tu as eu la meilleure note aux évaluations, mais c'était un ex æquo avec le tribut du district Huit. Tu veux nous dire ta pensée là-dessus ?

La mâchoire de Lothar se serre soudain et son sourire se crispe. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas envie qu'on parle de moi durant SON moment de gloire.

-Ce minable a eu de la chance, grogne-t-il. Mais je suggère de ne pas trop parier sur lui, parce que je vais m'en occuper. Personnellement.

-Alors il a du souci à se faire, hoche Vulcus de la tête. Merci Lothar. Merci Venka.

La foule applaudit, et les deux carrières saluent comme s'ils étaient des stars. Je ne peux réprimer un grincement de dents, tandis que les tributs du district Deux sont appelés. Les interviews se poursuivent, chaque tribut étayant la stratégie choisie par leur mentor pour se gagner les faveurs de la foule. La Tatouée du Trois joue la mystérieuse qui a plus d'un tour dans son sac ; la carrière du Quatre incarne la prédatrice, belle et dangereuse, alors que son partenaire reste résolument neutre, presque ennuyeux.

Et ainsi de suite. La suite est sans trop d'intérêt jusqu'à ce que vienne le tour de Nyx. La jeune fille a subi une véritable transformation entre les mains de son équipe de préparation. Sa chevelure clairsemée a été restaurée par quelque chirurgie et pend maintenant en longues mèches châtains et sa robe olive laisse juste assez de féminité pour en faire une jeune fille splendide, sans pour autant lui enlever ce côté carnassier que j'avais vu dès la première fois. C'est d'ailleurs cette facette qui est exploitée. Son partenaire de district s'efforce d'avoir l'air arrogant et sûr de lui, mais c'est définitivement Nyx qui est le centre de l'attention.

-Il y a une chose qui m'intrigue depuis la parade, révèle Vulcus sur le ton de la confidence. Ces cicatrices de brûlure…qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

L'expression de Nyx trahit sa surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on l'interroge là-dessus, et elle semble vaguement furieuse. Puis, elle soupire et parle comme si elle n'en avait rien à foutre.

-Quand j'étais petite, il y a eu un incendie chez nous. Mon père est mort sous mes yeux. Je sais ce que ça fait de voir quelqu'un mourir. D'être abandonné par son seul parent après.

-Mes sympathies pour ton père, dit le présentateur, une mine désolée sur le visage.

-C'était il y a des années. J'ai appris à me démerder seule, parce que ma mère se foutait de moi. Quand les jeunes se moquaient de moi, je répliquais en frappant plus fort. Contrairement à l'essentiel des tributs, j'ai vu la mort, je n'ai besoin de personne pour survivre. Je vais survivre, et je sais que je serai capable de tuer.

Après son long discours, elle se cale dans le fond de son fauteuil et jette un regard noir à son partenaire, qui semble se ratatiner sur place. Est-ce qu'il était parmi ceux qui l'ont maltraité ? Dans ce cas, Nyx va vraisemblablement se montrer impitoyable à son égard.

Le signal sonne la fin de l'interview, et Vulcus remercie Nyx et l'autre. Ma gorge se serre soudain, parce que je réalise que c'est notre tour. Lorsque mon nom et celui d'Elisa retentissent, je rassemble toute la contenance que je peux et tends ma main à ma sœur. Beaucoup plus nerveuse que moi, Elisa se saisit de ma main comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée. Une brève pression sur ses petits doigts, et nous sortons sur la scène.

C'est alors que je réalise que dans les coulisses, les bruits de la foule avaient été filtrés. L'impact de tout ce vacarme me saisit, et la lumière m'aveugle, me forçant à lever un bras pour me protéger les yeux. Un bref instant de lucidité me prend et j'en profite pour balayer mon chapeau du plat de la main, me présentant ainsi à Panem la tête nue. Je salue de la main et m'assure d'être imité par Elisa, et nous nous dirigeons vers le présentateur qui me serre chaleureusement la main.

-Bienvenue à tous les deux, s'exclame Vulcus. Vous savez que vous êtes devenu célèbre au Capitole ?

-Vraiment ? je m'étonne.

-Bien sûr. Qui ne souviendrait pas de la petite sœur qui se sacrifie pour protéger son frère ? Je vais être honnête : ça m'a ému. Pas vraiment ?

Il s'est adressé à la foule, et plusieurs s'empressent d'approuver bruyamment. Elisa, le visage complètement écarlate, balbutie un remerciement. Lorsque Vulcus lui annonce que c'était très courageux de sa part, Elisa répond, les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures.

-Il m'a sauvé la vie. Je devais le faire.

-Vraiment ? Comment as-tu fait, Malek ?

Ce n'est pas une histoire que je veux partager avec ce type, dont le visage a tellement l'air artificiel qu'on croirait un masque. Mon premier instinct me pousserait normalement à envoyer balader Vulcus, mais je peux presque entendre mon mentor me hurler de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Je raconte donc l'histoire, avec prudence, en enlevant le plus de détails possible. J'escamote les vols, les Pacificateurs et la misère du Huit ; ce n'est pas ce que ces abrutis veulent entendre. Pour eux, je suis l'âme généreuse qui a recueilli une orpheline dans le besoin qui est devenue la sœur qu'il n'a jamais eue.

-Une dernière question, Malek. Tu as eu un 10 à l'évaluation, autant qu'un tribut de carrière. C'est très impressionnant. Qu'as-tu à nous dire là-dessus, surtout après les menaces de monsieur Wolfe ?

-Un animal qui grogne, je réponds d'un ton neutre. Je n'ai pas peur de lui. Pas plus que n'importe quel autre tribut.

En réalité, je suis terrifié. Mais ça non plus, ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir. Ce Lothar est dangereux ; autant que possible, je vais probablement me tenir loin de lui, autant que les Juges vont me l'autoriser.

-Je vois. Et tu as une dernière chose à dire à tes proches, dans le district Huit ?

Je m'apprête à refuser, puis une idée me vient en tête. Quelque chose que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion, et qui m'est maintenant offert sur un plateau.

-Je voudrais juste dire à mon oncle que…que je lui pardonne. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, et je ne lui en veux pas. Il comprendra.

Je me lève et entraîne Elisa vers les coulisses, désireux de quitter cette ambiance de faux-semblants et d'hypocrisies.

Les autres interviews semblent s'enchainer à grande vitesse. Le garçon du Dix ne cache pas sa hâte de tuer un humain, ce qui ne manque pas de troubler Vulcus ; Rudy révèle en grande pompe notre lien de parenté et son intention de me faire la peau, ce qui va sûrement faire les choux gras des infos de demain ; enfin vient le tour de Karel. Je n'avais jamais prêté attention à son partenaire de district, un garçon blond et joufflu qui fait pâle figure à côté de Karel, qui n'a jamais eu une apparence aussi féminine à mes yeux. J'apprends que le garçon est issu de la classe «riche» du district Douze. À sa façon de parler et de se plaindre, je comprends de plus en plus pourquoi lui a été envoyé aux Hunger Games : ce fils de marchand n'a jamais travaillé de sa vie et parle comme si tout lui était dû.

Karel, quant à elle, provoque un choc en révélant à tous que son grand-père était un rebelle durant les jours sombres. Vulcus perd une partie de son assurance et s'efforce rapidement de changer de sujet, comprenant qu'ils sont sur une pente glissante. La satisfaction de Karel vis-à-vis cette réaction est éloquente.

L'émission s'achève. L'épreuve est terminée, mais dès demain, nous serons tous jetés dans une arène inconnue. Cette perspective va probablement en empêcher plus d'un de dormir.

XXXXXXX

L'oncle de Malek sait qu'on aurait pu le tuer dès son arrestation. Mais les autorités du Capitole sont impitoyables, lorsqu'il s'agit de punir les rebelles. Ils le forcent maintenant à regarder du début à la fin les Hunger Games où participe son neveu et sa fille adoptive. Le chef des Pacificateurs lui a promis une exécution sommaire dès que tous les deux seraient morts.

David a encore du mal à réaliser ce qui lui arrive. Peu après sa dernière discussion avec Malek, les Pacificateurs étaient venus l'arrêter pour complot et crimes contre Panem. Le virus que Peter avait infiltré dans leurs systèmes de surveillances avait été éliminé plus vite que prévu. En bref, il avait fait une confession complète de son statut de rebelle devant des caméras parfaitement fonctionnelles.

Heureusement, la piste des Pacificateurs n'a pas pu les conduire jusqu'à son fils aîné. Ça au moins, c'est un soulagement pour David. Peter a une fiancée et un cousin très jeune à s'occuper ; il est hors de question qu'il risque leurs existences pour lui.

David sait que Malek a ses chances. Après avoir vu le 10 de son neveu, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de se gonfler d'orgueil et de fierté. Et même la petite Elisa semblait se tailler une place. Ensemble, ils font une équipe du tonnerre.

Maintenant, durant les interviews, il prend le temps de les regarder une dernière fois avant l'arène. Malek a toujours affiché un air trop mûr pour son âge. À présent, il a l'air d'un adulte, avec des préoccupations d'adulte. David le connait ; il sait que Malek va tout faire pour protéger Elisa. Ce qui l'inquiète, c'est comment il va réagir lorsque viendra le temps de faire le choix entre sa vie et celle de sa sœur.

-La bouffe, rebelle, annonce un Pacificateur en glissant une assiette sous les barreaux de la cellule.

-La ferme, crache David, les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

Le policier jette un coup d'œil blasé sur le téléviseur suspendu dans un coin, puis reporte son attention sur le prisonnier.

-C'est ton môme ? demande-t-il.

-…c'est l'un d'eux, oui.

Il a toujours considéré Malek comme l'un de ses fils, et ce depuis qu'il l'a pris sous son aile. Malheureusement, il n'a jamais eu la force de le lui dire, même lorsqu'ils se sont retrouvés seuls à la mairie. Et lorsque Malek annonce devant tout Panem qui lui pardonne tout, David ne peut s'empêcher de lâcher quelques larmes. Même s'il est condamné à mort, il peut être en paix. Malek ne lui en veut pas ! Ce brave petit lui a pardonné sa trahison.

-Tu as trois minutes, lance une voix dans le couloir, attirant l'attention de David et du Pacificateur. Maurice vient ici, l'écran est plus beau dans le bureau.

Le dénommé Maurice obéit à son collègue et cède la place à Peter. Le jeune homme se presse contre les barreaux, s'assure que les Pacificateurs soient éloignés avant de prendre la parole.

-C'est fait. Il a fallu me battre contre cette fichue bureaucratie du Capitole, mais il devrait le recevoir après le bain de sang. Sauf si…

-Il s'en sortira, le coupe David. Malek est malin, et il est loin d'être vulnérable. Je ne crois pas qu'il mourra au bain de sang.

-Papa, tu n'as pas à faire ça…

-Je ne peux rien faire, Peter. Ils me tiennent avec des preuves. Et je t'interdis de tenter quoi que ce soit. Pense à Kara et à Karl.

Un silence s'installe. David voit bien que son aîné bout de rage. Il a hérité de sa fibre rebelle. Il a soif de justice. C'est dangereux, aussi honorable cela soit-il.

-J'aurais tant voulu que tu sois là pour la naissance du bébé, soupire Peter.

-Tu as eu la confirmation alors ?

-Oui, ce matin. Kara devrait accoucher au printemps prochain. Tu aurais été grand-père.

-Tout ce qui importe, c'est que vous soyez heureux.

-Tu savais, pour elle ? demande soudain Peter en changeant de sujet.

À l'écran, la supposée cousine de Malek est en train de se faire interviewer. David hoche légèrement la tête. Martin lui a confié ce qu'il avait dû abandonner sa famille dans le district Onze. Parce que les Pacificateurs connaissaient son visage là-bas. Ils l'auraient tué, lui et tous ses proches. Cette gamine ne connait pas la vérité, hormis ce qu'elle a connu. Et maintenant, elle a juré devant tout le monde qu'elle veut la peau de Malek. C'est une histoire tellement «croustillante» qu'il n'y a aucun doute que ces salopards de Juges vont s'assurer qu'elle arrive.

-C'est fini, annonce le Pacificateur en venant chercher Peter. Tu dégages à présent.

Il n'y a plus rien d'autre à dire. Le père et le fils se séparent, et David se retrouve seul devant son écran. Condamné à attendre la mort de deux de ses enfants.

_« Pour s'assurer de l'effet spectacle, il faut ajouter quelque chose. Quelque chose qui permet aux gens du Capitole de s'attacher aux tributs. Ainsi, ils ne se blaseront jamais »_


	10. Prélude à la fin d'un monde

_Le huitième chapitre ! Je remercie tous ceux qui me lisent et commentent, car sans eux, je n'aurais pas la même motivation de continuer cette histoire, alors qu'elle entre enfin dans le vif du sujet. Je vous adore ! :D_

**CHAPITRE HUITIÈME**

**Prélude à la fin d'un monde**

-Debout là-dedans ! s'exclame la voix autoritaire de Persei, empreinte d'une grande excitation. C'est le grand jour !

L'hôtesse frappe frénétiquement contre la porte de ma chambre. Ma main passe contre mes yeux bouffis ; je n'ai pratiquement pas dormi. Comment peut-on décemment dormir en sachant qu'on va peut-être mourir le lendemain ?

J'échange un regard avec Elisa, étendue à côté de moi, et son expression me confirme qu'elle n'a pas pu fermer l'œil non plus. Ma sœur n'a rien voulu savoir de dormir seule. Même la nuit avant la Moisson, je ne l'avais pas vue aussi terrorisée. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Il faut être prêt quand les pacificateurs vont venir nous chercher, sinon…ils s'assureront qu'on soit prêt. Personne n'a le droit d'être en retard pour les Hunger Games.

Notre uniforme pour l'arène nous attend déjà, accroché sur la porte. Cette année, il s'agit d'un manteau à capuche beige, dont les bords balaient contre les chevilles –un peut comme ma tenue aux interviews, en fait-, un pantalon noir semblable à ceux des uniformes des pacificateurs ainsi que d'un t-shirt orné du sceau du district Huit. Je n'aime pas ce manteau ; long comme il est, il va nuire mes mouvements de combat. Je me promets d'en découper des morceaux dès que j'en aurai l'occasion.

Gliese vient superviser notre tenue avec Joshua, chose que je trouve absurde, mais je ne veux pas perdre d'énergie à les chasser. La styliste nous apprend qu'une sorte de montre vient avec notre tenue, qu'il nous faut obligatoirement enfiler. Mais au lieu d'afficher l'heure, le cadran semble servir à mesurer quelque chose qui m'échappe. Gliese ne semble pas savoir ce dont il s'agit –ou elle ne veut pas me le dire-, alors je conclus que c'est lié à l'arène.

Je suis soudain alerté lorsque j'entends Elisa se mettre à respirer bruyamment à côté de moi. Ma sœur a les yeux exorbités et semble sur le point de faire une crise de panique. Soudain, elle tente d'arracher son manteau en poussant des cris aigus, comme un animal affolé. Je suis sur elle dans la seconde et je la retiens par les bras, doucement, mais fermement, et la force à me regarder dans les yeux.

-Eli. ELI ! Regarde-moi. Regarde-moi !

-Je veux pas mourir ! pleurniche-t-elle, terrorisée. Je ne veux pas mourir, Malek !

-Tout va bien aller, tu m'entends ? je tente de la calmer. Tu as été courageuse jusque-là, ce n'est pas le moment de flancher ! Allez, Elisa !

-Non…je veux…je ne veux pas…non…

Ma sœur éclate pour de bon en sanglots, la possible imminence de sa mort et tout le stress accumulé ayant finalement raison d'elle. Le cœur brisé, je la sers contre elle, lui répétant en boucle que tout va bien aller. Mes paroles sont creuses, et je dois moi-même me retenir pour ne pas pleurer. Elle n'a que douze ans, bordel ! Comment un enfant peut-il encaisser tout ça ?

-Brille…je commence à fredonner doucement à son oreille. Brille, brille, petites étoiles…comme un ange, tu seras…

-Rêve, rêve, dans les étoiles…poursuis Elisa d'une voix enrouée.

-Bien au chaud tu dormiras…je continue, la sentant reprendre un peu courage. Je resterai près de toi…

Cette dernière phrase du couplet m'aide à mon tour. Je sais ce que je vais faire, ce que je dois faire ; je resterai avec elle, quoiqu'il arrive, jusqu'à la fin. Quelle qu'elle soit.

De derrière l'épaule d'Elisa, je croise le regard vaguement attristé de notre mentor. Est-ce qu'il désespère de me voir protéger encore une fois ma sœur ou…regrette-t-il vraiment ce qui nous arrive ? Il est déjà passé par cette étape. Il a vaincu les Hunger Games. Je ne me souviens pas de les avoir vus. Peut-être que j'aurais dû.

Je me détache d'Elisa et la convaincs d'aller avaler quelque chose de solide. Dieu sait quand nous aurons l'occasion de nous nourrir la prochaine fois. Lorsque la fillette et les stylistes sont partis, j'affronte Griffin du regard, seul à seul.

-Vous avez des choses à me dire ?

-Oui. Des excuses. J'ai été un salopard. Tu peux le dire, c'est vrai.

-Ça m'étonne que ce soit vous qui l'avouiez.

Il ne mord pas à la pique et se contente de fouiller dans sa veste. Il en sort une de ces seringues que je l'ai vue utiliser et se l'enfonce dans la cuisse sous mes yeux. Un soupir de soulagement après, il reporte son attention sur moi et me désigne l'objet en question comme s'il avait peur qu'il me morde.

-Voilà ma faiblesse, ma honte, ma bouée. Grâce à ce produit, je peux me passer de sommeil pendant vingt-quatre heures. Je suis accro. Je me disais que tu méritais de connaître mon vrai visage avant…avant l'arène.

Je sais qu'il a failli dire «avant de mourir», même s'il s'est ravisé à la dernière minute. Il me parle rapidement de sa peur panique des cauchemars, et comment il perd le contrôle lorsqu'il n'a pas sa dose de poison quotidiennement. Il a au moins la décence de ne pas me quêter un pardon que je ne me sens pas capable de lui accorder. Après tout, il a passé proche de lever la main sur Elisa, à cause de sa faiblesse.

Griffin change rapidement de sujet, reprenant sa contenance et redevenant le mentor professionnel.

-Tu as conclu ton alliance avec la fille du Douze ? me demande-t-il.

Je secoue négativement la tête. Karel et moi n'avons jamais pu confirmer notre alliance avant l'arène. Alors autant la considérer comme morte et me concentrer sur la suite.

-Je voudrais te dire de ne pas t'approcher de la corne d'abondance. Malgré tous les trésors que tu y verras, c'est un piège mortel. Mais te connaissant, si je te dis de ne pas y aller, tu vas te jeter dans la mêlée.

Impossible de protester, il sait aussi bien que moi que je n'écoute jamais ses recommandations. Souvent parce que la situation m'en empêche.

-Je ne suis pas cinglé non plus, je le rassure tout de même. Je ne tiens pas à mourir durant le bain de sang.

-Tant mieux. Écoute, Malek…je n'ai pas vraiment été un type bien. Mais sache que j'ai confiance en toi. T'as les moyens de t'en sortir.

Il se veut sincère, il veut vraiment croire en ses paroles. Pour ça, je lui en suis reconnaissant. J'ai la certitude maintenant qu'il fera tout en son pouvoir pour nous attirer des sponsors.

XXXXXXX

Trois heures plus tard. Elisa et moi sommes dans un hovercraft en direction de l'arène inconnue en compagnie des tributs du district Cinq, Six et Sept. Le garçon attardé du Six a été tranquillisé après avoir fait une crise de colère et repose inerte sur son siège. Ces salopards n'ont pas hésité à lui envoyé deux décharges de pistolet électrique en même temps. Les infimes chances de survie qui lui restaient se sont probablement évaporées du même coup, maintenant qu'il est aussi vif qu'un légume.

Il est certain que j'aurais préféré ne pas faire le voyage dans le même compartiment que Nyx, mais heureusement, la jeune fille fait tout en son pouvoir pour m'ignorer, comme si j'étais indigne de son attention. J'en fais donc de même et observe une femme vêtue de blanc circuler entre nous, une espèce de seringue géante entre les mains. Lorsqu'elle s'approche d'Elisa et lui ordonne de tendre le bras, ma sœur recule tout contre son siège. Agacée, la femme jure avec son accent du Capitole et se saisit brutalement du bras d'Elisa, me jetant un regard d'avertissement. Ma sœur pousse un glapissement de douleur, puis il me semble voir une faible lueur transparaître à travers sa peau.

-À toi, garçon du Huit, me dit-elle.

-J'ai un nom.

-Rien à foutre. Ton bras.

Il y a des pacificateurs dans la cabine, alors défier cette femme serait absurde. Je tends le bras et elle enfonce sa seringue dans mon avant-bras, juste entre les veines. La douleur fait perler quelques larmes sur le coin de mes yeux, mais je ne lui offre pas la satisfaction de protester.

-C'est quoi ces trucs ? je demande néanmoins en frottant la bosse sous ma peau.

-Des mouchards. C'est le règlement.

-Depuis quand ? je m'exclame, surpris.

-Cette année. Fille du Six, ton bras.

Alors que la femme retourne à son travail, j'analyse cette nouveauté. Jamais le Capitole n'avait implanté de mouchards sur des tributs, en vingt-cinq ans de Jeux. Est-ce que des tributs avaient tenté de fuir l'arène ? Ou est-ce simplement pour s'assurer de ne rien manquer des meilleurs moments ? Je suppose que malgré toutes les caméras qu'une arène dispose, un tribut peut sans doute parvenir à se cacher des Juges…eh bien, plus maintenant. Où que je serai dans l'arène un technicien quelque part sera en mesure de me retracer. Je n'aime pas ça.

En plus, la disposition du mouchard est astucieuse. À cet endroit de l'avant-bras, je sais qu'une veine importante circule, et la trancher peut entraîner une mort très rapide. Sans une chirurgie précise, il est beaucoup trop dangereux pour un tribut qui veut rester en vie de s'arracher l'appareil traceur. Ils ont pensé à tout, visiblement.

Une série de claquements sourds secouent alors l'hovercraft, ce qui me donne l'impression que nous atterrissons. Il est probable que nous allons nous retrouver sous terre. Chaque année, c'est de sous le sol que les tributs entrent dans l'arène. La porte de notre étroite cabine s'ouvre et un officier des pacificateurs nous fait signe de nous lever et de le suivre, en mettant l'accent sur le mot «calmement». Nous obéissons tous, même si Nyx et moi ne pouvons résister à l'envie de jeter un regard menaçant au policier.

Une escorte emporte d'abord de la baie d'amarre les tributs du district Six. Pendant que nous attendons notre tour, je m'assure de serrer une dernière fois Elisa et de lui donner des derniers conseils.

-Ne panique pas.

-Je…j'ai peur, Malek.

-C'est normal, mais surtout, ne panique pas. Évite les combats. Trouve-toi un endroit éloigné où grimper et cache-toi. Personne ne peut t'attraper dans les hauteurs, tu le sais. Et s'il te plaît…évite de regarder le bain de sang.

-Tu vas t'enfuir aussi, hein Malek ? Tu ne vas pas…

Mon air sombre lui fait écarquiller les yeux d'inquiétude. Peu importe le décor de cette année, nous ne survivrons ni l'un ni l'autre sans un minimum de ressources. Je ne vais pas rester indéfiniment à la corne, bien sûr ; ce sera l'objectif principal des carrières. Mais il me faut prendre un sac à dos plein, et prier pour que ce soit un contenu utile.

Nyx a un reniflement méprisant, et cette fois, je réagis vivement.

-T'as un problème ?

-Vous me donnez envie de gerber, répond-elle, un rictus sur les lèvres. Tu ferais mieux de la laisser crever au bain de sang ; au moins, tu n'auras plus un tel boulet sur les épaules.

-Retire ça !

-Non. Toi et l'hypocrite du Douze, vous vous valez bien. Vous vous donnez des grands airs de noblesse, mais devant la mort et le chaos, même toi, tu serais capable d'enfoncer un couteau dans la poitrine de cette gamine…

Je suis retenu de justesse par la poigne de fer d'un pacificateur lorsque je manque de lui bondir à la gorge. Nyx ne cachant pas qu'elle aurait voulu ce combat, elle est aussi immobilisée jusqu'à ce qu'on appelle son district.

Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, on vient nous chercher à notre tour. Elisa et moi sommes emmenés dans un long couloir bordé de gardes en blanc. La moitié de notre escorte conduit soudain Elisa dans une direction différente. Au cri de surprise de ma jeune sœur, je me retourne, arrêté par les pacificateurs agacés.

-Tout va bien, Eli ! je lui lance. Souviens-toi : grimpe !

C'est la dernière que j'ai le temps de lui dire avant qu'elle ne soit hors de ma portée. Je suis conduit, dans un silence uniquement ponctué par le claquement des bottes des pacificateurs, jusque dans une petite pièce contenant, facilement reconnaissable, un tube de lancement juste assez large pour un humain adulte. Pour un gamin maigrichon comme moi, ça devrait être pas trop effrayant.

J'ai la surprise de constater que Gliese m'attend dans cette pièce, seule. Un vague agacement m'envahit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me tende un objet que je n'aurais jamais cru revoir de ma vie.

-J'ai cru comprendre que tu n'avais pas de souvenir de ton district. Quelqu'un de là-bas a remué ciel et terre pour te l'envoyer.

Il s'agit d'un vieux bandana vert, simple et passablement effiloché, que mon oncle m'a offert pour me donner le titre non officiel de spécialiste des arts martiaux. Il m'avait dit que, dans le temps, on offrait une ceinture colorée aux apprentis pour signaler leur passage. Le tissu coutant cher, même dans le district le produisant, il m'avait acheté à la place ce bandana. Une légère appréhension m'envahit. Un tel cadeau doit probablement être considéré comme un sponsor ; quelle fortune ont-ils dépensée pour que je le reçoive ?

-Il y avait un message, aussi, révèle la styliste en me remettant le bandana. «Je me suis assuré que le district regrette son geste. P.»

Peter ! En réfléchissant au sens de ce message, je crois comprendre d'où viennent les fonds. Mon cousin a dû quêter l'argent auprès de tous ceux qui ont voté contre moi durant la Moisson. C'est la seule façon qu'il aurait pu trouver pour ramasser tout l'argent.

-Les officiels du Capitole voulaient l'envoyer via un parachute, poursuit Gliese. Mais j'ai réussi à les convaincre que c'est un souvenir de district, et que par conséquent, c'est ton droit de l'avoir avant l'arène.

-Je…je ne sais pas quoi dire, j'admets. Merci.

-C'est tout naturel. Attends, je vais t'aider à l'enfiler.

Je ne comprends la raison de son geste trop maternaliste lorsqu'elle me glisse précipitamment à l'oreille, à l'écart des caméras :

-Tout le monde au Capitole n'apprécie pas nécessairement les Hunger Games…ou le Capitole.

Choqué par les implications de cette phrase discrète, je m'efforce de rapidement afficher un air neutre, car je sais que nous sommes sous étroite surveillance. Gliese a attaché le bandana sur mon front, comme si elle savait exactement que c'était là que j'ai l'habitude de l'attacher.

-Je n'ai pas nécessairement été sympa avec vous…je dis. Pourtant, vous avez toujours fait votre boulot correctement. Je suppose que je peux au moins admirer ça.

-Mon stagiaire a fait beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois. Il a du talent.

-Je suppose, m'efforçant de cacher que j'ai détesté certaines tenues.

Un long silence s'écoule, pesant et malaisé, jusqu'à ce qu'un signal lumineux m'ordonne de me glisser dans mon tube. La gorge serrée, je me sens bouger comme si je n'avais plus de contrôle sur mes propres jambes. Le temps s'étire, et chaque seconde devient une heure. Lorsque j'entre finalement dans le tube, et qu'il se referme sur moi, j'entends la voix de Gliese me dire de dernières paroles, souvent entendues, mais que j'entends pour la première fois chargée de sincérités.

-Puisse le sort t'être favorable, Malek.

Je me sens soulever dans les airs par la plaque sous mes pieds, et graduellement, la styliste disparait de mon champ de vision pour ne faire place qu'aux ténèbres. Vaguement prit de claustrophobie, j'ai soudain hâte de sortir de ce piège mortel. Alors que cette pensée parcourait mon esprit, la plaque s'immobilise au milieu du trajet, me coinçant quelque part sous terre. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? je songe avec horreur. Une panne ? Une stratégie vicieuse des Juges ? Et s'il n'y avait pas d'Expiation ? Et si tout ça n'était qu'une farce pour finalement tous nous exécuter, seuls et dans le noir…la panique commence à me gagner, quand soudain, une lumière holographique se matérialise sous mes yeux.

J'y vois cinq silhouettes humaines, vêtues d'une version modifiée de l'armure des pacificateurs, à laquelle des protections rigides ainsi qu'un casque intégral ont été ajoutés. Un fusil de précision se trouve entre les mains de chacune de ces silhouettes. Alors qu'un mauvais pressentiment prend la place de la panique, la voix d'Auguste Ocrux envahit mon tube.

-Bonjour, chers tributs ! En l'honneur de l'édition d'Expiation, le comité des Juges a décidé d'ajouter une dose supplémentaire d'excitation dans les Jeux. Voici…les Traqueurs. Leur rôle est simple : vous trouver et vous tuer. Vous êtes autorisé à vous défendre, bien sûr. Lorsque l'un des cinq Traqueurs succombe, un gong retentira dans l'arène. Puisse le sort vous être à tous favorables.

Les sales psychopathes ! Ils veulent qu'on se défende contre des adultes armés de snipers avec des épées et des couteaux ? Mais ils ont pété un câble ! Alors que je vocifère contre eux, la plaque se remet en mouvement et je suis précipité vers la surface à une vitesse décuplée.

XXXXXXX

-Tous les tributs sont dans les tubes, madame la présidente, annonce l'un des techniciens en constatant que toutes ses lumières sont dans le vert. Début de l'ascension.

C'est un jour historique. C'est la raison pour laquelle Dawn a insisté pour être présente dans la salle de contrôle lors du lancement de l'Expiation. Le point culminant de son œuvre…sans se départir de son air impassible, la femme d'état bout d'excitation. Elle se permet quand même un mince sourire de satisfaction.

-Arrêtez les plaques, ordonne-t-elle. Préparez l'annonce de la «surprise».

-Entendu.

-Les Traqueurs sont en position ?

Une autre technicienne, installée devant un large écran scindé en cinq, plisse les yeux dans l'attente du signale. D'abord T3 confirme sa position, puis T4, T5, T1 et enfin T2. Cela fait déjà deux jours qu'ils sont dans l'arène, à se familiariser avec la disposition des lieux, mais ils ont assez de vivres pour survivre un mois entier. Sur la carte de l'arène, des zones colorées indiquent les zones de chasses favorites des Traqueurs. Ce groupe meurtrier est une idée à elle. Il faut s'assurer que l'Expiation soit inoubliable, car de cette façon, le public en redemandera. Et bien d'autres sont prévues.

Dawn se déplace calmement vers l'écran des mouchards. Outre offrir en temps réel la position des tributs, ces merveilles technologiques permettent de surveiller la totalité des signes vitaux des vingt-quatre participants. Il sera ainsi plus simple de déterminer quand un tribut est mort, et éviter les erreurs gênantes comme il y en avait eu dans le passé. Un canon pourrait ainsi retentir précisément lorsque le cœur du tribut cesserait de battre.

Actuellement, la plupart des tributs présentent une augmentation du rythme cardiaque, probablement en raison du message qui circule sous leurs yeux pour leur apprendre l'existence des Traqueurs. Dawn se demande alors ce qu'ils ressentent. De la peur, de la colère ou…de l'excitation ? Si les carrières sont intéressants, il y a certains autres tributs qui font montre d'un grand potentiel. Et certains qui pourraient s'avérer particulièrement dangereux.

Sans surprise, des enfants de rebelles se retrouvent cette année dans les Jeux. Ceux du Huit, par exemple, dont l'oncle a été arrêté le jour même de la Moisson. Ils ne sont même pas au courant. La présidente a bonne mémoire. Ce qu'elle se souvient du garçon, c'est que c'est un rebelle dans l'âme. Voilà pourquoi elle lui a donné un dix à l'évaluation, note bien au-delà de sa performance. Le carrière du district Un n'est pas du genre à se laisser dépasser par un rival ; tôt ou tard, leurs chemins se croiseront.

Le message terminé, les plaques des tributs reprennent leur ascension et débouchent enfin sur l'arène. Au moins la moitié est aveuglée par l'éclat du soleil filtrant à travers le dôme énergétique. Une autre nouveauté, qui empêche définitivement toute tentative d'évasion. Sans compter qu'il permet également un contrôle du ciel et du climat beaucoup moins coûteux que les techniques de jadis. Oui, les Hunger Games entrent dès à présent dans une nouvelle ère.

Les tributs découvrent l'arène, d'un genre totalement nouveau. Outre la surprise, certains sont franchement inquiets devant les possibilités qui s'écroulent. Ils n'avaient certainement pas prévu ÇA…

-Enclenchez le décompte, ordonne Dawn. Que le spectacle commence.

XXXXXXX

Je jaillis à l'air libre presque sans prévenir, et instinctivement, ma main se dresse pour protéger mes yeux de la lumière du soleil. La première chose qu'on remarque, c'est l'air. Un air lourd, comme chargé de relents de plomb et de mort. Mon odorat ne détecte aucune senteur d'arbre.

Un vent sifflant fait claquer mon manteau tandis que, graduellement, ma vue se réhabitue à la lumière. Une longue minute m'est nécessaire pour pouvoir détailler mon environnement, et celui-ci ne ressemble en rien à de ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Il n'y a pas de vert, il n'y a pas de brun. Au lieu de l'herbe, du béton fissuré et des débris de pierre s'étendent à perte de vue sur le sol. Parcourant l'horizon, comme un labyrinthe monstrueux, des structures de béton et de métal se dressent partout, tout autour de nous. À perte de vue, il ne semble n'y avoir rien de viable.

Mais ce qui attire le regard en priorité, se dressant de toute sa hauteur vers ce ciel nuageux, c'est ce monument colossal, de la taille d'un gratte-ciel, qui s'étend à cent mètres de la corne d'abondance. Tout en métal, la tour rougie par la rouille possède une forme triangulaire et repose sur quatre larges pattes fermement ancrées dans le sol. La pointe de la tour semble défier le ciel, et j'ai le temps de voir un éclair frapper ce sommet avant d'entendre un bruit familier.

Le décompte de soixante secondes a commencé. Rapidement, j'abandonne mon observation de cette cité en ruine et de cette tour pour observer la corne d'abondance et les tributs. À mon grand soulagement, Elisa est située très près d'une façade d'immeuble. Il lui suffira de parcourir entre vingt et trente mètres avant de pouvoir se placer dans les hauteurs. Cette arène est une aubaine en or pour ma sœur, parce qu'à quelques détails près, elle pourrait se croire chez nous. Elle saura se cacher.

Rudy est invisible à moi, probablement directement de l'autre côté de la corne -nous sommes disposés en cercle autour-. Les carrières sont dispersés, et je constate que Lothar est plus concentré sur les piles de matériel débordant de la corne d'abondance que sur moi. Ça me rassure. Quant à Nyx, elle semble davantage occupée à étudier l'arène avec un rien d'inquiétude qu'autre chose. J'imagine que ce décor doit lui être totalement étranger, dans son district forestier.

Maintenant que je suis rassuré sur la position de mes ennemis déclarés, je repère Karel, relativement loin. Elle me fait un signe de la tête, puis se pointe du doigt avant de secouer négativement de la tête. Je comprends qu'elle ne veut pas que je tente de la rejoindre. Trouve-t-elle que c'est trop dangereux, ou parce qu'elle a changé d'idée sur sa proposition d'alliance ? Impossible à savoir.

Plus que trente secondes.

La corne d'abondance est hideuse. Un dirait un amoncellement de plaques métalliques rouillées qui ont été étroitement, mais grossièrement, soudées ensemble dans une forme approximative de corne. Des caisses métalliques sortent de cette gueule béante, elles aussi rouillées, et du matériel semble avoir été dispersé au petit bonheur tout autour. Des sacs à dos s'y trouvent, néanmoins, et ça me soulage ; je me voyais mal partir avec une de ces lourdes caisses.

Toutefois, le terrain entre le cercle des plaques de départ et les ruines est jonché de décombres. Il sera difficile de fuir sans trébucher sur ce sol traitre. Et des tributs pourront aisément se cacher parmi ces débris.

Un autre problème, de taille, s'impose soudain à mon esprit : comment vais-je trouver de l'eau dans ce décor apocalyptique ?

Le décompte est presque terminé, et je me mets en position, prêt à courir. Il ne faut pas partir trop tôt ; des mines sont placées sous chaque plaque, et elles ne se désactiveront qu'à la fin du décompte. Pas avant. L'adrénaline parcourt mes veines, alors que les derniers grains de sable du sablier s'écoulent.

Cinq…

Quatre…

Trois…

Deux…

Un…

-MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS, annonce la voix d'Auguste Ocrux. QUE LES VINGT-CINQUIÈMES HUNGER GAMES…COMMENCENT!

L'instant d'après, la porte des enfers était ouverte.

_« La guerre…la guerre ne changera jamais »_

XXXXXXX

_Héhé, pas encore de bain de sang ! Ce sera pour la prochaine fois. :P_


	11. La fin de l'innocence

_Voici enfin le vrai commencement des vingt-cinquième Hunger Games ! Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui prennent la peine de me laisser des reviews. Sérieusement, si vous appréciez, n'hésitez pas à en laisser, c'est l'une des principales choses qui me motivent à continuer._

_Vous remarquerez un petit changement de programme dans la narration. Mais bon, pour ceux qui prennent la peine de lire ceci, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et bonne lecture!_

**CHAPITRE NEUVIÈME**

**La fin de l'innocence**

Jour 1

_Malek Roxen_

Le son d'un cor suit la fin du décompte, et c'est dans un silence de mort que les tributs s'élancent vers la corne. Les Juges vont probablement ajouter une quelconque musique pour ajouter à la tension, mais ici, dans l'arène…rien.

-COURS ! je hurle en me mettant à courir à mon tour.

Aucun moyen de savoir si Elisa m'a entendu, ou si elle a compris que cet ordre lancé au hasard s'adressait à elle. L'adrénaline envahit mes veines et décuple mes forces. Un hurlement d'horreur parvient à ma gauche, attirant mon attention. Le garçon du district Neuf, celui qui avait fait une allergie à son costume, vient de se faire attraper par Lothar qui est en train de lui fracasser le crâne contre le sol de pierre. Du sang éclabousse son visage déformé par un sourire malsain. En regardant à droite, je vois une fille abattre une épée sur une autre. Deux autres tributs, plus proches de la corne, sont en train de se battre pour un misérable sac à dos. Le garçon du Dix vient de se saisir d'une hache et s'approche d'eux en lissant la lame…

Je me sens déconnecté de mon propre corps, de toute cette horreur qui se déroule autour de moi. Du plat de la main, je repousse un tribut qui s'élançait vers moi et l'envoi bouler un peu plus loin. C'est alors que je réalise que je me suis approché à moins de six mètres de la corne d'abondance. Je suis beaucoup trop proche ! La carrière du district Deux est à seulement trois mètres de moi, pour le moment trop occupée à combattre un autre tribut pour me prêter attention. J'en profite et me saisit des deux premiers sacs à dos qui passe à portée de mes mains.

Un couteau s'enfonce soudain dans l'un d'eux, a seulement quelques centimètres de mon visage. Mon visage effaré se lève et croise le regard de la Tatouée qui jure à cause de son coup manqué. Elle jette un regard à la carrière, puis me regarde et esquisse un clin d'œil. L'instant d'après, elle tournait les talons, un sac sur les épaules. J'en fais de même, juste à temps, apparemment. La voix de la carrière pousse une exclamation de surprise exactement alors que je lui tourne le dos. Un javelot se plante dans le sol à deux mètres de moi et un cri de rage s'élève. La panique commence à me gagner.

Inquiet malgré tout pour la santé de ma sœur, je fixe l'endroit où se trouvait sa plaque. La jeune fille est presque arrivée aux premières façades, et l'éventualité d'une cachette sûre en hauteur. J'aurais pu être soulagé de constater qu'elle m'a obéi en s'éloignant du bain de sang, si je ne voyais pas un tribut lui coller au train, une épée au poing. Glacé de terreur et trop éloigné pour réagir, je ne peux que voir ce type foncer sur elle dans l'espoir de l'assassiner froidement. Elisa ralentit sa course à la hauteur du mur et bondit sur la surface fissurée, entamant l'ascension. Elle remarque enfin son poursuivant et parvient à lui envoyer un coup de pied sous le menton. Le garçon chancèle, mais ces précieuses secondes offrent à Elisa le temps qui lui faut pour se mettre hors d'atteinte. De dépit, son adversaire frappe le mur de son épée.

-Bravo sœurette, je murmure pour moi-même, souriante.

Un gémissement de douleur me ramène à la réalité. Ma tête tourne juste à temps pour voir le garçon du Dix foncer sur moi, sa hache dégoulinant de sang et un sourire psychopathe sur les lèvres. Mon corps réagit par pur réflexe lorsqu'il se saisit des poignets du tribut. Profitant du poids et de la vitesse du garçon, je le fais balancer par-dessus mon épaule avec une facilité déconcertante, de la même façon que j'avais maîtrisé ce Muet lors de mon évaluation. Le Judo, qui retourne la force de l'adversaire contre lui, est l'une de mes spécialités.

Le dos du tribut s'écrase lourdement contre le sol, lui coupant le souffle et lui faisant lâcher son arme. Il est couvert du sang de ses victimes, même sur le visage. Dégoûté, je le frappe du talon à la tempe, l'assommant pour le compte. Après une vague hésitation, je ramasse la hache, l'essuie sommairement sur son manteau semblable au mien et me remets à courir vers les ruines.

En arrivant au premier cercle de débris, j'esquive de justesse un coup porté maladroitement par une fillette qui ne doit pas avoir plus de quatorze ans. Affolée d'avoir raté sa chance, elle lâche son arme et s'écroule à genoux, tremblante de terreur. C'est moi qui lui inspire cette peur. Moi, avec ma carrure athlétique, ma hache ensanglantée et mon regard dur. Cette pensée me brise le cœur. Je tends le bras dans une direction approximative et lui dit :

-Fous le camp. Arrange-toi pour ne plus croiser mon chemin.

Incertaine entre la reconnaissance et le soulagement, la fillette pousse un couinement et file entre les bâtiments écroulés. Lorsqu'elle disparait de ma vue, je peste contre moi-même. Cette gamine n'a aucune chance de survie. Une mort rapide entre mes mains aurait peut-être été un acte miséricordieux. Mais…je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre. Je ne suis pas un meurtrier.

Avant d'aller plus en avant dans la ville en ruine, je jette en denier regard à la corne d'abondance. Comme moi, plusieurs tributs disparaissent déjà entre les débris, certains blessés et d'autres serrant des paquetages arrachés au bain de sang. Les combats au pied de cette étrange tour continuent, mais ils sont déjà moins étendus. Les carrières terminent de repousser les derniers retardataires, au milieu des cadavres et des flaques de sang. D'ici quelques minutes, tout le monde saura combien de victimes ont succombé au massacre.

Je m'enfonce un peu plus loin dans les ruines et finit par trouver un bâtiment ouvert dans lequel je pénètre. Le plafond s'est écroulé depuis longtemps, mais la plupart des murs du rez-de-chaussée tiennent toujours debout. Je m'assois au fond d'une pièce dotée d'une unique entrée et fixe le ciel. Mon cœur palpite encore frénétiquement, quand je réalise que j'ai survécu au bain de sang. Je suis toujours en vie ! Maintenant, les vrais Jeux peuvent commencer, à présent que les plus faibles ou les plus maladroits ont péri…

Un premier coup de canon me fait sursauter, me mettant en état d'alerte. C'est au troisième que je me souviens enfin de la signification de ces bruits et j'entreprends de les compter sur mes doigts. Au huitième coup de canon, le silence revient. Seulement huit victimes ? Dans le chaos où j'étais plongé, j'aurais aisément cru que nous tombions par dizaines…je n'avais pas l'esprit très rationnel. À bien y réfléchir, j'étais comme un animal effrayé. Comment peut-on infliger ça à des _enfants_ ? Les Hunger Games m'apparaissaient déjà inhumains, mais maintenant que j'y suis, je réalise que j'étais encore loin du compte. C'est inacceptable, impardonnable…graduellement, ma haine du Capitole s'accroit encore.

Mais je ne leur offrirai pas le plaisir de sombrer dans le désespoir. Ravalant mes émotions, je concentre mon attention vers tout ce matériel que j'ai récupéré. Le premier sac à dos, d'un vert kaki très militaire, contient deux paquets de lanières de viande séchée, un silex et de l'amorce –ces connards ne pouvaient pas simplement me donner un briquet ?-, un rouleau de corde élastique ainsi que deux kilos de noix. J'y trouve également deux gourdes de la même couleur que le sac, mais bien évidemment, elles sont vides. Leur simple vue semble assécher ma gorge. Si je ne trouve pas d'eau dans l'autre sac, il va falloir en faire mon principal objectif…

Je ne trouve pas d'eau dans le second sac, mais le contenu n'est pas forcément pour me déplaire. D'autres provisions, sous la forme de petits sachets d'aliments déshydratés, une petite trousse de premiers soins qui ne sera utile qu'en cas de blessures mineures, une mystérieuse bouteille ornée d'un symbole étrange que je me promets d'étudier plus tard, une couverture isolante et pour finir, une lampe de poche fonctionnelle. Combiné à la hache que j'ai récupérée auprès du garçon du Dix, tout ce matériel me rend particulièrement bien équipé, du point de vue des Hunger Games. Si je peux trouver une source d'eau, il me sera possible de survivre une bonne semaine, à peine moins si je retrouve Elisa.

Elisa…la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle disparaissait dans les ruines. A-t-elle effectivement réussi à se mettre à l'abri ? Ou alors…ou alors, l'un de ces coups de canon était pour signaler sa mort ? Non, je refuse d'envisager cette possibilité.

À ce moment, un autre coup de canon retentit, élevant à neuf le nombre de victimes. De qui s'agit-il, cette fois ? Savoir que quelqu'un vient de mourir, sans savoir que qui il s'agit, est une véritable torture. En plus de mon inquiétude pour ma sœur, le souvenir de Karel vient me hanter. Elle a semblé vouloir me décourager de la rejoindre…mais a-t-elle réussi à s'en sortir aussi ? Elle a quand même obtenu un sept à son évaluation, ce qui n'est pas rien. Mais la note n'est pas une garantie. Des tributs ayant obtenu de hauts scores s'étaient vu mourir au bain de sang. Ce qui n'est pas pour me rassurer.

Un dixième coup de canon retentit, me rappelant l'urgence de bouger. C'est très certainement la meute des carrières qui s'est mise en chasse. Si je ne veux pas me retrouver dans leur passage, il me faut partir. Je rassemble donc mes affaires et ajuste mes sacs de façon à pouvoir les transporter le plus aisément possible. En cas d'attaque, je serai fortement désavantagé, parce que je ne peux pas bouger à mon aise. En soupesant ma hache, je siffle de mécontentement. C'est une arme bien trop lourde à mon goût, mais ça devra faire l'affaire.

Une nouvelle fois, j'affiche un masque déterminé pour les caméras avant de me mettre en route, prudemment. La rue est libre, alors je m'y engage.

Un silence uniquement ponctué pour le souffle du vent rajoute à cette ambiance post-apocalyptique que les Juges ont voulu donner. La façade des immeubles de chaque côté de la rue encombrée de carcasses de voitures rouillées ressemble à un amoncellement de crânes aux orbites vides. La plupart des étages au-dessus du rez-de-chaussée ont été proprement décapités, laissant souvent qu'un ou deux murs pour témoigner de leur ancienne existence. La rue en elle-même est fissurée, et par endroits, criblée de cratères, silencieux témoins d'un conflit ancien.

Cela ne ressemble pas aux autres aux autres arènes. Évidemment, jamais un lieu fait de la main de l'homme n'avait été utilisé. Mais il y avait autre chose, comme une aura…d'authenticité. Au fond de moi, je sens que cette cité est bien plus vieille qu'on pourrait le croire. Plus vieille que les Hunger Games. Peut-être même plus vieille que Panem elle-même.

Nous serions donc dans une ville de l'ancien monde ? Oncle David a un jour exprimé des soupçons comme quoi le Capitole en sait plus qu'il ne l'affirme sur le sort du reste de la planète, en dehors de nos frontières. Je ne sais à peu près rien sur l'ancien monde, hormis que le territoire occupé par Panem se nommait «États-Unis». Ici, c'est presque impossible de savoir le moindre détail.

À force marcher à travers ce véritable labyrinthe, je finis par réaliser que j'avance beaucoup plus lentement que je le devrais, si les routes n'étaient pas aussi impraticables. Même si cela ne fait qu'une heure que j'avance, mon corps et déjà en nage sous ce manteau de cuir. L'effort physique et l'air saturé de poussière contribuent à rendre ma bouche aussi pâteuse que du carton. J'ai besoin d'eau. Sans ça, je vais mourir avant même de rencontrer un autre tribut.

Mais où trouver de l'eau dans une ville ? Pour avoir moins chaud et ainsi mieux réfléchir, j'entreprends de retirer cet encombrant manteau avant de le fourrer dans un de mes sacs. L'eau est presque toujours un défi en soi dans les Jeux. Il s'est déjà vu des tributs d'une même alliance s'entretuer pour une simple bouteille d'eau. Il y a toujours un moyen de se procurer à boire durant les Jeux…j'espère.

Alors que j'essuie mon front, je réalise que cette étrange montre à mon poignet crépite de façon intermittente. Elle ne faisait pas ça avant. En imaginant un détecteur, je fais voler mon poignet devant moi au hasard et suis récompensé par un crépitement plus continu vers une zone particulière. Gliese m'a dit que cet objet était obligatoire, et que tous les tributs doivent donc l'avoir. Curieux, j'abandonne la prudence et décide de suivre cette piste que m'offre ma montre.

À mesure que mes pas me guident vers une autre rue, le bruit devient plus fort, plus précipité. On croirait entendre de petits pétards, comme ceux que les gamins font exploser au Nouvel An. Je tombe alors sur un très large cratère, d'environ cinq mètres de diamètre, qui déchire l'asphalte pratiquement au milieu de la route. La montre me conduit vers le centre de ce trou. En jetant un œil, je sens mon regard s'illuminer. De l'eau ! C'est de l'eau !

J'ignorais qu'il existait des détecteurs d'eau. Les baguettes de sourcier sont censées être des mythes, non ? Avec la technologie du Capitole, je suppose que tout est possible…en tout cas, cette source d'eau va me sauver la vie.

Je me laisse glisser vers le fond du cratère, mes deux sacs fermement serrés entre mes mains, et me réceptionne juste sur le bord de ce qui semble être une marre d'eau de pluie. L'eau est boueuse et franchement peu attirante, mais dans l'arène, je ne dois pas faire mon difficile. Je remplis rapidement ma première gourde, impatient d'étancher ma soif, quand soudain, un coup violent vient me l'arracher des mains. Alors que le récipient va voler un peu plus loin, renversant son contenu partout, j'écarquille les yeux en voyant le javelot pointé sur moi.

Ce qui me stupéfait le plus, cependant, c'est la personne qui brandit cette arme. Karel !

XXXXXXX

_Elisa Summers_

-COURS !

La voix de Malek résonne à mes oreilles et manque de me paralyser sur place. Puis, je me rappelle le sens de ce mot tout simple. Il faut que je fuie ! J'ai entendu parler de ce qui va suivre, alors que tous les tributs se précipitent vers la corne d'abondance. Certains ramassent déjà des armes, alors que d'autres s'empoignent à main nus. J'en vois un ou deux qui tournent les talons vers les ruines, dans l'espoir de suivre.

Des ruines ! De toutes les arènes qui pouvaient y avoir, celle-là est probablement la meilleure qui pouvait s'offrir à moi. Ce ne sera pas très différent des escalades que je faisais dans le district Huit.

Un cri d'horreur se coince dans ma gorge lorsque je vois un tribut se prendre un coup d'épée. Tellement de sang ! Il faut que je parte d'ici, je me répète. Allez ma fille, bouge-toi de cette plaque. Tu peux le faire !

Je fais un pas, puis deux, puis trois ; je suis à plus d'un mètre de ma plaque de départ quand j'hésite de nouveau. Malek va tenter de récupérer quelque chose de la corne d'abondance. Il va manquer de se faire tuer pour récupérer du matériel. La moindre des choses, c'est que je récupère aussi quelque chose, même de tout petit…

Je fais demi-tour et reviens sur mes pas, mes yeux balayant la vaste plaine se déroulant au pied de cette tour de métal. Il y a plein de trucs au sol : des petits couteaux, des bâches en plastique, des sacs, des boîtes en métal…je ne sais pas quoi prendre, et tandis que j'hésite, le temps me file entre les doigts. C'est finalement un hurlement de douleur qui me force à prendre une décision. Je me saisis d'une petite mallette en aluminium et fuie, le contenant serré contre ma poitrine. Le cœur battant, je tente de rejoindre au plus vite cette frontière de bâtiments fissurés, qui représente ma seule chance de survie.

Il me semble que mes jambes sont de plomb et que je mets des heures à parvenir à mon objectif. Tout mon champ de vision semble se rétrécir à cela, et plus rien d'autre ne compte.

Quand j'y arrive enfin, je glisse d'un geste la mallette sous mon large manteau et bondit sur la paroi, mes pieds et mes mains trouvant rapidement des prises. Les repas riches que j'ai pris ces derniers jours m'ont fait prendre du poids, mais je suis soulagé de constater que ma masse reste assez faible pour ne pas nuire à mes capacités de grimpeuse.

Une sorte d'instinct me prévient à temps du danger. Je regarde derrière moi et constate avec horreur qu'un tribut se précipite vers moi, une épée tâchée de sang à la main. Je ne l'ai pas entendu approcher, et maintenant, il est presque sur moi ! Je pousse un cri qui ressemble à un couinement de souris et j'envoie mon pied en arrière. Plus par chance que par talent, je parviens à frapper le garçon directement sous le menton. Sous le choc, il mord durement sa lèvre inférieure qui se met à saigner abondamment. Surpris, il recule de deux pas. C'est tout ce qu'il me fallait pour terminer de grimper au sommet de l'immeuble, hors de sa portée. Le garçon tente de m'atteindre avec son épée, mais le coup frappe le mur bien en dessous de moi. Il pousse un grognement mécontent, et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui tirer la langue. Même si, en réalité, je suis morte de terreur.

Le toit de ce bâtiment est assez large, ce qui me permet de m'éloigner le plus possible du bain de sang. Recroquevillé par terre, je me bouche les oreilles et chante «Brille, brille petite étoile» durant de longues minutes. Après avoir chanté trois fois, ma voix se brise et je tends l'oreille. Un lourd silence a remplacé les bruits de combat. Je n'entends plus que le vent.

Je sursaute lorsque j'entends le premier coup de canon. Je sais que c'est un coup par mort, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était si bruyant. Huit coups tonnent avant une longue pause, puis un neuvième, plusieurs minutes après. C'est fini. Neuf personnes sont mortes, et même si je ne les connaissais pas, je sens des larmes me rouler sur les joues. Je me fiche d'être filmé en train de pleurer.

Mais je ne peux pas me permettre d'être un fardeau. Pour aider Malek, je dois me reprendre et développer une stratégie. Déjà, je peux regarder ce que j'ai réussi à prendre à la corne d'abondance. La boîte métallique ne fait pas plus de quarante centimètres de long et n'est pas très lourde. Mon regard s'illumine en voyant le contenu.

Il s'agit d'une petite arbalète de poing, fait dans un matériau ultraléger qui me donne l'impression de soulever une brindille. Je me suis un peu entraîné avec ce genre d'arme, dans les derniers jours, sans réellement penser que j'en aurais une entre les mains dans l'arène. Un carquois bien garni se trouve au fond de la boîte, doté d'une lanière qui me permet de l'attacher aisément à ma ceinture.

Pour tester, j'encoche un carreau et vise une plaque de bois. Le projectile s'enfonce avec un claquement sec pile là où je le voulais, et avec pratiquement pas de bruit. Un rire soulagé m'échappe. J'ai une arme pour me défendre !

À peine je pense cela qu'une voix me parvient. C'est une voix masculine, rêche et mécontente, qui semble venir de quelque part sous mes pieds. Une fraction de seconde de seconde après, je repère un détail qui m'avait jusqu'ici échappé. Une trappe ! Il y a une saloperie de trappe qui permet de grimper sur mon toit ! Je n'ai pas le temps de me trouver une autre cachette qu'une silhouette apparaît.

-Salope de Pyro, grogne le tribut sans se rendre compte de ma présence. J'espère que ces putains de carrières vont se lasser de toi et te faire la peau. Je…

Il lève les yeux vers moi et arrête son monologue. Je le reconnais, pour avoir été assise face à lui durant tout le voyage en hovercraft. C'est le garçon au long nez crochu du district Sept. Le district avec cette fille brûlée qui parle de façon inquiétante. Il semble blessé au bras gauche, et son manteau déchiré est taché de sang. Diverses contusions sont venues se rajouter à l'œil au beurre noir qu'il arborait déjà. Le tribut fronce les sourcils en me voyant, puis un rictus se dessine sur ses lèvres en voyant l'arbalète entre mes mains. Je recule par instinct et tente de me saisir d'un autre carreau.

-On dirait que la chance me sourit finalement, dit-il. Une arme, entre les mains d'une gamine. Mais dis-moi, t'es la frangine de Malek Roxen, hein ? Il est où, ton frérot ?

Il s'avance vers moi, craquant ses jointures d'un air menaçant. Je pousse un nouveau cri d'horreur et accélère mes gestes en reculant. Pourquoi cette saloperie ne veut pas se recharger ? Non non non non non…

-Donne-moi ce truc ! ordonne-t-il en tendant la main. Et je te promets que ce sera pas trop douloureux.

-Non ! je m'exclame en tendant l'arbalète finalement chargée vers lui. Va-t'en, sinon je…je tire.

Il éclate de rire devant ma voix aiguë et mes mains tremblantes et s'avance davantage. Le regard qu'il me jette me donne froid dans le dos. J'ai déjà vu ça avant. Il veut me faire du mal. Et cette fois, je suis toute seule…Malek ne pourra pas venir me sauver.

-Tu sais, oublie ma proposition, annonce-t-il. Tu vas payer pour toutes les merdes qui me sont arrivées depuis le début. Je vais m'amuser avec toi…

Le garçon se jette sur moi. La panique explose en moi et je sens mes mains se crisper lorsque je hurle un «NON». Il s'immobilise soudainement, une expression ahurie sur le visage. Il ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais seul gargouillement s'échappe, en plus d'un large filet de sang. Les plumes de mon carreau d'arbalète dépassent de sa gorge…

Le garçon s'écroule sur ses genoux et arrache frénétiquement le projectile de son cou. La blessure se met à saigner encore plus. Je me rappelle qu'au kiosque de premiers soins, l'instructeur m'a dit qu'une blessure au cou qui saigne autant est mortelle. Le tribut n'a plus que quelques minutes à vivre. Et tout ce que je peux faire, c'est le dévisager avec horreur tandis qu'il agonise sous mes yeux. Et lorsque le dixième coup de canon retentit dans les cieux, je m'effondre.

J'ai tué. J'ai tué ce type de mes mains. Et ça a été si facile…j'ai juste eu à appuyer sur la gâchette, et à laisser faire le reste. Je me penche sur le côté et vomis. Mon estomac se vide de tout ce que j'ai mangé ce matin, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne me reste plus qu'une bile acide dans la bouche. Ensuite de quoi, j'éclate en sanglot et cours, sans prendre la peine de récupérer mes deux projectiles ou la mallette. Serrant mon arbalète contre moi, je déboule l'escalier que ma victime a emprunté pour monter, manquant de me briser la nuque à chaque moment, jusqu'à ce que je déboule dans la rue chargée de débris.

J'ignore combien de temps je cours ainsi, sans but.

XXXXXXX

_Dans le Capitole_

Dawn observe pensivement la fillette du Huit alors qu'elle tente de se remettre de son premier meurtre. Elle est impressionnée de constater que ce soit la petite, et non l'adolescent du Sept, qui ait remporté cet affrontement. La tribut a eu une chance insolente…

Ce qui porte donc le compte des morts à dix pour la première journée. Sur la vaste carte holographique, de petites étiquettes dispersées aux quatre coins de l'arène témoignent du dispersement des tributs. La meute des carrières de cette année semble installer un campement autour de la corne d'abondance. Vu la quantité d'eau qu'elle contenait, ils n'auront pas trop de soucis à se faire de ce côté-là.

-Madame la présidente ? demande un technicien. Devons-nous provoquer d'autres rencontres ?

-Non, répond-elle en secouant la tête. Laissons les citoyens du Capitole bien apprécier le bain de sang et faire leurs paris. Dès demain après-midi, toutefois, je veux que vous enclenchiez le programme S-33. Faisons-les angoisser un peu.

-Bien madame.

Dix morts au bain de sang est une moyenne acceptable. Il y a encore beaucoup de tributs, mais cela signifie qu'il y aura moyen d'étirer les Jeux sur une plus longue période. En espérant qu'ils ne meurent pas tous à cause de l'arène. Mais ils ne le feront pas. Il y a des cas très prometteurs, cette année. Trop prometteurs pour mourir bêtement de faim ou de soif. Entre autre…

Elle active un écran devant elle et jette un coup d'œil sur les prédictions du public. Sans surprise, la plupart des tributs de carrière sont favoris. Mais certains autres ont également l'affection du public, comme cette pyromane du Sept qui aurait fait flamber toute une forêt, ou cette fille tatouée du Trois. Sans oublier ce petit arrogant du Huit. Lui, il trône à égalité avec les carrières. Outre son haut score, il a réussi à fuir la corne avec une arme et deux sacs pleins à craquer. Il est bien parti.

Quant à la sœur, elle s'attire tellement de compassion qu'il ne serait pas surprenant qu'elle se gagne des sponsors. On verra combien de temps ça durera. Ce n'est pas en pleurnichant devant un cadavre qu'on peut survivre aux Hunger Games.

Oui, l'Expiation de cette année sera mémorable. Elle est heureuse d'être la présidente pour assister à ce moment.

_« Qui souffre le plus ? La personne qui reçoit le coup de couteau, ou celle qui enfonce le couteau ? »_


	12. On fait ce qu'on peut

_Bonjour, bonsoir ou bon matin ! Tandis que 2012 nous fait ses adieux (avec la plus grande tempête de notre Histoire, pour nous au Québec), voilà que je vous sors le dernier chapitre de Sacrifiés avant le début de l'an 2013. Encore une fois, je remercie tous ceux qui me laissent des commentaires, qui affichent un sourire sur mes lèvres et me mettent du baume au cœur (oui, un écrivain, c'est quelqu'un qui manque de confiance en soi…ou c'est juste moi :-P )._

_Un mot tout particulier à WoR et à LJay Odair, deux amies précieuses qui me sont d'une grande aide lorsque j'ai besoin de confirmer tel ou tel détail._

_Au fait : ceux qui trouveront dans quelle ville se trouve l'arène gagnent un cookie (ou pas…)._

**CHAPITRE DIXIÈME**

**On fait ce qu'on peut**

_Malek Roxen_

Je dévisage Karel avec stupeur, tandis que la pointe de son javelot est pointée dangereusement proche de moi. Mentalement, je tente d'estimer mes chances d'écarter l'arme et de maîtriser la jeune fille. En même temps, ma gorge est douloureusement serrée par le goût amer de la trahison. Une part de moi n'arrive pas à accepter le fait que Karel puisse aussi facilement se retourner contre moi.

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? je parviens à lancer.

-Du calme, répond Karel en éloignant son arme de moi. Je viens de te sauver la peau.

-Quoi ?

-Sérieusement, tu n'as pas compris ?

Elle me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever, et une fois que c'est fait, elle s'appuie sur le javelot en désignant le point dos.

-Ton compteur s'affole comme un feu d'artifice. Si je t'avais laissé boire de cette merde, tu serais mort dans les prochaines heures.

-Un compteur ? je répète en levant la drôle de montre à mon poignet.

-C'est un compteur Geiger, m'apprend Karel. J'en ai jamais vu d'aussi perfectionné, mais c'est sur le même principe. Ça permet de détecter les radiations.

Ce mot me donne des frissons d'horreur. Même dans le district Huit, nous connaissons les terribles dangers de la radioactivité. Principalement parce que le Capitole se vante à chaque Moisson d'avoir rasé le Treize à coup d'armes atomiques. Vingt-cinq ans après, le territoire est toujours considéré comme étant inhabitable…

-Non, je murmure, sous le choc. Ils n'ont pas vraiment fait ça ?

-C'est les Hunger Games, Malek. Plus encore, une édition spéciale. Tu t'attendais à mieux ?

-Non, j'admets avec colère. C'est en plein leur genre. Mais comment tu en sais autant sur la radioactivité et sur ce compteur…Geiger ?

Elle hausse des épaules avant de répondre.

-Dans le Douze, les mineurs doivent faire attention à ne pas tomber par hasard sur des gisements d'uranium, en creusant pour le charbon. On nous apprend comment fonctionnent les compteurs Geiger dès l'école.

Mon regard retombe sur l'eau boueuse qui a bien failli me coûter la vie à cause de mon ignorance. Je ne suis toujours pas sûr de comprendre ce qui me serait arrivé, puisque la radioactivité est pratiquement inconnue chez nous dans le Huit, sauf par réputation. Mais je n'ai aucun mal à admettre que Karel m'a probablement sauvé la vie, quand bien même que la seule solution avait été de me frapper avec son javelot. Finalement, je reviens à elle et j'esquisse un sourire.

-Merci, je dis en toute sincérité. J'ai vraiment eu de la chance que tu me trouves à temps.

-En effet.

-Dis, est-ce que tu crois que…tu sais…

-Que notre alliance fonctionne toujours ? termine-t-elle pour moi. Oui, à condition que tu le veuilles bien toi-même.

Karel me tend sa main et je la serre, sentant une poigne très vigoureuse. Malgré les efforts des préparateurs du Capitole, sa paume reste couverte de cal.

-On reste ensemble jusqu'à ce que les tributs les plus dangereux soient morts ? me propose-t-elle.

-Au moins la meute des carrières, je confirme d'un hochement de la tête. Ensuite, on se sépare.

Et on prie pour ne plus se recroiser, je songe amèrement. Même si nous nous connaissons que depuis une petite semaine, Karel est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une amie dans ce contexte des Hunger Games. L'idée d'enfoncer une lame entre ses côtes m'est insupportable.

-Tu as une idée de qui est mort ? je demande en rassemblant mes affaires.

-Mon partenaire de district, Derek, annonce-t-elle sombrement. La brute du Un l'a attrapé.

Je m'interromps dans mes préparatifs de départ, un air désolé sur le visage.

-Ce n'est rien, affirme-t-elle. Je ne l'ai pas vraiment connu. C'était un gamin de la classe marchande. Je suis de la Veine. On n'avait pour ainsi dire aucun lien.

Un masque neutre masque ses traits, et je comprends qu'elle préfère ne plus aborder le sujet. Acceptant de bonne grâce, j'entreprends de lui dresser l'inventaire de mon propre butin. À l'exception de son javelot et d'une gourde, Karel n'a rien pu récupérer, en grande partie à cause de Rudy. Je dois afficher un soupçon d'émotion, car elle s'empresse d'affirmer qu'aux dernières nouvelles, ma cousine vit toujours.

-Elle est très rapide, affirme Karel.

J'annonce ensuite mon intention de retrouver Elisa, que ça lui plaise ou non. À mon grand soulagement, Karel ne proteste pas et demande plutôt comment nous pourrions la retrouver. Tout ce que je sais, je réponds, c'est qu'elle se sera réfugiée en hauteur. Puisque nous ignorons la taille de cette arène, la trouver relèverait de l'exploit. Sauf si les Juges décident de la mettre dans le trajet d'un autre tribut…cette pensée m'horrifie.

Toutefois, le principal objectif s'avère être la recherche d'un point d'eau potable. Malgré les apparences, les Juges n'aiment pas voir des tributs qui meurent de déshydratation. Ce n'est pas assez spectaculaire. Il faut donc qu'ils aient mis une source d'eau quelque part, que les plus persévérants des tributs sauront trouver.

Après avoir séparé mon matériel et lui avoir donné un sac à dos, Karel et moi nous mettons en route, prenant maintenant garde à rester éloigner des poches de radiations que nos compteurs détectent un peu partout. En marchant, je partage ma théorie sur la ville de l'ancien monde, mais Karel préfère ne pas donner d'opinion. L'important, selon elle, c'est de survivre.

L'avant-midi se termine sans que rien ne semble changer. Le décor est le même, toujours dominé par la tour de métal, et aucun tribut ne vient croiser notre route. J'ose espérer que les Juges, leur soif de sang rassasié par le bain de sang, nous laissent tranquilles pour le reste de la journée.

Quand l'après-midi commence, ma soif se fait plus dérangeante. L'eau n'est pas une ressource très courante dans mon district pollué, mais même moi, je ne peux supporter très longtemps le manque d'eau. Karel s'efforce de le cacher, mais je suis sûr qu'elle est au moins aussi amochée que moi.

Nous ne croisons pas moins de trois autres mares semblables à celle que j'ai faillis boire, malheureusement toutes contaminées. Intérieurement, je commence à désespérer.

C'est vers le milieu de l'après-midi, après maints tours et détours à travers les ruines, que nous arrivons devant une large tranchée, qui s'étend aussi loin que peuvent se porter mes yeux. De l'autre côté, une autre portion de ruines est visible, mais elle semble floue, comme vue à travers un cours d'eau.

-Tu veux voir quelque chose d'amusant ? me demande Karel en ramassant une pierre.

Avant que je puisse lui répondre, la jeune fille lance la roche vers l'autre extrémité de la tranchée. Plutôt que de disparaître entre ces ruines inaccessibles, le projectile percute une surface invisible avec un petit éclair et rebondit dans notre direction. C'est de justesse que j'esquive la pierre avant qu'elle ne me percute le front.

-Désolée, s'excuse Karel. J'avais pas prévu ça.

-C'est un bouclier ? je demande.

Elle hoche de la tête. Ils ont un truc semblable autour de l'hôtel de justice du district Huit. Quand une émeute éclate, chose qui arrive assez régulièrement chez moi, les officiels du Capitole élèvent ce genre de protection invisible autour d'eux, de sorte que personne ne peut les atteindre. Il m'apparait logique que l'arène soit entourée d'un tel champ de force…

Soudain, un détail me revient. Je me saisis du bras de ma partenaire et tente de l'entraîner à ma suite le plus loin possible de cet endroit.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? proteste-t-elle.

-Les Juges ! je m'exclame. Ils n'aiment pas que les tributs…

Un long hurlement retentit, brisant le silence angoissant des ruines. Puis, un second hurlement réponds, et un troisième. Bientôt, les rues sont emplies des grognements de cette meute qui n'a clairement rien d'humain.

-FUYONS ! je hurle.

Sans protester davantage, Karel m'emboîte le pas dans le sens opposé du dôme d'énergie cernant l'arène. L'an dernier, un tribut s'était trop approché de la limite de l'arène et avait clairement exprimé son intention de se cacher dans ces environs. Presque aussitôt, les Juges avaient provoqué un glissement de terrain qui avait pourchassé le malheureux jusqu'à finalement l'engloutir. Il semble que pour nous, ils aient lâché des mutations génétiques d'un type inconnu.

Le premier monstre nous apparait au détour d'une ruelle, jaillissant d'une fissure dans un mur. Je m'immobilise brusquement devant cette créature décharnée et grotesque. Aux allures de chien sauvage, le corps dépourvu de poils du mutant est recouvert d'espèces de cloques de la taille d'une fraise. De la gueule déformée par le trop grand nombre de crocs, une salive luisante s'écoule tandis que le monstre grogne et aboi agressivement à notre intention.

Un cri échappe à Karel lorsque le chien nous saute dessus. Je réagis pour ma part en plaquant de l'épaule la bête juste avant qu'elle n'atteigne mon alliée, l'envoyant percuter un mur. Je dégaine ma hache sans perdre de temps et l'abats sur le mutant, manquant la nuque. Ma lame s'enfonce dans l'épaule musculeuse et arrache une plainte aiguë au chien. Je pousse un grognement en arrachant mon arme et esquive de justesse les mâchoires. Mais en reculant, je trébuche sur le pan de mon manteau et m'affale sur le dos, ce qui offre au chien l'opportunité de me bondir dessus. Je lève les bras pour me protéger, et par un miracle qui me souffle, je parviens à abattre ma hache directement entre les deux yeux jaunâtres. Le monstre tremble quelques instants avant de s'écrouler, enfin mort.

Karel m'aide à pousser la lourde carcasse sur le côté, car les autres chiens de la meute sont toujours sur nos talons. Je peux presque sentir leur odeur de fauve…

En tournant un coin, Karel et moi aboutissons dans une ruelle étroite encombrée de détritus. À l'autre bout, je peux voir la lumière prometteuse d'une rue plus large, et avec elle, la possibilité d'un abri. Nous nous y engageons donc un des chiens sur les talons. Je me retourne le temps de décocher un coup de pied dans sa sale gueule, puis rejoins Karel dans un vaste espace ouvert de béton surchargé de voitures en ruine. Un peu plus loin, juste sur le bord de ce stationnement géant, se trouve un bâtiment si vaste que la seule façade est deux ou trois fois plus large l'hôtel que justice du Huit.

-Écoutes, dit soudain Karel en m'arrêtant.

Je tends l'oreille, pour uniquement entendre le silence. Plus d'aboiements ni de grognements ; les chiens sont partis. Un soupir de soulagement m'échappe, tandis que mon corps tremble encore sous l'effet de l'adrénaline. Ma partenaire me jette un regard et esquisse un sourire nerveux.

-Ils ne pouvaient pas mettre un panneau «défense de passer» ? dit-elle.

-Joyeux Hunger Games ! je m'exclame avec la voix de Persei.

-Et puisse le sort vous être favorable, achève-t-elle avec une imitation parfaite de l'accent du Capitole.

Nous rions un peu, soulagés d'avoir échappé à la mort. Maintenant que j'ai le temps de réfléchir, je réalise que ces mutations génétiques ne nous auraient probablement pas tuées. Faire tuer des tributs par des mutants dès le premier jour n'est pas dans le genre des Juges. Ils ont simplement voulu nous éloigner du dôme, gagnant au passage une course poursuite des plus palpitantes. Le public doit être aux anges.

-On devrait s'installer dans ce bâtiment, je suggère. J'aimerais mieux être à l'abri quand la nuit va tomber.

-Bonne idée, approuve Karel.

L'intérieur de ce bâtiment est étonnement ouvert, se divisant en un hall géant et plusieurs pièces s'étendant partout. Du verre brisé craque sous mes bottes à chaque pas, dernier vestige de ce qui semble avoir été un toit de verre dans le passé. Des escaliers de métal rouillés permettent de monter vers un deuxième niveau qui semble, pour autant que je puisse le juger, identique au rez-de-chaussée.

Karel me fait alors un signe du coude, indiquant quelque chose au centre du hall. J'écarquille les yeux en voyant une fontaine, partiellement détruite, mais remplie à ras le bord d'eau. Ce serait trop beau, je songe amèrement en raclant ma gorge sèche. Pourtant, nos deux compteurs Geiger restent silencieux lorsque nous examinons l'eau, achevant de prouver hors de tout doute qu'il n'y a aucune radiation nocive dans cette fontaine.

Je me porte volontaire pour prendre une première gorgée prudente. Hormis un léger goût métallique, très courant dans le district Huit, le liquide semble pur. Ma soif l'emportant, je plonge la tête et bois longuement avec plaisir.

-Doucement Malek ! me retient Karel. Tu vas te bousiller l'estomac. Prends de petites gorgées.

Il est peu probable que nous puissions rester ici très longtemps. Mais d'ici à ce que les Juges nous en délogent, je compte bien profiter de ce petit point de paradis.

XXXXXXX

C'est durant mon tour de garde que l'hymne national retentit dans la nuit. En voyant le sceau du Capitole s'afficher dans le ciel, je m'empresse de réveiller mon alliée. Ensemble, nous observons les visages de ceux qui sont morts durant cette première journée dans l'arène. Dès le début, nous avons la surprise de voir le visage de la jeune beauté du district Quatre s'afficher. Il est rare qu'un carrière succombe au bain de sang. Au final, sa beauté ne lui aura servi à rien. J'éprouve une certaine satisfaction cruelle devant ce semblant de justice.

Viennent ensuite le garçon du Cinq et les deux tributs du Six. Le garçon attardé qui s'en était pris à Elisa n'a bien évidemment pas survécu longtemps, c'était prévisible. Je hausse un sourcil en voyant le partenaire de district de Nyx, celui avec le nez proéminent, puis observe les deux tributs du district Neuf s'afficher rapidement, suivi par ceux du Dix. Un malaise m'envahit en voyant le visage du garçon au visage de psychopathe que j'ai assommé durant le bain de sang. Je suis sûr qu'il était encore vivant quand je l'ai laissé ! Comment peut-il être mort ?

C'est alors que je comprends. En l'assommant, je l'ai mis à la merci du premier tribut venu, qui l'aura achevé. Probablement un carrière, puisqu'ils ont l'habitude d'investir les environs de la corne d'abondance. Je ne l'ai pas tué directement. Mais c'est moi qui ai provoqué sa mort. Qui l'a rendu inoffensif.

Lorsque l'hymne s'achève avec le visage du partenaire de district de Karel, je tremble et me sens nauséeux. J'ai provoqué la mort de quelqu'un. Dans mon esprit, c'est comme si le sang de ce garçon souillait mes mains.

À sa demande, j'explique la situation à Karel. Elle se montre compatissante, mais réplique que je n'ai pas à m'en vouloir. Contrairement à ce type, qui a vraisemblablement eu le temps de tuer –je lui ai parlé de ma version du bain de sang-, je n'ai pas porté le coup fatal.

De plus, je me sens coupable de constater que l'adolescente que j'ai laissé fuir, du district Six, compte parmi les victimes. Avoir échappé à un tribut compatissant pour tomber sur un autre sans pitié…c'est dur. Toutefois, d'apprendre qu'Elisa s'en est sortie toute seule me soulage et me remplit de fierté. J'ose espérer qu'elle a trouvé un abri, de l'eau et de la nourriture.

-Donc, récapitule Karel sur ses doigts. Ça nous laisse les quatre carrières du Un et du Deux…plus le garçon du Quatre et cette folle du Sept…

-La Tatouée du Trois et son partenaire de district, je poursuis. La fille du Cinq. Sans oublier ma cousine et son propre partenaire de district. On a au moins l'assurance que ces deux-là ne sont pas alliés. Ils avaient l'air de se haïr dès la Moisson.

-Nous avons quand même une meute de cinq carrières sur les bras, marmonne Karel. Ce n'est pas gagné.

-Ma priorité est de retrouver ma sœur, je répète. Ensuite, je m'inquiéterai des carrières.

-T'en fais pas, hoche-t-elle de la tête. On va finir par la retrouver.

XXXXXXX

Jour 2

_Elisa Summers_

Je suis d'abord incertaine de ce qui m'a réveillé. Après avoir tué ce garçon, j'ai erré au hasard parmi les ruines pendant longtemps, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue me rattrape. C'est tout juste si j'ai eu l'énergie de monter sur un toit, le seul véritable endroit où je peux être en sécurité. Du moins, quand il n'y a pas d'autres accès. J'ai été prudente cette fois.

Pendant la nuit, lorsqu'ils ont affiché les visages des morts, j'ai pleuré de soulagement en voyant que Malek n'y était pas. Même s'il est allé à la corne d'abondance, il s'en est sortis. Rassurée, j'ai finalement réussi à dormir. Maintenant…

Enfin, je reconnais ce bruit, qui se répète à nouveau. Un chant clair, presque joyeux. Souriante, je lève les yeux sur le petit oiseau noir avec un ventre clair et une courte crête de plumes sur la tête. Un geai moqueur.

David m'a raconté leur histoire. Comment les geais moqueurs sont un accident créé par le Capitole. Il disait que c'était inspirant qu'un outil du gouvernement parvienne à s'affranchir ainsi de la dictature, même s'il était programmé pour ne pas survivre. L'oiseau incline la tête et émet quelques notes. En réponse, je siffle le refrain de la berceuse de Malek. Enjoué d'apprendre une nouvelle mélodie, le geai moqueur la répète en boucle avant de s'envoler.

Un nouvel espoir m'envahit. S'il y a des oiseaux dans ce décor de mort, alors il doit y avoir une source d'eau et de nourriture. C'est ce que l'instructrice de survie disait. Toujours suivre les animaux. Leur instinct est plus fiable que n'importe quel appareil ou ordinateur.

En regardant par-dessus le toit, j'observe l'oiseau voleter jusqu'à une étrange structure et s'y engouffrer. On dirait une sorte de pyramide géante faite avec des poutrelles de métal. On dirait qu'il y a des débris de verres tout autour, qui en faisait peut-être partit avant. Mon estomac gronde ; je ne serais pas contre des œufs de geai moqueur. J'ai appris dans le district Huit qu'ils étaient très nourrissants, en plus d'être comestibles. Il va aussi me falloir de l'eau.

Après une dernière vérification des environs, je descends de mon perchoir et me dirige vers le bâtiment. De proche, il est encore plus immense, ce qui rajoute à mon trouble, car je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil. À quoi construire un truc pareil peut-il servir ? Ce n'est pas un monument ou une statue, il y a des pièces et des couloirs sous terre. Pour autant que je puisse voir de ma position, il n'y a rien de plus intéressant que des détritus. Je n'ose pas y descendre, car j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais y trouver.

Le geai moqueur répète soudain ma mélodie au-dessus de ma tête. Je le vois, installé dans un nid coincé entre deux poutrelles, qui me surveille. Un nouveau sourire éclaire mes traits. Je n'aurai pas besoin de descendre pour trouver le nid. L'escalade ne sera pas aussi facile que ce dont j'en ai l'habitude, mais c'est faisable. Je m'élance donc, profitant de l'inclinaison de l'ancienne pyramide de verre pour me hisser. Il me faut d'abord uniquement user de la force de mes bras, ce qui est pénible pour moi, mais dès que mes pieds se posent sur le métal rouillé, cela devient tout de suite plus facile.

L'oiseau reste tranquille un moment, mais à mesure que je me rapproche, je peux presque sentir sa nervosité. Il agite ses ailes, pousse des trilles d'avertissement ; je sais par expérience que si j'insiste davantage, il va m'attaquer. Néanmoins, je continue ma progression, et lorsque je ne suis plus qu'à un mètre du nid, le geai moqueur décolle et fonce sur moi. Je suis prête. Ma main se tend à vive allure et agrippe l'oiseau, qui commence maintenant à paniquer.

-Excuse-moi, je murmure avant de lui rompre le cou à mains nues.

Je n'aime pas tuer. Mais je sais que c'est pour ma survie, alors c'est plus facile. Alors que je pense ces mots, je me rappelle que j'ai tué un humain la veille pour exactement les mêmes raisons. Pour ma survie. Le garçon allait me faire du mal. Je me suis défendue. Quelle différence y a-t-il entre lui et l'oiseau que je tiens dans mon poing ?

Griffin l'avait dit. Que tuer un humain est aussi facile que de tuer un oiseau. Je ne voulais pas le croire, et Malek avait été furieux de ces propos, mais notre mentor avait raison.

Le nid du geai moqueur ne contient pas moins de trois œufs, ce qui m'arrache une exclamation de joie. De la nourriture ! S'il y a un nid, alors il doit y en avoir d'autres. Beaucoup d'autres. Si je mets en pratique mes années de survie au district, je devrais être en mesure de ne pas mourir de faim.

Quelque chose me percute alors la tête, mais c'est si léger que je ne ressens pas de douleur. Mon cœur s'accélère en constatant qu'il s'agit d'un parachute argenté. Quelqu'un m'a envoyé un cadeau de sponsor ! Je suis surprise et soulagée de découvrir que des gens sont prêts à payer pour me donner une chance. Il me faut une petite minute pour trouver comment forcer le petit verrou, et ce que je découvre dans le conteneur me laisse d'abord perplexe. Il s'agit d'une petite boîte métallique étiquetée en grandes lettres bleues «Hydro-capsules». Une vague est dessinée derrière ces lettres.

À l'intérieur de la boîte, je trouve toute une série de petites pilules de la taille de la phalange de mon pouce ainsi qu'un petit papier qui s'avère être un mode d'emploi. Des capsules d'eau condensée ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Les instructions indiquent de croquer dans une capsule. Je tente le coup et sens soudain ma bouche envahie d'humidité, chassant d'un coup toute ma soif. Mon regard s'illumine. C'est encore mieux que si j'avais reçu une simple bouteille d'eau ! Maintenant, je devrais survivre quelque temps sans craindre la déshydratation.

-Merci, je dis timidement au hasard dans le ciel, espérant viser une caméra.

C'est alors que des voix me parviennent. Des rires, des exclamations bruyantes. Il y a plusieurs personnes. Horrifiée, je me glisse le plus possible entre deux poutrelles dans l'espoir de me cacher, mais dans ma panique, le parachute tombe vers le sol. J'étouffe un juron lorsque quatre personnes font leur apparition.

Il s'agit des carrières. Il y a le grand du Un, celui qui me fait peur, sa partenaire de district très petite et la fille du Deux, avec les longs cheveux noirs et le sourire moqueur. Avec eux se trouve Nyx, celle qui s'est moqué de Malek à la sortie de l'hovercraft. Il me semble qu'elle vient du district…Sept ? Mais alors, je comprends, c'est son partenaire de district que j'ai tué hier !

La question devrait plutôt être : qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec les carrières ?

-Regardez, note la carrière du Un en désignant la pyramide. Qu'est-ce que c'est, à votre avis ?

-On s'en fout, Venka, répond la brute en posant négligemment sa lourde masse d'arme sur son épaule. Une connerie artistique.

-C'est sûr que si c'est pas quelque chose à buter ou à détruire, le grand Lothar s'en fout, se moque la fille du Deux.

Elle et Nyx ricanent et se tapent dans la main. Je vois le dénommé Lothar bouillir de rage, mais Venka parvient à le tempérer. Soudain, Nyx repère quelque chose et s'élance jusqu'au pied de la pyramide, presque en dessous de moi. Je n'ose même plus respirer lorsqu'elle se penche pour ramasser mon parachute.

-Un tribut était ici, dit-elle en montrant l'objet. Récemment.

-Et il a reçu un sponsor ? s'étrangle Lothar. Comment ça se fait que j'en ai pas reçu ?

-Parce que t'es moche ? suggère la fille du Deux.

-Naohm, rétorque Nyx, c'est pas le moment d'énerver Loulou. On a un petit rat caché pas très loin. Le mieux serait…

Un bruit de gong retentit. Je me rappelle que ça veut dire qu'un des Traqueurs vient de se faire tuer. Et c'était tout près. Les carrières semblent arriver à la même conclusion que moi, car ils décident rapidement d'aller jeter un coup d'œil. Bientôt, je suis à nouveau seule, et je me permets de lâcher un soupir de soulagement. Ma peur d'être découverte était si grande que j'en pleurais. Il faut que je parte d'ici, je songe en entreprenant la descente.

XXXXXXX

_Malek Roxen_

Le coup de gong me réveille en sursaut et, instinctivement, je pose la main sur mon arme. Karel déboule dans le bâtiment, absente probablement pour une patrouille.

-Ce n'est pas le bruit que fait un Traqueur mort ? demande-t-elle.

-Oui, je confirme. Ce n'est pas un coup de canon. Honnêtement, je suis content que cet enfoiré n'ait pas eu le temps de faire une victime.

-C'est vrai que c'est plutôt injuste pour nous…mais d'un autre côté, ça aurait fait moins d'ennemis pour nous.

-Personne ne mérite ça, je tranche. Ces tributs, là dehors, ne sont pas l'ennemi. C'est le Capitole qui nous impose tout ça. Ouais, je crie à l'intention des caméras, c'est à vous que je parle, connards !

-T'es vachement de mauvaise humeur, ce matin.

-Mouais…tu as faim ?

C'est alors que le bruit de la porte d'entrée du vaste bâtiment claque. Nous réagissons instinctivement et allons nous poster à l'abri. Karel et moi avons été inspirés d'avoir installé notre campement au second niveau. Ainsi, la personne qui vient d'entrer ne se doutera pas de notre présence.

-Tu le vois ? je murmure à Karel.

-Pas encore…attends, oui, le voilà !

Je le vois aussi, à présent. Comme nous la veille, le garçon est en train d'examiner la fontaine avec son compteur Geiger. Il a donc lui aussi compris pour les radiations. Plutôt grand, le tribut arbore une chevelure blonde mal coiffée et une cicatrice fraiche au bras. Il a d'ailleurs abandonné le manteau long qui constitue l'uniforme de cette année, ce qui révèle des bras musculeux. Un 4 est visible sur la manche de son t-shirt.

-C'est un carrière ! je m'exclame dans un chuchotement.

-Il est seul, répond Karel. On peut l'avoir.

Ma partenaire bouge un peu pour changer de position, mais pose malencontreusement le pied sur du verre brisé. Le craquement retentit comme un coup de fouet et fait sursauter le carrière, qui réagit en lançant quelque chose dans notre direction. Des espèces de petites étoiles métalliques se plantent dans le mur.

-Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de te traquer et de te faire la peau, annonce-t-il au hasard. Reste hors de mon chemin, et tout ira bien pour toi.

Je regarde Karel puis, inspiré, lui lance un clin d'œil. Ensuite de quoi, je me montre à découvert.

-Bonjour, j'annonce sobrement.

-Le garçon du Huit…Malek, c'est ça ? Je ne crois pas qu'on se soit déjà présenté. Je suis Clayton. Clayton Odair.

-Les autres sont pas loin ? je demande.

-Quels autres ?

Karel a compris mon intention et descend maintenant l'escalier opposé au mien, contournant lentement, mais sûrement, le carrière qui reste focalisé sur moi.

-Les autres carrières, j'insiste pour gagner du temps. Tu es parti en éclaireur ?

-Ah, je vois, dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin. Non, ils ne sont pas dans les parages. Pas que je sache, en tout cas.

Il dégaine son épée, et je sens ma gorge se serrer. Dépêche-toi, Karel !

-Contrairement à Lothar, je n'ai rien de personnel contre toi. Si tu veux qu'on règle ça tout de suite, d'homme à homme…

-Et de femme à homme, ça compte ? lance soudain Karel en lui bondissant dessus.

C'est le signal que j'attendais. Pendant que mon alliée lutte avec le carrière, je termine de dévaler les marches de l'escalier afin d'aller lui porter main forte. Je ne suis qu'à quelques pas d'eux lorsque Clayton parvient à projeter Karel au sol. Mais il n'a pas le temps de lui porter un coup que je suis sur lui. Je percute sa gorge du tranchant de la main, lui arrachant un gargouillement de douleur, avant d'enchaîner avec une série de coups de poing rapides sur son torse. Il a une musculature de fer, et c'est à peine si je parviens à le faire reculer. J'opte donc pour un coup de pied dans le tibia, ce qui a l'effet escompté de le faire tomber au sol.

Alors que je m'approchais, c'est à mon tour de sous-estimer mon adversaire. Reprenant ses esprits plus vite que prévu, il se redresse et referme ses bras autour de moi. Nous roulons au sol quelques instants, échangeant des coups, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve au-dessus de moi, m'écrasant de sa masse. Karel s'approche pour me porter secours, puis s'immobilise avec horreur en voyant le couteau plaqué sur ma gorge.

-Bon, dit Clayton. Maintenant, on va gentiment discuter.

_« Ce n'est que dans les crises qu'on distingue les loups des brebis. Seras-tu un loup, mon petit ? »_


	13. Le parjure

_Ça alors ! Un chapitre, si tôt après le précédent ? Eh oui, figurez-vous qu'après avoir réécouté le film Hunger Games, mon envie d'écrire le chapitre suivant s'est réveillé. Le voilà donc ! YAAAY ! Hourra ! Et tout ça._

_ :__ C'est un honneur d'avoir le beta reader de WoR parmi mes lecteurs. Ton commentaire m'a fait beaucoup plaisir, et il m'a conforté dans l'idée que je décrivais bien mes personnages. :D Clairement, Nyx n'a pas fini de faire parler d'elle dans l'arène (chut !), mais comme j'ai dit, je ne ferai pas de point de vue d'elle si jamais j'en publie, ce dont je doute, se sera WoR qui les aura écrits._

_WoR :__ Merci d'avoir confirmé à tous que tu es une fangirl du Finnick. :-P_

_MonsterMaster :__ C'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes reviews, on sent que tu y mets toutes tes tripes. Visiblement, les personnages à forte tête attirent ton intérêt. :-) En espérant continuer à plaire…_

_hana :__ J'espère bien que Malek est un rebelle. Autrement, je me serais planté radicalement._

_LJay Odair :__ Un coucou spécial pour quand tu pourras enfin lire les chapitres de retard… :-P_

_Pour les autres, je suis désolé de ne pas vous faire une dédicace perso, mais vous ne me donnez pas beaucoup de matière. Néanmoins, tous les commentaires, des plus grands aux plus petits, sont appréciés et me prouvent que je n'écris pas cette histoire pour rien. Pour ceux qui sont toujours là, oui, vous pouvez lire, petits impatients !_

**CHAPITRE ONZIÈME**

**Le parjure**

_Au Capitole_

La présidente Dawn, si concentrée sur la confrontation entre le tribut Roxen et le tribut Odair, ne réagit pas immédiatement lorsque le gong retentit dans la salle de contrôle. En réalisant ce que cela signifie, sa surprise est si grande que son masque impassible se fissure, laissant voir son étonnement et son début de colère.

-Lequel de mes Traqueurs vient de mourir dès le deuxième jour ? s'écrit-elle à l'attention du technicien responsable de leur surveillance.

Il faut quelques instants à l'homme pour trouver l'information sur son terminal.

-T3 madame, annonce-t-il. Il, euh…il a glissé.

Dawn avait tenté de retrouver son calme. Montrer ses émotions est mauvais pour sa réputation de femme glaciale. Néanmoins, en entendant cette dernière information, son visage devient livide. La dirigeante de Panem prend une grande respiration, avant de reprendre la parole, détachant soigneusement ses mots.

-Comment ça, «il a glissé» ?

C'est une technicienne affiliée aux caméras qui répond à la question en affichant la scène sur l'écran principal du centre. Toute l'assemblée assiste ainsi à l'humiliant décès du Traqueur, tandis qu'il perd pied sur un débris et bascule en bas du toit de quatre étages sur lequel il était perché. Aussi stupidement que cela. T3 est mort sur le coup, sans qu'aucun tribut n'ait le temps de le craindre.

-Coupez-moi ça du montage, ordonne-t-elle froidement. Officiellement, cet incapable est mort à cause d'un tribut inconnu.

-Mais je croyais que nous devions intégrer les morts de Traqueurs dans la liste des meilleurs moments ? intervient un Juge replet aux cheveux verts.

-Nous nous en passerons. De quoi le Capitole aurait-il l'air, si une de nos créatures de l'arène se tuait toute seule en tombant d'un toit ?

-Je…bien sûr madame.

-La meute des tributs de carrière approche de T3, annonce quelqu'un d'autre.

Dawn fronce ses fins sourcils.

-J'ose espérer que les contre-mesures fonctionnent ? demande-t-elle avec un rien de menace dans la voix.

-Oui madame, répond le Juge en avalant sa salive. Il n'y aura rien d'intéressant.

-Bien. Préparez le programme S-33. Lancement dans cinq heures, mais avec modération. Je ne veux pas que _tous_ les tributs meurent dès la première semaine.

-Vous voulez faire quelque chose pour la tribut du district Huit ? Elle est très proche des carrières. Il suffirait d'un rien…

La présidente étudie un moment la possibilité. Le bain de sang n'a pas été celui qui a fait le plus de victimes, loin de là. Néanmoins…tant que cette gamine survie, son enragé de frère n'abandonnera pas. Malgré qu'il soit grossier et digne héritier de sa lignée de rebelles, il a le potentiel d'offrir un bon spectacle pour un bout de temps. Si, bien sûr, il survit à sa rencontre avec le tribut du Quatre.

-Non, dit-elle finalement. Inutile. Garrus, je vous passe la main.

Le Haut-Juge de cette année, un costaud vêtu de bleu avec un monocle stylisé sur l'œil gauche, s'incline devant Dawn tandis qu'elle sort de la salle de contrôle. Elle voudrait bien continuer à participer au processus des Jeux, mais hélas, le rôle de présidente de tout Panem ne lui en laisse pas la chance. Tant de choses à faire, tant de gens à voir…

À sa sortie du bâtiment, entourée par ses gardes du corps, la présidente capte sur les écrans du Capitole le moment où les frères Ocrux décrivent l'origine de cette arène. Une cité de l'ancien monde, très loin des frontières de Panem, nommée…«Paris». Drôle de nom. Néanmoins, le modèle de la cité en ruine offre le double avantage d'être inédit et de montrer à tous à quoi ressembleraient les territoires de Panem si le Capitole ne s'était pas élevé. Amusement et propagande combinés…la perfection. Une idée à elle, bien sûr.

Voilà pourquoi elle est aujourd'hui la femme la plus puissante du monde.

XXXXXXX

_Elisa Summers_

C'est de la folie, je me répète sans arrêt. Le meilleur moyen de se faire tuer. Malek désapprouverait sûrement mon plan, s'il était là. Mais c'est justement là tout le problème : il n'est pas là.

Il faut que je sois réaliste : si jamais je tombe directement sur un autre tribut, je n'aurai probablement pas autant de chance que la dernière fois. Or, en restant caché, c'est la faim qui risque de me guetter sur le long terme. Sans parler des divers besoins qui peuvent se présenter, tout dépendant comment les Juges décident de faire tourner les choses. Griffin nous a raconté qu'ils sont comme des dieux dans l'arène, et que chaque centimètre carré est un piège potentiel qu'ils peuvent activer en appuyant sur un bouton.

En dehors de mon arbalète et de mes hydro-capsules –quelle chance que je ne les ai pas remise dans le parachute avant de perdre ce dernier !-, je n'ai pour ainsi dire rien d'autre. Des œufs et un oiseau de temps en temps ne me suffiront pas, et dans ce décor, il n'y aura pas grand-chose d'autre. La solution s'offre d'elle-même : je vais devoir retourner à la corne d'abondance et voler ce qui me manque aux carrières.

C'est très dangereux, mais d'un autre côté, les membres de la meute semblent si arrogants qu'ils ne penseront jamais qu'une gamine de douze ans oserait se cacher si près de leur campement.

Et pourtant. Il m'a fallu un peu moins de deux heures pour retrouver le chemin vers le centre de l'arène, en grande partie grâce à la tour de métal qui dépasse de plusieurs mètres la plus haute des ruines. Encore une fois, je me demande qui a bien pu construire cette chose, et pourquoi. Ça semble incongru dans une arène des Jeux. Mais au final, je m'en fiche un peu.

En chemin, j'entends un coup de canon, pas longtemps après la mort du Traqueur. La personne qui a tué l'assassin du Capitole s'est peut-être fait attraper par les carrières ? Impossible à savoir. J'espère juste que ce n'est pas Malek…

J'ai trouvé une cachette appréciable, dans une ruine située en bordure de la plaine où git la corne. Très haute et difficile d'accès, ce repaire représente ce qu'il y a de plus sûr pour moi. J'ai même réussi à trouver un recoin qui pourra me servir d'abri si jamais il pleut. C'est parfait. Il me reste maintenant à préparer mon premier raid sur les provisions.

Plus malins que je le croyais, les carrières ont laissé derrière eux l'un des leurs pour monter la garde. D'entre eux, il s'agit du tribut qui a l'air le moins effrayant. Malgré sa haute taille et sa musculature d'athlète, il possède un visage ordinaire et une chevelure bouclée banale. Il pourrait passer pour un habitant du Huit. Le chiffre sur sa manche le désigne comme venant du district Deux, ce qui me suffit pour ne pas me fier à son apparence sobre ; les carrières de ce district se sont, depuis quelques années, collés une réputation d'être particulièrement dangereux. Même moi, je sais ça.

Pour l'instant, l'adolescent tue son ennui en gravant à la pointe d'un couteau des dessins sur le métal de la corne d'abondance. De temps à autre, il jette un coup d'œil aux alentours, mais son ouvrage l'intéresse clairement plus que son rôle de sentinelle.

Tout en mangeant mes œufs et mon oiseau cru –répugnant, mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que j'en étais réduit à ça-, je réfléchis à un moyen de l'éloigner de son poste, juste le temps de me permettre de passer. Soudain, j'aperçois un autre geai moqueur se poser à l'extrémité opposée à moi du toit. L'oiseau, sans trop s'inquiéter de ma présence, entreprend de nettoyer son aile.

Je songe à l'abattre avec mon arme, afin d'avoir plus de viande pour ce soir, mais une autre idée me vient. Les geais moqueurs sont capables d'imiter à la perfection les chants humains. Cet oiseau pourrait bien être ma meilleure chance. Doucement, je m'approche à quatre pattes et fredonne doucement les sept premières notes de ma berceuse préférée. Le geai se retourne et incline la tête, curieux. Je répète les notes, et il les répète parfaitement, avec cette intonation si proche de l'humain qu'elle me surprend à chaque fois. Je pousse ensuite l'oiseau à s'envoler, espérant qu'il ira dans la direction que je le désire.

Et il le fait. Le geai moqueur, fredonnant ma mélodie avec sa voix quasi humaine, prend même la peine de contourner la corne d'abondance du côté opposé au carrière avant de disparaître dans les ruines de l'autre côté. Le garçon du Deux se saisit de deux couteaux et se précipite presque aussitôt à la poursuite de ce qu'il croit être un tribut arrogant. Je me saisis de l'occasion et descends avec l'agilité d'une araignée. Je cours ensuite jusqu'à la corne à une vitesse que je ne me croyais pas capable d'atteindre. On dit que la peur donne des ailes, et présentement, je suis terrifiée à l'idée d'être surprise par le tribut.

C'est un véritable trésor qui s'offre à moi. Des armes par dizaine, dont la forme de certaines suffit à me donner froid dans le dos, des caisses de vivres, des bouteilles d'eau, du matériel de survie…tout ça est à ma portée. Une part rationnelle de mon esprit me retient de prendre tout ce que je peux sans réfléchir. Si je veux espérer revenir ici, il faut que mon larcin soit le plus invisible possible.

Je prends donc un sac à dos assez petit pour ma taille et y fourre une couverture thermique et une bonne dizaine de sacs de nourriture déshydratée. Après quelques moments d'hésitation, je prends aussi un petit couteau que je lance aussi dans le sac avant de repartir.

À mi-chemin, un coup de tonnerre me fait lever les yeux au ciel. Les nuages déjà menaçants à la base prédisent maintenant une averse. J'accélère le pas, ne voulant pas être mouillée. Une brûlure m'atteint soudain à la joue, m'arrachant une plainte sourde. Instinctivement, je porte la main et ressens la même brûlure sur la paume, par ce qui semble être…de l'eau ?

La pluie commence à tomber, et je réalise soudain que mon manteau fume aux endroits où les gouttes d'eau s'abattent. La pluie est acide ! Un sale tour des Juges, à n'en pas douter.

Mon corps réagit presque sans l'accord de mon cerveau et se met à courir, stimulé par les brûlures aiguës que me cause cette averse mortelle. Le temps que je retourne sur mon toit, juste sous mon abri, la pluie tombe dru.

Le cœur battant, je constate que mon manteau a été partiellement réduit en lambeaux et que mon sac à dos est pratiquement inutilisable. Heureusement, tout le matériel qui se trouvait à l'intérieur est sauf, ce qui m'arrache un sourire de fierté. Je viens de duper les carrières à leur nez à leur barbe ! Comme ils doivent subir des quolibets de la part de ceux qui ont regardé mon action.

Les voilà d'ailleurs qui rappliquent tous les cinq à la corne, poussant des exclamations d'horreur en tentant de se protéger de la pluie acide. Ils partent tous se réfugier à l'intérieur de la corne elle-même et ils disparaissent de mon champ de vision jusqu'à la fin de l'averse, dans le début de la soirée.

Lorsque l'hymne sonne, c'est le visage du garçon du district Trois qui se révèle. Rassurée sur le destin de mon grand frère, je me glisse sous ma couverture, les restes de mon sac comme oreiller. Mon sommeil est plus paisible que la veille.

XXXXXXX

_Malek Roxen_

-Discuter gentiment ? je crache. Vraiment ? On voit que ce n'est pas toi qui a un couteau sur la gorge.

-C'est vous qui m'avez attaqué en premier, rétorque Clayton. Je me suis défendu, tout comme tu l'aurais fait à ma place.

Je suis forcé d'admettre qu'il a raison. Si j'avais été pris en traitre comme Karel et moi l'avons fait, je me serais battu comme un lion pour m'en sortir. Mon alliée elle-même hoche sombrement de la tête, sans pour autant baisser sa garde. Quelques minutes tendues passent, durant lesquelles personne ne bouge. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure, et plus je réfléchis à un moyen de me dégager, plus je réalise que c'est peine perdue. Clayton est bien plus grand et lourd que moi, et il arbore une musculature encore plus développée que la mienne.

-Il faut me croire quand j'ai dit que je ne vous voulais pas de mal, dit-il en brisant le silence.

-Comment te croire ? demande Karel en grondant.

La réponse de Clayton nous surprend tous les deux. Il relâche son étreinte sur moi en soupirant et se lève, me permettant de rouler sur le côté afin de rejoindre mon alliée et m'éloigner du carrière. Le javelot de Karel se tend dans la direction de Clayton, qui se contente de reculer de quelques pas en écartant les bras pour montrer qu'il ne nous veut pas de mal.

-J'ai cru comprendre que tu t'étais mis Lothar sur le dos ? lance-t-il à mon intention, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Ne sachant quoi répondre, je hoche de la tête.

-Au moins, on a quelque chose en commun. Ça t'étonne ? ajoute-t-il devant mon air surpris. Tous les tributs du district Quatre ne sont pas nécessairement des monstres.

Voyant que nous ne comprenons pas où il veut en venir, l'adolescent déballe tout son sac.

-Écoutez, vous avez besoin d'aide contre les carrières, autant que j'en ai. Je veux m'occuper de leur cas, mais je ne peux pas le faire seul. Ce que je vous propose, c'est une alliance. Juste le temps de tuer Lothar. C'est tout.

-Comment espères-tu qu'on fasse confiance à un carrière ? je rétorque.

-Je ne suis pas un carrière. Pas vraiment.

-«Pas vraiment» ?

-Bon, j'ai reçu l'entraînement requis, ok ? C'est mon père qui voulait la gloire d'un vainqueur, pas moi. Mais je me suis arrangé pour que les carrières me haïssent à mort.

-Comment ?

-En tuant ma partenaire de district, Hailee, par exemple.

-Tu as fait quoi ? s'étrangle Karel. Mais ton district ne va jamais…

-Me pardonner ? La moitié de mon district est fan des Hunger Games. La moitié qui a tous les pouvoirs. Si je gagnais après avoir planté ma lame dans la poitrine de cette salope arrogante, je serais quand même acclamé comme un putain de héros.

Plus il parle, plus la colère déforme ses traits. Toujours en gardant ses distances avec nous, Clayton commence à faire les cent pas. Sans être un rebelle dans l'âme comme moi ou Karel, il bout d'une colère au moins équivalente à la nôtre. Il nous apprend ainsi que son père s'est servi de son jeune frère comme d'un moyen de pression. Si lui ne devenait pas un carrière, son frère subirait l'entraînement. Toutefois, le matin de la Moisson…

XXXXXXX

Une semaine auparavant

District Quatre

_Clayton Odair_

-Comment OSES-TU ?! hurle père, le visage livide.

Il tente de me gifler, mais j'esquive aisément l'attaque et lui bloque le poignet. Non seulement je viens de détruire tous ses espoirs égoïstes, mais en plus, je retourne l'entraînement qu'il m'a forcé à subir contre lui. Sa rage ne fait que s'accroitre, mais il ne tente plus de me frapper. Tant mieux. J'aimerais mieux ne pas le blesser…

-Tu ne m'obligeras pas à participer aux Hunger Games, j'annonce, catégorique. Et Leon est trop âgé pour devenir un carrière. Tous tes moyens de pression sont _détruits_.

Mon père tremble un peu, puis s'affale sur sa chaise. Voilà, je lui ai dit. Après avoir passé toute mon enfance à me faire entraîner et torturer pour ce moment, je peux enfin lui annoncer que je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de me porter volontaire. Je sacrifie probablement un pauvre gamin à la mort, mais je ne veux plus jamais jouer son jeu.

En fait, la seule raison qui me pousserait à me porter volontaire, ce serait si le nom de Leon sortait…

-Pourquoi me fais-tu ça, fils ? demande-t-il d'un ton geignard. Ne t'ai-je pas tout donné ?

-Si ruiner mon enfance et mettre la vie de ton fils cadet dans la balance est ta définition de «tout donner», je ne veux même plus te considérer comme mon père ! Je suis un homme, maintenant ; dès la fin de la Moisson, je quitterai la maison. Et si tu t'avises de faire des conneries avec mon frère, je te jure que j'exigerai d'obtenir sa garde.

Ma menace est sérieuse, et il le sait. Ne disant plus rien, je quitte ce père indigne et m'aventure dehors. Je suis accueilli par l'air salin, si familier. Ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute. Toute la population du district est habitée par une passion des défis et des compétitions. C'est dans notre sang. Sans pour autant apprécier le Capitole, les Hunger Games constituent en quelque sorte l'ultime défi des braves. C'est pourquoi nous avons aussi nos carrières, bien que moins nombreux que ceux du district Un ou Deux.

Mon jeune frère de seize ans m'attend à l'extérieur, occupé à mâchonner quelque chose. Je soupire de découragement en découvrant qu'il s'agit encore de sucreries.

-Leon, tu vas te pourrir les dents, à bouffer ces cochonneries.

-Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, dit-il en haussant des épaules. Et puis, on a si peu de luxe ici ; pourquoi ne pas profiter de celui-là ?

-Je te jure qu'à la quantité de sucre que tu manges, ta dépendance va se transmettre à tes descendants.

Nous rions, puis nous partons pour la Moisson, comme tous les autres enfants. Des rumeurs circulent comme quoi cette année, pour commémorer les vingt-cinq ans de la fin de la rébellion, ils vont faire une édition spéciale…

XXXXXXX

_Malek Roxen_

-Je n'avais aucune chance de m'en tirer, avec ce système d'élection, annonce Clayton en terminant son court récit. Mon père a convaincu aisément tout le monde de me choisir, vu mon entraînement. Il n'y a que mon frère qui est venu me voir avant mon départ pour le Capitole. Et me voilà.

-Pourquoi tu veux tant tuer Lothar ? je demande.

-C'est mes affaires, rétorque Clayton. Mes conditions sont claires : nous avons tous les trois besoin de décimer cette meute avant qu'elle ne fasse de réels dégâts. Vous n'avez pas besoin de m'apprécier, juste de m'accepter comme allié.

-Tu en penses quoi ? j'interroge Karel.

-Je ne lui fais pas confiance, dit-elle catégorique. Mais ses arguments sont sensés. Avec lui à nos côtés, nos chances de vaincre les carrières s'accroissent.

-Alors ? dit Clayton.

Un dernier hochement de tête échangé avec ma partenaire, puis je tends la main vers Clayton, qui la serre en retour. Sa poigne est solide, mais je crois que la mienne le surprends aussi, car il hoche de la tête d'un air approbateur.

À peine notre alliance est-elle conclue qu'un grondement de tonnerre retentit à l'extérieur. Le visage de Karel, jusqu'ici renfrogné, s'éclaire. Se saisissant des gourdes, elle annonce qu'elle va les remplir avec de l'eau fraiche, pour changer.

-Fais attention aux radiations, réponds Clayton. Qui sait si la pluie n'est pas irradiée…

-Si mon compteur s'affole, je rentre illico, promis.

Sur ces propos, elle s'élance à l'extérieur, zigzagant entre les voitures dévastées afin de trouver un bon endroit. La pluie commence à tomber, alors qu'elle cherche toujours où placer les gourdes, quand je réalise que quelque chose ne va pas. Un cri s'échappe de sa gorge tandis qu'elle lève les bras au-dessus de sa tête. Ses cris se muent en hurlements de douleur, et elle bat en retraite aussitôt. Je remarque alors que son manteau semble se désagréger au contact de l'eau…

C'est alors que je comprends, saisi d'horreur. Cette pluie est acide ! Dans mon district, c'est un phénomène normal, à cause des vapeurs toxiques des usines. Je sais donc combien cette averse drue peut être dangereuse. Je hurle à la jeune fille de faire vite, mais soudain, son pied glisse et elle s'étale au sol. Terrassée par la douleur, elle n'est même plus capable de songer à se relever…

-Karel ! je m'exclame en me précipitant dehors à mon tour.

Je rejoins mon alliée en plusieurs enjambées, et déjà, je sens l'acide me brûler les épaules et le crâne. Je ramasse le corps presque inerte de la jeune fille avec une force qui me surprend moi-même et entame le retour vers l'abri relatif du bâtiment.

Cette pluie acide est trop virulente pour être naturelle, je comprends dès les premières minutes. L'acide qui nous tombe dessus doit être un cocktail spécialement développé en laboratoire pour les Jeux. À quelques mètres de l'entrée, j'aperçois Clayton qui vient nous rejoindre. Il dépose son manteau sur le corps de Karel et la prend entre ses bras avant d'avaler en quelques instants la distance qui nous sépare du toit. Quel soulagement d'être à l'abri !

-Vite Malek, me dit-il. Il faut s'occuper de ces blessures.

Il retire son manteau, puis celui de la jeune fille qui va terminer de se dissoudre dans un coin. Le dos, les épaules et les bras de Karel sont couverts de marques de brûlure comme si la chair s'était mise à bouillonner, arborant maintenant une couleur brunâtre aux zones touchées. Elle est restée trop longtemps sous la pluie, c'est la seule raison que je vois pour expliquer pourquoi elle a plus morflé que moi.

-Il va falloir lui retirer ce t-shirt pour panser les plaies, annonce Clayton en me regardant dans les yeux.

-Je te demande pardon ?!

-Les fibres risquent d'infecter la plaie. Il va falloir que tu t'en occupes, parce que je doute qu'elle apprécierait si je la touchais.

-Je ne connais rien à la médecine !

-On est deux alors. Allons Malek, il s'agit de mettre des pansements, pas de faire une chirurgie du cœur. Ça ne doit pas être si compliqué que ça !

Encore une fois, il a raison, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait ça qui m'ennuie. C'est le fait de devoir déshabiller, même en partie, ma partenaire qui me dérange. Le rouge a dû me monter aux joues, car Clayton me demande, un rien de moquerie dans la voix :

-Malek…tu ne serais pas puceau, par hasard ?

-La ferme ! je m'exclame. Va donc chercher ces pansements.

Mon nouvel allié ricane, mais n'insiste pas. Alors qu'il se dirige vers son sac à dos pour y trouver sa trousse de soins, j'entreprends de retirer les restes du t-shirt en m'efforçant de frotter le moins possible sur les plaies…et de voir le moins de détails compromettants. Bon sang, elle ne pouvait pas mettre un soutif ? Heureusement, je peux la tourner sur le dos, puisque l'avant de son corps est essentiellement intact. Karel a perdu connaissance depuis quelques minutes.

Un cognement sourd retentit à l'entrée du bâtiment, et un conteneur métallique accroché à des fragments de parachute vient rouler dans ma direction. Il s'agit d'un sponsor ! Le cœur battant, je me saisis de la boîte cylindrique à l'épreuve de l'acidité pour y découvrir un tube de crème contre les brûlures. Exactement ce qu'il me fallait.

J'applique avec soin, bien qu'un peu de gêne la pommade sur les plaies. L'effet est pratiquement miraculeux, et le temps que je finisse, les saignements ont complètement cessé. Je panse ensuite de mon mieux les blessures, ce qui utilise toute la réserve de bandages que nous possédions à nous trois. Finalement, j'emmitoufle Karel dans ma couverture et attends son réveil. Pendant ce temps, Clayton allume un feu avec quelques débris de bois trouvés dans le bâtiment.

-Tu vois, raille-t-il, ce n'était pas si difficile.

-Je ne veux plus entendre un mot là-dessus.

-Franchement Malek, t'as quel âge pour que voir les seins d'une fille te mette mal à l'aise ?

-C'est juste que...enfin...je balbutie en évitant son regard.

-Dire que tu vas probablement mourir puceau…c'est pas croyable.

-C'est bon, t'as fini ?

-Ok, je te fiche la paix. Si on ne peut même plus rigoler. Sur une note plus sérieuse, je suppose que tu comptes retrouver ta petite sœur ? Cette gamine timide qui grimpe comme un écureuil ?

-Oui. Et une fois que je l'aurai trouvé, la protéger sera plus important à mes yeux que de décimer les carrières. Tu es conscient de ça ?

-Hé, j'ai jeté mon enfance aux ordures pour protéger mon frère. Je comprends ça, ne t'en fais pas.

Clayton ne parle pas de l'éventuel choix que je devrai faire concernant Elisa et moi. Qui de nous deux aura sa chance de survivre aux Jeux ? Moi ou elle ? Tout comme cette alliance, qui devra éventuellement se terminer dans la violence, je préfère ne pas y penser.

XXXXXXX

Jour 3

Karel revient à elle le lendemain matin. Malgré l'épreuve qu'elle vient de subir, sa première réaction est de s'exclamer que quelqu'un lui a volé ses vêtements. C'est Clayton qui lui explique tout, depuis la perte définitive de son t-shirt et de son manteau aux soins que je lui ai prodigués avec mon cadeau de sponsor. Grâce au ciel, il tait la discussion ridicule qui a suivi.

-C'est bien joli, dit-elle avec agacement, mais je ne vais quand même pas me balader la poitrine à l'air !

À peine dit-elle cela qu'un autre parachute tombe à l'entrée, lui aussi portant le numéro de mon district. Je trouve à l'intérieur une chemise bleue qui s'avère être précisément de la taille de la jeune fille. Probablement que son styliste a été consulté. Quand Clayton exprime son étonnement considérant que je reçois le cadeau destiné à Karel, elle se contente de répondre qu'il y a peu de chance que son mentor lui envoie quoi que ce soit.

-C'est Ekhart, pas vrai ? demande-t-il à notre étonnement à tous les deux.

-Comment tu sais ? demande-t-elle une fois décemment habillée.

-À ton avis ? J'ai étudié les méthodes de tous les vainqueurs de tous les derniers Hunger Games. Il est la principale cause d'échec des tributs du Douze.

-Bon, je dis pour changer de sujet. C'est bien beau tout cela, mais maintenant, quel est le plan ?

Nous passons la journée entière à débattre d'une stratégie. Lorsque l'hymne retentie dans la soirée, aucun mort ne vient s'afficher dans les cieux, et aucune autre averse acide ne tombe. Au final, nous nous entendons sur une chose : les carrières se sont probablement rendues dépendants aux provisions de la corne d'abondance. Je me rappelle de la réaction enfantine de Lothar lorsque les instructeurs nous avaient privés de repas. Il est probable qu'ils aient mis leur camp de base au pied de la tour de métal, là où ils peuvent avoir un accès facile à tout le matériel dont ils pourraient avoir besoin. Et ce serait de là qu'ils lanceraient leurs expéditions de chasse à l'homme.

Il nous est impossible de rester plus longtemps dans ce bâtiment. Après une journée sans carnage et treize tributs encore en vie, il ne va pas s'écouler beaucoup de temps avant que les Juges ne fassent bouger les choses. Autant avancer tant que c'est encore de notre plein gré que nous le faisons.

Au matin du quatrième jour dans l'arène, nous empaquetons nos affaires et partons de nouveau dans le labyrinthe des ruines de cette cité inconnue de l'ancien monde.

_« Tu veux un morceau de sucre ? »_

_Bravo à hana et à MonsterMaster, qui se gagnent tous les deux un cookie. Je vous laisse décider comment vous vous le partagez (j'ai pas dit un cookie par personne, hein)._


	14. La fille qui aimait un peu trop---

_Rebonjour à tous, et bienvenue dans un nouveau chapitre des HUN-GER GAAAAAMES ! Comme vous le savez, les choses deviennent excitantes. Des alliances se forment, et des tributs se révèlent plus redoutables que prévu. La tension est à son comble dans ce qui pourrait bien être les plus excitants Jeux de tous les temps !_

_(mode Caesar Flickerman désactivé)_

_zim : __Oui, j'ai moi-même recommencé mes cours. Content d'avoir pu t'offrir une détente de tes études. ;-)_

_Zod'a Quatique : __Navré, mais comme j'ai dit, je ne poursuivrai pas le point de vu de Nyx. J'ai peur que sous ma plume, le personnage perde de cet profondeur qui attirait ton attention. Néanmoins, je suis content que tu juges mon travail digne d'être suivit. :)_

_hana :__ Quand j'ai eu cette idée, je l'ai moi aussi trouvé très drôle. XD_

_MonsterMaster :__ …C'EST QUOI CETTE REVIEW? Tu aurais pu te forcer un peu ! :P Nan, je déconne, voyons. ^^_

_**EDIT: Suite à plusieurs remarques, j'ai compris que j'avais fais une erreur de débutant en écrivant le point de vue d'Elisa. Désormais, comme vous pourrez le constater, elle n'a plus piller que de petites portions de nourritures. Merci à tout ceux qui me l'on fait remarqué, et désolé pour ça. ^^'**_

**CHAPITRE DOUZIÈME**

**La fille qui aimait un peu trop ses couteaux**

Jour cinq

_Malek Roxen_

Déjà cinq jours dans l'arène. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser que ça ne fait pas encore une semaine. Le monde extérieur me semble si lointain que tout ce que j'ai pu vivre avant l'expiation semble s'être déroulé dans une autre vie. Comme un assoiffé dans le désert, je me raccroche à mes souvenirs. J'ai peur d'oublier. À cause de cette arène qui nous isole. À cause du Capitole qui nous inflige tout ça.

Se rendre jusqu'à la corne d'abondance s'avère plus difficile que prévu. Même si la tour de métal domine toute la ville en ruine de sa hauteur, les rues encombrées sont si labyrinthiques qu'à la fin du quatrième jour, nous nous étions _éloignés_ de notre objectif. Aucun de nous trois ne semble se souvenir par où il est passé en fuyant le bain de sang. Le soir, alors que l'hymne retentissait sans présenter de nouvelles victimes, l'hypothèse est sortie que peut-être les Juges modifient subtilement l'agencement du labyrinthe pour nous compliquer la tâche.

-Ça voudrait dire qu'ils nous conduisent quelque part, comprend Karel.

-Mais où ? je renchéris.

-C'est simple, intervient Clayton. Soit vers les carrières, soit vers d'autres tributs.

-Probablement pas les carrières. Nous avons tous à penser qu'ils sont au centre.

Le cinquième jour s'est essentiellement déroulé tandis que nous cherchions une autre source d'eau potable. Nos réserves fondaient comme neige au soleil maintenant que nous sommes trois, et vers la fin de l'après-midi. Nous avons finalement trouvé un escalier descendant dans un large tunnel obscur. Une canalisation crevée forme une marre régulièrement alimentée, et malgré les traces de rouilles et de plomb dans le liquide, c'est l'eau la plus pure des environs. J'ai été surpris toutefois de voir à quel point mes alliés ont rechigné à boire.

-C'est pas ce que j'appelle de l'eau pure, marmonne Clayton, dont les lèvres sont pourtant si asséchées qu'elles saignent.

-Vraiment ? je demande en prenant une gorgée sous ses yeux. Tu vas te laisser mourir de déshydratation pour _ça_ ?

Karel ne dit rien, probablement pour ne pas se ranger à l'avis de Clayton par principe. Il me faut un moment pour comprendre que de nous trois, je suis le seul qui est habitué à ce genre d'eau rempli de toxines. Dans le district Huit, nous en buvons depuis notre naissance. Nous y sommes si habitués que nous ne faisons jamais la fine bouche. De l'eau, c'est de l'eau.

Nos différences de culture sont surprenantes. Proche de la mer, Clayton n'a jamais connu autre chose que de l'eau parfaitement pure de tous polluants. Après tout, jamais le Capitole n'aurait toléré de trouver des toxines dans les fruits de mer qu'il consomme. À dire vrai, malgré leur richesse relative, les gens du district Quatre ne possèdent pratiquement aucune technologie moderne. Clayton nous a raconté que l'essentiel de la pêche se fait avec des filets, à «la bonne vieille méthode». À la haute saison, dit-il, la baie est submergée de navires de pêche. L'esprit de compétition du Quatre incite à l'organisation de concours des meilleures prises.

Il admet même n'avoir connu l'eau courante qu'à son arrivée au Capitole. Chez lui, les gens se nettoient dans des baquets chauffés à la main par du feu, et encore, pas très souvent. Clayton éclate de rire devant notre air ahuri, à Karel et moi, tandis que nous plissons notre nez de dégoût.

Puisque nous étions à raconter la vie dans nos districts, j'enchaîne en parlant du district Huit, submergé de pollution et surpeuplé à l'extrême. Karel est stupéfaite de découvrir que les tendances estiment que notre population atteindra plus de deux cents milles d'ici vingt-cinq ans. Lorsque je lui demande combien il y a de gens chez elle, la jeune fille révèle qu'ils ne sont que cinq milles, à tout casser.

Elle nous parle de chez elle, dans le district du charbon. Les conditions misérables surpassent les nôtres dans le Huit. Les pacificateurs agissent comme des voyous qui se croient tout permis plutôt que comme des agents de la paix. Les pillages et les viols sont fréquents, provenant d'eux.

-Quoi ? je m'exclame. Ils ont le droit de faire ça ?

-Le Capitole ferme les yeux, il ne veut pas savoir. Le district Douze est le plus insignifiant de tous. Pourquoi s'inquiéterait-il du sort d'une poignée de mineurs ?

-Et…tu as…

Elle comprend ma question et secoue négativement de la tête.

-Un pacificateur a tenté de prendre son pied avec moi, une fois, avoue-t-elle avec une expression neutre. Je me suis défendu. Ça m'a valu vingt coups de fouet, mais lui, il a perdu toutes ses chances de fonder une famille.

Un petit sourire satisfait éclaire son visage. Je hoche de la tête, me doutant bien que les caméras doivent présentement regarder ailleurs, pour éviter nos propos peu élogieux à leur égard.

Un hurlement strident déchire le silence de la nuit, me faisant bondir sur mes pieds. J'entends un coup de feu dans le lointain. Il n'y a que les Traqueurs dans cette arène à être armés ainsi…

De longues minutes s'écoulent, pendant lesquelles d'autres coups de feu retentissent. Finalement, après un dernier tir, le canon retentit. Mais ce n'est pas fini. Un autre coup de feu retentit, et une autre traque se déclenche.

Les Juges ont cessé de jouer. Trop peu sont morts dans les derniers jours, alors ils ont décidé d'envoyer les derniers Traqueurs pour donner un peu plus d'actions. Terrés dans notre tunnel, nous n'osons plus bouger et à peine respirer alors que nous attendons avec angoisse que le deuxième tribut se fasse avoir. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire, et dans l'obscurité, je me permets de faire couler des larmes de rage devant mon impuissance.

Finalement, une voix clairement masculine pousse un ultime hurlement de désespoir avant de se taire pour de bon. Quand le coup de canon vient annoncer son décès, je fais un rapide calcul mental. Nous ne sommes plus que onze.

XXXXXXX

Jour six

Nous abandonnons notre abri dès les premières lueurs de l'aube, décidés à ne pas nous faire piégés dans notre trou comme des rats. Après le décès prématuré du premier Traqueur, jamais ceux-ci ne nous ont paru plus dangereux que maintenant. S'ils le voulaient, et si les Juges leur en donnaient l'autorisation, ils pourraient tous nous tuer aujourd'hui même. J'ignore quel quota de tributs ils doivent remplir pour satisfaire le public, mais je ne compte pas être sur leur tableau de chasse. Pas tant qu'Elisa sera quelque part seule.

La fille du Cinq et le garçon du Onze. Il s'agit des deux victimes d'hier soir. Leur image s'est affichée dans le ciel après la tuerie. Au moins, il ne s'agit pas d'Elisa.

En marchant, j'ai l'étrange impression que le ciel est plus lourd, comme si la couche nuageuse s'est encore épaissie. Considérant que tout peut arriver dans les Hunger Games, ça ne peut pas être anodin. Quelque chose se prépare…

Vers midi, nous faisons une pause le temps d'avaler quelque chose. Clayton appuie son dos contre un mur écroulé et reprend son souffle. De nous trois, il est le moins épuisé, mais de marcher presque dix heures sans s'arrêter lui a pris des forces, qu'il veuille l'admettre ou non.

Un sifflement jaillit soudain de nulle part, et le tribut pousse un cri étranglé. Me retournant, je constate en écarquillant les yeux qu'un couteau de lancer s'est enfoncé dans son mur, à quelques millimètres de sa gorge. Son épaule entaillée par la lame, Clayton arrache le projectile du mur et examine les environs avec un rien d'angoisse dans le regard. Ou alors il a eu beaucoup de chance…ou alors, la personne qui a lancé ce couteau possède un talent hors du commun.

Comme je pensais à cela, un rire amusé retentit de quelque part dans les ruines.

-Suis-je là ? chantonne une voix féminine. Ou suis-je par ici ? Les trois petits moucherons n'arrivent pas à me trouver ?

Un autre couteau siffle et vient se planter au sol, juste entre les bottes de Karel. La jeune fille bondit dans les airs sous l'effet de la surprise.

-Montre-toi ! exige Clayton en cherchant frénétique la tribut ennemie.

-Et puis quoi encore ? Je ne suis pas idiote, gros bras. Je suis bien où je suis. Mais toi, tu devrais faire attention…

Juste comme elle dit ça, le couteau suivant va entailler la hanche de Clayton, lui arrachant une plainte sourde.

-Hmm…je sens que ça va être plaisant de te faire saigner avec mes jolis couteaux. Tu as de beaux muscles, bien fermes. Ça va être…exquis.

Je suis sûr que celle qui nous nargue ainsi, c'est la Tatouée. Durant tout l'entraînement, elle n'a cessé d'exhiber son affinité avec les poignards. De plus, j'ai reconnu cette voix, ce ton légèrement sarcastique. Mais je n'avais jamais deviné qu'elle était si…dérangée. Son rire est celui d'une folle, et lorsqu'elle parle de ses intentions de nous taillader, sa voix vibre d'une joie perverse, malsaine.

-Il faut la trouver, je dis à Karel à ma droite.

-Merci, mais j'avais deviné…

-Non, tu ne comprends pas ? Cette fille est dangereuse. Elle va jouer avec nous jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous tue.

-Malek, tu…

Un bref scintillement attire mon attention, et je réagis en une fraction de seconde, purement par instinct. Je me jette sur Karel et la plaque au sol. Comme au ralenti, je vois son visage exprimer l'étonnement, puis une intense sensation de brûlure me déchire le dos, m'arrachant malgré moi un cri. Je m'écroule sur Karel, bien conscient que je viens de me prendre une lame dans le dos.

XXXXXXX

_Elisa Summers_

Je serais tenté de dire que je me débrouille bien. Six jours depuis le début des Jeux –je mets des marques sur un mur pour compter les jours-, et j'arrive encore à survivre seule juste à côté du camp des carrières.

Malgré leur approvisionnement, ceux-ci ne sont pas en très grande harmonie. Querelleurs et agressifs, il m'a semblé plus d'une fois qu'une dispute allait se terminer dans un bain de sang. Surtout à cause de la brute du Un. Celui-là agit comme si c'est lui le chef, mais la plupart ne le contredise pas simplement parce qu'ils s'en fichent. Ou peut-être est-ce de la peur ? Moi en tout cas, j'aurais peur de me retrouver à proximité de lui.

Ils n'ont visiblement pas réussi à trouver de victimes dans les derniers jours, ce qui explique en grande partie leur morosité. Et hier, lorsque les Traqueurs ont fait leur carnage dans la nuit, ils se sont élancés dans les ruines dans l'espoir, sans doute, de trouver des fuyards. En vain, une fois de plus.

Pour ma part, ma situation est aussi agréable qu'elle est possible de l'être dans les Hunger Games. Continuant de piller impunément les réserves des carrières, je me suis ainsi pris chaque jour assez de nourriture pour survivre. Je n'ose pas prendre plus, par peur que mon incursion transparaisse, et je préfère conserver mes capsules pour le cas où je devrais fuir de toute urgence. J'évite également de manger les animaux de l'arène. Un étrange oiseau boursouflé que j'avais abattu avec mon arbalète m'a rendu malade. Je me souviens que ma drôle de montre faisait du bruit, et après avoir vidé le contenu de mon estomac, j'ai compris qu'il devait y avoir un lien. Désormais, les provisions des carrières me suffisent.

Aujourd'hui, les carrières ont décidé de partir tous ensemble à la chasse, ce qui est sans précédent. Prudents, ils ont jusqu'ici toujours laissé une sentinelle pour veiller sur le campement, probablement pour surveiller les éventuels pillards. Comme moi, en fait. Je ne crois pas ma chance en les voyant disparaître dans les ruines, laissant la place complètement déserte. Freinant mon enthousiasme, j'attends une demi-heure avant de descendre de mon perchoir, au cas où ils décideraient de changer d'idée. Toujours rien.

Fidèle à mon habitude, je sprinte en zigzaguant le long de la plaine jusqu'à arriver à la corne. Aujourd'hui, je crois que je vais me risquer à prendre quelque chose de plus important. Mes yeux parcourent rapidement la pile de matériel tandis que je réfléchis à mes besoins. Il y a des masques à gaz, rangés au sommet de la pile, et un mauvais pressentiment m'envahit. Des trucs identiques servent lorsque le smog du district Huit devient trop épais. Ils ne sont certainement pas là pour faire joli. Est-ce que les Juges compteraient nous gazer éventuellement ? Ils ont bien provoqué une pluie acide…

Tant pis, je préfère rester prudente. Je m'élance à l'escalade des caisses, tout en gardant un peu de prudence, car la pile n'est pas des plus stables. Lorsque mes doigts se referment sur le caoutchouc noir d'un masque, un mince sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres…avant que je ne sente une main se refermer sur mon col avant de me tirer par en arrière.

Un hurlement jaillit de mes lèvres lorsque je percute durement le sol. Je me débats, mais mon agresseur me soulève contre la paroi de la corne et me fixe dans les yeux. Ce n'est pas un carrière, mais je ne suis pas soulagée pour autant : il s'agit de Rudy, la méchante cousine de Malek !

-Qu'avons-nous là ? demande-t-elle avec un sourire narquois. Ce ne serait pas la petite morveuse qui traînait toujours dans les basques de mon cher cousin ?

En réponse, je lui crache au visage et tente de la frapper du pied. En punition, Rudy me cogne durement contre le métal. Étourdie, je n'ai plus la force de résister.

-Je pourrais te tuer maintenant, affirme-t-elle en dégainant une longue faucille qu'elle passe sous mon nez. Ça te plairait ?

Elle éclate de rire devant mon expression horrifiée. Cette fille est folle ! Non, non, non, je ne peux pas mourir comme ça ! Allez Elisa, bouge-toi ! Mais, rien à faire. Rudy est trop forte. Toutefois lorsqu'elle entend un gong dans le lointain, suivie peu après par un coup de canon, elle tourne la tête d'un air inquiet. Puis, elle reporte son attention sur moi.

-Va au diable, grince-t-elle entre ses dents. Je ne vais pas te tuer.

La jeune fille me lance par-dessus la pile d'équipement, se saisit d'un sac et bat aussitôt en retraite avec toute la vitesse dont elle a fait montre à l'entraînement. Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui prend. Elle m'avait à sa merci ; pourquoi me permettre de vivre ? A-t-elle fait montre de…pitié, à mon égard ?

Des bruits de pas sur le gravier attirent mon attention. Un moment, je me dis que Rudy a changé d'idée, mais après, je réalise que ces pas sont plus nombreux et qu'ils viennent de la direction opposée…horrifiée par ce que cela implique, je tente de fuir à mon tour. Comble de malheur, je glisse et ma jambe se coince entre deux caisses.

La première personne à se montrer, c'est Nyx, suivit par la carrière du district Deux, Naohm. Puis arrivent les trois autres, qui me dévisagent comme une meute de chiens enragés. Un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres, Nyx me désigne aux autres.

-Tu vois Loulou, je t'avais bien dit qu'il manquait des choses dans nos provisions. On dirait que notre petit rat s'est coincé tout seul.

-J'm'en occupe, grogne Lothar en jetant un regard noir à la fille du Sept.

Un cri de terreur se coince dans ma gorge en voyant la lourde masse encore incrustée de sang séché.

XXXXXXX

_Malek Roxen_

La douleur est insoutenable, c'est comme si on m'a enfoncé un tison ardent dans mes chairs. Un cri de douleur vrille ma gorge, et je gesticule un peu pour atteindre le manche du couteau. L'arracher est une véritable épreuve de volonté, et cela m'arrache un autre cri. Du sang jaillit de la plaie et vient tacher mon t-shirt.

Je n'en ai rien à faire, toutefois. Ce coup n'était pas un jeu. La Tatouée avait visé pour tuer. Elle a tenté de tuer Karel. Cette perspective me remplit de colère et je me précipite vers le bâtiment d'où est venu le coup.

-Malek, attends ! s'écrit Karel en se relevant.

J'ignore ma partenaire en voyant une silhouette bondir vers l'immeuble voisin grâce à un trou dans le mur. En m'y engouffrant, j'esquive un nouveau projectile qui ne fait qu'érafler ma joue. Mon adversaire lâche un juron et poursuit sa fuite.

-On peut pas en discuter ? demande-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique en tournant un coin.

-Non ! je rétorque. Tu as tenté de la tuer !

-Me fait pas rire, Malek Roxen ! On est dans les Hunger Games ! Tuer ou être tué.

Elle éclate de rire et tourne un coin. La dernière partie rationnelle de mon cerveau me souffle que c'est probablement un piège, mais je ne l'écoute qu'à moitié. Cela suffit néanmoins à éviter le fil de fer qui aurait provoqué, sans aucun doute, ma mort prématurée.

Enfin, je rejoins la Tatouée dans une vaste pièce encombrée de bureaux à moitié pourris. Dégainant deux longs poignards, mon ennemie signale son intention de ne plus fuir.

-Tu ne te fatigues donc jamais ? s'exclame-t-elle, exaspérée et un rien inquiète.

-On ne s'en prend pas à mes amis.

Elle pousse un cri de rage et bondit sur moi de façon désordonnée. La première attaque n'est pas trop difficile à esquiver, mais la Tatouée avait prévu cette réaction et tente un coup de genou dans mon entrejambe. Je bloque d'une main et contre-attaque d'un coup de front sur son crâne rasé, la faisant chanceler. Sa garde ouverte, je me saisis ensuite de son avant-bras droit et le tort douloureusement, la forçant à lâcher une de ses armes.

Mes doigts se ferment ensuite autour de sa gorge et, d'un geste, je la projette contre un meuble qui éclate en fragments de bois. Elle tousse et un peu de sang jaillit de la commissure de ses lèvres ainsi que de quelques contusions sur ses bras nus. Reprenant ses esprits plus vite que je ne le croyais, elle se redresse sur ses jambes avec la souplesse d'un chat et me sourit, sa langue léchant le sang qui coule sur son menton. Une lueur malsaine luit dans ses yeux.

-Oui, ronronne-t-elle. Oui, c'est ça. Fais-moi mal, plus ! Et dire que ce n'était que pour cette catin du Douze. Avoir su, j'aurais tenté de saigner la petite. Comme ça aurait été délicieux…

La mention à Elisa décuple ma rage. Toutefois, c'est la Tatouée qui profite de ma maladresse et effectue un bond qui la fait atterrir sur ses mains puis rebondir de sorte qu'elle arrive à enrouler ses jambes autour de mon cou. Déséquilibré, c'est à mon tour de m'affaler au sol. Ma blessure au dos explose de douleur, m'arrachant des larmes aux yeux. J'esquive de justesse la lame qui visait l'un de mes yeux, puis parviens à arracher l'arme de ses mains et à la lancer plus loin. La Tatouée éclate de rire et dégaine un _autre_ petit couteau qu'elle n'arrive qu'à enfoncer dans le gras de mon biceps.

Un court moment qui semble durer une éternité, nous restons ainsi, immobiles.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que le sang m'excitait ? me susurre-t-elle. Le mien, le tien, quelle importance ? Il existe une forme d'art à taillader la chair, à verser le sang…

-T'es malade, je grogne avec dégoût.

En réponse, elle éclate de rire. En désespoir de cause, je ramène mes jambes vers moi et réussis à la projeter loin de moi. Mon assaut à une conséquence inattendue, car la Tatouée bascule dans un escalier et percute en chemin quelqu'un qui montait. Arrachant la lame plantée dans mon bras, je tente d'identifier cette étrange voix qui semble résonner comme à travers un filtre…

Je me fige en réalisant. Le temps que j'avale la distance me séparant de l'escalier, un hurlement d'agonie est poussé par le Traqueur tandis que des bruits mous résonnent à répétition. Après le gong signalant le décès du Traqueur, un curieux bruit de succion retentit, et lorsque je découvre la scène, j'ai la nausée.

Comme j'avais deviné, c'est bel et bien sur un Traqueur que la Tatouée est tombé par un incroyable concours de circonstances. Les deux ont ensuite dévalé l'escalier jusqu'à l'étage inférieur. Un poignard, probablement l'un des derniers de la jeune fille, dépasse de la gorge du soldat, faisant couler un flot de sang dans lequel la Tatouée se…_nourris_. Je n'ai pas d'autre mot pour décrire cette scène. Penchée sur sa victime, la jeune psychopathe boit goulument le sang, et c'est mon arrivée qui l'a fait se relever. Sa bouche, son menton, son cou et le devant de son t-shirt sont détrempés de rouge lorsqu'elle me sourit.

C'est alors qu'elle a une réaction que je n'avais pas prévu. La Tatouée se saisit de l'arme à feu du Traqueur et la pointe vers moi, me dissuadant de la charger. S'esclaffant, la tribut ne remarque pas tout de suite la fumée qui s'échappe de l'armure du soldat.

-On dirait que Jackie a un nouveau jouet, me dit-elle.

Soudain, le corps du Traqueur explose. L'onde de choc me projette en arrière, provoquant un bourdonnement dans mes oreilles. Le canon me parait étouffé, mais je l'entends effectivement, confirmant ce que je me doutais : la Tatouée est morte.

Encore perturbé par ce combat, je réagis à peine lorsque Clayton et Karel débarquent et m'entraînent le plus loin possible de cet enfer. En chemin, nous devons nous arrêter : dégoûté par ce que je viens de voir et d'apprendre sur la Tatouée, je vomis jusqu'à ce qu'il ne me reste plus qu'une bile acide dans l'estomac.

XXXXXXX

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas en parler ? me demande Karel d'un ton compatissant.

-Crois-moi, je rétorque, tu ne veux rien savoir.

Après m'être laissé traîner par mes deux compagnons dans les ruines, mon état de faiblesse nous a obligés à nous arrêter dans une maison sans porte ni fenêtres, mais néanmoins dotée d'un toit. Pendant que Clayton est absent pour trouver de l'eau, Karel entreprend de soigner mes blessures, n'hésitant pas à se servir de la pommade que j'ai utilisée sur elle.

Ma confrontation avec la Tatouée m'a profondément choqué, à la fois à cause de la folie de mon ennemie et la proximité avec laquelle j'ai frôlé la mort. Elle m'avait pointé cette arme sur moi, et rien de ce que j'aurais pu faire l'aurait empêché de m'abattre. Si je respire encore, c'est par pure chance, et en partie grâce à la paranoïa des Juges.

Pour la première fois, je réalise pleinement le danger des Jeux. J'ai failli mourir.

Et maintenant, Karel semble sincèrement s'inquiéter pour ma santé mentale, parce que je n'arrive plus à dire grand-chose. Des pensées sombres hantent mon esprit, comme de sinistres fantômes.

-C'est juste…je dis finalement. C'est juste cette arène. Les Hunger Games sont en train de me pourrir la tête. Et je découvre que nous devons affronter des adversaires qui n'ont pas autant de scrupules que moi à donner la mort.

Des larmes se mettent à couler sur mes joues, et je me maudis de montrer ma faiblesse à Karel. Mais maintenant que les vannes sont ouvertes, je ne peux plus les refermer.

-Elisa est là, quelque part, toute seule, je sanglote. Elle est ma raison de continuer, de…elle me sauve.

-Elle te sauve ? s'étonne Karel.

-Ces Jeux…le Capitole nous poussent à nous entretuer. Mais pas que ça. Les Hunger Games nous détruisent. Mon mentor a été broyé, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de sa combativité. Était-il différent de moi ? Tant qu'Elisa vit, j'ai l'espoir de ne pas m'écrouler. De ne pas finir…comme eux.

De qui est-ce que je veux parler ? Des carrières, de la Tatouée, des Juges ? De mon mentor ? Même en réfléchissant, il m'est impossible de trouver une réponse satisfaisante à ma propre question. Plongé dans mon désespoir, je ne réagis que lorsque je sens les bras de Karel entourer mes épaules. Je me crispe un instant, mais lorsqu'elle me serre contre elle, mon corps se détend. Cette étreinte me fait du bien, me met du baume au cœur.

Après quelques minutes, Karel s'éloigne de moi, un peu mal à l'aise. Nous sursautons en entendant le rire de Clayton, quelque part dans l'obscurité.

-Je vous dérange, les tourtereaux ?

J'échange un regard avec la jeune fille, qui détourne la tête en rougissant. Une lueur amusée dans le regard, Clayton nous dévisage avec les gourdes remplies entre les mains.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je réponds en réalisant que c'est la pire chose que je pouvais dire.

-Mais bien sûr…

Sa voix n'a aucune sincérité, mais il ne rajoute plus un mot. À la place, il distribue les contenants en parlant d'un tunnel qui semble se diriger dans la direction de la tour.

-Ces passages circulent partout, nous apprend-il. On pourrait circuler discrètement dans toute l'arène. Du gâteau.

Je n'en suis pas si sûr, personnellement. Qui sait quel genre de créatures les Juges ont chargé de protéger ces tréfonds ? Quels pièges risquons-nous de trouver ?

Un oiseau se pose alors sur le bord d'une fenêtre, chantonnant une chanson familière. Je me redresse, écoutant l'oiseau réciter avec une petite voix enfantine les premières notes de la berceuse d'Elisa. En étudiant le volatile, je reconnais un geai moqueur.

-Elisa, je murmure en observant l'oiseau.

Surprenant mes compagnons, je siffle les notes suivantes dans la chanson. Le geai pépie de joie à l'idée d'apprendre une nouvelle mélodie et répète après moi, imitant de façon troublante les intonations plus graves de ma voix. Ensuite de quoi, il s'envole.

Même s'il y a peu de chance que cela arrive, j'espère que le geai moqueur trouvera sa route jusqu'à ma petite sœur. Afin qu'elle comprenne que je suis en route pour venir la chercher.

_« Je ne veux pas changer dans l'arène. Me transformer en une espèce de monstre que je ne suis pas. »_


	15. Règlement

_Attention ! Voici le chapitre maudit de Sacrifiés ! Le chapitre…TREIZE ! Maintenant que vous avez commencez à lire, vous êtes condamné à…continuer à lire. XP_

_N'oubliez pas de commenter, ça me fait toujours plaisir. Et n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup sur la fanfiction de «_Rédemption», _qui raconte l'histoire des tributs des douzième Jeux du Capitole. C'est de la qualité, vous ne le regretterai pas !_

**CHAPITRE TREIZIÈME**

**Règlement**

Jour sept

_Malek Roxen_

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? je demande à Karel.

La jeune fille sursaute, ne m'ayant pas entendu me lever, et referme instinctivement son poing autour de l'objet. En me reconnaissant, elle se détend et finit par écarter ses doigts, révélant peu à peu une broche en or. Sachant que ce ne doit pas être le genre de bijou qu'on trouve aisément dans le district Douze, j'examine davantage l'objet. Il représente un oiseau –un geai moqueur, pour être plus précis- se tenant les ailes écartées dans un cercle, une flèche dans le bec.

-Un cadeau de mon grand-père, répond-elle à ma question silencieuse. Il l'a fabriqué au temps de la Rébellion. Il disait que le geai moqueur devrait être un symbole contre le Capitole. Une arme que nous avons retournée contre lui…

-Mon oncle affirmait la même chose, je dis à mon tour. Il disait aussi…

J'hésite un moment, regrettant d'avoir poursuivi ma phrase. Karel m'encourage à continuer du regard.

-Il disait que les autres tributs ne sont pas l'ennemi. Malgré eux, ils sont des outils du Capitole, un moyen de s'assurer que nous, les districts, serons toujours montés les uns contre les autres.

Soudain, sans crier gare, Karel lève la tête vers moi et m'embrasse. Pris de cours, je me fige quelques instants. Les lèvres de la jeune fille sont chaudes et douces, et peu à peu, une chaleur agréable m'envahit. C'est mon premier baiser, et il surpasse toutes les descriptions que j'ai pu entendre dans mon entourage. Après un temps qui m'a semblé durer à la fois un millième de seconde et une éternité, je réussis à repousser Karel. Une expression horrifiée est visible sur ses traits, et elle rougit.

-Je…oh misère…je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas…réfléchis.

-Ce…c'était quoi ça ? je balbutie, probablement aussi rouge qu'elle.

Elle ne répond pas et sort de l'abri en courant, me laissant seul avec mon malaise. Comme Clayton l'a si délicatement deviné, je n'ai pour ainsi dire aucune expérience avec les filles et l'amour en général. Trop occupé à prendre soin d'Elisa et de ma famille avec mon oncle, je n'avais pas le temps de regarder les jeunes filles de mon district. Mon ignorance m'empêche de véritablement comprendre…pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce baiser sorti de nulle part ?

J'essaie de m'imaginer ce que je ressens là-dessus. N'ayant justement jamais été amoureux, je ne saurais dire si c'est un facteur à prendre en compte. Je tiens beaucoup à Karel ; ça je le sais. Elle est la seule amie que je peux espérer avoir dans cette arène, et elle semble comprendre ma colère, voire même la partager. Et elle est plutôt jolie…

Mais qu'est-ce que je viens m'imaginer là ? Il est hors de question qu'il y ait la moindre romance entre nous ! Nous sommes dans les Hunger Games. Quiconque oserait s'aventurer à tomber amoureux d'un autre tribut serait d'une stupidité ahurissante. Dans le meilleur des cas, l'un de nous deux mourra éventuellement.

Pourtant…l'idée que Karel meurt me remplit maintenant d'autant d'angoisse que s'il s'agissait de ma sœur. J'ai commis une erreur en m'alliant à elle. Je me suis attaché. Comment pourrais-je seulement espérer la tuer moi-même ? À présent, il est impossible de reculer. La meute des carrières a très bien passé à travers la première semaine, j'ai besoin de mes alliés.

Avec un grognement, Clayton se réveille à côté de moi. Après s'être frictionné les yeux, il se tourne vers moi, les cheveux en bataille.

-Salut. Quoi de neuf ?

-Rien, je mens aussitôt. Rien à signaler. Aucun problème.

XXXXXXX

Sans se douter du trouble nous habitant, Karel et moi, Clayton nous conduit, après le déjeuner, vers le tunnel qu'il a découvert la veille. Un large escalier de béton descend vers des ténèbres insondables. Le jeune homme sort de son sac des bâtons lumineux et nous les distribue, avant d'ouvrir la marche. L'écho de nos pas résonne si fortement qu'il semble évident que ces souterrains sont immenses.

-Jusqu'où es-tu allé hier ? je demande d'une voix basse, n'osant pas parler trop fort.

-Pas très loin, admet-il. Plus bas, il y a une sorte de station de train, avec des tunnels qui s'entrecroisent.

-De train ? s'étonne Karel. Sous terre ?

-Il y a des rails et des wagons. Crois-moi, c'est un train.

De fait, le tunnel finit par déboucher sur une salle bien plus large. Dans le court rayon de lumière de mon propre bâton, je décèle des structures en ruine comme des bancs ou des poubelles. La structure même du souterrain semble avoir été grandement épargnée par les outrages du temps, probablement en raison de sa profondeur et du fait que les intempéries ne peuvent pas s'y rendre. Ça me rassure. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir écraser sous des tonnes de roches, à plusieurs mètres sous la surface.

Je trouve enfin les tunnels décrits par Clayton. Enfoncés d'environ un mètre dans le sol et larges de plusieurs autres mètres, les tunnels sont tapissés par quatre rangées de rails d'acier rongés par la rouille qui viennent confirmer l'existence du train souterrain. Dépassant d'un tunnel plus éloigné de notre position, une large structure de métal corrodée s'identifie comme étant une version bien plus primitive du train du Capitole, mais il est impossible de s'y tromper.

-La tour est au nord-ouest, lance Clayton après nous avoir laissé étudier les environs. Je suppose donc qu'il nous faut prendre ce tunnel-ci.

Il désigne celui qui est juste à notre portée. Nous hochons de la tête et nous nous y engouffrons. Malgré nos efforts pour être discret, nos pas résonnent comme des coups de tambours, à tel point que nous finissons par abandonner cet effort inutile. Clayton ouvre naturellement la marche, son épée au poing et son bâton lumineux tendu au-dessus de son visage pour éclairer le plus loin possible. Karel au centre, je termine la procession en gardant un œil sur nos arrières.

De temps en temps, j'observe le dos de mon alliée devant moi, guettant…je ne sais pas. Une réaction ? Un changement d'attitude, peut-être ? Il apparait évident après un moment qu'elle évite soigneusement de me regarder, depuis ce baiser. Ce malaise est pénible. Je prends en note de lui parler ce soir afin de tirer les choses aux clairs, pour la stabilité de l'alliance. Cependant, cette perspective m'enserre les tripes d'appréhension.

L'avant-midi s'écoule dans l'obscurité et le silence. Après l'heure du midi, nous n'avons pas croisé âme qui vive, pas même un rat, ce qui me trouble. Les Juges sont devant une bonne occasion de faire du spectacle ; pourquoi ne nous envoient-ils rien ? Deux théories me viennent à l'esprit pour expliquer ce calme insolite : ou bien ils ne veulent pas terminer leurs Jeux d'Expiation trop vite, afin de mieux nous tourmenter…ou bien nous sommes sur le point de tomber dans un piège ou de croiser un tribut.

Sans crier gare, nos bâtons lumineux vacillent puis s'éteignent. Je pousse un juron de mécontentement tandis que nous sommes plongés dans un noir d'encre, si profond que je ne peux même pas voir à quelques millimètres devant moi.

-Hé Clayton, je lance, ma voix résonnant comme un coup de tonnerre dans le silence assourdissant. Envois d'autre lumière ! On n'y voit aussi clair que dans le ventre d'un ours.

Je tends l'oreille en attendant une réponse. Un froissement de tissu tout proche m'indique que Karel bouge un peu, mais rien ne me parvient de notre partenaire du district Quatre.

-Clayton ? je demande d'une voix un peu moins assurée.

Toujours aucune réponse. Une vague d'adrénaline envahit mes veines. Quelque chose ne va pas, je songe en serrant les poings. Je recule de quelques pas et heurte le dos de Karel qui sursaute.

-Ce n'est pas normal, je murmure.

Elle semble comprendre, car elle ne se détend pas. Je l'imagine bien raffermir sa prise sur son javelot. Pour ma part, j'abandonne l'idée de dégainer ma hache. Cette arme est trop lourde et trop encombrante à mon goût, et dans le noir comme ça, j'aurais plus de chance de blesser Karel que d'atteindre un hypothétique ennemi.

Nous nous crispons davantage en entendant une respiration sifflante toute proche. _Malek…_il me semble que l'on murmure mon nom, ce qui me glace le sang. _Malek_…quel genre de mutation génétique est-ce donc…

Un craquement sec retentit et un visage grimaçant apparait en hurlant, tout proche de nous. Karel et moi poussons en cœur un hurlement de surprise en bondissant en arrière, ce qui se termine sur une chute qui nous laisse pêle-mêle au sol. En tentant de se rattraper, mon amie retombe sur mon torse, l'écrasant sous son poids. Je grogne de douleur, mais reste attentif à la source de la menace.

Lorsque le rire sonore de Clayton retentit dans tout le tunnel. L'instant de terreur passé, il s'avère que le visage grimaçant n'est autre que celui de notre allié, qui s'est déplacé silencieusement de sorte qu'il puisse nous ficher la frousse de notre vie.

-T'es vraiment qu'un con ! s'écrie Karel en bondissant sur ses pieds, furieuse.

-Si vous aviez pu voir la tête que vous aviez faite, tous les deux ! rétorque Clayton en riant.

Pour appuyer ses propos, il mime une expression d'horreur grotesque que j'espère ne s'être jamais réellement affichée sur mes traits. Mon cœur bat encore la chamade, et je suis pour le moment trop furieux à l'égard du jeune homme pour trouver cette blague amusante.

Les éclats de colère et les rires s'interrompent brusquement lorsque nous parviennent des crissements qui n'ont cette fois rien à voir avec aucun de nous trois. Une expression inquiète est échangée, et nous prenons nos jambes à nos cous sans attendre de savoir ce qui nous pourchasse. Rapidement, il devient évident que c'est toute une meute qui nous colle aux basques. Parmi les crissements, il me semble entendre des couinements aigus qui m'emplissent d'horreur. Non…tout, mais pas ça…

Après quelques minutes de course, nous arrivons à une autre station de train. Une large fissure dans le plafond laisse passer un rayon de lumière d'après-midi, certes faible, mais suffisant pour blesser nos pupilles trop longtemps habituées à la pénombre. En me retournant, j'aperçois un nombre incalculable de petits yeux briller à la lisière de la lumière. Soudain, la première créature jaillit, confirmant ma crainte. Longue de trente centimètres, la bestiole arbore, à l'instar des chiens, un pelage clairsemé et une peau blafarde couverte de cloques maladives. Des crocs acérés jaillissent du museau en pointe et dans les yeux jaunes, je peux lire une faim de mauvais augure.

Des rats mutants. J'aurais dû le prévoir, mais je n'osais pas l'imaginer. Poussé par une phobie que j'ai depuis des années, j'accélère ma course en hurlant aux autres de se dépêcher. Comme répondant à ce signal, les rats se déversent par dizaine dans la station en poussant leurs cris stridents. Jugeant la sortie trop loin, nous optons pour un abri relatif au sommet d'un wagon accidenté. Loin d'avoir les capacités d'escalade d'Elisa, je suis néanmoins le premier au sommet. J'aide Karel à monter de justesse avant qu'un rat ne lui agrippe le pied de ses mâchoires. Clayton est lui aussi déjà au sommet et observe les créatures avec appréhension.

La horde tourne autour de notre wagon, comme si les créatures ne savent plus quoi faire. La gorge serrée et les membres tremblants, je dois faire des efforts monumentaux pour ne pas me recroqueviller sous l'effet de la terreur.

-Malek, ça va ? me demande Clayton.

-N…non, je réponds avec angoisse. C'est…les rats…terrifié…

À sept ans, je me suis retrouvé enfermé dans des égouts avec une bonne centaine de rats qui circulaient tranquillement entre mes jambes. Il avait fallu que mon oncle vienne me chercher avec l'aide de quelques autres adultes, et j'en ai fait des cauchemars pendant des semaines. Depuis, les rats me terrorisent.

Heureusement, durant les longues minutes durant lesquels nous sommes assiégés, les créatures ne tentent de nous attaquer. Dans la dernière partie de mon cerveau qui n'est pas submergée par ma peur, je me dis qu'ils attendent. Quoi ? Probablement une surprise des Juges encore plus intéressante que de nous voir dévorer par ces…monstres.

Soudain, sans raison apparente, les rats s'égaillent et disparaissent dans les recoins d'obscurité. Nous sommes rapidement seuls, confus par ce retournement de situation imprévu.

-Euh…qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande Clayton. Je pus ?

Il renifle son dessous de bras, puis secoue négativement de la tête avec incompréhension. Devant sa pitrerie, je souris faiblement, soulagé d'avoir vu les rats disparaître. Mais nous n'avons pas de répit. Des pas précipités retentissent du tunnel opposé à celui où nous sommes arrivés, mais cette fois, il s'agit de pas chaussés. Clairement humains.

La personne qui jaillit dans la station est probablement celle que j'attendais le moins, sans pour autant l'espérer. Rudy, les cheveux coiffés en un chignon emmêlé et les vêtements déchirés, arrive en regardant régulièrement derrière elle, une lueur inquiète dans les yeux. C'est donc ça, je me dis avec amertume. Les Juges désirent que nous concluions nos affaires de famille ici et maintenant. Aucun doute qu'elle a été poussée par les mêmes rats que nous.

Je bondis en bas du wagon, rapidement imité par mes compagnons. Rudy s'arrête brusquement et nous fixe, surprise de nous trouver là.

-Cousin, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

-On ne lui laisse aucune chance, annonce Clayton en dégainant son épée.

-Quoi ? je m'exclame en retenant son bras. Ça va pas la tête ?

-Malek, dit Karel. Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui. Nous ne sommes plus très nombreux maintenant. Si on laisse s'échapper tous les tributs qu'on croise, on court le risque de le regretter plus tard.

-Vous jouez le jeu de Capitole ! je m'exclame.

-Tu ne disais pas qu'elle s'était déclarée ton ennemie ?

-Je peux parler pour moi-même ? demande Rudy, exaspérée.

Nos trois regards se tournent vers elle. Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi je mets tant d'acharnement à défendre Rudy. Peut-être parce que nous sommes du même sang, malgré que son existence m'ait été inconnue toutes ces années. Ou peut-être…parce que je ne supporte pas de nous voir comporter comme des carrières ? Notre alliance est redoutable, il ne sert à rien de le nier. Contre nous, ma cousine n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir.

-On peut régler ça de sorte que l'honneur imbécile de mon cousin soit épargné. Lui contre moi. Un combat à mort, bien sûr.

-Donne-moi une bonne raison, je grogne, déçue qu'elle m'en veuille toujours pour un crime qui ne concerne aucun de nous.

-Oh, je sais pas…peut-être parce que j'ai croisé il y a peu ta petite sœur chérie ?

Mon cœur manque un battement. L'expression satisfaite de Rudy me fait craindre le pire pour Elisa. Je bondis en avant, la bouche tordue en un rictus de colère.

-Où est-elle ? je siffle.

-Bats-toi, exige Rudy. Si tu arrives à me vaincre, je te le dirai. Et si je gagne, dit-elle en regardant les deux autres, vous me laissez partir. C'est équitable ?

-Oui, je grommèle. Mais t'as intérêt à tenir ta promesse. Sinon, je ne réponds plus des autres.

-Malek, ne fais pas ça ! dit Karel. À trois, on peut l'avoir et la faire parler.

-Non. C'est une affaire entre elle et moi. N'intervenez qu'en cas de coup fourré.

Clayton semble vouloir ajouter quelque chose, puis se ravise. À la place, il se dirige vers un coin de la fosse où se trouvent les rails et tire sur ce qui semble être une longue barre d'acier. Après l'avoir arrachée de ses supports, il l'a soupèse et me la lance. Par réflexe, je la rattrape.

-Une meilleure arme que cette hache, me dit-il. Je t'ai vu t'entraîner au bâton.

Je le remercie d'un signe de tête, puis enchaîne quelques mouvements pour m'entraîner. Malgré la rouille, la barre est encore très solide. Sans être trop lourde, elle a le potentiel de briser quelques os. Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. C'est parfait.

Rudy dégaine une longue faucille de sa ceinture et étire un peu ses bras avant de se mettre en garde. Elle aussi sourit.

Quelques minutes s'écoulent sans que rien ne bouge. Puis soudain, quelque chose –possiblement un rat- projette un débris en s'enfuyant, provoquant un bruit qui déclenche les hostilités. Rudy et moi nous jetons l'un contre l'autre, sa lame ripant contre le manche métallique.

Désireux de terminer ce combat le plus vite possible, puisque la vie de ma sœur est dans la balance, j'enchaîne immédiatement les passes au bâton les plus complexes que je connais. À ma grande surprise, Rudy pare chaque coup et contre-attaque avec autant d'agressivité, ce qui me laisse penser qu'elle a probablement subi un entraînement aussi dans le district Onze. Chaque coup résonne en écho dans les tunnels, métal contre métal.

Je recule de quelques pas et me saisit d'une extrémité du bâton à deux mains afin de le balancer horizontalement comme une massue. Incapable de bloquer une attaque de ce genre avec sa propre arme, ma cousine bondit en arrière pour esquiver et se réceptionne avec souplesse.

-Tu n'imagines pas ce que ça fait de voir son père vieillir plus vite que la moyenne, dit-elle d'un ton haineux. De voir tes frères et sœurs plus jeunes s'inonder de tesserae pour simplement ne pas crever de faim, parce que tu ne peux pas toi-même fournir assez.

Elle retourne à l'attaque avec une férocité renouvelée, m'obligeant à me défendre. Elle est rapide, beaucoup plus que moi. Cela compense grandement pour son entraînement inférieur au mien.

-Ton père était l'aîné ! poursuit-elle. Il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner sa famille.

-Ni toi ni moi n'avons rien à voir dans cette histoire ! je tente de la raisonner.

La lame traverse ma défense et vient entailler mon pectoral. Rien de bien grave, mais cela me force à me montrer plus prudent.

-Nos grands-parents sont morts durant la rébellion que ton père et ses amis ont provoquée ! Mon père n'avait que dix-sept ans et une petite-amie enceinte ! Et du jour au lendemain, il se retrouve laissé à lui-même. Son aîné l'avait abandonné pour une femme du district Huit. Ta mère a détruit ma famille !

Son raisonnement est boiteux, mais sa colère est réelle. Non, plus que de la colère, ce qui irradie de Rudy, c'est de la…tristesse ? En tentant une attaque, je me retrouve à batailler à quelques centimètres de son visage. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues…

-Mon grand frère Michael est parti pour les Hunger Games…parce qu'il prenait trop de tesserae. À quinze ans, son nom était là trente fois. TRENTE FOIS ! Je l'aimais de tout mon cœur, c'était mon héros…et il est mort.

Nous échangeons d'autres coups, moi essayant de ne pas être perturbé par ce terrible récit. Les assauts de Rudy se font plus erratiques à mesure qu'elle se vide le cœur, et à plusieurs reprises, je décèle une faille dans sa défense que je n'exploite pas. Je ne me sens pas prêt à lui porter le coup de grâce…

-Il n'y aurait pas eu de Hunger Games si le district Treize n'avait pas provoqué de rébellion, poursuit-elle. Pour moi, leur sentence a été douce.

-Ils ont été exterminés jusqu'au dernier ! je m'exclame en bloquant un coup vers ma tête.

-Tu crois que les Hunger Games sont une punition que les autres districts méritent ? Ça aurait dû être eux, les coupables à devoir envoyer leurs enfants à l'abattoir. Ils auraient mieux fait de se la fermer. On ne lutte pas contre le Capitole !

Le canon résonne avec une puissance insoupçonnée sous terre, faisant trembler le sol sous nos pieds. Surprise, Rudy se fige. J'en profite pour lui porter un coup qu'elle bloque, mais non sans se faire briser deux doigts de la main gauche. Le craquement résonne comme un coup de fouet, et ma cousine pousse un cri de douleur. J'enchaîne avec un balayage dans les jambes, et cette fois, c'est le tibia droit qui craque. En s'écroulant au sol, une longue plainte d'agonie jaillit de sa gorge, tandis qu'elle se saisit de sa jambe blessée. De la pointe de mon bâton, je soulève son menton, lui signalant bien qu'elle est vaincue.

-Elisa, je dis simplement.

À ma grande surprise, Rudy ricane.

-Ta sœurette, je l'ai laissée aux mains des carrières. Elle s'est crue maligne de piller dans leurs provisions.

Je suis envahi par une expression d'horreur.

-C'était hier soir, poursuit-elle. Le canon doit être pour elle. Ils ont dû se défouler sur la pauvre petite…

Un hurlement de rage m'échappe et je soulève mon bâton dans l'intention d'arracher ce sourire satisfait du visage de cette sale garce. Un couinement attire mon attention. Durant le combat, les rats sont lentement revenus dans la lumière, gardant malgré tous leurs distances avec les quatre humains. Lorsque j'abaisse ma barre, le sourire de Rudy disparait.

-On n'a pas le courage d'achever son adversaire ? demande-t-elle.

-Non. Tu ne mérites pas une mort douce.

Elle ne comprend ce que je veux dire que lorsqu'elle voit aussi les rats. Son visage prend la pâleur de la craie.

-Non…non ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

-Venez, je dis à Karel et Clayton. On a rendez-vous avec les carrières.

-MALEK ! s'écrit Rudy alors que nous disparaissons dans le tunnel. Reviens ici et achève-moi comme un homme ! Espèce de sale lâche ! P…pitié ! Pitié, pas ça ! NOOOOOOOOOOON !

Son hurlement de terreur se mue rapidement en plainte d'agonie. J'ai la nausée en l'imaginant se faire dévorer vivante par les rats.

Elle a choisi son destin.

XXXXXXX

_Elisa Summers_

En entendant les pas, je relève la tête. C'est le garçon du district Deux, celui qui semble le plus rationnel du groupe. À la main droite, il tient un sac de rations déshydratées.

-À la bouffe, princesse, dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

C'est un miracle si je suis toujours en vie. Ironiquement, je le dois à Nyx. Elle a arrêté Lothar avant qu'il ne me porte une attaque et a proposé de se servir de moi comme appât pour attirer Malek. Même si Lothar n'a pas aimé le plan, tous les autres ont approuvé, désireux de faire sortir de leur trou les tributs les plus dangereux.

Et maintenant, je suis attachée comme une bête à la corne d'abondance, nourrie sporadiquement comme si c'était une corvée pour eux. Je ne veux pas servir d'instrument pour attirer Malek. Je ne veux pas provoquer, même indirectement, la mort de mon grand frère. Plutôt mourir.

C'est pourquoi j'ai imaginé un plan désespéré. J'ai très peu de chance de réussir, mais dans le pire des cas, je me ferai tuer. Et Malek n'aura pas à tomber dans ce piège.

Lorsque le garçon est à ma portée, je lui jette un regard misérable.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande-t-il, ennuyé.

-Je dois aller faire pipi.

Il soupire de découragement. Un instant, je crains qu'il me laisse comme ça, mais non. Il entreprend de détacher les liens qui m'attachent à la corne et m'avertit qu'il va nouer une corde autour de ma gorge «pour éviter que je me sauve trop loin». Trop certain que je ne suis qu'une gamine effrayée, il ne voit pas l'attaque arriver.

Je lui bondis dessus et lui fait perdre l'équilibre. Ma main se referme sur le long couteau qu'il a à sa ceinture et je m'empare de l'arme, prête à le frapper. Mon attaque visait le visage, mais le carrière réagit en tendant la main, ce qui fait que c'est sa paume que la lame traverse de part en part. Il hurle de douleur. Les autres carrières rappliquent en quelques secondes et me maîtrisent sans difficulté.

-Cette sale garce m'a bousillé la main, gémit-il en désignant le membre blessé.

-Tu peux toujours te servir d'une arme ? demande Lothar.

-Ça va être difficile, admet l'autre. Je ne suis pas vraiment ambi…qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

La brute vient de dégager sa masse d'armes de sa ceinture. Il porte un violent coup sous le menton de son propre allié, le soulevant dans les airs sous le choc. La mâchoire fracturée et la moitié des dents fracassée, mon geôlier rampe péniblement dans l'espoir d'échapper à Lothar.

-Enfoi'é…glapit-il en voyant la masse s'abattre à nouveau sur son crâne, encore et encore. Finalement, le canon témoigne de la mort du carrière, et Lothar pousse un soupir de fierté.

-On n'a pas besoin de poids mort, dit-il à l'intention du cadavre. Nyx, c'est à toi de t'occuper de cette merdeuse.

-Pourquoi tu le fais pas toi-même ? rétorque-t-elle, son assurance néanmoins fissurée par ce qu'elle vient de voir.

-Parce que c'est ton plan génial, répond le carrière du district Un. Voilà pourquoi.

Il éclate de rire et retourne à ce qu'il faisait au campement, probablement s'empiffrer. Les autres le suivent, me laissant seule avec Nyx. La jeune fille, furieuse, se tourne vers moi, une lueur peu rassurante dans le regard.

-Je crois que tu mérites une petite punition, dit-elle avec un sourire. N'est-ce pas, petit rat ?

Après m'avoir solidement attaché, elle sort de sa poche un briquet qu'elle allume. La flamme dansante fait comme des symboles abstraits sur ses traits et met en évidence les marques de brûlure de son corps qui prennent soudain une tout autre signification à mes yeux. Un second coup de canon déchire le silence, mais elle n'y prête pas attention, tout concentré sur sa tâche.

Je ne peux pas m'échapper. Mon hurlement de douleur doit retentir à des kilomètres à la ronde.

_« Tu n'as pas peur du feu, hein, Katniss ? »_


	16. Finalistes

_Rebonjour à tous ! Cette fois, chapitre un peu spécial. Si vous avez bien compté, vous comprendrez qu'il ne reste plus que huit tributs dans l'arène. Et comme durant les Hunger Games de Katniss, l'édition d'Expiation se doit d'avoir les interviews des familles ! Un merci particulier à WoR, qui m'a donné la description de la mère de Nyx._

_Le reste, vous le connaissez. Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire pour marquer votre appréciation ! :-D_

**CHAPITRE QUATORZIÈME**

**Finalistes**

-Mesdames et messieurs, annonce le présentateur d'une voix surexcitée. Vous les connaissez, vous les adorez, voici vos maîtres de cérémonie, VULCUS ET AUGUSTE OCRUX !

La foule éclate sa joie tandis que les jumeaux bondissent énergiquement sur scène avec une synchronisation parfaite, un sourire étincelant sur les lèvres. En attendant que les gens rassemblés dans l'amphithéâtre se calment, les deux frères s'inclinent à plusieurs reprises et lancent des baisers aux gens. Depuis vingt-cinq ans qu'ils font ce travail, ils savent ce que le public veut réellement voir.

-Bonsoir ! dit finalement Vulcus en s'installant sur le fauteuil qu'on lui a assigné, prenant une pose décontractée. Ce soir, après le septième jour depuis le début de cette Expiation, nous avons atteint le chiffre bien connu de huit survivants !

-Tout à fait, acquiesce son frère aux cheveux argentés. Vous savez les noms de nos valeureux finalistes, vous les avez vus et aimez, mais les connaissez-vous vraiment ?

Les gens du public secouent négativement la tête en souriant, sachant très bien ce qui va suivre. Cela fait vingt ans que c'est instauré, et c'est ce moment qu'ils attendent depuis que la fille du district Onze a succombé. Il est peu courant de voir des Hunger Games atteindre si vite le quota de huit finalistes, mais personne ne s'en plaint ; l'Expiation propose de l'action presque sans arrêt !

Mais à présent que les paris sérieux commencent à s'organiser, les braves citoyens du Capitole veulent en savoir plus sur les meilleurs tributs. C'est pourquoi des équipes d'interviews se sont installées dans les douze districts, dans l'attente de voir lesquels devront interviewer les familles ou les proches. Une fois cela de confirmé, les journalistes du Capitole, avec l'aide des pacificateurs, ont retrouvé les gens sur leur liste.

-Inutile de faire les présentations, annonce Auguste. Transportons-nous sans attendre dans le district Un.

Les frères Ocrux tournent leurs fauteuils pour faire face à l'écran géant qui s'allume en même temps que la lumière de la salle se tamise. Le silence se fait tandis que le sceau du district Un s'affiche.

XXXXXXX

_District Un : Joailleries et produits de luxe_

Lothar Wolfe

Le journaliste ne se sent pas trop à l'aise en la présence du père du tribut, qui possède la même carrure et la même attitude de chien enragé. Malgré le costume chic qui le vêt, l'homme n'arrive pas à se débarrasser de son allure de barbare viking, et la large barbe rousse lui mangeant le visage n'arrange en rien cette idée. À son côté, une femme à la beauté discrète semble faire de son mieux pour ne pas porter ombrage à son mari.

-Bonjour monsieur Wolfe, s'efforce de sourire le journaliste. Madame. Je suppose que vous êtes tous les deux très fiers de votre fils.

-Il rend hommage à tout ce que nous lui avons inculqué. C'est un fier combattant qui ne se laisse marcher sur les pieds par personne, et certainement pas par ces petites garces qui lui servent de sous-fifres.

-Je vois. Pourtant, il semble très proche de sa partenaire, Venka Krizman.

-Ils s'entraînent ensemble depuis des années à l'académie, reprend sèchement le père. Mais je sais qu'il fera le nécessaire lorsqu'il n'aura plus besoin d'elle.

Clairement, songe le journaliste du Capitole, cet homme ne porte pas la gent féminine en très haute estime. C'est sans doute pourquoi la mère est restée silencieuse jusqu'ici. Abandonnant les questions concernant l'actuelle meute de carrières –dont il ne reste justement que des femmes !-, il aborde le sujet de l'Académie pour Jeunes Surdoués, où le jeune Lothar a fait ses études depuis tout jeune. Cette fois, le colosse devient plus loquace et se lance dans un discours passionné sur les mérites de cette école et sur les bienfaits qu'elle a apportés à l'éducation de son fils unique. Le journaliste note que la femme ferme les yeux, la lèvre inférieure légèrement tremblante.

-Une dernière question, termine le journaliste. Que pensez-vous de Malek Roxen, le jeune prodige du district Huit ? Il a eu une note égale à celle de votre fils durant les entraînements et compte aujourd'hui parmi les finalistes. Croyez-vous que Lothar a du souci à se faire ?

Le père éclate d'un rire sonore. Puis, réalisant que la question est sérieuse, il se renfrogne.

-Ce gamin n'a aucune chance. Lothar va l'écraser comme une mouche.

XXXXXXX

_District Un : Joaillerie et produits de luxe_

Venka Krizman

Chose plutôt rare, la carrière Venka est issue de la classe pauvre du district Un, les mineurs d'or, d'argent et de joyaux bruts. Sans être un emploi aussi misérable que le charbon du district Douze, il est rare que les enfants de cette classe se portent volontaires. Toutefois, le journaliste apprend de la mère, une femme aussi petite que sa fille mais de solide charpente, que la finaliste a gagné une bourse pour l'Académie.

-Elle a toujours admiré ce Lothar, admet-elle avec une larme au coin de l'œil en berçant un bébé. Ce sale garnement m'a enlevé ma fille avec des belles paroles. C'est à cause de lui qu'elle a tenue à être volontaire.

Le père, qui a dû quitter l'entrevue pour s'occuper des deux autres enfants de la famille, donne son approbation aux propos de son épouse.

-Croyez-vous en ses chances ?

-Je prie le Seigneur pour qu'il me ramène ma petite fille vivante, dit-elle. C'est une bonne gamine, qui a toujours pris soin de ses frères et sœurs. Malgré ses études, elle prenait toujours du temps pour jouer avec eux.

Mal à l'aise, le journaliste n'ose pas lui dire que la pauvre femme n'aide en rien la cause de sa fille. Le public du Capitole ne veut rien savoir d'une carrière douce comme la soie qui prend soin de sa famille. Toutefois, il a d'autres cartes dans sa manche, et la situation n'est pas perdue.

-Ne croyez-vous pas qu'à la fin, la volonté de revoir ses cadets lui donnera la force de remporter la victoire ?

Elle écarquille les yeux, surprise. Visiblement, la mère n'avait pas envisagé cette possibilité. Un regain d'espoir s'illumine dans ses yeux, et c'est avec une voix plus affirmée qu'elle décrit brièvement les études de sa fille et sa relation avec Lothar Wolfe. Malgré ses efforts, le journaliste n'arrive pas à arracher un aveu croustillant d'amourette entre les deux tributs, car les parents n'en savent rien. Malgré la proximité des deux, ils n'ont eu aucun indice d'une telle chose.

Déçu –le Capitole adore ce genre de romance à l'eau de rose-, le journaliste conclut l'entrevue, désireux de rentrer chez lui afin de voir la suite des Jeux.

XXXXXXX

_District Deux : Carrières et matériaux de construction_

Naohm Witold

La jeune journaliste affiliée au district Deux était prête à intervenir dès le bain de sang. Pour sa première entrevue en carrière, être mise dans le district Deux est une occasion en or ! Il y a presque toujours au moins un tribut d'ici à atteindre les finalistes. Certes, elle est déçue, car jusqu'au dernier moment, il semblait qu'elle aurait deux familles à voir. Mais en même temps, qui a envie de découvrir un adolescent qui se fait battre par sa propre prisonnière ? Une gamine de douze ans, qui plus est !

Bref, elle s'est rendue dans la famille de la jeune Naohm Witold. Sans être la carrière la plus prestigieuse, elle a quand même deux morts durant le bain de sang sur son tableau de chasse.

La jeune femme se retrouve finalement devant la mère et la grand-mère de la tribut, ainsi sans oublier un jeune frère qui doit avoir sept ans. Elle commence donc avec des questions de routine, demandant si les deux femmes sont fières de la performance de la jeune fille jusqu'ici. C'est le cas.

-Nous sommes fières que Naohm se soit portée volontaire, explique la vieille femme. Nous, au district Deux, nous n'avons jamais été particulièrement contre le Capitole. À cause de notre faiblesse, les autres districts ont provoqué la rébellion des Jours Sombres. Nous méritons cette punition que sont les Hunger Games. C'est notre…rédemption.

La mère hoche la tête avec un sourire satisfait. Il est vrai que le Deux a collaboré très tôt avec le Capitole. Sans s'épargner les Moissons et les Jeux, ils en ont gagné quelques avantages…

-Que pensez-vous de cette amitié qui semble la lier avec Nyx Sommerheast ? interroge la journaliste ensuite. Croyez-vous qu'elle durera si l'alliance des tributs de carrière venait à se dissoudre ?

-Ma fille a toujours été pleine de joie de vivre, malgré son humour qui peut sembler cruel. À les voir toutes les deux, je me dis qu'elles resteront ensemble jusqu'à finir une contre une. Ce sera un beau combat, une bonne façon de conclure une belle amitié.

Quelques questions, puis c'est fini. Après que la caméra soit coupée, la mère de Naohm abandonne son sourire de façade et révèle l'inquiétude qui l'enserre vraiment.

-J'étais convaincante ? s'enquit-elle à la journaliste.

-Parfaite, répond cette dernière.

-J'espère qu'elle va s'en sortir. Mon pauvre trésor…

Sentant le chagrin de sa mère, le gamin se lève et va l'enlacer de ses petits bras. Mal à l'aise, la journaliste du Capitole quitte prestement. Mais où sont passés ses beaux discours sur l'honneur de participer aux Jeux pour la rédemption ? Vraiment, ces gens des districts ne comprennent rien.

XXXXXXX

_District Quatre : Pêche et fruits de mer_

Clayton Odair

-Excusez-moi, mais sur ma fiche, on m'a dit que Clayton Odair avait un père bien vivant…

-Il n'est pas disponible, rétorque sèchement l'adolescent avec un ton si rude que le journaliste tressaille. Commencez votre entrevue, la caméra tourne.

N'appréciant guère de se faire rabrouer ainsi, l'homme du Capitole se reprend malgré tout et commence.

-Il semble que votre frère ait été entraîné pour être un carrière…

-Obligation de notre père. Il voulait me protéger, et il a réussi.

-…je vois. Cela a dû être un choc pour vous de constater qu'il a quand même été forcé de participer, malgré son intention de ne pas se porter volontaire.

-Encore une fois, c'est de la faute de notre père. J'ai été furieux lorsque j'ai vu que même alors que Clay est adulte, il trouve le moyen de diriger sa vie.

Décidément, il n'y a pas grand-chose à tirer de ce gamin. Il n'est pas furieux contre le Capitole, mais une telle colère mal placée n'attire la sympathie de personne. Si seulement il avait pu parler au père, regrette le journaliste. Sûrement qu'il aurait été beaucoup plus poli.

-Et l'alliance dans laquelle il se trouve ? ils doivent quand même se battre contre des tributs entraînés qui…

-Il est resté fidèle à ses principes. C'est ce que j'admire chez lui.

-Pourtant, ces deux adolescents du district Huit et Douze sont tout sauf…

-Vous essayez de faire quoi, au juste ? s'emporte finalement le jeune Leon. Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ?! N'essayez pas de me manipuler avec vos questions venimeuses.

-Jamais je ne…

-Clayton est un combattant redoutable, mais parce qu'il n'est pas assoiffé de sang comme cette brute de Lothar Wolfe, vous ne croyez pas en lui ? Ne me faites pas rire. Les carrières vont comprendre le sens du mot «terreur» lorsque mon frère va leur mettre la main dessus, vous allez voir ! Et s'il n'y arrive pas, Malek Roxen le vengera.

-C'était donc Leon Odair, du district Quatre, intervient précipitamment le journaliste avant que la situation n'aille trop loin. Vous avez un dernier mot ?

Disant la formule de base des entrevues, le journaliste craint soudain d'avoir ouvert une boîte de Pandore. Mais à la place, le jeune se calme et glisse un sucre dans sa bouche.

-Voyez, Panem, comment les Odair sont dangereux lorsqu'ils ont un objectif.

XXXXXXX

_District Sept : Bois et papiers_

Nyx Sommerhearst

La femme en présence de la journaliste est assez controversée au Capitole. Nyx s'étant attiré une certaine sympathie, de s'être fait qualifier de mère indigne durant les interviews a rendu bien des gens hostiles à elle. Pourtant, elle semble pour le moment calme. Un peu trop, en fait. Les premières réponses donnent l'impression qu'elle ne réalise pas pleinement que sa fille unique participe aux Hunger Games.

-Madame Sommerhearst, ressentez-vous de l'inquiétude vis-à-vis Nyx ? De la confiance ? Croyez-vous que votre fille a des chances de remporter la victoire.

-J'ai déjà perdu ma fille, répond-elle avec froideur.

-Vous avez donc si peu foi en elle ?

-Ma fille n'existe plus depuis longtemps. Ne voyez-vous pas quel genre de monstre elle est ? Elle n'est pas normale.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-On me l'a dit depuis longtemps, mais je n'y croyais pas jadis. Mais à présent, tout est clair. C'est un démon.

La journaliste fronce les sourcils. Cette entrevue ne va pas vraiment dans la direction qu'elle croyait prendre…

-Un démon ? demande-t-elle.

-J'ai tout essayé pour lui faire passer cette _anormalité_. J'ai vraiment tout essayé. Mais rien ne marchait. Ce démon m'a pris ma fille et l'a fait disparaître.

Que la mère dise tout cela avec une telle froideur donne la chair de poule. Elle croit vraiment ce qu'elle dit. Que sa fille est un démon.

-J'ai quand même essayé d'aimer ce démon, poursuit-elle. Mais honnêtement, comment voudriez-vous aimer un monstre ? Une anomalie qui n'aurait jamais dû exister ?

-C'est un peu rude de votre part…

-Vous ne pouvez pas me juger. Vous ne la connaissez pas. Vous n'avez pas le _droit_ de me juger.

Jugeant qu'il vaut mieux changer de sujet au plus vite, la journaliste saisit une autre perche.

-Et si vous me parliez de son père ? D'après ce que je sais, il est mort dans…

-Il l'a fait brûler ! s'écrit-elle soudain, fracassant son calme de glace.

-Qui ça ?

-Le démon ! Le démon a fait brûler mon mari et s'est emparé de mon enfant ! C'est de sa faute ! Sa faute, sa faute SA FAUTE !

L'entrevue s'achève sur cette note brutale, tandis que la journaliste et son assistante fuient cette folle furieuse avant qu'elle ne démolisse quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. En son for intérieur, elle voit déjà comment elle pourrait faire gagner des sponsors à la jeune Nyx en la présentant comme étant une pauvre victime de cette folle.

XXXXXXX

_District Huit : Textiles_

Malek Roxen et Elisa Summers

Il est peu courant de devoir interroger la même famille pour deux tributs. En particulier pour le district Huit, qui n'a pratiquement jamais été capable de voir ses deux tributs atteindre les finales en même temps. Le journaliste du Capitole aurait pu se réjouir d'avoir enfin un peu de travail si le cas de ce couple de tributs n'était pas l'un des plus épineux de l'histoire des Jeux.

Le public adore le jeune Malek Roxen et sa quête désespérée pour retrouver sa jeune sœur dans l'arène. Cette dernière a également su faire fondre les gens avec sa débrouillardise surprenante et son esprit encore enfantin. Mais d'un autre côté, Malek est problématique. Comme son oncle récemment arrêté, il a l'esprit d'un rebelle. Il est dangereux, car il ne le cache pas. Les rumeurs affirment que les Juges ne savent plus quoi faire avec lui, entre ses propos belliqueux à l'encontre du Capitole et sa popularité grandissante.

Pour l'instant, il doit se concentrer sur leur famille. Le cousin aîné, déjà adulte, ainsi que sa fiancée, et le petit cousin, pas encore assez vieux pour les Moissons. Lorsqu'il s'est présenté chez eux, il a eu le droit à un accueil des plus hostiles. Malgré ses assurances comme quoi il est là pour aider les deux tributs, l'aîné n'a pas cessé de le toiser avec mépris.

-D'après ce que nous savons, commence le journaliste, Malek a été adopté par vos parents très jeune.

-C'est exact, répond Peter de façon mécanique. Les deux parents sont morts dans la même émeute.

-Triste histoire. Et la rencontre entre lui et Elisa ? Vous avez des détails à rajouter ?

-Malek vous a déjà dit l'essentiel. Mon père a signé les papiers d'adoption, mais c'est lui qui a porté à bout de bras cette nouvelle venue dans la famille.

-Et nous les aimons tous les deux aussi sûrement que s'ils étaient réellement les frères et sœurs de Peter, renchérit la jeune Kara.

Le petit Karl hoche de la tête, restant silencieux. Le journaliste est vaguement soulagé. C'est exactement ce pour quoi il est payé. Récupérer des infos sur les tributs, sans bavure. Encouragé, il enchaîne.

-Il y a une chose qui nous a tous surpris, c'est les grandes capacités de combat de Malek. Après un 10 aux évaluations, il s'est montré digne de cette note en se montrant digne de certains maîtres de combat du Capitole. Savez-vous où il a appris cela ?

La mâchoire de Peter se crispe, signe que c'est une question délicate. S'efforçant d'adopter un ton détaché, il parle d'une espèce de vieil ermite vivant en bordure du district et qui serait mort il y a deux ans. Une histoire qui pue le mensonge, songe le journaliste, mais il en reste là. Mieux vaut ne pas s'aventurer trop loin, avec ces sales rebelles.

-Elisa n'est pas dans la meilleure des positions, dit-il en changeant de sujet. Malek se précipite vers elle, mais craignez-vous pour elle ?

-J'ai confiance en Malek, dit Peter. En Elisa aussi. Vous savez ce qu'ils sont capables de faire tous les deux. Si j'étais vous, je ne les enterrerais pas tout de suite.

-Une dernière question, si vous me le permettez. Que pensez-vous de ce baiser qu'il a échangé avec la tribut du district Douze ? Croyez-vous que nous aurons droit à une belle histoire…

Peter bondit sur ses pieds, une expression furieuse sur le visage. Surpris et paniqué, le journaliste ordonne silencieusement à son caméraman de couper.

-Cette entrevue est terminée, crache Peter avec agressivité. Vous êtes allez trop loin. C'est de mon petit frère et de ma petite sœur dont vous parlez ! Pas d'animaux de foire ! Connards de Capitoliens, sortez de chez moi !

Le journaliste et son assistant battent en retraite pour sortir du petit appartement miteux. En se retournant une dernière fois, le journaliste reçoit entre les deux yeux ce qui semble être un ballon rempli d'eau. Crachotant, il a le temps d'entendre un rire d'enfant avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Il va y avoir du travail à faire au montage. Trop d'agressivité, surtout vers la fin. Mais heureusement, cette épreuve est terminée. Sinistrement, il se prend à espérer que Malek Roxen ne survive pas aux Jeux, histoire de faire souffrir cette famille de sauvages.

XXXXXXX

_District Douze : Charbon_

Karel Stooke

Tout le monde sait qu'être affilié au plus pauvre des districts n'a rien de prestigieux. Être un journaliste associé aux entrevues des familles ici est généralement une garantie de se la couler douce. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que la journaliste de cette Expiation travaille ici depuis cinq ans. Malheureusement pour sa tranquillité, la fille du Douze a survécu jusqu'aux finalistes cette année. Néanmoins, elle se rend de bon cœur dans la famille de mineurs de la jeune fille.

Ils ne sont que deux, la mère et le père. La première est une femme forte dont le travail éreintant dans la mine a durci les traits, les rendant grossiers à ses yeux capitoliens. Quant au second, il reste assis à l'arrivée de la journaliste, et pour cause : il est amputé jusqu'au genou de la jambe droite. Un accident de mine, apparemment.

Les deux se montrent très polis, allant jusqu'à lui offrir du thé à la menthe fait maison. Le breuvage se révèle même délicieux, tout compte fait. Mais bon, la journaliste n'est pas là pour ça. Plus vite elle commencera, plus vite elle pourra retourner à sa vie tranquille.

-Vous êtes les parents de Karel Stooke, qui a prouvé assez tôt ses capacités en s'échappant du bain de sang armé et en s'alliant avec Malek Roxen. Ajoutant Clayton Odair, ils forment la seconde alliance des Jeux. Cela doit vous impressionner.

-Depuis toute petite, elle est une fille vigoureuse, révèle le père. Et débrouillarde. Avant mon accident, nous devions souvent la laisser pour notre travail.

-Chez son grand-père ?

-Mon père, oui, répond la mère en pinçant les lèvres. Il avait une boutique d'apothicaire qui lui laissait beaucoup de temps libre.

-Je sais que c'est une question difficile, mais puisqu'il n'est plus de ce monde…était-il vraiment un rebelle ? Durant les jours sombres ?

-Je n'étais qu'une gamine, s'empresse de répondre la mère, vaguement affolée. Je n'avais pas les moyens de faire quoique ce soit qui…

-Du calme ! dit la journaliste. Je ne vous accuse pas. Je ne fais que confirmer ce que votre fille n'arrête pas de clamer.

-Il a combattu avec les districts, répond enfin la mère. Mon père n'était pas mauvais. Il a juste gobé les mensonges du district Treize. C'était un idéaliste naïf qui s'est fait tromper, comme beaucoup de gens.

La journaliste tapote le bras de la femme avec compassion. Bien sûr qu'elle comprend. Les rebelles ne pouvaient pas tous être mauvais. La plupart ne devaient simplement pas comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient. Comme des enfants turbulents, il faut les guider avec sévérité.

-Il semble que Karel ait hérité de ce caractère rebelle. Et la présence du jeune Roxen, qui partage ses vues, n'arrange rien.

-Ma fille ne comprend pas la vie, dit cette fois le père. Nous avons essayé de l'éduquer. Mais depuis la mort de son grand-père, elle est devenue…indisciplinée.

L'entrevue se poursuit tout aussi pacifiquement. La journaliste finit par conclure que ce sont de braves gens, pour des gens des districts. Terminant l'entrevue avec le baiser, elle ne reçoit qu'une réponse évasive de la mère, qui soupçonne Karel de n'être attiré que par le rebelle en Malek.

Enfin, la journaliste et le caméraman prennent congé. Finalement, ce n'est pas si ennuyeux, comme travail.

XXXXXXX

_Retour au Capitole_

Lorsque le sceau du Capitole s'affiche de nouveau sur l'écran, les frères Ocrux retournent leurs fauteuils pour faire face à la foule qui applaudit en trombe. Dawn, dans les coulisses, attend patiemment qu'ils terminent leurs commentaires afin qu'elle soit appelée.

-Maintenant, annonce Vulcus, nous avons l'honneur d'accueillir parmi nous la présidente Amber Dawn et le Haut-Juge Garrus Vakarr ! Applaudissez-les comme ils le méritent !

Sous l'hymne de Panem, la présidente et son associé pénètrent sur la scène, sous le regard de tout Panem. Souriant froidement, Dawn rend la poignée de main des deux présentateurs avant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil qu'on lui a assigné.

-Que pensez-vous de nos finalistes ? demande Vulcus en joignant ses mains. On a des candidats prometteurs.

-Ils sont surprenants, admet Dawn. Je ne m'attendais certes pas à ce que nous soyons déjà dans les finales, mais l'Expiation tient jusqu'ici ses promesses.

-D'autres surprises que les Juges ont concoctées ? demande le présentateur d'un ton faussement suppliant.

-Voyons Vulcus, dit Garrus d'une voix grave. Ce ne serait plus une surprise si nous vous en parlions…

Une surprise, ça oui il y en a une, se dit intérieurement Dawn. Une, en particulier, justement prévue pour ce moment précis. Lorsqu'il n'y aurait plus que huit tributs, le programme «Pas qu'un murmure» se déclencherait. Cela pourrait bien radicalement changer tout l'équilibre des Jeux…

Considérant que tous les survivants sont rassemblés dans deux alliances sur le point de se confronter, Garrus et elle ont décidé de retarder temporairement «Pas qu'un murmure». Un combat de titan se prépare, alors inutile de l'annuler en précipitant les choses.

Toutefois, pour ce qui est de «pimenter» la situation…c'est une tout autre histoire.

_« Parfois, on regrette de ne pas pouvoir choisir sa famille »_


	17. Confrontation

_J'ai eu quelques difficultés à trouver comment décrire les événements de ce chapitre-ci. Pas encore le dernier, mais la conclusion approche ! Une nouvelle fois, je remercie ceux qui me suivent (qu'ils commentent ou non). Il n'empêche que je vous encourage une nouvelle fois à mettre vos reviews, car cela me fait toujours plaisir de les lire. ^^_

_Par ailleurs, j'aimerais profiter de cette note d'auteur pour annoncer qu'une autre fiction sera publier sitôt celle-là terminée. Je ne vous en dirai pas plus (pas tout de suite), sauf qu'elle ne sera une fanfiction de l'univers Hunger Games. De même, j'ai commencé à mettre en ligne, pour ceux que ça intéresse, _la première de mes fanfictions._ Publiée à la base sur un forum du site jeuxvidéo . com, elle prend place dans l'univers du jeu _Fallout 3. _Si vous voulez constater par vous-mêmes comment mon style d'écriture a évolué au cours des dernières années, n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil via ma page perso (l'histoire se nomme «_Le nouveau vagabond».

_Quoi ? Bon, d'accord, c'est une stratégie moisie pour m'attirer des lecteurs. J'ai le droit, ok ? Bon allez, fait péter le chapitre !_

**CHAPITRE QUINZIÈME**

**Confrontation**

Jour huit

_Elisa Summers_

En me réveillant, encore tôt le matin du huitième jour, mes yeux se remplissent de larmes sous l'effet de la douleur. Nyx savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait avec ce briquet, et il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux de…_malsain_. Comme si chacun de mes cris, alors que ma chair brûlait, attisait une sorte de plaisir pervers chez elle. Heureusement pour moi, les autres carrières ont fini par se fatiguer de mes plaintes et mes pleurnichements et lui ont ordonné d'arrêter. Saisissant cet instant de paix inespéré, je me suis recroquevillé comme un animal blessé contre la corne d'abondance et me suis laissé à pleurer en silence.

La première chose que je remarque, c'est qu'une certaine agitation secoue le campement, malgré l'heure matinale. La lumière du jour ne s'est pas encore complètement levée et une fine brume s'accroche au sol, preuves suffisantes pour indiquer qu'il ne doit pas être plus de quatre ou cinq heures du matin. Pourtant, je sais pour les avoir observés ces derniers jours que les carrières sont friands de la grasse matinée. Quelque chose se prépare.

Nyx s'approche de moi, un air furieux sur le visage, et je recule instinctivement jusqu'à buter du dos contre le métal de la corne. La jeune fille ne se laisse pas démonter et me saisit par le col et tranche carrément mes liens.

-Donne-moi cette morveuse, exige Venka.

-Avec plaisir, rétorque Nyx en se débarrassant de moi comme si je n'étais qu'un simple sac de pommes de terre.

-Qu'est-ce qui…je tente de demander.

En guise de réponse, je reçois un coup derrière la tête avant que Venka ne me force à me tenir debout. Mes jambes engourdies manquent de s'écrouler sous mon poids, mais la carrière me retient sans douceur. C'est alors que j'aperçois deux silhouettes humaines, encore indiscernables dans la brume, s'avancer dans notre direction. Certainement la raison de l'agitation des carrières, et mon cœur s'emballe en devinant de qui il s'agit…

-Malek ! je m'exclame en reconnaissant enfin les traits de mon frère.

La dernière semaine dans l'arène a laissé ses marques, je constate en l'observant. Outre les cernes et la légère barbe sous son menton, Malek porte des cicatrices encore fraiches et ses vêtements sont déchirés et crasseux. Même son attitude semble plus dure, plus…effrayante. Que lui est-il arrivé ? Il tient dans ses mains une barre de fer aux allures menaçantes dont l'une des extrémités porte des traces de sang…

Sa partenaire, sans surprise, est la fille du district Douze, Karel. Elle semble au moins aussi amochée que mon frère, mais le détail qui me saute le plus aux yeux est qu'elle porte une chemise qui n'a rien à voir avec l'uniforme des Jeux que nous portons tous. Où a-t-elle trouvé de quoi se changer ? Elle a un javelot dans une main et une lourde hache dans l'autre, mais elle ne semble à l'aise ni avec une, ni avec l'autre.

Venka me tire soudain les cheveux, m'arrachant un gémissement de douleur, avant de déposer la lame froide d'un couteau contre ma gorge. Aussitôt, Malek et Karel s'immobilisent à moins de dix mètres du groupe de carrières.

-C'est ça, dit Venka derrière moi. Restez tranquille, où la petite y passe.

-T'as des couilles pour venir me chercher jusqu'ici, tonne Lothar en s'avançant d'un pas vers mon frère. Je dois te donner ça.

-Je dois vraiment vous effrayer, répond Malek d'une voix qui contient à peine sa rage. Pour que vous preniez u otage…

-Je n'ai peur de rien ! s'écrit Lothar, frappant la corne de sa masse d'arme. DE RIEN ! Et certainement pas d'un bouseux du Huit.

-Lothar, fais pas le con ! s'exclame Nyx, soudain moins assurée. Si tu te laisses provoquer comme ça, tout le plan part en couille.

-Je m'en tamponne l'oreille, de ton plan, connasse ! hurle-t-il en giflant sauvagement la jeune fille. C'est moins le chef ici, pas toi.

Sous l'effet de la force colossale du carrière, Nyx est littéralement projetée au sol, la lèvre inférieure ensanglantée. Une expression choquée est visible sur son visage.

Soudain, une myriade de petits objets métalliques traversent l'air en sifflant et viennent se planter dans la poitrine de Lothar qui chancèle sous le choc. Je me prends à espérer qu'il meurt sous le coup, puis me souviens de ce gros gilet de protection qu'il porte presque en permanence. Néanmoins pris au dépourvu par ce retournement de situation imprévu, le géant écarquille les yeux en voyant une silhouette humaine bondir du sommet de la corne d'abondance en hurlant. De justesse, la masse de Lothar pare l'épée qui fonçait vers son visage.

Je ne reconnais pas ce type, qui porte le chiffre Quatre sur son t-shirt. Il me semble qu'il était habillé en crustacé à la parade, mais je ne me souviens de rien d'autre de lui. Engageant Lothar dans un combat singulier, le nouveau venu hurle à Malek et Karel de venir lui prêter main-forte. En poussant une sorte de cri de guerre, le duo obéit et se jette dans la mêlée, engageant Naohm et Nyx qui s'est relevée juste à temps.

Embêtée par le fardeau que je constitue, Venka recule de quelques pas en se demandant probablement si elle doit continuer de me tenir en respect ou m'exécuter pour apporter du renfort à ses alliés. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de se décider et lui envoie par-derrière le talon de ma botte sur son tibia. Elle crie de douleur et son étreinte se relâche, juste assez pour que je me libère. N'abandonnant toutefois pas aussi facilement, Venka s'élance vers moi et me plaque au sol. Sa petite taille n'empêche pas qu'elle soit beaucoup plus forte que moi, et malgré mes coups de pieds répétés, elle commence à nouveau à me dominer.

-Lothar avait raison, grogne-t-elle en refermant finalement une main sur ma gorge. On aurait dû te tuer dès le début.

Malgré la pression qui se fait de plus en plus rude, m'empêchant de respirer, je trouve en moi les forces de marteler le visage de mon adversaire de coups de poing. Malgré un saignement de nez, Venka tient toujours bon. Pire encore, elle vient ajouter sa seconde main pour m'étrangler plus vite.

-ELISA ! s'écrit la voix de Malek au milieu du chaos confus des combats autour de moi. Je ne sais plus ce qui se passe, le monde autour de moi semble se rétrécir jusqu'à n'englober que le visage grimaçant de Venka…

Un bruit sonore retentit, faisant sursauter la carrière. Une expression incrédule sur le visage, elle me lâche lentement. J'ai la tête qui tourne et la respiration rauque, mais je recule le plus loin possible d'elle, jusqu'à ce que mon dos heurte la corne. C'est alors que je remarque la fleur écarlate se dessiner lentement sur sa poitrine. Venka semble plus perplexe qu'effrayé à la vue de son propre sang qui coule maintenant entre ses doigts. Une larme coule sur sa joue, puis elle s'écroule. Lorsque le canon résonne, j'aperçois alors le Traqueur, perché tranquillement sur une poutre de métal de la tour, recharger son arme.

Les combats se sont momentanément interrompus lorsque le coup de feu retentit, mais tandis que tous envisagent de se mettre à l'abri en même temps, les deux camps finissent par en revenir aux coups. L'adversaire de Lothar, bien que soufflant comme un bœuf sous l'effet de l'essoufflement, a réussi à infliger quelques coupures superficielles au géant qui ne semble que plus déterminer à faire un massacre. Constatant qu'ils sont un peu trop proches de moi pour ma sécurité, je rampe le plus vite possible vers le premier abri que je repère, à savoir, l'intérieur de la corne. Alors que je me cache entre les piles de matériel, me rassurant sur le fait que je ne peux rien faire pour le moment, je tombe sur une vision qui me glace le sang.

Un second Traqueur, discrètement affairé au fond de la corne, se tourne vers moi à mon arrivée. En constatant que je suis désarmée, il lève un index devant son masque à l'emplacement où se trouve sa bouche. Mais ce n'est pas tant le Traqueur mais l'objet sur lequel il travaille qui m'horrifie.

XXXXXXX

_Au Capitole_

La présidente Dawn est aux anges. Mais dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle ne pouvait pas espérer plus beau combat durant son Expiation. Les plus forts ont survécu jusqu'à ce point culminant, et aujourd'hui, leurs forces s'avèrent équivalentes. Du moins, assez pour qu'aucun ne cède un pouce de terrain à l'autre.

Les estimations en direct indiquent que malgré l'heure matinale, plus de 70% de la population du Capitole est rivée sur ses écrans, le souffle probablement coupé devant l'affrontement tant attendu. Toutes les caméras disponibles sont rivées sur la corne d'abondance, et d'un simple geste de la main, Dawn peut passer à l'angle qu'elle veut pour son plaisir personnel.

La fille du district Douze vient de se faire blesser à l'épaule par la carrière du district Deux. Déjà en train d'affronter la jeune fille du Sept, Malek Roxen bondit pour parer un coup de son arme qui aurait bien pu être fatal à son alliée. Nyx Sommerhearst profite de l'ouverture pour frapper de sa lame, ouvrant une vilaine plaie sur l'avant-bras du jeune homme qui doit être douloureuse. En réponse, le tribut du Huit fait tournoyer sa barre de fer à toute vitesse, obligeant les deux jeunes filles à reculer prudemment.

Pour manier un tel poids avec cette aisance, ce garçon maigrichon doit posséder une force insoupçonnée. La présidente peut au moins lui accorder cela. Malgré ses évidents problèmes de caractères et ses propos haineux, Malek Roxen reste l'un des favoris au Capitole. La fascination des gens pour les «bad boys» la surprendra toujours.

-Est-ce que T5 est prêt à activer «Pas qu'un murmure» ? demande-t-elle au technicien responsable.

-Il signale que la tribut du Huit vient de le découvrir, mais que tout est en place.

-Bien. Qu'il la laisse avertir les autres. Cela ne sera que plus spectaculaire, de les voir fuir pour leur survie.

Malgré cette bataille digne de figurer parmi les meilleurs de tous les Jeux, il serait ridicule que tout finisse ainsi, après seulement une semaine. Et tandis que le décompte avant l'activation de «Pas qu'un murmure» s'affiche dans un coin de l'écran principal, la présidente dit doucement pour elle-même :

-Que les Jeux…continuent.

XXXXXXX

_Malek Roxen_

J'ai commis l'erreur de supposer que Nyx et Naohm seraient plus faibles que Lothar, et maintenant, je m'en mords les doigts. En tentant de protéger Karel, je leur ai offert la chance de m'attaquer sur les deux flancs. Alors que je fais tournoyer ma barre de fer, je réfléchis à un plan. Clayton met trop temps à vaincre Lothar, et avec ce Traqueur qui pourrait nous tirer de nouveau dessus à tout moment, nous ne pouvons plus perdre de temps.

Pire que tout, j'ai perdu Elisa de vue. J'espère qu'elle a eu le bon sens de fuir et de se cacher.

-Et puis merde, je crache en jetant le trop lourd bâton au sol.

Prenant une position de combat au corps à corps, je fais signe à mes adversaires de venir m'affronter. Nyx est la première à me fondre dessus, abandonnant son épée courte pour mieux arborer ce qui semble être deux poings américains. Je bloque aisément le premier coup en refermant mes mains sur l'avant-bras de la jeune fille. Cependant, un coup de genou vicieux s'élance vers mon entrejambe, et c'est moi qui suis obligé de bondir en arrière pour éviter l'attaque.

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment cette même fille que j'ai vaincue lors des entraînements arrive aujourd'hui à me tenir tête. Sa technique n'a pourtant pas changé, toujours aussi erratique et sauvage. Peut-être que la crainte de la mort, bien réelle, lui donne des forces insoupçonnées. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle est au moins aussi forte que moi.

C'est sans parler de la carrière du Deux qui revient maintenant à la charge, je le vois du coin de l'œil. Son épée s'abat vers moi et je lève instinctivement mon avant-bras pour me protéger. Un bruit sourd de coup, résonnant en même temps qu'une sorte de succion répugnante. La fille du district Deux pousse un hurlement bestial en tenant son poignet presque entièrement tranché, la hache de Karel coincée dans l'os. Une gerbe de sang vient nous éclabousser, Nyx et moi, tandis que nous fixons avec une fascination morbide la main inerte toujours crispée sur la poignée de l'arme.

Un coup de feu recouvre les cris de Naohm et passe de justesse entre mes pieds. Par réflexe, je bondis en arrière en jurant, envoyant un regard furieux au Traqueur perché là-haut. Sans quitter Nyx du regard, je bats en retraite de sorte à mettre la corne entre moi et le tireur.

C'est là que Clayton et Lothar continuent de s'affronter, quoiqu'avec moins d'entrain. Tous les deux sont épuisés et n'échangent que quelques coups prudents, jaugeant l'adversaire à la recherche de la moindre faiblesse. Mon arrivée pousse Lothar à se mettre davantage en garde.

-Ne laisse jamais une femme faire un boulot d'homme, grommèle-t-il. Ces deux gourdes sont vraiment bonnes à rien.

En reculant, son talon bute sur le corps inerte de Venka. Comme s'il la remarquait pour la première fois, son visage prend une teinte livide. Il ouvre la bouche, n'arrive pas à prononcer le moindre mot puis la referme. Il nous fixe avec un regard de plus en plus stupéfait, mais finit par remarquer le Traqueur sur la tour.

En hurlant de rage et à notre grande stupéfaction, Lothar s'élance vers la tour en brandissant son arme. Cette réaction me prend tellement par surprise que je ne songe même pas à le prendre en chasse. Clayton tente d'envoyer ses derniers shurikens, mais le seul qui atteint sa cible se plante, comme les autres, dans l'armure.

Du bruit provenant de l'intérieur de la corne attire mon attention, et en voyant le visage craintif de ma sœur, mon corps s'emballe. Criant son nom, je me précipite vers elle et la serre contre moi, retenant à grand-peine mes larmes de joie. Après tout ce temps, j'ai réussi à la retrouver ! C'est un miracle, un pur miracle…

Cependant, Elisa n'entend pas à se laisser cajoler ainsi. Saisie par la panique, elle me repousse le plus violemment possible et désigne l'intérieur de la corne, cherchant ses mots.

-Une…une…il…le Capitole…Traqueur…

-Du calme petite, répond Clayton. Respire. Prends ton temps.

-Non ! s'écrit-elle. Il faut fuir ! Il y a une bombe !

Ce mot déclenche aussitôt une alarme dans mon esprit. Me tournant vers Clayton, je constate qu'il comprend lui aussi l'urgence de la situation. Cependant, il ne semble pas enclin à partir tandis que Lothar respire toujours. Pour le moment, le carrière est occupé à grimper la tour pour rejoindre le Traqueur si désemparé qu'il n'arrive plus à tirer droit.

-On n'a pas de temps à perdre, je rétorque. Reste ici si tu veux, moi je ne risquerai pas la vie de ma sœur pour ces conneries. Où est Karel ?

Comme pour répondre de manière cruelle à ma question, mon alliée s'écroule depuis l'autre côté de la corne, une plaie sanglant dans le dos. Horrifié, je m'élance vers elle pour constater qu'une sorte de pic barbelé s'est enfoncé sous l'omoplate. La coupable se désigne d'elle-même : Nyx.

La jeune fille doit avoir entendu l'allusion à la bombe, car après avoir ramassé un sac supplémentaire, elle part rejoindre Naohm qui clopinait tant bien que mal pour fuir la zone. Une bouffée de haine m'envahit, et seule la pensée d'Elisa m'empêche de partir à la poursuite des deux tributs en fuite.

Clayton ramasse délicatement le corps sans connaissance de Karel et commence à partir après un dernier regard amer vers Lothar. Elisa attend que je la rejoigne avant de se mettre à courir, un sac à dos serré contre sa poitrine. Lorsque je lui demande combien de temps il reste avant la détonation, elle ne peut que me répondre «pas longtemps».

À peine avons-nous rejoint le couvert approximatif des ruines qu'un gong signale la mort d'un Traqueur, vraisemblablement celui de Lothar. Quelques instants après, c'est l'explosion. Je m'attendais à une détonation, mais la puissance dégagée est si violente que mes oreilles se bouchent presque instantanément. La lumière est si vive que si elle n'avait pas été dans mon dos, je crois que j'aurais bien pu devenir aveugle.

La peur nous donne des ailes et nous pousse à accélérer encore plus. Ce n'est toutefois pas suffisant pour éviter l'onde de choc qui traverse comme un éclair les bâtiments en ruine, fracassant le vieux plâtre et fissurant le béton le plus affaibli. Je hurle en sentant mes pieds décoller du sol et lorsque je rebondis plusieurs fois contre le sol.

Lorsque je me relève pour fixer la direction de la tour de métal, mes yeux s'écarquillent d'horreur. La tour en elle-même n'existe plus. À la place, s'élevant paresseusement vers le ciel déjà couvert de nuages, une large colonne de fumée en forme de champignon impose graduellement son ombre menaçante à toute l'arène. Même un garçon de mon âge, pour en avoir entendu les descriptions par les adultes, peut reconnaître là un champignon nucléaire. Les Juges sont tombés sur la tête ?! Nous faire péter une bombe atomique sur la gueule ? Mais comment sommes-nous sensés de nous défendre contre _ça_…

-Déjà morts…gémis la voix de Karel, me ramenant à la réalité.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? je demande, constatant que mon ouïe est revenue malgré un bourdonnement agaçant.

-Nous…nous serions déjà morts…si vraiment…nucléaire, dit-elle en grimaçant à chaque mot. C'est pour…le spectacle.

Le district Douze, voisin infortuné du Treize, doit savoir mieux que les autres les effets dévastateurs de l'arme la plus meurtrière créée par l'homme. Avec du recul, il me semble logique en effet qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'une vraie bombe nucléaire. Sinon, l'arène aurait probablement été rasée en entier, et ça aurait été une fin trop brutale pour leurs précieux Hunger Games. Mais sans Elisa pour nous prévenir…bandes de malades. Sales psychopathes.

L'important, c'est que j'ai récupéré ma petite sœur. Je suis stupéfait qu'elle ait survécu seule depuis le bain de sang. Pendant que Clayton examine la blessure de Karel, j'ouvre grand mes bras afin de permettre à Elisa de s'y réfugier. Toutefois, ce moment de bonheur est gâché par un détail qui attire mon attention…

-Qu'est-ce que…

Je retrousse de force la manche de ma sœur et contemple avec effroi les brûlures cruelles qui marquent la peau de ses bras et de son ventre. Lorsque je lui demande avec sévérité qui lui a fait ça, la réponse me fait grincer des dents : Nyx. Encore elle. Pour ce qu'elle a infligé à Elisa, j'espère qu'elle brûlera. Ce ne serait que justice.

Avisant qu'il me reste un peu de pommade contre les brûlures, je soigne avec douceur Elisa qui gémit de soulagement. Elle devait encore souffrir le martyr, et qu'elle ne se soit pas plainte jusqu'ici me remplit de fierté.

-Chaque matin, je lui révèle avec émotion, je me réveillais en songeant avec peur que ton visage pourrait apparaître dans le ciel. Mais tu as survécu. Je suis…si fier de toi, Eli.

-Loin de moi l'idée d'interrompre ces retrouvailles, lance Clayton d'un ton lugubre, mais on a un problème.

Karel est retombée dans les pommes, et son visage a pris une pâleur de craie. Notre allié a pu retirer l'arme, mais sa patiente semble avoir déjà perdu beaucoup de sang…

-C'est très grave, poursuit-il en ravalant toutes ses émotions. Je…je ne crois pas qu'elle va s'en sortir. Il lui faudrait au minimum les chirurgies du Capitole.

Tout le soulagement d'avoir retrouvé Elisa est submergé par un raz-de-marée d'angoisse.

_« On le nommait Guerre, monté sur un cheval rouge comme le feu. Il vint pour détruire la paix sur Terre »_


	18. Les cendres

_Extraordinaire ! Un nouveau chapitre, si tôt après le précédent ! Eh oui mes amis, après avoir complété le précédent chapitre, j'ai été pris d'une véritable furie d'inspiration qui m'a permis de compléter deux chapitres en l'espace de 48h. Yaza ! Néanmoins, parce que je suis un gros sadique, je ne vous mettrai le prochain chapitre que vendredi prochain, histoire de vous faire mariner. Je ne suis pas fou. Ma mère a fait des tests. :-P_

_J'admets avoir eu quelques difficultés avec celui-là. Après avoir fait un chapitre court et remplit d'action, je redoutais de faire un chapitre bien moins intéressant. Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si vous aimez (les 80% qui lisent sans commenter, je vous aime quand même)._

_**AVERTISSEMENT : **__Pour ceux qui ont l'habitude de regarder à la fin des chapitres avant de lire, abstenez-vous cette fois. Il y a une note d'auteur à la fin qui peut conduire indirectement à un spoile de ce chapitre. Vous aurez été prévenus._

**CHAPITRE SEIZIÈME**

**Les cendres**

Jour neuf

_Malek Roxen_

À l'aube du neuvième jour, je n'ai toujours pas pu dormir. Une fois l'adrénaline retombée, je tremble à l'idée que je suis passé près de la mort si souvent hier…entre le tireur de la tour, l'affrontement contre les carrières et cette bombe…je me demande encore comment j'ai fait pour rester en vie.

Le bilan n'aura été que d'un tribut mort, Venka du district Un. Sans compter les deux Traqueurs. Je ne comprends pas comment Lothar a pu se sortir de cette situation. Même s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une authentique bombe nucléaire, toute la zone autour de la corne d'abondance a forcément dû être rasée. Il reste une menace. Mais à présent, la situation a changé. D'après Elisa, les carrières étaient querelleurs, au point qu'il est probable que leur alliance ne tienne plus. Lothar est seul. Cependant, un loup solitaire n'en est que plus vicieux.

Grâce à quelques antibiotiques récupérés dans notre fuite, Clayton a pu stabiliser un peu l'état de Karel en ralentissant l'infection. Cependant, ce n'est pas suffisant. L'air sombre, notre allié n'a pas changé son diagnostic : elle est condamnée.

-Je pourrais le faire, si tu veux, m'avait-il proposé le soir précédent.

-Quoi donc ? j'avais demandé, me doutant de la réponse.

-Lui épargner des souffrances inutiles. Je saurais m'en occuper de façon à ce que ce soit rapide et sans douleur. C'est pourquoi j'ai été entraîné…

-Non, je lui ai répondu. Si jamais on doit en arriver là…

-On est arrivé là, Malek.

La conversation n'est pas allée plus loin, et j'ai pris le premier tour de garde. Cependant, l'esprit bouillonnant de pensées noires, j'ai négligé de réveiller Clayton. Depuis l'espèce de boutique où nous avons pris refuge, je constate qu'une neige grisâtre a commencée à tomber, recouvrant les rues d'un linceul sinistre.

Peut-être qu'ils vont nous ficher la paix un jour ou deux. Après tout, le Capitole a eu tout son saoul d'action dans les derniers jours. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions ; tôt ou tard, les Juges feront en sorte de rassembler les tributs disperser. Espérons que nous aurons au moins le temps de dormir.

Une masse molle tombe soudain dans la rue avec un bruit sourd, me faisant sursauter. Abandonnant mon perchoir dans la vitrine sans vitre, je m'approche et constate qu'il s'agit d'un geai moqueur. La malheureuse créature est bien évidemment morte, mais aucune blessure n'est visible sur son corps.

Un autre oiseau s'écroule à un mètre de moi. Puis un autre, et encore un autre. Mon estomac se soulève quand, en levant les yeux au ciel, je constate qu'une myriade de formes sombres tombe en pluie sur toute l'arène. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ce n'est pas normal…

Un crépitement me ramène à mon bracelet. Le compteur Geiger commence à sérieusement s'affoler, alors qu'il était inerte hier. Il me faut encore quelques minutes avant de comprendre. Je jette le cadavre de l'oiseau à terre et retourne précipitamment à l'intérieur. Clayton et Elisa viennent de se réveiller, et lorsque le garçon du Quatre me demande ce qui se passe, je désigne la neige –plutôt des cendres-.

-Les oiseaux meurent. Nous sommes en train de subir une pluie de radiations.

Moi et Clayton passons tout l'avant-midi à utiliser des meubles et des débris pour colmater au mieux les ouvertures béantes dans les murs et le plafond afin d'empêcher les retombées radioactives de pénétrer dans notre abri. Ni lui ni moi, encore moins Elisa ne connaissons les détails d'un empoisonnement aux radiations, mais notre ignorance n'empêche pas que nous sachions que c'est mortel. Je refuse de mourir ainsi après être passé à travers toutes ces épreuves.

Constatant mon inquiétude permanente sur l'état de Karel, Elisa me suggère timidement que des sponsors pourraient avoir pitié d'elle. Je n'ai aucune confiance en ces riches gras et égoïstes, mais ils nous effectivement sponsorisé dans le passé. Malgré moi, je me raccroche désespérément à cet espoir.

La journée s'achève dans une attente angoissante, alors que nous sommes coincés dans notre abri. Le lendemain, la pluie de cendre ne s'est pas arrêtée. Clayton, de plus en plus maussade, grommèle lorsque j'exige qu'on rationne nos provisions. Ce comportement me surprend de sa part, lui qui a toujours semblé le plus joyeux de notre trio.

Dans l'après-midi du dixième jour, Karel est soudainement prise de convulsions terribles qui m'obligent à la plaquer contre son lit de fortune. Du sang mousse à la commissure de ses lèvres, ce qui me fait sérieusement paniquer. Elle est en train de mourir sous mes yeux !

-Aide-moi ! je crie à l'intention de Clayton qui s'est approché.

-Je ne peux rien faire, réplique-t-il, une lueur affolée dans les yeux.

-Elle va mourir, Clayton ! On peut pas…

-Malek…gémit Elisa dans un coin.

Finalement, après quelques minutes de dispute, l'état de Karel se stabilise de lui-même, mais pour ne faire place qu'à une lente agonie. Lorsqu'elle revient à elle, la jeune fille ne parvient qu'à vomir tout ce qu'elle a pu ingurgiter dans les derniers jours, la bile fortement rougie de sang. Mais elle arrive à parler, d'une voix rauque, et me réclame. Le cœur serré, je m'agenouille à son chevet pour ce qui est, j'en suis sûr, ses derniers instants.

-Malek…dit-elle en esquissant un léger sourire. J'ai pas bonne mine.

-Non, je réponds avec un sourire encore plus crispé qu'elle.

-Je…je vais mourir, c'est ça ?

N'ayant pas le cœur à lui mentir, je hoche sombrement de la tête. Je voudrais tellement lui dire qu'on a fait notre possible. Que si c'était possible, j'aurais fait en sorte de la soigner, quitte à prendre une partie de sa souffrance pour moi-même. Que…que je ne veux pas qu'elle parte.

-Au fond, dit-elle, ce n'est pas…si mal. Le Ca…Capitole…ne pourra plus me contrôler.

-C'est vrai.

Malek…ma poche…chemise…s'il te plaît…

Je m'empresse d'obéir et fouille dans la poche, ne tardant pas à trouver ce qu'elle réclamait. Cette broche dorée à l'effigie d'un geai moqueur…je lui tends, mais elle secoue négativement la tête en fermant doucement mes doigts autour.

-Prends là. Mon grand-p…père, l'a fabriqué durant la rébellion. Un sou…souvenir amer de notre…notre défaite. Mais aussi un sym…symbole d'espoir.

-D'espoir ?

-Le geai moqueur. Toute une espèce qui a brisé les chaînes du Capitole. Qui a retrouvé sa liberté. Les districts…ont brûlé…mais le Capitole…brûlera aussi. Je le sais. Nous brise…rons nos chaînes.

Sa voix commençait à se faire plus faible, mais Karel retrouve soudain un peu d'énergie. Relevant un peu la tête, elle vient se saisir de ma main et vient la poser sur sa joue. Ses yeux deviennent humides.

-Tu sais…ce baiser…

-Tu n'as pas à en parler, je lui dis en rougissant un peu.

-Non, je…je le dois. J'étais sincère. Depuis le mo…moment où j'ai vu que nous…étions pareils. Des rebelles. Je suis…tombée amoureuse. Je t'ai…t'aime, Malek. Au moins, j'aurai pu…te le dire…avant…

Mon chagrin n'en devient que plus grand et j'étouffe à grand-peine un sanglot. J'en oublie la présence de Clayton et Elisa dans la pièce, qui respectent un silence respectueux. Le cœur serré, je sais que je dois la vérité à Karel. Elle attend une réponse avec espoir, je peux le voir dans ses yeux. En même temps, la flamme de sa vie lui glisse de plus en plus entre les doigts. Il ne me faut plus hésiter. Le cœur chagriné, j'éloigne ma main d'elle.

-Karel…je dis. Je t'aime aussi. Mais…mais pas comme ça. Je t'aime comme j'aime Elisa. Comme une amie. Comme une sœur. Je suis…désolé. Tellement…désolé.

Une larme solitaire roule sur la joue pâle de la jeune fille. Puis, elle ouvre la bouche en grand, tentant vainement d'aspirer un air que ses poumons n'acceptent plus. Son agonie dure quelques minutes, et durant tout ce moment, je l'accompagne en serrant sa main entre les miennes, en étant juste…là. Puis, Karel pousse un ultime soupir, et se détend pour de bon. Le canon confirme qu'elle n'est plus.

Enfin, je laisse mes propres larmes couler, dévasté par la perte d'une amie et le sentiment de lui avoir brisé le cœur dans ses derniers instants. Mais je lui devais la vérité.

XXXXXXX

Jour onze

_Elisa Summers_

Mon frère n'a plus dit un mot depuis la mort de Karel. Après avoir pleuré jusqu'à tomber d'épuisement, lui et Clayton ont fabriqué des masques de fortune et se sont risqués dehors pour évacuer le corps afin que l'hovercraft vienne le chercher. Malgré ses protestations sans énergie, j'ai insisté pour être là, avec eux. À travers cette neige de cendres radioactives, les deux garçons ont transporté délicatement Karel avant de la déposer dans la rue. Son visage était paisible. Malek a ajusté ses vêtements, nettoyé un peu son visage du sang et de la saleté et croisé ses mains sur sa poitrine. Ainsi, elle avait l'air de dormir.

Malgré le risque que nous répétaient de façon continuelle nos compteurs Geiger –Malek m'a expliqué leur utilité-, nous sommes restés debout une minute dehors. J'ai essayé de ne pas pleurer, pour Malek. Mais il semblait si dévasté…lorsque je suis venu l'enlacer, j'ai cédé et j'ai pleuré. Même si je ne la connaissais pas. Elle a participé à cette expédition pour venir me sauver. Elle a aidé mon frère, elle l'a suivi. Elle ne pouvait pas être mauvaise.

Et c'était une rebelle. Comme David. Comme les parents de Malek. Même si je suis jeune, même si je parais sage, je sais que le Capitole est mauvais. C'est lui qui a tué Karel, Rudy et tous les autres. Même Venka, c'est de leur faute. La faute des Hunger Games.

Même papa et maman, c'est de leur faute. Je le sais. Quand le filtreur a explosé, j'ai vu les terroristes, même s'ils croyaient être discrets. Perché sur un toi, j'ai vu des hommes en civils installer les explosifs. Trop terrifiée pour bouger, je les ai laissé faire. Parce que j'avais peur, mes parents sont morts sous mes yeux. Plus tard, j'ai revu l'un des saboteurs, alors que l'incendie dévorait les ruines. Cette fois, il portait un uniforme de pacificateur…

Voilà pourquoi je me suis caché. Je ne voulais pas que les gens du Capitole me trouvent, moi l'orpheline. Pas après ce qu'ils avaient fait. Puis Malek m'a trouvé. Il s'est occupé de moi, m'a protégé. Je suis fière de l'avoir comme frère.

Seulement, c'est maintenant lui qui a besoin de mon aide. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire, hormis rester là à l'observer dépérir.

Les premiers symptômes sont apparus dans la soirée d'hier. De simples nausées, rien de bien grave. Dans la nuit, la fièvre nous a tous gagnés, et Malek fut la proie de cauchemars et de délire. La nausée de Clayton a empiré, au point qu'il a vomi plusieurs fois jusqu'à n'avoir qu'une bile acide dans son estomac. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis celle qui est le moins affectée. Je suis pourtant celle qui a le moins d'endurance. Je devrais être la plus malade. Mais non.

C'est au matin que j'ai compris l'effrayante vérité. Malgré leur effort, les deux garçons ont été contaminés par les radiations de dehors. Est-ce que c'est à force d'avoir trop été à l'extérieur ou parce que leurs moyens de défense ne servent finalement à rien, je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Ils risquent de mourir, et je suis là, comme une cruche, à simplement les regarder agoniser.

Les Juges ne vont pas nous laisser comme ça ? Ils veulent des combats, ils veulent du sang, du spectacle. Des tributs qui meurent d'empoisonnement n'ont rien d'intéressant. Ils vont forcément faire quelque chose. N'est-ce pas ?

Je veux m'accrocher à cette idée, cet espoir désespéré. Je ne veux pas être la seule survivante demain matin…Encore seule…

Un bruit à l'extérieur me pousse à aller vérifier. Après avoir enfilé mon masque de fortune, je repousse un peu le panneau qui bloque les retombées. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine en voyant le parachute argenté sur le bord de la vitrine, a porté de main. En refermant mes doigts dessus, cependant, je me fige. Une plainte suraiguë, inhumaine, vient de retentir quelques parts dans l'arène. Aussitôt, d'autres cris y répondent. Effrayée, je rentre le parachute et son conteneur dans notre abri et referme le panneau. Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui a été relâché.

Fébrilement, j'ouvre le conteneur pour y trouver une boîte remplie de cachets vert et jaune. Le symbole des dangers radioactifs est dessiné sur la boîte, avec un X dessus. En lisant la posologie du médicament, je confirme ce que je devinais déjà : il s'agit d'un antidote contre la contamination des radiations ! Les sponsors ne nous ont pas abandonnés.

Il est plus difficile que prévu de faire avaler les cachets aux deux malades. Déjà, ils sont à moitié dans les vapes, mais en plus, Clayton est peu enclin à avaler quoi que ce soit et Malek souffre de délire et d'une fièvre qui le rendent difficile à approcher. C'est avec de la patience et de l'insistance que je réussis à leur donner la dose requise. J'en prends moi-même une pour être sûre, puis j'attends que l'effet prenne.

J'ignore si c'est normal ou si la science médicale du Capitole est vraiment miraculeuse, mais Clayton et Malek reprennent du mieux avant la fin de la soirée. Ils arrivent même à manger un peu, ce qui aide davantage leur état.

-Merci Eli, me dit mon frère en me serrant contre lui. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que tu as fait, mais ça marche.

-C'est Griffin, je réponds en lui désignant le parachute. Il ne nous a pas oubliés.

-Nous ne sommes plus que six, annonce Clayton en dégainant son épée avec un sifflement métallique.

Malgré moi, je recule de quelques pas. Avec son arme à la main, il a vraiment l'air…menaçant. Comme un carrière. À cette pensée, je suis prise d'un mauvais pressentiment.

XXXXXXX

_Malek Roxen_

-Nous ne sommes plus que six, dit-il, son épée à la main.

Glissant Elisa derrière moi, je fixe du regard celui qui a été mon allié au cours des derniers jours. Il était entendu depuis le début que notre alliance n'était que temporaire. À présent que je ne lui suis plus d'aucune utilité, va-t-il tenter de me tuer ? De tuer Elisa ? J'ose espérer que l'image que je me suis faite de Clayton Odair n'est pas que de la poudre aux yeux…

-Et alors ? je demande prudemment.

-Je crois qu'il est temps de rompre cette alliance. Nous avions besoin de combattre l'alliance des carrières. Elle est dissoute. Maintenant, je vais traquer Lothar. Seul.

Lorsqu'il se lève, je bondis sur mes pieds à mon tour, prêt à me défendre s'il lui prend l'envie de nous attaquer. Clayton hausse un sourcil en constatant mon agressivité, puis semble comprendre et rengaine son arme. Fouillant dans un des sacs que nous avons rapportés de la corne avant l'explosion, il reprend la parole.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas vous attaquer pour le moment. Nous allons partir chacun de notre côté, et finir ces Jeux d'une façon ou d'une autre. Toutefois…

Il sort d'un air triomphant un masque à gaz de son paquetage avant de me dévisager, la mine grave.

-…Toutefois, je ne veux plus que nos routes se recroisent. Parce que dans ce cas, je serai obligé de te tuer.

-Tu sembles certain de l'emporter contre moi.

-Ne l'ai-je pas déjà fait ?

Il a un bon point, je suis forcé de le lui accorder. Clayton est probablement l'un des combattants les plus puissants restant dans l'arène.

-Donc tu vas partir comme ça ?

-Oui. S'il te plaît, Malek…épargne-moi le fardeau de devoir te faire la peau. Je n'apprécierais pas. Vraiment.

Il me tend la main, et je lui rends cette poignée qui scelle définitivement la fin de notre alliance. Dès le moment où il sera sorti, il deviendra un ennemi au même titre que les autres.

À son tour, et surprenant tout le monde, Elisa tend la main à Clayton. Le jeune homme reste un moment interdit devant sa main minuscule comparativement à la sienne.

-Merci de m'avoir libéré des carrières, dit-elle simplement.

-Merci de m'avoir soigné de cette saloperie, répond-il en acceptant cette seconde poignée. Tu es une survivante, petite ; continue comme ça.

Sur ces adieux, Clayton enfile le masque, fait quelques ajustements pour boucher de façon hermétique le filtre puis sort. À l'extérieur, il semble que la pluie de retombées ait enfin diminué. À ce rythme, elle pourrait bien s'arrêter prochainement.

Dans la pénombre du soir, Elisa et moi observons Clayton disparaître dans la nuit. J'espère moi-même que cela soit la dernière fois que nous le voyons vivant. Pour la sécurité d'Elisa. Et parce que je n'ai pas envie de devoir tuer un ami.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? me demande ma sœur une fois que j'eus scellé de nouveau notre abri. On ne peut pas rester ici.

Un canon déchire le silence, nous faisant lever la tête vers le plafond. Il est encore trop tôt pour savoir de qui il s'agit, mais il est certain que Clayton n'a pas pu déjà se faire tuer, à peine cinq minutes après son départ. Des cris aigus paraissent répondre au coup de canon, et je serre Elisa contre moi.

-C'est vrai, je lui dis, on ne peut pas rester ici. Les Juges ne nous laisseront pas éternellement tranquilles. Si nous ne quittons pas cet endroit, ils nous en chasseront, et ce ne sera pas très agréable.

À peine je viens de dire ces mots qu'un hurlement retentit beaucoup plus proches que les précédents. Je peux sans aucun mal imaginer la créature rôder quelque part dans le même pâté de maisons que nous !

-Malek, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Sans lui répondre, je l'attire le plus à l'écart possible des ouvertures fermées, ma main se refermant sur le manche d'un couteau. Une des rares armes qui nous reste, le combat contre les carrières ayant épuisé notre arsenal. Dehors, des grattements et diverses plaintes inhumaines témoignent de la présence de plusieurs monstres –probablement des mutations génétiques-. Même dans la direction du plafond, donc sur le toit du bâtiment, il est possible d'entendre des pas traînants.

De longues minutes passent, qui se transforment en heures. Malgré sa terreur, Elisa parvient à somnoler par à-coups, se réveillant en sursaut à chaque fois. Il m'est impossible de trouver le sommeil avec ces choses dehors. Pourquoi n'attaquent-elles pas ? Il n'est pourtant pas si difficile de nous trouver…

Je me dis que les Juges contrôlent les mutations, comme tout le reste dans l'arène. Ils veulent faire monter la tension pour le public. Peut-être aussi qu'ils veulent juste m'intimider…j'ai quand même été un tribut dérangeant dans mes propos.

Soudain, sans crier gare, un panneau de bois est fracassé derrière nous et un bras décharné, couvert de plaies suppurantes, jaillit pour venir s'enrouler autour de ma gorge. Elisa est brutalement tirée du sommeil et pousse un hurlement horrifié qui fait office de point de départ au chaos.

Les monstres poussent en cœur des hurlements d'une note trop aiguë pour des cordes vocales humaines et entreprennent de réduire en pièces les maigres barrières de notre abri. Luttant contre la force surprenante de ce membre si maigre, je donne à répétition des coups de tête à mon agresseur, sentant à chaque fois une surface molle qui doit être un visage jusqu'à ce qu'un craquement relâche l'étreinte. À peine ai-je le temps de bondir sur mes pieds que le meuble contre la porte est repoussé à moitié, révélant dans toute son horreur l'une des mutations.

Il semble y avoir un thème chez les créatures de cette arène, si on excepte les animaux qui se sont probablement infiltrés malgré les efforts des Juges. Les rats et les chiens avaient tous ces espèces de mutations gangreneuses qui leur dévoraient la chair et qui faisaient tomber par plaque leur pelage. Cette fois c'est différent, car les mutations génétiques sont _humaines_. Ou du moins, elles ont une forme humanoïde et des traits grossièrement humains.

On sent une grande inspiration dans le mythe du zombie, avec cette peau qu'on dirait pourrissante et cette maigreur cadavérique. Les rares parties de peau intactes sont couvertes de cloques, et une lueur verdâtre brille dans ces deux globes trop larges pour les orbites qui font office d'yeux. Les mutations radioactives ; voilà le thème de ces monstres.

Le mutant se glisse tant bien que mal dans l'abri et se jette sur moi. Un balancement de mon pied contre sa poitrine l'envoie percuter le mur, où il reste allongé, sonné. Un second vient prendre sa place par l'ouverture où il est entré et un troisième entreprend de déchiqueter le plafond, sans se soucier des dégâts normalement au-delà de la tolérance humaine qu'il s'inflige. Je martèle de coups l'abdomen du nouvel ennemi jusqu'à ce que l'arrière de son crâne aille se fracasser contre le mur.

En constatant que la rue est couverte de ces choses, je hurle à Elisa qu'il faut fuir. Malgré l'urgence, la fillette s'empresse de jeter dans son sac tout ce qu'elle peut, m'obligeant à combattre deux autres monstres. Un mutant est venu porter main forte au creuseur du plafond, et le trou devient dangereusement large.

-Elisa, il faut partir !

-Je suis prête, dit-elle en enfilant fébrilement les lanières du sac sur ses épaules.

Je me saisis d'elle par en dessous de ses épaules et je nous projette contre le panneau de bois de la vitrine, fracassant les extrémités et faisant voler la planche dans les airs. Quelques mutants sont renversés par l'obstacle, ouvrant une ouverture par laquelle je me glisse.

Les retombées ont enfin cessé, et si le ciel reste chargé de poussière, il nous est possible de constater que l'aube commence à poindre. Moins d'une minute après que nous les ayons dépassées, les mutants lancent des cris de rage et s'élancent à nos trousses, courant à quatre pattes comme des bêtes. Un coup d'œil en arrière me permet de constater qu'ils esquivent les obstacles de la rue en effectuant des bonds improbables.

Une nouvelle fois, la bienfaisante adrénaline boostée à la terreur me donne des forces insoupçonnées, capables de courir tout en transportant le poids d'Elisa entre mes bras. Les mutants nous poursuivent toujours en poussant ces cris, ces cris…je crois que je vais en faire des cauchemars.

Toutefois, à mesure que la lumière d'un nouveau jour éclaire l'arène, les cris des mutations diminuent de plus en plus, jusqu'à disparaître lorsque le soleil est complètement levé. Ils ont disparu. Jusqu'au dernier. Il n'y en a plus un seul. Ces monstres doivent chasser durant la nuit.

Terrassé par l'épuisement et la légère faiblesse succédant ma maladie, je me laisse tomber au sol et remercie n'importe quel dieu de m'avoir permis d'échapper à ce nouveau piège. Car ce doit bien être un miracle si je vis toujours.

XXXXXXX

_Au Capitole_

Assise sur le siège galamment proposé par le Haut-Juge, la présidente Dawn sirote un thé bien chaud en observant sur les écrans les divers tributs confronter pour la première fois les Banshees. C'est les généticiens qui les ont baptisés ainsi, en raison de ces hurlements à vous vriller les tympans. Dawn est merveilleusement surprise du résultat final. Tout ce qu'elle avait demandé, c'est une version humaine des rats mutants déjà créés. Instaurer la peur de l'arme atomique, de ses conséquences sur le genre humain.

Parfait. Délectable. Un pur chef-d'œuvre.

Les retombées radioactives de «Pas qu'un murmure» ont cependant failli être trop efficaces. Presque tous les tributs survivants sont tombés malades à cause des radiations, et en désespoir de cause, les Juges ont annoncé en catastrophe un rabais spécial sur les sponsors de médicaments. Tous les tributs ont pu être soignés, prouvant du même coup qu'ils ont tous des partisans.

-Présidente, annonce un technicien. Le tribut Odair s'éloigne des deux tributs du district Huit. Doit-on forcer une rencontre ?

Dawn prend le temps de boire une gorgée de son thé avant de répondre à cet idiot.

-Ils ont été dans une alliance la veille, rétorque-t-elle. Trop tôt. Si on doit en venir là, autant que ce soit dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Montrez-moi la position de tous les tributs.

La console centrale s'anime en présentant une carte holographique à l'échelle de l'arène, avec de petits chiffres signalant la présence en temps réel des tributs. Ils sont tous passablement dispersés depuis leur fuite de la corne. Prenant une nouvelle gorgée, Dawn réfléchit à la suite des opérations. Tellement de scénarios possibles…faire en sorte que le colosse du Un se venge de la pyromane ? Provoquer cette rencontre tant désirée entre ce même colosse et le jeune Odair ? Ou peut-être lancer les mutations la nuit prochaine jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un meure ? Tant de possibilités, tant de possibilités…

Un sourire éclaire les traits de la présidente. C'est ça le pouvoir. Non seulement pouvoir décider qui va mourir, mais également comment il va mourir. En ce moment même, elle a le droit de vie et de mort sur ces cinq jeunes gens.

Attendons une journée ou deux de plus, décide-t-elle en ronronnant presque de satisfaction. Selon l'évolution des choses, ils aviseront.

Surtout que pour la suite…il faut espérer que les tributs aient des sponsors très généreux, car leur situation va se corser subtilement, mais implacablement.

_« Arrivant sur un nuage de mort, chevauchant une monture verdâtre, Pestilence, second cavalier, couvrira le monde de la peste. »_

XXXXXXX

_Un remerciement particulier à une amie très chère qui a fourni et le nom et le moule de base pour le personnage de Karel. Si Karel du district Douze est devenue un personnage unique à partir de cette base, je n'oublie pas celle qui me l'a inspiré. Quand bien même qu'elle ne lit pas ma fiction, je m'en fiche. Je veux la remercier. J'ai le droit, je suis l'auteur, nah !_


	19. Affamés

_Hé oui ! Comme promit, nouveau chapitre, et pas des moindres ! La conclusion de cette première Expiation approche à grands pas, alors que les tributs sont tous épuisés et amochés ! Je vais tenter de vous envoyer le prochain chapitre vendredi prochain, mais pour des raisons que j'expliquerai le cas échéant, il se pourrait que cela prenne plus._

_Puisque je n'ai jamais d'imagination pour les remerciements, je vais juste vous dire : je vous aime tous, chers lecteurs. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, je n'aurais pas cru me rendre aussi loin. Non, pas de mariage collectif, je crois que de toute façon, une grande majorité d'entre vous comptent se marier à WoR. :P_

_Sur ce, replongez dans le monde de Sacrifiés._

**CHAPITRE DIX-SEPTIÈME**

**Affamés**

Jour quatorze

_Malek Roxen_

Il est inutile de s'approcher davantage du trou d'eau pour constater que c'est inutile. À moins de quatre mètres, mon compteur Geiger s'affole, témoignant de la radioactivité du liquide. Encore une fois. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres gercées, sans parvenir à les humidifier réellement. Même ma langue semble constituer de véritable papier de verre. Les quelques gouttes d'eau que je me permets de prélever dans nos réserves n'arrivent plus à étancher ma soif.

Elisa descend justement d'un immeuble, la mine sombre. Je sais qu'elle n'a rien trouvé. Tous les oiseaux, et probablement tous les petits animaux de l'arène, ont succombé dès les premiers jours des retombées. Les carcasses jonchant le sol sont en décomposition, mais cela ne nous aurait même plus repoussés si elles n'étaient pas elles aussi irradiées.

Cela fait…trois jours ? Quatre ? Depuis que les mutants humains nous ont chassés de notre abri, nous avons perdu la notion du temps. Dans ces ruines, tout se ressemble, et les jours suivent la même et morne routine. Se réfugier en hauteur la nuit, lorsque les hurleurs sortent chasser ; dormir d'un sommeil agité dans la matinée, en se relayant pour monter la garde ; enfin, ratisser désespérément les rues et les bâtiments pour trouver de l'eau et de la nourriture, jusqu'au soir.

De toutes les morts possibles et imaginables, la faim et la soif sont celles que j'appréhendais le moins. Alors que nos provisions fondent comme neige au soleil, ma sœur et moi découvrons le véritable sens des «Jeux de la Faim». En imaginant cette arène, les Juges ont créé l'environnement le plus hostile possible. Un monde entièrement conquis par l'homme, puis détruit par ce dernier. Sans nature, invivable. Amèrement, je ne peux m'empêcher de voir là un parallèle avec le district Huit. Chez nous non plus, la nature n'a presque aucune existence. Toute notre population dépend des filtreurs d'eau et des quelques manufactures fabriquant la bouillie de protéine qui forme l'essentiel de l'alimentation des plus pauvres. Pour les autres, la nourriture est importée.

Sans le soutien du Capitole, le district Huit meurt. C'est aussi simple que cela. Cette pensée me remplit de rage et d'un sentiment d'impuissance.

C'est la même chose ici. La pollution nucléaire a annihilé les dernières traces de vie. Mère Nature n'a pas pu reprendre ses droits. Et maintenant, Elisa et moi risquons de mourir dans l'avenir possible de notre district natal. L'ironie est cruelle.

Pour le dernier mètre de mur, Elisa perd pied tombe vers l'arrière. Je la rattrape de justesse, me désolant de constater qu'elle perd de plus en plus le poids gagné durant notre séjour au Capitole. Elle a toujours été petite et maigre pour son âge. Mais deux semaines dans l'arène l'on plus amaigrie qu'elle l'était avant la Moisson.

Je m'assure toujours de lui donner la plus grande portion des rations de la journée. Elle voudrait que je mange aussi à ma faim, et cela provoque quelques disputent. La faiblesse me rend irritable.

-Tiens, je dis à Elisa en chassant mes pensées morbides. Bois.

La jeune fille écarquille les yeux en me voyant ouvrir notre dernière gourde, puis la repousse en secouant frénétiquement la tête.

-Non Malek ! J'ai déjà bu ma part.

-Eli…

-On ne va pas s'en sortir si tu me chouchoutes ainsi. Je peux bien tenir jusqu'à ce soir.

Pour rationner nos rations d'eau et de nourriture, nous avons réduit nos repas à deux par jour, le midi et la nuit, pendant que les hurleurs sortent. C'est même moi qui ai décidé de cet horaire. Ironiquement, je suis celui de nous qui essaie le plus de rompre les règles. J'ai encore l'instinct de vouloir la protéger. Je peux presque entendre Griffin m'invectiver, lorsqu'Elisa me reproche ce genre d'initiative.

_Arrête de surprotéger cette gamine. Tu plantes les clous de son cercueil._

Il dirait quelque chose dans ce genre. Avec un soupir, j'abandonne l'idée et rebouche la gourde. Après avoir aidé Elisa à se relever, nous nous remettons en route. Nous ne prenons même plus la peine de surveiller les pièges. La seule certitude qu'il nous est possible d'avoir, c'est que tous les autres tributs sont aussi affaiblis que nous. Et avec les mutants qui sortent la nuit, ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de rester assez longtemps à un endroit pour tendre des pièges. D'autant que la plupart des matériaux qui auraient pu servir à cet effet ont brûlé avec la corne d'abondance.

Après une heure de marche, la route débouche sur un large fleuve aux eaux aussi irradiées que le reste. Des piliers de béton jaillissant des flots et quelques débris en partie immergés sont tout ce qui témoigne du pont qui le traversait. Le champ de force entourant l'arène ne se termine pas ici, toutefois ; il semble que les limites s'étendent bien au-delà du cours d'eau.

Du bout du pied, Elisa dégage quelques cailloux et révèle un petit écriteau de métal rouillé. Malgré l'écriture en partie effacée par le temps, les mots _Pont de la Concorde_ sont lisibles. On dirait une langue de l'ancien monde de moins en moins enseignée à Panem. J'arrive toutefois à comprendre qu'il s'agit du nom du pont. Concorde. Que la structure ait jadis eu un nom renforce ma certitude que ce n'est pas une ville construite pour les besoins des Jeux. Cela me remplit d'un léger malaise.

Qu'est-il arrivé à cette ville ? À ses habitants ? À cet instant, c'est comme si des millions de spectres me fixaient d'un œil courroucé. Personne ne sait ce qui est arrivé aux civilisations de l'ancien monde, sauf qu'il s'agit d'une catastrophe telle que l'humanité a frôlé l'extinction. Selon la version du Capitole, les habitants de Panem sont les derniers survivants de l'espèce. Ce qui ne fait que renforcer son message de propagande.

Je doutais toujours de cette version. Mais comment, en cet instant, devant un fragment de ce que la Terre avait été, ne pas croire aisément que la fin du monde a bel et bien frappé une fois ?

Elisa me ramène à la réalité en me tirant le bras. Je secoue la tête pour me remettre les idées en place. Le manque de nourriture me fait perdre ma concentration, et mon esprit dérive. Ma sœur me propose de traverser le fleuve, en disant que peut-être qu'aucun tribut n'a pensé traverser. Peut-être que même les mutants ne s'aventurent pas jusque-là. Cette dernière hypothèse est invraisemblable, mais je me dis que ça vaut peut-être la peine de traverser. Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire, de toute façon, que d'avancer plus loin.

L'eau du fleuve est irradiée, et alors que je descends le long de la berge boueuse vers le premier fragment du pont, je réalise que tomber dans cette eau pourrait s'avérer mortel. Quand bien même ce ne serait que les radiations. Ce serait bien du genre des Juges d'avoir mis des sortes de poissons carnivores mutants pour pimenter une éventuelle traversée.

Ma sœur me rejoint rapidement et nous entamons la traversée.

Tout de suite, je constate que l'agencement des débris écroulés du pont est beaucoup trop bien agencé pour être naturellement tombé. Les ouvriers ayant modifié les ruines pour l'Expiation ont visiblement prévu un passage praticable pour les tributs, sans que ce dernier soit aussi simple que de juste reconstruire le pont. En restant prudents, nous ne tardons pas à avaler la moitié de la distance.

Je le redoutais, et lorsque le large débris sur lequel nous étions tremble légèrement, mon impression se confirme. Les Juges n'allaient pas nous faciliter la tâche.

XXXXXXX

_Elisa Summers_

Dès les premiers tremblements, Malek me hurle de courir. Cela contredit ses recommandations d'avancer avec prudence, mais puisque nous avons mis les deux pieds dans un coup fourré des Juges, je ne proteste pas et bondis sur le débris suivant. Un torrent d'eau explose à quinze mètres de nous, annonçant l'approche de quelque chose de gros. Le temps de jeter un coup, la créature a déjà replongé. Toutefois, une masse sombre est visible sous la surface, nageant à grande vitesse vers nous.

Une sorte de tentacule jaillit alors de l'eau et manque Malek de justesse, qui pousse une exclamation de surprise. Un second tentacule prend la relève, mais mon frère parvient une fois de plus à esquiver en se glissant derrière un pilier. C'est alors que la créature géante extirpe son énorme tête de l'eau, projetant de larges vagues contre nos chevilles.

Il s'agit…d'un poisson. Un immense poisson mutant, gros comme un wagon de train, dont la gueule hérissée de crocs est bordée par des grappes de tentacules cinglants l'air comme des fouets. Ses deux gros yeux nous dévisagent tandis qu'il tente de nous attraper avec ses appendices gluants.

-Franchement, ils abusent, là ! s'écrit mon frère, aussi scandalisé qu'effrayé.

Il est vrai qu'une truite géante à quelque chose de…ridicule. Si nous n'étions pas en danger de mort, je crois que je trouverais la situation comique.

Malek profite d'une autre attaque ratée de la mutation génétique pour bondir à ma hauteur, me faisant réaliser que je m'étais figé sur place à l'arrivée du poisson. Ensemble, nous poursuivons notre route, la truite géante sur les talons. Le monstre n'hésite pas à réduire en pièces les débris dans son chemin pour nous atteindre.

Heureusement pour nous, la berge n'est plus très loin, et après seulement deux minutes de poursuite, nous posons les pieds sur la berge nord. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement, nous croyant en sécurité. C'était sans compter sur le fait que ce n'est pas un poisson ordinaire, mais une créature conçue par le Capitole. Le premier tentacule s'enroule autour de ma cheville, me figeant sur place. J'ai juste le temps d'échanger un regard horrifié avec Malek avant de sentir un second appendice saisir ma taille et me soulever dans les airs.

Je hurle le nom de mon frère tandis que le poisson géant me soulève juste au-dessus de sa gueule béante. Vu sous cet angle, on dirait que la mutation arbore une expression surprise qui rajoute à l'effet ridicule de cette chose.

Du mouvement derrière Malek. Il le remarque aussi et se retourne pour tomber face à face avec le visage haineux de Lothar. Le carrière a beaucoup maigri depuis le dernier combat à la corne, et la moitié de ses cheveux et de son visage sont brûlés. De plus, quelques plaies semblent infectées, ce qui lui enlève cette démarche d'athlète qu'il avait il y a quelques jours.

Je n'ai pas le temps de l'observer davantage, puisque le monstre s'acharne encore à vouloir m'avaler. Je comprends seulement que Malek ne pourra pas me venir en aide, que je suis laissé à moi-même. Étrangement, je ne suis pas effrayée. C'est plutôt une sorte de résolution qui m'envahit. Saisissant le petit poignard à ma ceinture que ma confiée Malek, je martèle de coups frénétiques le tentacule m'enserrant l'abdomen. La créature n'apprécie pas le traitement et pousse un grondement sourd. Tressautant, l'étreinte du tentacule se desserre.

L'idiotie de mon plan se révèle soudain lorsque je me met à tomber en direction de la gueule avide du poisson géant.

XXXXXXX

_Malek Roxen_

Lothar a l'air bien amoché, je constate. Et le fait d'avoir toujours été bien nourri dans son district natal a joué contre lui durant ces derniers jours de disette. Maintenant, il me regarde comme s'il voulait me bouffer.

-Je vais avoir ta peau, Roxen, dit-il avec une voix brisée. Si je suis pour crever ici, je vais au moins offrir ta tête pour la gloire de mon district.

Il a toujours semblé dérangé et violent, mais là, c'est différent. Quelque chose en lui s'est brisé, il n'est plus tout à fait le même. Je ne croyais pas cela possible, mais je crois qu'il est devenu encore plus dangereux. Parce qu'il sait qu'il n'a plus rien à perdre.

Mais Lothar ne pouvait apparaître à un pire moment, avec Elisa aux prises avec ce poisson géant. Lorsqu'il passe à l'attaque, je ne suis pas tout à fait concentré, terrorisé à l'idée que ma sœur se fasse dévorer à quelques pas de moi sans que je puisse intervenir. Un autre côté de moi se résigne au fait qu'il fallait l'affronter, tôt ou tard. J'esquive le premier coup, puis effectue une culbute qui me place presque directement derrière. Cependant, la famine me donne le tournis et m'empêche de contre-attaque autrement que de façon molle. Mon coup de pied n'ébranle guère le dos carapacé du carrière, et lorsqu'il effectue un moulinet avec sa masse, mon esquive me fait trébucher dans la boue.

Je recule précipitamment sur le dos et un nouveau coup s'abat juste entre mes jambes, m'arrachant une exclamation de surprise. Cette fois, je profite correctement de l'ouverture dans la défense de mon ennemi et enroule mes jambes autour du bras d'arme avant de faire une torsion de tout mon corps. Sans réussir à projeter à terre un adversaire de ce poids, mon attaque arrive à lui infliger assez de souffrance pour qu'il lâche son arme en hurlant.

Lothar, maintenant désarmé, recule de quelques pas en se tenant le poignet. La masse d'armes est plantée dans le sol boueux à mes pieds, mais je l'ignore et me place en position de combat. Un léger sourire victorieux se dessine sur mes lèvres lorsque je lève un doigt pour l'inviter à m'attaquer.

-P'tit merdeux, me crache-t-il en prenant une pose de boxeur. Tu crois peut-être que tu es le seul à savoir te battre à mains nues ? Je suis un vrai combattant. J'ai été entraîné par les meilleurs instructeurs de tout Panem.

-Ils auraient dû t'apprendre les bonnes manières.

Les premiers enchaînements de Lothar sont étonnement adroit, et en les esquivant, je constate qu'il ne bluffait pas. Sans être de la même école de combat que moi, je reconnais que s'il me touche une fois avec ces poings et cette force, les dégâts seraient catastrophiques.

C'est pourquoi je joue la carte de l'esquive dans l'espoir d'épuiser Lothar, retournant ainsi sa lourde constitution contre lui. Cela marche durant plusieurs enchaînements, mais un cri d'Elisa détourne mon attention ; je constate avec horreur qu'après avoir frappé le tentacule avec un couteau, elle vient de se faire engouffrer par la gueule béante de la mutation génétique. Je hurle le nom de ma sœur, mais c'est la voix de Lothar qui me répond.

-C'est ici que ça se passe, bouseux !

Le coup de poing m'atteint directement à l'estomac et me soulève dans les airs, me coupant le souffle et me faisant régurgiter une bile sanglante. Je peux presque sentir une ou deux de mes côtes se rompre avant de sentir le sol heurter mon dos. Tordu de douleur à terre, je ne peux pas réagir lorsque Lothar récupère son arme dans l'intention évidente de m'achever.

-Hé, le troll, s'écrit une voix familière. Pourquoi tu viens pas affronter un adversaire de ta taille ?

Je tourne la tête, tout comme Lothar, et aperçois Clayton, son épée déjà dégainée. Mon ancien allié fait quelques moulinets de sa lame pour prouver qu'il ne plaisante pas puis s'approche lentement.

-T'aurais dû nous rejoindre, Odair, lance Lothar, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Plutôt que de t'associer avec ces bouseux.

-Ces «bouseux», comme tu dis, valent cent fois le meilleur d'entre vous.

Quelques coups sont échangés, sans trop d'agressivité, essentiellement pour jauger l'adversaire. Clayton semble en bien meilleure condition que Lothar. En fait, il ne semble pas souffrir de la faim. Aurait-il reçu des sponsors ? C'est possible. À le voir présentement, on croit voir l'un de ses vainqueurs «nobles et virils» dont mon équipe de préparation n'arrêtait pas de jacasser en gloussant comme des connes.

La bataille entre les deux carrières s'engage véritablement et je m'efforce de me relever pour me diriger vers le poisson mutant. Ce dernier s'est en partie immergé, de sorte que seul le sommet de son dos dépasse de la surface. Penser qu'il est probablement en train de digérer Elisa m'est insupportable. Toutefois, il n'y a pas encore eu de coup de canon pour signaler sa mort…poussé par cet espoir fou, je poursuis ma route, malgré la douleur de ma poitrine. Respirer m'est difficile, mais je ne crois pas qu'un de mes organes internes soit sérieusement endommagé.

Sur les abords des débris du pont, je constate que le dos du poisson tressaille. À bien y observer, cela ressemble davantage à des spasmes qu'à des tremblements normaux. C'est alors que la créature sort sa tête de l'eau et pousse un grondement caverneux, tandis que l'eau autour d'elle prend une teinte rouge sang. Gitant sur le côté, la mutation génétique s'éloigne, clairement blessée par on ne sait quoi.

La surface de l'eau crève alors, révélant une Elisa trempée, poisseuse de sang et de matières gluantes, mais bien vivante. La fillette crachote puis se précipite maladroitement vers la rive. Elle n'a jamais appris à nager, je me rappelle, mais l'adrénaline lui permet de passer cette lacune. Je suis là pour l'accueillir lorsqu'elle atteint le rivage et la serre dans mes bras, riant et pleurant en même temps.

Il m'avait avalé, explique-t-elle avec un léger sourire triomphant. J'ai dû tailler ma sortie. Maintenant, il a les pires brûlements d'estomac du monde.

Elle me rend mon étreinte, mais constate ma grimace de douleur et s'éloigne. C'est à ce moment qu'elle prend conscience du combat à quelques mètres de nous.

Les deux adversaires semblent maintenant proches de la conclusion, tous deux pressés d'en finir.

XXXXXXX

_Au Capitole_

C'est le grand jour aujourd'hui, songe la présidente avec satisfaction. À cet effet, elle a annulé tous ses rendez-vous de la journée et est restée déterminée à observer les événements des Jeux jusqu'à la fin imminente. Que la petite Summers s'en sorte ainsi est surprenant et franchement impressionnant, mais cela n'a aucune importance. Cela mènera, au final, au même résultat : cette nuit, Panem aura un nouveau champion.

Pour le moment, tout le monde a les yeux rivés sur le combat entre Odair et Wolfe. Selon les statistiques (et le nombre de sponsors, bien sûr), le jeune homme du district Quatre a une plus grande faveur du public que son monstre d'adversaire, qui lui reste le plus fort physique. Mais même la présidente ne peut qu'admirer le véritable athlète qu'est le tribut Odair, ainsi que la grâce de ses mouvements qui ressemblent à une dance.

Cependant, il se fatigue. Lui aussi a rationné ses provisions malgré les cadeaux en aliment de ses sponsors. Il n'est pas aussi bien nourri qu'il aurait pu. Les jeux ne sont pas faits. C'est pourquoi les techniciens dans la salle de contrôle, oubliant leur professionnalisme, acclament leur champion respectif sous les pluies de coups.

Soudain, Wolfe commet une erreur ; un coup donné avec trop de vigueur laisse une ouverture dans sa défense, permettant à son adversaire de bondir et de lui enfoncer sa lame dans le ventre. Le carrière du Un esquive de son mieux, mais ne parvient qu'à recevoir l'épée dans un rein plutôt que dans l'estomac. Le visage crispé par la douleur, il lâche son arme. C'est terminé, constate Dawn.

-Où est le thé que j'ai demandé il y a quinze minutes ? demande-t-elle avec agacement sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

Une Muette se précipite dans la salle, transportant le plateau tant demandé. La présidente ne lui prête pas attention tout de suite, savourant chaque instant de ce qui se passe. Clayton Odair extirpe brutalement sa lame de son adversaire, qui tombe à genou et doit retenir ses propres entrailles.

-Il fallait que ce soit moi, explique Clayton. Je suis la preuve que les pourritures dans ton genre ne sont pas des champions. Crève maintenant.

Et d'un geste, il décapite son adversaire. Le technicien affilié aux coups de canon réagit avec quelques secondes de retard et confirme à tous la mort de Lothar Wolfe.

Plus que quatre. Il est temps d'en finir.

-Attention à tous, annonce la présidente. Je veux accélérer la nuit. Libérer les Banshees. Rassemblez les derniers tributs pour la finale.

Des acclamations s'élèvent dans la pièce tandis que tout le monde s'empresse de se mettre au travail. Dawn porte finalement son attention sur le plateau que la Muette tient toujours. Se saisissant de la tasse, elle boit une gorgée et esquisse une grimace. L'expression d'horreur sur le visage de la Muette est instantanée.

-Qu'est-ce que j'avais demandé ? dit la présidente, n'attendant bien sûr pas de réponse de la part de la jeune femme sans langue. Un sucre. Juste un ! Ce n'est pourtant pas difficile à comprendre. Je crois qu'un passage dans la salle disciplinaire va t'apprendre à bien écouter les ordres qu'on te donne…

La Muette laisse tomber son plateau et pousse ce gargouillement répugnant qui fait office de hurlement chez les membres de cette caste. Deux pacificateurs l'emmènent, et Dawn ne lui prête déjà plus la moindre attention.

XXXXXXX

_Elisa Summers_

En voyant la tête de Lothar rebondir sur le sol, je pousse une petite exclamation. Mais plus de surprise et de dégoût que d'horreur. Il le méritait. Et que ce soit par la main de Clayton qu'il meurt, c'est encore mieux. C'est un peu comme si un chevalier des histoires terrassait un monstre. C'est après que je me souviens de ce qu'il avait dit avant de nous quitter. Que si nous recroisions sa route, il nous tuerait.

Malek en est venu à cette même conclusion, car après avoir vu Lothar vaincu, le voilà qu'il se relève lentement, prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour me protéger. Je ne veux pas…mais je ne peux pas l'en empêcher.

Le ciel commence à s'assombrir, et nous levons tous les trois les yeux au ciel. Il est trop tôt pour que ce soit la nuit, pourtant. Sûrement une manipulation des Juges. Mais alors…

Les premiers hurlements me transissent d'horreur. En accélérant l'arrivée de l'obscurité, les Juges s'assurent que les mutants sortent au moment qu'ils le veulent. Déjà, les premiers yeux lumineux apparaissent autour de nous. Un éclair retentit, et Clayton ricane.

-C'est donc ainsi que ça finit…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demande Malek.

-Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de remporter la victoire. C'est ce que mon père voudrait, c'est ce que le Capitole voudrait. Tout ce qui comptait à mes yeux, c'était de tuer Lothar. Non. Fuyez, toi et la petite. Je vais retenir ces choses aussi longtemps que possible. Vous méritez de vivre.

-Arrête, c'est de la folie !

-Tu vas mourir ! je renchéris.

Son sourire devient triste.

-Je sais.

Il avance alors à la rencontre des premiers hurleurs qui bondissent de leurs cachettes pour se saisir de cette proie éventuelle. D'un geste précis de son épée, Clayton tranche en deux le premier monstre, puis décapite un deuxième. Tout concentrer sur ses ennemis qui arrivent de plus en plus nombreux, il nous hurle une nouvelle fois de fuir. Un mutant enroule ses bras autour de sa gorge par-derrière, et le jeune homme le jette au sol après quelques instants de lutte avant de l'achever d'un coup de botte dans la gorge. Malek me prend par la main et m'oblige à me relever et à courir.

Les cris des mutations deviennent plus pressants, et Clayton commence lui aussi à s'y mettre alors que son calme s'effrite. Après qu'il soit sorti de mon champ de vision, je l'entends encore invectiver ses ennemis tandis que ses coups résonnent. Puis, le moment que je redoutais. Le hurlement de Clayton retentit, terriblement long, jusqu'à ce que le canon témoigne de lui-même. Ils ont fini par le submerger.

Mais à présent, ils vont venir pour nous. Un éclair déchire l'obscurité du ciel alors que nous courrons, de plus en plus vite, les hurleurs nous talonnant de près. De la façon dont ils apparaissent, je commence à trouver une étrange logique dans le chemin que nous parcourons ; les mutants nous poussent quelque part. C'est la fin des Jeux, et sans doute les Juges veulent un endroit approprié pour la dernière bataille.

Nous finissons par déboucher sur une vaste place circulaire au centre de laquelle trône un curieux monument, comme une arche aux proportions gigantesques. La structure est si fissurée et endommagée par le passage du temps, mais en même temps si solide en apparence, que je constate qu'elle ferait un abri parfait. Ou du moins, défendable.

Je propose mon idée à mon frère et il acquiesce. Nous nous précipitons à travers la place, les hurleurs aux trousses, et je ne peux que constater leur nombre dans cet espace dégagé. Je suis la première à atteindre la structure, mais je refuse de grimper tant que Malek n'a pas commencé à monter lui-même. Je sais que je serais capable de monter et de descendre cette structure les yeux fermés, mais il n'a pas mes talents, d'autant qu'il est blessé.

L'escalade lui est laborieuse, mais mètre par mètre, il se rapproche du sommet. J'y grimpe en premier pour l'aider à prendre pied, en espérant toutefois qu'il ne trébuchera pas, car dans ce cas, je ne pourrai pas le retenir avec ma force de gamine.

Autour de nous, la tempête s'est accentuée, me remplissant d'angoisse. La panique est sur le point de m'envahir tandis que ma phobie remonte à la surface. Enroulant ma tête dans mes bras, je pousse un cri de terreur lorsqu'un coup de tonnerre plus violent que les autres déchire le ciel. Des larmes de terreur coulent sur mes joues, tandis que je suis paralysé. Rien à faire, je n'arrive pas à surmonter ma peur. La foudre s'abat partout, elle va finir par nous avoir, nous allons mourir…

Malek termine de grimper constate mon état. Il s'approche de moi, mais s'écroule brusquement en hurlant de douleur. La pointe d'un carreau d'arbalète dépasse de son genou, faisant jaillir de larges flots de sang.

-Plus que nous, si j'ai bien compté, dit une voix trop familière qui me terrorise presque aussi sûrement que la foudre. Je savais que les Juges voulaient en finir vite. Pour la grande finale de l'Expiation.

Rechargeant son arbalète, Nyx Sommerhearst arbore le plus victorieux des sourires qu'il est possible d'avoir.

_« Famine, arrivant sur son cheval noir comme la nuit, se repaissant de la souffrance humaine, conduira l'homme à sa perte »_


	20. La chute

_Voici enfin la grande finale de cette toute première Expiation. Je ne dirai rien de plus, je vous laisse apprécier._

**CHAPITRE DIX-HUITIÈME**

**La chute**

_Malek Roxen_

Nyx ! De tous les tributs restant, je dois admettre que c'est la dernière que je m'attendais à recroiser. À travers la douleur du projectile dans mon articulation, un rapide calcul me confirme mon impression : c'est elle contre nous. Elisa est hors jeu, puisque sa peur panique des orages la paralyse présentement dans un coin. Tout repose sur moi. Alors qu'une pluie drue faisant s'affoler mon compteur Geiger commence à s'abattre sur l'arène, je m'efforce de me mettre sur mes pieds. Ma jambe proteste de douleur et s'écroule sur mon poids, m'affalant au sol.

-Quoi, on n'arrive même plus à se mettre debout ? dit-elle d'une voix dure et dépourvue du ton moqueur qu'elle arbore d'ordinaire. J'espère que tu souffres.

Nyx balaye son regard sur moi et Elisa, une moue méprisante sur le visage.

-Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point je vous trouve pitoyables. Tous les deux, vous vous valez bien. À quoi bon s'attacher ? À quoi bon la famille et les amis ? Si j'ai survécu aussi longtemps, c'est parce que j'ai su me détacher de toutes ces faiblesses.

-Tu devras me tuer avant de toucher à un cheveu sur sa tête, je l'avertis, affolé par la tournure des événements.

-Encore une fois, tu te sacrifies pour cette gamine. Pourquoi ? Ne vois-tu pas que c'est un fardeau ? Combien de tributs sont morts pour que tu puisses la ravoir auprès de toi ?

Les visages de Karel, de Rudy, de Clayton et même de Venka et Naohm s'imposent à mes pensées, toutes victimes de ma croisade pour protéger ma sœur. Certains morts par ma faute, les autres par ma propre main. Que suis-je devenu ? Un monstre ?

Non, je me reprends en grimaçant. Je suis peut-être devenu un assassin, voire un sadique, mais j'aurais fait bien plus pour épargner Elisa. Ma petite sœur…je l'aime, et je veux qu'elle grandisse et soit heureuse. Elle n'avait pas à se retrouver dans cette arène, jamais elle n'aurait dû se retrouver parmi les sacrifiés de l'Expiation. Elle s'est portée volontaire pour me protéger. Dans un sens, elle y est parvenue. Aurais-je survécu aussi longtemps sans la motivation de la retrouver, contre vents et marées ?

Elle est ma lumière dans les ténèbres. Mon espoir, mon courage, la source de ma force.

Heureusement pour moi, même si Nyx ne semble pas trop souffrir de malnutrition, les derniers jours ont été éprouvants pour elle, je peux le constater. Les traumatismes qu'elle a rencontrés semblent la faire hésiter à m'abattre immédiatement. Je suis au sol, à sa merci, mais elle hésite, malgré sa façade de contrôle.

Il me reste un dernier atout dans ma manche, malgré les apparences. J'aurais préféré ne jamais y toucher, parce que cela me répugne juste d'y penser. Mais la situation est désespérée, et si je ne sors pas toutes mes cartes, je vais provoquer ma mort et celle de ma sœur. Et ça, c'est inacceptable.

-Assez joué, dit finalement Nyx tandis que je fouille le plus discrètement possible dans ma poche. Cette pluie va nous tuer en quelques heures. Il est temps d'en finir. Je suis la nouvelle championne des Hunger Games.

-On ne t'a jamais appris de ne pas parler trop vite ? je rétorque.

Elle arque un sourcil et laisse pendre l'arbalète à sa ceinture, dégainant une épée courte. Cette arme, je la reconnais ; c'était celle de Naohm. Ainsi, les deux jeunes filles ont bel et bien fui ensemble de la corne. Nyx s'approche et me saisit par le col, plongeant son regard dans le mien.

-Et toi, on ne t'as jamais dit que tu bluffes très mal ? Regarde les choses en face : que peux-tu faire dans ton état ?

C'est elle que me sous-estime, cette fois. Même avec une jambe invalide, je reste un expert aux arts martiaux, et s'approcher autant de moi alors que je suis toujours conscient est fatal. D'un violent coup de tête, je percute le visage de la jeune fille, sentant le nez se fracasser sous le choc. Nyx me relâche en poussant un hurlement de douleur et tente de ralentir le flot de sang coulant sur son visage et reculant de quelques pas. Tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

Ce que je sors de ma poche, c'est une seringue qui se trouvait dans l'un des sacs sauvés de la corne. En examinant l'étiquette, j'avais compris qu'il s'agit d'une espèce de drogue conçue à la base pour les pacificateurs et qui permet d'ignorer complètement la douleur. En temps normal, surtout après avoir vu l'épave qu'est devenu mon mentor, utilisé une telle substance serait hors de question. Mais là, je suis désespéré. En poussant un juron, j'enfonce la seringue dans la veine parcourant ma cuisse.

Aussitôt, je sens comme un flot de lave se répandre dans mes veines, et mon cœur accélère ses battements à un rythme inquiétant. Non, ce n'était pas censé faire ça ! N'est-ce pas ? Je croyais que ce stimulant ne faisait que couvrir la douleur, pas…

Je ne sens déjà plus le carreau à travers mon genou. Le regard que je jette à la blessure est détaché, distant. Une étrange fascination m'envahit lorsque je retire le projectile de ma chair avec autant de sensation que si je me grattais. Un flot de sang gluant jaillit, mais je m'en fiche. Je me dresse sur mes pieds, constatant que je peux me tenir, et soutiens le regard ébahi de Nyx.

Aucune autre parole n'est échangée. Dans mon esprit embrouillé par la drogue, les choses sont très simples : Nyx est une ennemie. Je dois la détruire avant qu'elle ne me détruise. Si une part encore rationnelle de ma conscience arrive encore à réfléchir, elle doit être choquée par cet instinct primitif qui vient de prendre les commandes.

Je l'attaque sans attendre, me sentant invincible parce que je ne sens pas les coups qu'elle me porte. Mais elle parvient justement à me frapper. Sans m'en rendre compte, je réalise que je crache mon propre sang et que ma respiration est difficile, bien indolore. En bloquant un nouveau coup, je remarque les poings américains aux jointures de ses deux mains. Les blessures qu'elle a déjà dû m'infliger avec ces trucs…

Ce n'est pas normal. Comment ma défense peut-elle être à ce point défaillante ? Le voile recouvrant mon cerveau s'écarte un peu, laissant filtrer un début de panique. J'ai toujours eu l'avantage de la technique sur Nyx, et notre affrontement à la corne prouvait que cela n'avait pas changé. Le problème ne vient donc pas d'elle, mais de moi. Je comprends alors que la drogue que je me suis injectée n'a pas seulement supprimé ma douleur. Elle m'a également rendu imprudent et a endormi mon instinct de conservation.

Décidant de changer de tactique en sachant cela, je décide de modifier mon style de combat pour le rendre plus agressif et moins sur la défensive, puisque ce point-ci est trop affaibli. Mon poing traverse la défense de Nyx et je la fais reculer. Lorsqu'elle crache sur le dessus de la structure, une dent et du sang percutent la pierre.

Une deuxième attaque me permet de lui tordre le poignet jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche son épée, mais elle réplique d'un coup de talon dans mon genou blessé. Je ne ressens toujours pas la douleur, mais il y a des limites que mon corps ne peut dépasser, et ma jambe s'écroule à nouveau sous moi. Grimpant sur mon torse, elle entreprend alors de me labourer de coups de ses renforts métalliques, coups que je m'efforce de bloquer avec un succès mitigé. Finalement, une roulade sur le côté me permet de l'expulser.

Toutefois, en tentant de me relever, je sens un grand froid engourdir la main me servant d'appui. À mi-chemin entre l'horreur et une fascination morbide, je constate que la lame de Nyx vient de me clouer la paume au sol.

XXXXXXX

_Elisa Summers_

Quelque chose se passe. Je peux l'entendre, mais je n'ose pas regarder. La pluie a commencé à tomber, et il me vient à l'idée que cette eau est probablement irradiée, comme tout le reste. Nyx est en train de parler et de se moquer de Malek. En osant un coup d'œil, je constate que mon frère vient de repousser Nyx et que cette dernière saigne. Puis, il sort une sorte de seringue de sa poche et se l'enfonce dans la jambe, grimaçant et jurant.

Je ferme les yeux lorsqu'un éclair illumine momentanément le ciel, puis les rouvre pour constater que Malek vient de retirer le carreau d'arbalète de son genou sans même broncher ! C'est impossible, ça doit faire très mal ! Plus étonnant encore, le voilà qui se relève et s'appuie sur sa jambe blessée comme si de rien n'était.

Le combat s'engage, et il est particulièrement violent. Malek semble exclusivement concentré à bloquer l'épée de son ennemie, ce qui semblerait logique s'il n'avait pas déjà laissé passer trois coups de l'autre main de Nyx que je sais qu'il aurait dû être capable de bloquer. Peut-être est-ce à cause de cette substance qu'il s'est injecté, mais en tout cas, il est affaibli. Dangereusement affaibli.

Il a besoin de mon aide, je constate lorsqu'il se fait à nouveau projeter au sol puis tabasser par une Nyx affichant un ignoble sourire victorieux. Mais je n'arrive plus à bouger…la peur me paralyse…

NON ! Il est hors de question que je l'abandonne maintenant, alors qu'il prend tous les coups pour me protéger, encore et toujours pour une fois, c'est à moi de le sortir des problèmes. Avec un véritable effort de volonté, je parviens à ignorer les éléments déchaînés pour refermer mes doigts sur la manche de mon couteau.

Allez ma fille, je me dis en serrant les doigts. Ce n'est que de l'eau. Ce n'est que du bruit et de la lumière. Oublie-les. Le vrai danger, c'est Nyx, pas la foudre probablement contrôlée par les juges. Ils ne veulent pas gâcher leur petite finale en foudroyant leurs derniers tributs, n'est-ce pas ?

Peu à peu, je parviens à rassembler mon courage, à vaincre cette peur qui est en moi debout toujours. Je crains que cela ne soit pas assez rapidement lorsque Nyx enfonce son épée dans la main de mon frère, qui n'arrive même pas à pousser un cri.

-C'est fini, lui dit-elle en me tournant le dos. J'aurai finalement réussi à te vaincre, Malek Roxen. Je prouve ainsi qu'on ne devient fort qu'en refusant les boulets que sont l'amour, l'amitié et la famille.

Elle semble avoir oublié jusqu'à ma présence. C'est une bonne chose. Je suis maintenant sur mes pieds, et je commence à m'avancer vers elle.

-Regarde-toi. Tu as tout donné pour cette gamine, et au final, vous allez mourir tous les deux. L'amour n'aura pas été le plus fort, comme je l'avais prévu…

Pour me donner des forces et du courage, je me remémore la souffrance que j'ai subie sous les tortures de Nyx. Un nouveau sentiment vient submerger ma peur, me rendant plus alerte et raffermissant ma poigne autour de mon arme. C'est la colère. Un hurlement strident jaillit de mes lèvres lorsque je bondis sur le dos de Nyx, mon poids faisant fléchir ses genoux. Dopée par l'adrénaline, je resserre un bras autour de son cou afin de ne pas la laisser me projeter à terre et me préparer à frapper…

XXXXXXX

_Nyx Sommerhearst (écrit par WoR)_

Ma respiration se bloque et je fléchis sous l'impact, réalisant trop tard mon erreur. La gamine m'a prise par surprise, je l'avais complètement oubliée. Je grince des dents, essayant de me relever afin de me débarrasser d'elle, mais elle tient bon. Malek est effondré au sol et nous regarde, bouche ouverte.

La fillette hurle, et je sens une pression contre mon torse. Je ne ressens rien au début. Baissant les yeux, je peux voir la pointe du poignard qui s'enfonce lentement dans ma chair. Je m'immobilise, interloquée. Est-ce qu'elle vient vraiment de…?

Elle me lâche, retombant par terre derrière moi et j'avance d'un ou deux pas en direction de Malek, l'esprit engourdi, portant les mains à l'arme encore plongée en moi. J'ai l'impression que je devrais avoir mal, qu'il devrait y avoir une douleur vive ou un truc du genre. Ou peut-être que je suis paralysée. Je ne sais pas trop. Je peux sentir que je suis mourante. Je me demande si le poignard a touché mon cœur, et que c'est pour ça que tout semble si rapide et pourtant si lent.

Je suis… mourante ? Moi ?

Je serre les dents et des larmes me montent aux yeux. Malek recule, se traînant au sol, et j'entends du mouvement derrière moi. Je m'étale au sol, face première. La pression contre mon sein s'accentue, me coupant le souffle. La lame est complètement enfoncée maintenant. Un rire nerveux m'échappe. Je viens de m'achever toute seule comme une grande, on dirait bien.

Et puis, peut-être que je le mérite. Je suis un monstre, non ? C'est ce que ma mère m'a répété toute ma vie. T'es un monstre, un démon, une erreur de la nature… Bla, bla, bla. J'ai tué mon père, alors ça doit bien être vrai, non ? C'est ce que les gens murmurent, en tout cas… Même si le feu a été déclaré un accident, ils disent que c'est moi qui a allumé le briquet. Ils disent que je riais quand j'ai été trouvé sous le corps embrasé de mon père.

Et dans l'arène… J'ai torturé la gamine, la sale petite morveuse. Et j'ai aimé ça. Oh que j'ai aimé.

Je me retourne faiblement sur le dos, fixant le ciel. C'est vraiment une température de merde pour mourir. Ou peut-être qu'elle est parfaite. Je sais pas, plus rien ne fait de sens. J'étais si près du but, en plus. Naohm et moi avions fait des réserves, nous savions que l'alliance de carrières ne durerait pas bien longtemps, avec cet idiot de Lothar qui se croyait le roi du monde. Elle était blessée, j'ai même dû amputer sa main. Elle a mordu un bout de tissu et elle a hurlé silencieusement. C'était horrible.

En plus ça n'a servi à rien, elle est morte peu de temps après.

Et j'étais seule. Pour la première fois depuis les Jeux. Complètement seule, avec des créatures d'horreur qui me pourchassaient. Je me suis battue, j'ai survécu.

J'ai survécu jusqu'ici, putain. Avec ma sale vie, avec la haine de tout mon district dirigé sur moi, avec les exorcismes bidons de ma mère, avec les coups de fouet des Pacificateurs, avec la brûlure à mon bras qui me rappelle sans arrêt la mort atroce de mon père. J'ai survécu à tout ça et je me fais tuer par une gamine de douze ans qui est terrorisée par les éclairs ?

_Sérieusement_ ?

Mes poings se serrent, j'ai un goût amer dans la bouche. Ou métallique. Pas étonnant, du sang me monte à la gorge, m'étouffe, me rappelle ma mort imminente. Comme si je pouvais l'oublier.

J'ai mal au cœur. Ou peut-être que c'est le poignard qui est planté dedans. Ça aurait du sens. Une silhouette bloque la pluie qui continue de tomber lourdement, comme une condamnation. Mon champ de vision est brouillé, flou, mais je peux distinguer des cheveux bruns hirsutes. C'est ma meurtrière, qui vérifie si elle a bien réussi son coup.

Ah, pour ça, elle m'a pas manquée.

Ma respiration s'accélère. Ou se raréfie. Difficile à dire. C'est bientôt fini, n'est-ce pas ?

J'arrive pas à croire que je vais mourir de façon aussi ridicule. C'est trop frustrant, trop…

Dans un dernier effort, un moment de rage, de désespoir, de je-ne-sais-trop-quoi – et puis on s'en fout de comment j'y arrive, hein ? –, je sors le poignard de ma poitrine d'un mouvement brusque et le plante dans le pied de la morveuse tout en ouvrant la bouche.

–Bouh ! je dis faiblement en forçant un sourire sur mon visage.

Elle hurle. Moi, j'éclate d'un rire qui finit par s'étrangler dans les flots de mon propre sang.

XXXXXXX

_Malek Roxen_

Alors que le rire de folle de Nyx achève de s'éteindre, je tente tant bien que mal de me diriger vers Elisa qui s'est effondrée au sol, sa botte arrachée à son pied. Le couteau est toujours planté dedans, mais il n'y a aucune trace de sang. En fait, ma sœur est plus horrifiée que blessée, et je constate la vérité : par un coup de chance incroyable, la lame est passée entre deux orteils. La chaussette déchirée dans le processus confirme que le pied d'Elisa est intact.

Le canon tonne alors que Nyx meurt pour de bon. Une grande fatigue m'envahit, jusqu'à ce que je réalise une chose qui m'horrifie. Ma sœur et moi sommes les derniers survivants. Alors qu'il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul vainqueur. Pour en finir avec cette arène et ce cauchemar, l'un de nous…doit mourir. Là, maintenant.

Reprenant graduellement son calme après la peur causée par l'attaque de la dernière chance de Nyx, Elisa me jette un regard inquiet. Elle a compris aussi ce qui se passe.

-Plus que nous deux, dit-elle avec un calme désarmant, presque résignée. Pardonne-moi Malek.

Je ne comprends pas où elle veut en venir jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lève et entreprenne de reculer lentement vers le bord de l'arche. Les mutations humaines ont mystérieusement disparu, mais cela fait quand même des dizaines de mètres de hauteur…

-Eli non ! je m'exclame en trébuchant, le sang jaillissant de ma main et de mon genou rendant le sol glissant. Ne fait pas ça, je t'en supplie.

-Je me suis porté volontaire, dit-elle en souriant tristement. C'était stupide et irréfléchi. J'ai réagi impulsivement. Je voulais te protéger…voilà ma chance.

-Il est hors de question que je te laisse te suicider pour moi, je rétorque en sentant la panique monter en moi.

-Malek…merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je…je t'aime tellement.

Elle écarte lentement les bras en fermant les yeux, comme si elle voulait s'envoler dans les airs. Serrant les dents alors que la douleur de mes multiples blessures se réveille peu à peu, je tente de me précipiter vers ma sœur, trébuchant presque à chaque pas. C'est parce que toute mon attention est portée sur elle que je ne l'aperçois qu'à la toute dernière minute.

Le cinquième et dernier Traqueur. Son armure sale et cabossée prouve que les derniers jours ont été éprouvants pour lui aussi. Il arme cependant son fusil d'une main ferme en direction d'Elisa qui ne se rend compte de rien. Elle a presque un pied dans le vide, jamais elle n'aura le temps d'esquiver le coup. Tout semble se dérouler au ralenti. Mon instinct prend le contrôle et l'adrénaline envahit mes veines, plus puissant stimulant encore que la drogue militaire. Plus rien ne compte que mon objectif, qui semble si proche et si lointain en même temps…

-ELISA ! je hurle en me jetant sur elle.

Le coup de feu retentit, aussi bruyant que les éclairs, puis ma sœur pousse un cri de surprise et d'horreur. Du sang vient éclabousser son visage.

XXXXXXX

_Elisa Summers_

Une lourde silhouette est projetée sur moi et me plaque à terre. Au même instant, un coup de feu retentit, m'arrachant un cri de stupeur tandis que mon dos percute douloureusement la pierre de l'arche. Des gouttelettes chaudes s'écrasent sur mon visage avant que je puisse enfin ouvrir les yeux.

À peine une seconde vient de s'écouler depuis l'impact, mais il me semble que ce sont des minutes. Malek est penché sur moi, tremblant et haletant. Je comprends pourquoi en constatant la blessure fraiche à sa poitrine qui dessine une large fleur sanglante sur son t-shirt. Puis je vois le Traqueur, et comprends ce qui vient de se passer.

Mon frère vient à la fois de m'empêcher de me jeter en bas de l'arche et de me servir de bouclier à une balle. Il m'a doublement sauvé la vie.

Plus forte que la douleur, la rage qui brûle dans les yeux de Malek est terrifiante. Le Traqueur, qui s'était rapproché en rechargeant, se fige lorsque mon frère se redresse en lui faisant face. Poussant une plainte presque bestiale, Malek charge ce nouvel ennemi. Le Traqueur recule précipitamment en tirant au jugeant, mais rate complètement son tir dans la panique. Un grognement de dépits s'échappe de sous le casque lorsque l'arme s'enraye, juste avant que Malek ne le plaque.

Sans projeter complètement le Traqueur à terre, qui encaisse étonnamment bien l'attaque, Malek réussi à le mettre à genoux et à empoigner sa gorge. Mais l'exécuteur du Capitole ne se laisse pas faire et frappe le front de mon front de sa tête casquée, faisant couler du sang dans ses yeux. Sa poigne ne se relâche pas complètement, mais c'est assez pour que le Traqueur puisse lui aussi mettre du sien dans le combat. Il se remet debout malgré les efforts de mon frère, mais son pied bute soudain sur le cadavre de Nyx. Il est incapable de reprendre son équilibre et bascule dans le vide, entraînant Malek dans sa chute.

Je hurle le nom de mon frère en le voyant disparaître de ma vue et me précipite vers le bord où il est tombé. Le temps que j'arrive, un effroyable bruit mou plus répugnant que tout ce que l'esprit humain peut imaginer retentit. Pleurant et jurant en voyant les deux corps inertes en bas de l'arche, je descends à mon tour avec toute la vitesse dont je suis capable, sans me soucier que je m'arrache la moitié des ongles dans mon empressement.

Lorsque mes pieds touchent enfin le sol, le gong annonçant le décès du Traqueur résonne à travers la tempête. Je n'y prête pas attention et me dirige immédiatement vers mon frère, étendu un peu plus loin. À ma grande surprise, il vit encore. Mais son état pitoyable me déchire le cœur.

Je tombe à genoux à côté de lui, et il tourne faiblement la tête vers moi. Outre son dos formant un angle anormal, signe que la moelle épinière est brisée, l'éclat fracassé de son humérus droit lui a déchiré l'épaule, et ses cheveux son poisseux du sang provenant de son crâne enfoncé. Mais le pire, c'est ce fragment de métal rouillé qui lui dépasse de l'estomac, comme une horrible tige.

-Malek…je sanglote en lui prenant la main. Ne pars pas ! T'as pas le droit d'mourir comme ça ! T'as pas…le…droit…

-Eli…marmonne-t-il d'une voix rauque. Eli…

Il dégage sa main libre que j'enserrais et vient faiblement me caresser la joue. Une larme roule sur sa joue, mais un petit sourire orne ses lèvres ensanglantées.

-Tu vas…rentrer à la maison…parvient-il à dire entre deux toussotements.

-Je veux pas, je réponds en pleurant. Pas sans toi…

Malek tente d'ajouter quelque chose, mais sa voix s'étrangle. Il vomit un large filet de sang noir avant d'être capable de palper une des poches de son manteau en lambeaux. De ses doigts engourdis et poisseux, il parvient à me tendre quelque chose. C'est une broche dorée en forme de geai moqueur.

-Tiens…prend…me dit-il.

-Non ! je m'exclame en tentant de le repousser.

Je sais que c'est l'objet que lui a donné Karel avant de mourir. Je ne mérite pas d'avoir cette broche, elle est à lui ! Malek fait montre d'un dernier relent de force pour refermer mes doigts autour de la broche et me dit, dans un faible murmure :

-N'oublie pas…qui…est…l'ennemi…je t…t…t'aime…Eli…

Son souffle devient de plus en plus irrégulier, comme s'il n'arrive plus à inspirer l'air. Des gargouillements qu'on aurait dits inhumains agitent sa gorge tandis que mon frère est pris de spasmes et de convulsions. Attristée par son agonie, je réagis à l'instinct et prends sa tête entre mes bras et la berce en chantant d'une voix brisée :

_Brille, brille, petite étoile,_

_Comme un ange tu seras,_

_Rêve, rêve, dans les étoiles,_

_Bien au chaud tu dormiras,_

_Je resterai près de toi, là,_

_Toujours à veiller sur toi, va, _

_Brille, brille petite étoile,_

_Endors-toi je veille sur toi,_

_Brille, brille, petite étoile,_

_Comme un oiseau tu seras,_

_Blotti au creux de mes bras,_

_Comme dans un nid dormira_

_Je resterai près de toi, là,_

_Toujours à veiller sur toi va _

_Brille, brille, petite étoile _

_Endors-toi, je veille sur toi,_

_Petit ange tu sais que la nuit est à toi_

_Endors-toi,_

_Petit ange tu sais je serai toujours là,_

_Endors-toi,_

_Petit ange tu sais que la nui est à toi_

_Endors-toi _

_Petit ange tu sais je serai toujours la _

_Endors-toi,_

_Petit ange tu sais que la nuit est à toi_

_Endors-toi..._

C'est toujours lui qui me chantait cette chanson, quand j'avais peur ou que je faisais un cauchemar. Maintenant, c'est à son tour de recevoir cette mélodie, sur ses derniers instants. À mesure que la chanson avance, Malek devient plus faible, mais également plus apaisé. Et lorsque la dernière phrase tombe de mes lèvres, ses paupières se ferment et sa respiration se ralentit jusqu'à être imperceptible.

-Endors-toi, je répète dans un souffle, la vue trouble tant je pleure. Endors-toi…endors-toi…

Un dernier soupir lui échappe, et c'est fini, comme le canon vient le confirmer. Il est mort. Mon grand frère est mort. Malek est mort.

Mort.

Mort.

Mort !

-Je suis désolée, je gémis en enfonçant mon visage dans sa chevelure sans me soucier de me couvrir de sang. Malek…

Un bruit tonitruant de trompettes retentit, me faisant sursauter. Je constate que la pluie a complètement arrêté, mais plus étrange encore : l'arène, d'ordinaire silencieuse comme la mort, tremble presque sous les acclamations de centaines de voix. Une en particulier s'élève au-dessus du brouhaha. Cette voix, que je reconnais comme étant celle d'un des frères Ocrux, lance d'un ton surexcité :

-TRÈS CHERS AMIS, VEUILLEZ ACCLAMMER ELISA SUMMERS, LA CHAMPIONNE DES VINGT-CINQUIÈME HUN-GER GAAAAMES ! LA PLUS JEUNE GAGNANTE À CE JOUR !

Les acclamations, probablement celles des foules du Capitole transmise en direct, explosent davantage de joie. Mes oreilles sifflent douloureusement et réveille mon instinct de conservation à vif après les deux dernières semaines. J'ai encore du mal à comprendre ce qui se passe. Moi, gagnante ? Il doit y avoir une erreur. Ne peuvent-ils pas se la fermer, que je puisse pleurer mon frère en paix ?

Ils n'entendent pas me laisser tranquille. Un hovercraft se matérialise dans le ciel, qui semble fondre pour révéler un autre ciel. Celui-ci est clair et se colore doucement des multiples lueurs du crépuscule. Je comprends vaguement que le champ de force s'est désactivé et que j'observe maintenant le vrai ciel.

Mon attention est davantage concentrée sur les trois pacificateurs descendant en rappel de l'aéronef argenté. Une fois à terre, ils se dirigent vers moi en tendant ce qui se veut une main secourable. Mais mon esprit choqué ne fait que le lien troublant entre cette armure blanche et celle qui vêtait les Traqueurs qui voulaient me tuer il y a peu. Lorsque le pacificateur le plus proche tente de me séparer du corps de Malek, je deviens folle. Ces adultes en armure deviennent des ennemis mortels qui veulent m'enlever mon frère.

Je hurle comme une hystérique et me débats tandis que la force de l'homme me soulève de terre. Constatant que la visière ne descend pas plus bas que le nez, je crispe mes doigts et les lui enfonce dans les yeux. Il hurle de douleur et me relâche, me permettant de me remettre sur mes pieds. Mais ma victoire ne dure pas longtemps, car les deux autres pacificateurs se jettent sur moi et m'immobilisent. L'un d'eux sort une seringue et parvient à me l'enfoncer dans le bras.

Une sensation glacée me remonte tout le corps et je me sens plonger dans une lourde torpeur. J'ai gagné les Hunger Games, je pense avant de m'évanouir. J'ai survécu. Mais Malek est mort.

_« Une faux à la main, sur un cheval pâle comme un squelette, Mort, le dernier cavalier, emmènera avec lui les flammes de l'Apocalypse »_

XXXXXXX

_Les Jeux sont terminés, mais il y a encore un peu d'histoire à raconter. Au prochain chapitre. Merci particulier à WoR, qui a accepté de reprendre une dernière fois le point de vue de Nyx pour ce chapitre._


	21. Les larmes qui s'évaporent

_Nous y revoilà ! Les Jeux sont peut-être terminé, mais je ne compte pas mettre fin immédiatement à Sacrifiés. Pour être honnête, en incluant ce chapitre-ci, il nous reste trois chapitres avant l'épilogue. Ça achève, mais il reste du contenu ! Après tout, un vainqueur des Hunger Games n'échappent plus jamais aux Jeux, une fois sortis de l'arène…_

_Après l'épilogue, je compte mettre une section révélant certains secrets de Sacrifiés, de la création, des clins d'œil (oui, il y en a), etc. Si vous avez des questions particulière que vous voudriez me poser (par rapport à Sacrifiés, bien sûr), n'hésitez pas à les mettre dans vos commentaires, et j'y répondrai dans la section bonus de la fin._

_Sur ce, retrouvons donc notre chère Elisa. N'est-ce pas ?_

**CHAPITRE DIX-NEUVIÈME**

**Les larmes qui s'évaporent**

Je me réveille en sursaut, terrorisée par ce cauchemar où je voyais Malek se consumer en m'appelant à l'aide. Hurlant son nom, je me redresse, le souffle court et la sueur collant ma chemise de nuit sur ma peau. Haletante, je tente de comprendre où je me trouve. Ce n'est pas ma chambre…je suis dans un lit aux draps blanc, cernée par des machines ronronnant doucement sur lesquelles je suis connectée par plusieurs tubes. Plusieurs pansements propres ont été installés sur mes plaies, et l'on m'a débarrassé de mon uniforme de tribut pour cette chemise d'hôpital un peu trop grande pour moi.

En un instant, tout me revient. La Moisson, les Jeux, ces longues semaines d'horreur, puis la mort de Malek. Mon chagrin revient en force, mais en m'enfonçant le visage dans mes mains, je constate que plus aucune larme ne sort. Je n'ai même plus de quoi pleurer mon frère.

-Tu l'as fait, dit une voix à ma gauche. Tu t'en es sorti.

C'est Griffin, notre mentor. Il a toujours eu l'air plus vieux que son âge, mais l'a, son état semble avoir empiré. Outre sa fatigue extrême, sa barbe de plusieurs jours et ses habits débraillés contribuent à lui donner l'allure d'un clochard. Ses traits plissés font ressortir plus que jamais sa balafre au visage.

-J'vais être honnête, petite. Si j'avais dû parier mon argent sur un d'mes tributs, ça aurait été su' ton frangin. Les gens commencent à t'surnommer la Miraculée. S'ti pas mignon…

Il fouille dans sa veste jusqu'à dénicher une flasque métallique qu'il vide d'un trait. Je crois d'abord qu'il s'agit d'alcool, mais l'odeur qui s'en dégage indique plutôt du café. Après avoir fini sa boisson, il m'examine attentivement.

-T'as changé, petite, observe-t-il.

-J'ai vu la mort et j'ai tué, je réponds sombrement.

-Bonne réponse, approuve-t-il. Les Hunger Games…ça vous change pour la vie. J'en sais quelque chose.

-Combien de temps est-ce que…

-Ah, les toubibs t'ont gardé dans le sommeil pendant trois jours. T'étais pas dans un bel état. Déshydratation, empoisonnement aux radiations, diverses plaies infectées…

La belle affaire, je songe sombrement. Ils peuvent soigner mon corps, mais ils ne peuvent pas me faire oublier les blessures faites à mon âme. Le Capitole ne me fera pas oublier que c'est lui qui a tué mon frère. Les Hunger Games n'existeraient pas sans le Capitole.

Soudainement dégoûtée par tous ces tubes qui me sortent de la peau, j'entreprends de les arracher, glapissant de douleur à chaque fois. Des alarmes retentissent et presque aussitôt, des hommes et des femmes en blancs se précipitent dans la pièce. L'un d'eux écarte sans ménagement Griffin pendant que les autres tentent de me plaquer sur mon lit d'hôpital. Je gesticule en tentant de frapper et de mordre autant que je veux, mais je suis trop affaiblie et eux trop nombreux. Ils me maîtrisent aisément et me replongent dans le coma.

En revenant une seconde fois à moi, je constate que j'ai été ligoté avec des lanières de cuir. Et bien évidemment, on m'a rebranché sur les machines.

Durant ma convalescence, j'ai le temps de ruminer. La douce Elisa est morte dans l'arène. Je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de cette colère grandissante contre le Capitole que Malek m'a transmise. Les Jeux ne devraient pas exister. C'est mal, c'est punir des enfants qui n'ont rien fait. Pire, poursuivre ces Jeux si longtemps après la révolte, c'est punir ceux qui n'étaient même pas encore nés durant les événements.

Les infirmiers, même s'ils font montrent de fermeté lorsque je rechigne à manger, ne peuvent cacher cette pseudo-compassion qui me lève le cœur. Pour eux, je ne suis que la pauvre gamine qui a perdu son frère. Rien de plus. Pas celle qui a tué avant d'avoir treize ans. Pas celle qui a risqué plusieurs fois la mort pour leur plaisir égoïste. Juste la petite sœur en deuil. Et si j'étais morte dans l'arène, je ne serais qu'un nom dans une liste de tributs vaincus.

Après une semaine à l'hôpital, l'essentiel de mes blessures est soigné. Griffin, remis à neuf en prévision de l'interview du vainqueur de ce soir, vient me voir en compagnie de Gliese et de mon équipe de préparation. À mon grand mécontentement, Persei est là aussi, son air supérieur bien visible. La styliste me présente une housse de plastique dans laquelle une robe bleue est visible.

-C'est pour ton dîner avec la présidente, m'explique-t-elle. Il faut…

-Une minute, je proteste. Depuis quand je dois dîner avec la présidente ?!

La dernière chose dont j'ai envie, c'est d'être face à face avec cette femme. Elle me fait peur. Lors de mon évaluation, ses yeux terrifiants n'arrêtaient pas de me fixer comme un prédateur dévisage une proie éventuelle. En plus, on l'appelle la «mère des Hunger Games»…a-t-elle vraiment créé ces Jeux horribles ? Peu importe si c'est vrai ou non ; c'est maintenant elle la présidente, alors c'est elle qui dirige cette injustice.

C'est elle l'ennemi.

Cependant, malgré ma colère, je ne veux pas risquer le diable. Malek était fort, bien plus fort que moi, et il a été vaincu. Tout le monde ici me sous-estime, me croit inoffensive. Autant jouer le rôle de la «Miraculée», si cela peut endormir leur vigilance. Ils ne me feront pas oublier qui je suis, ni ce qu'ils ont fait.

J'écoute donc sans protester l'agaçante hôtesse m'expliquer de son accent haut-perché que Dawn avait déjà l'habitude de rencontrer en privé les vainqueurs lorsqu'elle n'était qu'Haute-Juge. Visiblement, devenir la chef de tout Panem ne l'a pas débarrassé de son affection pour cette tradition. À force de répéter à quel point c'est un honneur qu'on me fait, et à quel point je devrais faire attention à mes mauvaises manières, je commence à avoir mal à la tête.

Mais ensuite, je dois supporter les bavardages désolants de stupidités des membres de mon équipe de préparation, toutes aussi stupides les unes que les autres. Tandis qu'elles arrangent mon apparence, leurs conversations oscillent entre les dernières modes et mon apparence physique. L'une d'elles va même jusqu'à regretter que je n'aie pas de seins ! Je n'ai que douze ans, bon sang !

Je perds patience lorsque celle à l'allure de gros crapaud passe un commentaire sur la perte de mes ongles.

-Désolée, je crache de façon hostile. La prochaine fois qu'il va me falloir descendre une arche de cinquante mètres de haut, je me jetterai dans le vide. Mes ongles seront ainsi épargnés.

-C'est malin de grimper si haut, aussi…marmonne-t-elle.

Bien sûr, je n'avais qu'à laisser les mutations génétiques me bouffer. A-t-elle seulement regardé les Jeux à la télévision ? Tant de bêtise m'abasourdit, moi qui ne suis qu'une enfant…

Au final, la robe reste des plus élégantes sans sombrer dans l'extravagance outrancière du Capitole. Il faut dire que même la présidente a quelques goûts pour la sobriété. Gliese me recommande de faire attention à cette robe, car c'est également celle que je porterai lors de mon entrevue ce soir. Je l'ai toujours trouvé gentille, pas comme les autres.

Malheureusement pour moi, c'est Persei qui va m'accompagner jusqu'aux appartements de la présidente. À peine nous sommes partis qu'elle se lance dans une série de critiques venimeuses sur ma posture et ma démarche, allant même jusqu'à me frapper. Déséquilibré par ces maudits talons hauts, je trébuche et m'étale au sol.

-Petite idiote ! s'écrit-elle en me forçant à me lever. Tu vas ruiner ta robe !

-Ne me touchez pas !

Je la gifle avec une force qui la prend par surprise. Choquée, elle me regarde en frottant sa joue endolorie. Un sourire victorieux se dessine sur mes lèvres.

-Ce n'est pas parce que mon frère n'est plus là que vous pouvez me martyriser. Je vais répéter ses paroles : levez encore une fois la main sur moi, et je vous jure que je vous casse le bras.

Effrayée, Persei recule précipitamment en poussant un cri d'horreur. La vision de cette femme adulte reculant devant les menaces d'une fillette est pathétique, mais me remplit d'une étrange satisfaction.

XXXXXXX

-La petite est là, annonce le pacificateur en uniforme de garde présidentielle.

-Faites là entrer, répond la voix de la présidente depuis l'intérieur de la pièce.

La salle à manger privée de la présidente de Panem est un endroit luxueux qui cependant déteint du reste de la cité par une discrétion presque solennelle. De lourds rideaux sur les fenêtres, une moquette moelleuse et des tableaux représentants des hommes et des femmes à l'allure sévère forment l'essentiel de la décoration, et l'on n'y trouve aucune couleur criarde.

Il y a néanmoins des éléments prouvant que nous trouvons bien au Capitole : ici, des pots de fleurs remplis de plumes bariolées, là-bas quelques sculptures d'art moderne aux formes indescriptibles, car des hologrammes viennent perturber régulièrement la forme de l'objet d'origine.

Lorsque je porte enfin mon attention sur la présidente, un sourire amusé –mais si froid- décore ses lèvres. Je rougis en constatant que j'ai dû avoir l'air d'une gamine facilement impressionnable.

-Je t'en prie ma chère, dit la présidente en désignant un siège face à elle. Installe-toi, et mange quelque chose. Tu dois être affamée.

La table est déjà couverte de victuailles dont le fumet me fait saliver d'envie. Après deux semaines à manger que des animaux crus et des aliments déshydratés, puis une autre à n'être nourrie que par intraveineuse, l'idée de vraie nourriture fait littéralement hurler mon estomac. J'obéis et va la rejoindre, remarquant que pas loin d'une dizaine de pacificateurs sont installés dans l'ombre, à m'observer d'un œil sombre. Je les ignore et me jette sur la nourriture. Mes parents m'ont toujours appris, avant de mourir, que refuser une occasion de bien manger est de la pure folie.

D'autant que cette nourriture est si délicieuse que j'en pleure presque de plaisir. C'est comme si j'avais oublié le sens du goût et que je le redécouvre à présent.

-La vie d'un vainqueur des Hunger Games est grandement facilitée, me dit Dawn sans prévenir.

J'interromps mon repas et la dévisage. Pendant un instant, j'en oubliais sa présence. Malek n'aurait jamais fait l'erreur de tourner le dos ainsi à un ennemi mortel.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Tu es encore jeune, poursuit-elle. Et le seul champion de ton district était un ermite.

Ma mère est allée à l'école avec Uub Ven, avant qu'il soit choisi par la Moisson. À son retour, il était devenu un homme brisé, qui ne voulait parler à personne et qui était en proie à un caractère instable. Au final, il s'est suicidé en se jetant d'un immeuble. Ma mère est allée aux funérailles.

Elle a une drôle de façon de décrire «vie facilitée».

-Panem prend soin de ses champions. Dorénavant, tu vivras dans le village des vainqueurs de ton district, à l'écart de toute cette pollution. Tu pourras même y amener ta famille, si tu veux. Avec tout l'argent que tu auras, tu pourras avoir des repas comme celui-là tous les jours. N'est-ce pas là un agréable changement ?

Je regarde mon assiette encore à moitié remplie, et un haut-le-cœur me prend. Ma première nuit normale, sans le soutien des somnifères, a été atroce. Des cauchemars morbides m'ont terrorisé chaque fois que je fermais les paupières, et lorsque je me réveillais en hurlant, il n'y avait personne pour me réconforter. Papa n'est plus là, Malek non plus…je suis toute seule.

De colère, je repousse bruyamment l'assiette, renversant au passage une carafe de jus de fruits. La présidente hausse un sourcil en me voyant faire, puis se durcit en constatant mon regard haineux.

-Vous savez ce que vous pouvez faire de toute votre nourriture ? je m'écris sans réfléchir.

-Jeune fille, je te suggèrerais de surveiller ton langage.

-J'en ai rien à foutre ! je poursuis, mon bon sens cédant de plus en plus le pas à la colère refoulée. Vous avez tué mon frère dans cette arène.

-Malek Roxen est mort en tant que tribut. Ce sont les règles de l'arène. Des Hunger Games.

-Me prenez pas pour une idiote parce que je ne suis qu'une enfant ! Ces règles, c'est vous qui les avez écrites. Ne vous appelle-t-on pas la «mère des Hunger Games» ? Puisque vous avez écrit ces règles, le sang des dizaines de tributs morts depuis le début tache vos mains.

Mon audace me stupéfait moi-même. Le nom d'Amber Dawn est chargé de tellement de peur que même David en parle avec une légère crainte. Il est probable que personne n'ose lui parler ainsi, et la présidente n'est certainement pas femme à se laisser manquer de respect par une insignifiante gamine, quand bien même est-elle championne de ses précieux Jeux.

Comme de fait, Dawn abandonne son masque bienveillant pour arborer une expression calme et menaçante comme un iceberg. Se levant de son siège pour me dominer de sa hauteur, elle plonge ses iris violets dans les miens.

-Très bien petite. Tu veux parler comme les grandes personnes ? Alors on va parler sérieusement et mettre cartes sur table. Les Jeux sont l'ultime moyen de contrôle des districts. Ils instaurent la peur et réduisent les rebelles à de simples parias aux yeux de leurs concitoyens. Après tout, c'est de leur faute si les Jeux tant détestés existent ?

Je sais que j'agis contre ce que Griffin m'a recommandé. Avant que je parte avec Persei, il m'a prévenu des paroles venimeuses de la présidente. Pourtant, je repousse du plat de la main la prudence et soutien le regard de Dawn.

-Vous ne me faites pas peur, je rétorque. Votre tyrannie ne peut pas être éternelle. Tôt ou tard, à force d'écraser les gens, ils vont se rebeller à nouveau. Pourrez-vous repousser une seconde rébellion ?

-Et qui va soulever les districts ? s'esclaffe la présidente, amusée. Toi ? Une gamine incapable de se débrouiller seule ? Je te connais plus que tu ne le crois, Elisa Summers. Si tu as survécu à l'arène, c'est par chance et parce que d'autres sont morts à ta place. Tu me traite de meurtrière, alors que tu as provoqué la mort de trois personnes, dont deux de ta main.

J'encaisse cet assaut comme une gifle. Les visages des trois tributs dont je suis directement responsable de la mort hantent autant mes rêves que celui de mes parents et de Malek.

-Ton frère aurait été plus menaçant, admet-elle. Mais nous l'attendions de pied ferme. Il n'aurait pas été le premier rejeton de rebelle à remporter les Jeux, ni le premier que nous aurions brisé. Je vais te donner un conseil : soit une gentille petite esclave, sourit quand on te le demande et prononce les discours qu'on te murmure à l'oreille. Et quand tu auras l'âge, tu vas nous faire le plaisir de prendre la place de Griffin Erwin dans le district Huit et tenter de guider les prochaines générations de tributs. Si tu restes sage, ta vie n'en sera que facilitée.

Son sourire s'élargit, me faisant frissonner.

-Sinon, j'ai bien peur que ce soient les pauvres cousins de ton frère qui en subissent les conséquences. La vie dans les districts est tellement…dangereuse. Un accident est si vite arrivé…comme la tragédie qui a emporté tes parents.

Cette dernière insinuation me fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Elle vient presque d'avouer la responsabilité du Capitole dans l'attentat qui a tué mes parents ! Un tel culot a l'effet opposé à ce qu'elle espérait, cependant. Ne provoquant pas la terreur escomptée, elle ravive en fait le feu de ma rage comme si de l'huile avait été jetée.

Je hurle de rage et me saisit de la nappe et tire de toutes mes forces. Toutes les assiettes, ustensiles et aliments sont projetés avec fracas sur le tapis que j'espère très couteux. Dawn recule de quelques pas pour éviter de se salir et me dévisage d'un air glacial.

-Vous ne me manipulerez pas ainsi, je m'exclame. Je suis peut-être une meurtrière, mais je sais que vous êtes cent fois pire.

-La rébellion a provoqué des milliers de morts, répond Dawn. Rébellion provoquée par les _rebelles_, pas le Capitole. Ton engeance ne provoque que le chaos, alors que nous protégeons la paix.

Une vague de fierté m'envahit. Elle me considère désormais comme une rebelle.

-Vous dites paix, moi j'entends esclavage. Vous pouvez diriger ma vie, mais vous ne changerez pas ma haine contre vous. À mes yeux, vous serez toujours ceux qui ont déjà détruit ma vie.

Je me dirige à grands pas vers la sortie, m'attendant presque à ce qu'elle ordonne aux gardes de s'emparer de moi. Un rien de peur me fait tressaillir à cette idée. Un vainqueur peut-il être fait Muet ? Ou exécuté ? La mort me semble une alternative somme toute séduisante, vu le peu qui me reste.

La présidente retient ses gardes et me laisse sortir sans ajouter un mot. Alors que je clopine, toujours à cause de ces maudits talons hauts, je sens que je tremble de tout mon corps. Qu'est-ce que je viens de provoquer par mon inconscience ?

XXXXXXX

_Amber Dawn_

Le soir venu, le cirque du Capitole est plein à craquer pour la tant attendue entrevue du vainqueur. La Miraculée, la plus jeune gagnante à ce jour, suscite beaucoup d'excitation. De la loge présidentielle, vêtue de ses plus élégants atours, la présidente salue son peuple tels les empereurs de jadis. Les deux frères, toujours ridiculement identiques, entrent alors sur scène avec enthousiasme et présente la petite Elisa, sous les acclamations de la foule.

La jeune fille pénètre sur la scène d'un pas mal assuré à cause de ses talons hauts –Dawn est forcée d'admettre que ces chaussures sont des horreurs à porter-, légèrement soutenue par son mentor qui semble avoir fait des efforts pour son apparence, par son hôtesse à la mine renfrognée et par son équipe de préparation. Tout ce beau petit monde s'installe et l'entrevue commence avec les questions de routine, comment elle va, quel sentiment cela fait d'être vainqueur…ce genre de chose. Elisa reste étonnamment et désespérément neutre dans ses réponses. Dans un sens, c'est mieux que son attitude exécrable de plus tôt dans la journée, mais d'un autre côté, ce n'est pas ce que le public veut. Certains d'entre eux ont mis leur argent sur elle, et ils ne veulent pas d'une championne amorphe.

Les choses vont rapidement changer.

Finalement, l'écran s'illumine du sceau du Capitole et le silence se fait dans l'assemblée. La présidente s'installe confortablement et se prépare à admirer cette œuvre dont elle est en partie responsable.

_Il y a longtemps, le monde frôla l'éradication. C'est dans la nature humaine de toujours vouloir dominer, détruire, souiller. Un ancien livre prophétisa la fin de l'humanité, annonçant la venue de quatre cavaliers._

Des images du bain de sang s'enchaînèrent, mettant les morts les plus atroces en premier plan.

_Le premier cavalier se nommait Guerre, et il montait un cheval rouge comme le sang._

Les dix victimes du premier jour s'enchaînent. L'impact de voir ces combats au milieu d'une cité détruite par la guerre est puissant. Un fond rouge marque la transition, tandis que les autres victimes s'enchaînent. Des alliances se forment, toutes condamnées à se terminer dans la violence. Le combat entre ces alliances, puis l'apothéose vient lorsque, ne restant que huit survivants, la bombe cachée dans la corne d'abondance explose, élevant un champignon atomique au-dessus de l'arène.

_Pestilence, le second cavalier, destiné à apporter la maladie et la pourriture._

Tous les tributs malades à cause des radiations. Karel Stooke du district Douze et Naohm Witold du district Deux succombant à des infections ou aux radiations. Heureusement, il n'y a pas eu trop de victimes pour ça. L'apparition des Banshees, prévus d'apparaître après les retombées pour accroitre l'influence de «Pestilence».

_Sur les survivants, Famine, sur un cheval noir, s'abattrait pour conduire à leur perte les humains affaiblis._

Aucune victime, mais les monteurs ont pris la peine de montrer les tributs dépérir de la faim et de la soif, tandis que les rares sources d'eau et de nourriture de l'arène n'existaient plus, toutes contaminées par les retombées radioactives.

_En dernier, Mort, sur son cheval pâle._

Le dernier jour, les derniers morts. Lothar Wolfe succombant face à Clayton Odair, ce dernier se sacrifiant pour permettre à Malek et Elisa de fuir les Banshees ; le combat final au sommet de l'arche, Nyx se faisant tuer par Elisa Summers ; et enfin, Malek Roxen encaisser une balle pour sa soeur et mourir dans les bras de cette dernière.

_Des cendres du cataclysme, Panem s'est relevée, a offert la prospérité et ramené l'espoir à tout un peuple. Toutefois, certains refusèrent cette paix, poussée par l'instinct meurtrier qui est la malédiction de notre race._

Des images de la rébellion, que beaucoup de gens reconnaissent, provoquent des murmures troublés dans la foule. Ce n'était pas prévu, cela va au-delà des meilleurs moments de l'Expiation. Le sourire d'Amber Dawn s'étire davantage, tandis que tout le monde peut voir en accélérer les rebelles semer le chaos et la mort avant d'être repoussé par ceux qui allaient devenir après les pacificateurs. Au final, les images qui passent encore aujourd'hui de la destruction du district Treize.

_Les districts rebelles acceptèrent d'expier leurs péchés grâce aux Hunger Games. Le Capitole aurait pu tous les détruire pour leur traitrise, mais il se montra indulgent. Aujourd'hui, certains croyaient que la punition était suffisante. Que les Jeux n'étaient plus nécessaires. Mais la malédiction humaine ne se terminera jamais._

À présent, c'est l'image de Malek Roxen qui se présente. Alors blessé, sale et l'air fou –effet amplifié avec quelques retouches artificielles-, un montage le montre particulièrement violent, combinant à cela tous les discours les plus injurieux qu'il a pu tenir contre le Capitole. La foule gronde devant ce qui semble être l'incarnation de l'antéchrist.

_Voilà la vraie nature humaine. Voilà pourquoi le Capitole existe. Pour combattre la sauvagerie et le chaos._

Le Capitole avait besoin de détruire Malek Roxen, s'assurer que sa mort, son noble sacrifice pour sa sœur, ne le fasse pas devenir un martyr pour la cause rebelle. À présent, la foule gronde de colère et de haine, et Dawn comprend qu'elle a réussi. Toute la popularité que le défunt tribut a pu acquérir au Capitole, elle n'est maintenant plus que poussière.

Les dés ont été lancés. Une fois de plus, Dawn en sort vainqueur. Et avec elle, le Capitole.

XXXXXXX

_Elisa Summers_

Je suis encore sous le choc. Incapable de réfléchir, la seule chose qui tourne et retourne dans mon esprit, c'est cette image violente de Malek, cette image corrompue…cette image _fausse_. Mon estomac se tord alors que je suis pris de nausées devant cette horreur, ce sacrilège. Ils ne pouvaient pas se contenter de l'assassiner avec tous les autres ? Il fallait en plus qu'ils crachent sur sa mémoire, le fasse devenir un monstre au service du Capitole dans la mort. Je peux entendre cette foule il y a quelques minutes à peine au comble de la joie se répandre en insultes contre les rebelles et mon frère en particulier, taper du pied et gronder comme une bande de perroquets effarouchés.

À cet instant, l'utilité d'avoir une colonne de pacificateur devant la scène du cirque devient évidente. Dawn avait prévu tout ça. La sécurité est là pour s'assurer que les effusions de colère ne dégénèrent pas, mais approuve quand même les insultes.

Je lève les yeux vers la loge présidentielle. Même dans la semi-pénombre, je peux voir la présidente me dévisager avec un insupportable sourire. Elle lève son verre à ma santé, tandis que les frères Ocrux commencent à ramener le calme pour la suite de l'émission. Trop secouée, il me faut quelques instants pour réaliser que l'on me parle.

-Elisa ? me demande Vulcus, sa chevelure dorée brillant sous les spots lumineux.

-Hein ? je m'exclame, réalisant que l'émission a repris.

Quelques rires s'élèvent de la foule, à ma grande confusion. Je voudrais m'enfoncer dans mon fauteuil et disparaître de l'existence.

-Quelqu'un est nerveuse ce soir, s'esclaffe Vulcus en s'adressant à la foule. Je voulais savoir ce que tu pensais maintenant que le vrai visage de ton frère a été révélé. Ce doit être dur.

Il…il doit plaisanter ? Il m'a vraiment demandé cela ?

-Tu es sûre que ça va ? intervient Auguste. Tu te sens bien ?

-Je sors d'une arène, je réponds en grinçant des dents. J'ai tué deux personnes et j'ai provoqué la mort d'une troisième. Mon frère, celui que j'aimais plus que tout, est mort dans mes bras après avoir sacrifié sa vie pour moi. Et maintenant, bandes de salopards, vous souillez sa mémoire en présentant ce mensonge cruel et dégoûtant. Et vous me demandez SI JE ME SENS BIEN ?!

La rage m'aveugle. Je veux faire disparaître ces sourires trop brillants pour être naturel ou sincère, je veux faire payer la mémoire tachée de Malek. Sans réfléchir, j'arrache un talon haut de mon pied et bondit sur Vulcus –le plus proche des deux frères- et, me saisissant de son col, entreprend de lui marteler le visage avec le talon pointu. L'odieux sourire de façade s'efface et est remplacé par une expression horrifiée, tandis qu'il tente vainement de se défendre.

-Oh mon dieu, s'écrit-il. Oh mon dieu, par pitié, à l'aide.

Quelqu'un me saisit par la taille et m'éloigne prestement du présentateur qui commençait à afficher des plaies sur son visage de plastique. Je hurle de frustration et me débat, mais mon agresseur m'immobilise d'une poigne de fer.

-Salauds ! je hurle en gesticulant. Salauds, salauds, SALAUDS !

Alors qu'on m'entraîne vers les coulisses, la voix de Griffin juste à côté de mon oreille, prouvant que c'est lui qui s'est interposé, me siffle de me la fermer immédiatement.

-Tu vas tous nous faire tuer si tu continues, insiste-t-il.

Je finis par me calmer, mais essentiellement parce que je me suis épuisée toute seule. C'est vrai que je sors tout juste de convalescence, après tout.

Mais ce soir, la présidente a commis une grave erreur. Elle peut me menacer, me trancher la langue ou me torturer, mais elle a fait la seule chose que je trouve absolument impardonnable : elle s'en est prise à Malek. Elle a utilisé mon frère comme une arme contre les rebelles, et je sais pertinemment que c'est la dernière chose qu'il aurait voulue.

Elle vient de se faire une ennemie. Et même si je ne suis pour l'instant qu'une gamine, je vais faire en sorte que la rébellion ne meure pas. Pour qu'un jour, elle éclate à nouveau et renverse finalement ce pouvoir pourri.

C'est tout ce qui me reste.

XXXXXXX

Le retour en train vers le district Huit est pénible. J'ai vu avant le départ le cercueil scellé de Malek, ce qui a été suffisant pour me faire éclater en sanglots. Griffin, en rentrant avec moi, m'a prévenu de ne pas ouvrir le cercueil. Les tributs tombés ne sont jamais embaumés pour leur retour chez eux, et il vaut mieux que je ne le vois pas dans cet état.

Lorsque je revois les immeubles décrépis du Huit et le smog familier, je n'arrive plus à m'y sentir chez moi. Je n'ai certainement pas adopté le Capitole pour maison, mais si je ne suis plus à la maison dans mon district natal, quel endroit me reste-t-il ?

J'ai un choc d'abord en découvrant que David a été arrêté le jour de la Moisson pour haute trahison, et ensuite parce qu'une révolte a éclaté dans le district suite au sacrifice de mon frère. Les gens enragés ont attaqué les pacificateurs et plusieurs se sont emparés d'armes tandis que des rebelles survivants ont mobilisé des gens pour tenter de prendre le contrôle de tout le district. Hélas, les renforts des pacificateurs ont balayé ce début de révolte, et pour leur dernier baroud d'honneur, vingt rebelles confirmés ont été arrêtés. Ils vont se faire exécuter aujourd'hui, en même temps que David.

Ils n'attendaient que moi.

Peter et Kara se tiennent près de moi devant le peloton. La mairesse Wellwood, toujours aussi vide d'énergie, récite lentement les closes du traité de Trahison avant d'annoncer la sentence. Lorsqu'elle demande si les condamnés ont une dernière parole, c'est David qui parle au nom de tous.

-Nous mourrons en gardant en nos cœurs toute notre haine du Capitole. Puisse-t-il brûler comme ils ont fait brûler le district Treize.

-Ça suffit, crache le chef des pacificateurs de notre district. Armes…en joue !

Pas moins d'une quarantaine de fusils s'enclenchent en même temps, tandis que la ligne d'exécuteurs vise les rebelles. Ces derniers ne bronchent pas, et si certains ferment les yeux, la plupart rendent leur regard aux pacificateurs.

-FEU ! hurle le chef en abaissant son bras.

La première salve fauche les vingt-et-un rebelles, qui s'écroulent comme des marionnettes à qui l'on vient de couper les fils. Je ne peux retenir un cri étranglé, mais je suis plus choquée que dégoûtée. Je trouve injuste de voir ces hommes et ces femmes mourir parce qu'ils se battaient pour une cause à laquelle ils croyaient. Ils méritent un hommage…

J'ignore pourquoi, mais le souvenir de la Moisson me revient en tête. Plus précisément, celle du district Douze. Imitant le geste de Karel, je viens embrasser les doigts du milieu de ma main droite avant de faire un large salut aux victimes. Peter ne tarde pas à m'imiter, suivit par Kara et nos voisins proches. Bientôt, dans un silence complet, tous ceux rassemblés devant l'hôtel de justice font le même hommage respectueux aux rebelles. Il me semble voir une lueur dans les yeux de cadavres de la mairesse, mais elle disparait vite. Le chef des pacificateurs, en revanche, bout de rage et ordonne à ses troupes de nous disperser.

Les funérailles de Malek et David ont lieu en même temps. Comme nous n'avons pas d'espace au district Huit pour entretenir des cimetières, les dépouilles sont incinérées et les cendres dispersées au-dessus de la ville, se mêlant à jamais au smog qui constitue notre ciel.

Les semaines passent, puis les mois. La vie reprend son rythme dans le district Huit, et probablement dans tout Panem. J'ai emménagé avec Peter, Kara et Karl dans le village des vainqueurs, un ensemble de maisons luxueuses installées au centre d'un champ de force élevé en permanence afin de repousser la pollution de l'air et les bruits des usines. On m'a donné accès à un appareil holographique qui me permet d'afficher le ciel que je veux, mais je ne m'en sers pas. Cela me rappelle trop l'arène.

Les cauchemars continuent de me tourmenter la nuit. Bientôt, Kara doit me faire prescrire des médicaments pour me faire dormir sans rêve. Autrement, je n'arrive pas à me reposer. Mais ces drogues ressemblent un peu trop au procédé malsain de Griffin. De temps en temps, j'escamote ma dose. Mais les cauchemars reviennent en force.

C'est toujours l'arène que je vois. Les mutations humaines –des Banshees, apparemment-, les carrières, Nyx et son briquet…et Malek, qui meurt sous mes yeux encore et encore. Cela s'accroit davantage alors que l'hiver sans neige du district Huit commence à poindre, et avec lui la promesse d'une nouvelle épreuve.

Et lorsque, en me réveillant, j'apprends que mon styliste est arrivé, je voudrais rester dans mon lit pour l'éternité. Je pars pour un long voyage à travers tout Panem. À l'occasion de la Tournée de la victoire, ils vont me faire visiter tous les districts et rencontrer les familles des victimes. Cette perspective m'effraie.

_« Parfois, une braise en sommeil depuis des années peut provoquer un incendie »_


	22. La souffrance de tout un peuple

_Quoi ?! Déjà un chapitre ? Oh que oui ! Moi-même, je m'impatiente, lorsque j'ai des chapitres à l'avance. Pour être franc, celui-là en était déjà à la phase de correction lorsque j'ai publié le précédent chapitre. Pour la fin, je suis très productif. Mon imagination fonctionne à fond la caisse._

_Certains commencent sans doute à se poser des questions, alors que la fin de Sacrifiés approche, concernant la prochaine histoire que je vous ai promise. Je le répète, je vais quitter pour un temps l'univers de Hunger Games pour un autre bien différent. Vous voulez savoir lequel ? Sinon c'est le bûcher ? Bandes de malappris…tenez, voilà donc les infos que vous voulez…tsss._

_Donc, la prochaine histoire signée Sorcikator portera le titre de __**Requiem pour un clown**__ et nous emmènera dans une version de mon crue de l'univers __**Batman**__. Eh oui, après Panem, voilà que Gotham City me servira de terrain de jeu. Cependant, Requiem sera un peu particulier. Oubliez le chevalier noir lui-même, ce ne sera pas lui le héros pour une fois. Nous plongerons plutôt dans l'esprit troublé d'Harley Quinn, fidèle alliée du Joker._

_Ça vous intéresse ? Vous connaissez quelqu'un que cela pourrait intéresser ? N'hésitez pas à propager la nouvelle. Requiem sera publié le même jour que le bonus de fin de Sacrifiés, après l'épilogue._

_Mais inutile de s'attarder là-dessus pour tout de suite, n'est-ce pas ? Nous avons encore Sacrifiés à terminer. Ceci est donc l'avant-dernier chapitre. Note amusante, j'avais à la base prévu que ce soit le dernier, mais au final, j'avais assez d'éléments pour faire un 21__e__ chapitre (qui sera publier quand j'aurai le temps ; quelque chose appelé «vie sociale» va me tenir occupé pas mal toute la semaine)._

_Mes excuses pour cette longue note d'auteur, pour ceux qui sont toujours là, et à la prochaine ! :-D_

**CHAPITRE VINGTIÈME**

**La souffrance de tout un peuple**

Finalement, je finis par me lever pour aller voir nos «invités». Il ne s'agirait pas qu'on envoie les pacificateurs me sortir du lit par la peau du cou, n'est-ce pas ? Toujours en chemise de nuit, j'accompagne Kara dans le salon. La jeune femme rayonne dernièrement, et il suffit de voir son ventre pour comprendre. Enceinte de son premier enfant, comment pourrait-elle être malheureuse ? Je lui ai fait la promesse de m'assurer que ce petit n'aurait pas besoin de prendre de tesserae. Histoire que le sort lui soit le plus favorable possible.

Toutefois, la personne que j'ai la surprise de voir n'est pas Gliese, mais Joachim. Le jeune homme à la peau basanée est accompagné d'une femme du même que lui, qui arbore toutefois une coquetterie si discrète qu'il est impossible de deviner qu'elle est une Capitolienne.

-Hé Elisa, me dit Joachim. J'ai reçu mon diplôme de l'université des arts de la mode, et du coup, on m'a offert le poste de styliste du district Huit !

-Et Gliese ?

-Vu le travail qu'elle avait fait, elle s'est vu offrir une promotion. Elle va travailler au district Quatre désormais.

Un district relativement riche, et qui fournit des carrières. Sans compter la réputation qu'au Quatre de fournir les tributs les plus séduisants de tout Panem. Elle le mérite, je suppose. Au moins, je suis contente que le nouveau styliste soit un visage familier.

-Au fait, j'aimerais te présenter ma fiancée, dit-il avec un large sourire. Nous allons nous marier l'été prochain, avant la Moisson des vingt-sixièmes Jeux.

-Mes félicitations, je dis d'une voix éteinte.

Je n'arrive même plus à feindre l'enthousiasme. Je vais encore devoir quitter le district pour faire le pantin. Pour le moment, c'est tout ce dont j'arrive à penser.

-Ça ne va pas ? me demande Joachim, l'air inquiet.

-À votre avis ? je rétorque. Je vais rencontrer les familles des tributs que j'ai tué. Plus ceux qui sont morts pour moi.

Il s'agenouille à ma hauteur et me pose une main sur l'épaule. Il me regarde avec une telle compassion que j'aurais presque envie de me jeter dans ses bras et de pleurer. Mais je me retiens. Il est comme les autres. Un type du Capitole. Pire, il travaille de bon gré aux Hunger Games.

-Je sais que tu ne me fais pas confiance. Mais je veux que tu me croies, quand je dis que je ne veux que t'aider. Je te le promets, aussi vrai que mon nom est Joachim Cinna.

-Faites votre boulot, je réponds. Les caméras doivent déjà m'attendre avec impatience, non ?

Je me laisse coiffer, maquiller et habiller sans protester. À la fin, je suis forcé d'admettre que le résultat est joli, mais à peine je me retrouve dehors que je suis assailli par les caméras. Ça y est, je me souviens pourquoi j'appréhendais ce moment.

Mais à mesure que je me déplace vers le train, sous bonne escorte de pacificateurs, me faire filmer sous toutes les coutures accroit ma frustration. Autant dans cette maison, je suis hanté par les ombres et les souvenirs, autant que me retrouver de nouveau confronté au Capitole ravive mon courage et ma colère. Je ne dois pas oublier qui est l'ennemi ; ne pas oublier le combat que Malek et David ne peuvent plus poursuivre.

Il me faut passer à travers cette épreuve, peut-être même tâter le pouls des districts. S'il y a eu des révoltes au Huit, peut-être en a-t-il eu ailleurs ? Je vais être surveillée en permanence, alors je ne pourrai rien tenter. Mais je peux sans doute faire quelque chose…n'est-ce pas ?

Griffin m'attend dans le train, une fois de plus loin des foules. Nous échangeons des signes de tête et restons dans un silence sinistre pendant les premières heures du voyage.

On m'a dit que la Tournée allait nous voyager à travers tout Panem en commençant par le district Douze et en finissant par un retour triomphal dans le Huit, où un festin sera organisé pour tous les habitants. Sans oublier un passage au Capitole, où une réception au palais présidentiel m'attend. Considérant comment j'ai quitté la présidente la dernière fois, je n'ai pas particulièrement hâte à celui-là.

Une étape à la fois.

XXXXXXX

_District Douze_

L'essentiel de ce qui s'est passé entre Malek et Karel m'est inconnu. Lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés dans l'arène, la jeune fille est morte peu après, et mon frère n'a jamais eu le temps d'en parler, s'il avait voulu. À ma question, Peter a dit que Malek avait découvert une amie chère en elle, et qu'il est probable que sa mort l'ait bouleversé plus qu'il ne le montrait. Je dois me fier à sa parole, puisque je me refuse de regarder les rediffusions de l'Expiation.

Le premier choc que j'ai, c'est la neige. C'est la première fois que j'en vois, et je trouve cela tout de suite magnifique, tout ce manteau blanc recouvrant le paysage. Il y a également ici tellement de nature que je doute d'abord que nous nous trouvons effectivement dans une zone habitée. Mais en apercevant la ville, je comprends.

Depuis toujours, le district Douze est considéré comme étant le plus pauvre et le plus insignifiant. En voyant les misérables maisons, presque des cabanes pour certaines, entassées les unes contre les autres au milieu d'une allée couverte d'une neige grise et à moitié fondue, je comprends mieux. Il y a de la poussière de charbon partout ici, sur chaque surface à peu près lisse, et même les visages des habitants sont grisâtres.

L'hôtel de justice semble être le seul bâtiment à peu près moderne et solide, et son style capitolien semble écraser toute la ville autour de lui. Le maire, un petit homme squelettique, me salue d'une voix grinçante et sentir sa main osseuse durant la poignée de main me fait frissonner.

Des gens se rassemblent sur la place, et en moins d'une heure, l'essentiel de la population adulte est là. C'est vraiment à ce moment que la population réduite du Douze saute aux yeux. À peine le quart de celle du district Huit, qui est pourtant loin d'être la plus vaste de Panem. Autre chose que je constate, c'est le manque d'enthousiasme qui habite ces hommes et ces femmes maigres et malades. Le travail dans les mines prend son tribut, et un nombre non négligeable arbore des blessures telles des membres amputés ou des marques de brûlure.

Deux loges spéciales ont été aménagées sur le devant de la foule, et je sens ma gorge se serrer. C'est là que se trouvent les familles. Pour le garçon dont je ne sais même pas le nom, je trouve un couple entouré de toute une marmaille de divers âges, dont deux jeunes adultes qui tentent eux aussi de calmer les plus jeunes. La mère a les yeux bouffis, comme si elle avait pleuré, mais le père n'affiche aucune émotion.

Quant à la famille Stooke, il n'y a que la mère et le père pour répondre à l'appel. La mère, un portrait craché de sa défunte fille, pleure toujours à chaude larme, soutenue par un homme costaud à qui il manque une jambe. Après le discours vide de sens qu'on m'a demandé d'apprendre dans le train, je plonge la main dans la poche de mon manteau, refermant mes doigts sur le métal froid de la broche du geai moqueur.

Je me dirige lentement vers le couple Stooke et leur tends le bijou, un peu gênée.

-C'était à votre fille, je leur explique. Elle l'avait donné à mon frère, qui me l'a ensuite donné, mais je n'en veux pas. Je crois qu'elle vous revient.

La femme examine la broche comme s'il s'agissait d'un serpent venimeux. Puis, son visage se tord et elle crache à mes pieds, me faisant bondir en arrière par réflexe.

-Sales rebelles, vous ne pouvez donc pas laisser notre famille tranquille ? s'écrit-elle, hystérique. Vous nous avez tout pris, avec votre esprit belliqueux. Nous ne voulons rien de toi, sale garce ! Fiche le camp !

Sous le choc, je recule, abasourdi de me faire agresser ainsi. La broche toujours serrée dans mon poing, je retourne sur la scène, déjà désireuse de quitter ce district.

Après un banquet très sobre constitué essentiellement de pain insipide et d'eau, nous repartons vers le train. En chemin, je croise une fillette qui doit avoir quelques années de moins que moi. Je lui donne la broche en précisant que c'est un porte-bonheur. J'aurais dit n'importe quoi pour m'en débarrasser. Il semble avoir entraîné le malheur à tous ses précédents propriétaires, et alors que le train s'élance dans un blizzard, je regrette un peu d'avoir confié cet objet de malheur à une fillette qui n'a rien fait de mal. Au moins, la broche est de retour dans son district d'origine. Il y a une forme de justice.

XXXXXXX

_District Onze_

De mieux en mieux, je songe en voyant les immenses champs et vergers du Onze. Le district de Rudy. Dans mon esprit, le seul souvenir qui domine est celui de la cousine de Malek alors qu'elle m'abandonne aux mains des carrières. Elle est morte peu après, vaincue par Malek. Durant le film, ils ont un peu trop filmé le moment où les rats lui sautent dessus et la dévorent vivante.

J'apprends ainsi qu'elle et son partenaire de district se détestaient parce qu'ils avaient été jadis en couple et que ça avait très mal fini. Considérant que Rudy a tué son ex elle-même, je ne peux qu'imaginer quel genre de dispute a pu les diviser à ce point.

J'ai également pu rencontrer l'oncle paternel de Malek, un homme maigre arborant la même longue tignasse que mon frère, bien qu'une barbe s'ajoute à cela. Il vient lui-même s'excuser pour les comportements de sa fille, s'accusant d'avoir mal élevé ses enfants et d'avoir encore moins bien géré la mort de l'aîné. Après l'accueil cruel du Douze, cela me fait l'effet d'un baume au cœur.

Une chose qui me frappe aussi par le contraste, c'est la population massive du Onze. À peine le cinquième a été autorisé à quitter les champs, mais ils sont plus nombreux que le district Huit et Douze combinés. Un type m'explique qu'il n'y a pas de ville à proprement parler dans ce district, mais uniquement une myriade de villages dispersés entre les hectares de cultures. Les bâtiments usés autour de l'hôtel de justice sont essentiellement réservés pour les besoins du gouvernement. Le district Onze est le plus vaste territoire de Panem, plus vaste que le Capitole lui-même, mais également l'un des plus pauvres. À demi-mot, Griffin me fait comprendre à demi-mot que même s'ils produisent une partie majeure de la nourriture de Panem, rares sont ceux qui mangent à leur faim.

Néanmoins, le repas en mon honneur est beaucoup plus copieux que dans le Douze. Je ne peux toutefois pas m'empêcher de songer que nous enlevons peut-être le pain de la bouche de plusieurs familles. Je termine mon assiette pour ne pas être impoli, mais l'injustice est flagrante. Je n'ai rien fait d'autre que tuer et survivre. Je ne mérite pas plus que ces gens de manger à ma faim.

Après le repas et avant notre départ, Griffin me confie qu'il apprécie l'air pur de ce district. Presque pas de pollution, avec l'odeur des champs en arrière-plan, il y aurait presque une ambiance paisible, si ce n'était pas la présence extrêmement oppressante des pacificateurs. Ici, ils sont constamment armés et prêts à tirer, et ils ont des chiens. Être le garde-manger de Panem a ça de négatif.

Je retiens toutefois une chose de ma visite : malgré leur pauvreté et la présence des pacificateurs, les gens du Onze sont un peuple soudé. Contrairement au district Douze, ils n'ont probablement pas complètement abandonné l'idée de gagner un jour leur liberté.

XXXXXXX

_District Dix_

Le district du bétail possède probablement la puanteur la plus suffocante du monde. Même chez moi, où l'atmosphère est saturée de produits chimiques, n'arrive pas à la cheville des relents des fumiers et d'animaux. Et de ces animaux, il y en a des centaines, uniquement dans le village que l'on m'a fait visiter ! Le guide me propose de me faire visiter un des abattoirs, mais les cris stridents qui s'en élèvent me font refuser immédiatement.

À la place, je demande à ce qu'on en finisse au plus vite. Je n'ai presque aucun souvenir des tributs d'ici, en dehors de cet effrayant garçon tué par Lothar alors qu'il gisait inconscient proche de la corne d'abondance. Assommé par Malek. De fait, il n'y a qu'un vieillard sénile à peine conscient de l'endroit où il se trouve pour représenter une famille.

Alors que je prononce le discours spécial du district Dix –chaque district a le sien, adapté à ses particularités- une clameur s'élève soudain de la foule d'éleveurs. Un groupe d'une quinzaine de personnes vient de pénétrer sur la place, masqués et équipés d'armes de fortunes. Incitant leurs semblables à les imités, ils se jettent sur les pacificateurs et une bataille sanglante s'engage.

La foule autour d'eux, loin de se mêler de leurs affaires, s'éloigne plutôt le plus possible des combats. À ma grande horreur, les pacificateurs dégainent des armes à feu et commencent à tirer. Des cris de terreur s'élèvent et les gens s'égaillent, chacun tâchant de sauver sa peau. Griffin me tire à l'écart, et nous sommes dans le train sans même attendre le banquet. De toute façon, l'abattoir m'a coupé l'appétit, alors je ne me plains pas.

-Ils les ont tués ! je m'exclame à Griffin. Ils pouvaient juste les arrêter…

-Il y a eu une révolte ici aussi, comme dans le Huit, répond le mentor. Les pacificateurs n'ont pas pris de chance. Il parait que ça a été violent.

XXXXXXX

_District Neuf_

Encore choquée par mon expérience dans le district Dix, je ne prête pas beaucoup attention à ce qui se trouve dans ce district. Malheureusement, je ne peux que remarquer la franche hostilité que la foule silencieuse m'offre durant mon discours. Alors que je ne connaissais même pas les tributs de chez eux, ils semblent me haïr sans me connaître simplement pour ce que je suis devenu : une gagnante des Hunger Games. Un outil du Capitole.

L'injustice de leurs jugements me fait fondre en larmes dès que je suis à l'écart des regards. Toute cette tension, cette colère, cette haine…contre moi ! Je n'ai rien fait, ce n'est pas de ma faute…

Ce n'est même pas encore la moitié des districts que je suis déjà à bout.

XXXXXXX

_District Sept_

Avant même de sortir du train, à notre arrivée dans les forêts enneigées du district Sept, je suis terrorisée. Mes deux victimes provenaient d'ici. Les familles ont toutes les raisons du monde de me haïr. Après tout, j'ai personnellement tué chacun des tributs du Sept. La perspective de rencontrer les familles Sommerhearst et Payne me terrifie.

Mis à part cela, le Sept est un endroit magnifique. Comme on pourrait s'y attendre pour le district du bois, il y a des arbres partout, de tous les genres et de toutes les tailles. Le paysage est couvert de neige, encore plus que dans le Douze, et si l'on excepte les usines un peu plus loin, sur les collines, le tableau est parfait.

Les maisons sont essentiellement faites en bois, d'un bois moins beau que ce qui se voit au Capitole, mais au moins les habitants peuvent se fournir dans leur propre industrie. Sous l'insistance des pacificateurs –relativement peu nombreux-, les gens lancent des acclamations vides de toutes émotions. Ils ne me détestent pas comme au Neuf ; ils s'en fichent. Un peu comme au district Douze, ils font ce qu'ils peuvent pour obéir.

Je vois enfin les familles, en montant sur la scène avec Griffin. Pour Yeol Payne, ma première victime, je ne vois qu'un quadragénaire au même nez protubérant aux allures de brutes et un jeune homme maigre, déjà adulte, qui n'affiche aucune émotion. Quant à l'espace des proches de Nyx, je ne vois qu'une femme aux traits ravagés, vieillis trop tôt par des épreuves et une aigreur que je ne peux deviner. Elle affiche un air absent et manipule une sorte de colifichet que je ne reconnais pas.

Après mon discours, je me sens obligé d'aller les voir, de leur demander pardon. C'est la moindre des choses. Commençant par monsieur Payne, l'homme renifle de mépris et annonce haut et fort que de toute façon, c'était une mauviette pas même capable de battre une fille. Pire, une fille encore aux couches. Malgré cette réaction cruelle pour le défunt, je ressens tout de même un vague soulagement que sa colère ne soit pas dirigée vers moi.

L'expérience de la mère de Nyx est troublante. Me regardant sans me voir, elle remercie une quelconque entité de l'avoir débarrassé du démon qui l'a hantait, puis fond en larme devant son bébé perdu, avant de revenir à l'état de prière, et ainsi de suite. Cette femme a perdu la raison.

À mon grand soulagement, on m'éloigne d'elle pour le banquet. Durant le repas dans l'hôtel de justice –le seul bâtiment en pierre-, j'observe distraitement la neige tomber sur la forêt, rêvant de pouvoir m'y aventurer, de grimper dans ces arbres géants et de me cacher parmi ces branches. Si ma crainte de tomber sur des amis de mes victimes n'était pas aussi grande, je crois que je tenterais de fausser compagnie un temps à mon escorte.

Mais je reste une bonne petite fille et fais ce que l'on attend de moi.

XXXXXXX

_District Six_

-On est bien que chez soi, commente amèrement Griffin en voyant les hautes clôtures électrifiées du district Six.

-C'est vrai que vous êtes né ici ? je demande au mentor. À quoi cela ressemble ?

-Beaucoup de sécurité, répond-il. Nous produisons les hovercrafts du Capitole, les wagons de trains, les voitures…les pacificateurs s'assurent que personne ne tente de saboter leurs véhicules.

-C'est déjà arrivé ?

-Officiellement ? Jamais. En réalité ? Je ne crois pas qu'ils s'inquièteraient autant si tout allait bien…

Un léger sourire s'est étiré sur ses lèvres, mais il jette un coup d'œil aux employés du train qui ne semblent pas l'avoir entendu.

-Pour être honnête, poursuit-il, je n'ai plus rien qui me rattache à cet endroit. J'ai tout perdu…parce que j'étais stupide, arrogant et égoïste. Et ce sont les gens que j'aimais qui en ont payé le prix.

Il me raconte sa triste histoire, parle sans entrer dans les détails de ses Jeux, de la Triade qu'il a formée, comment il a dû porter le coup de grâce à l'une de ses alliées sur la fin. Puis la mort de ses parents, sa fiancée enceinte qui s'est suicidée pour des motifs flous, tout ça parce qu'il se croyait intouchable et qu'il a cru pouvoir défier le Capitole.

-Je…je suis désolé, me dit-il à mon grand étonnement. Désolé que tu doives vivre mon cauchemar, désormais.

L'émotion lui brise la voix et il commence sangloter, me rappelant qu'il est à peine un adulte. Dans un sens, je reconnais ce que Malek aurait pu devenir, si j'étais morte et lui vainqueur. Ce qui ne fait que raviver ma compassion et, réagissant à l'instinct, j'enlace le jeune mentor pour tenter de le réconforter. Griffin me rend mon étreinte, en ayant manifestement besoin.

-T'es une bonne petite, dit-il. Tu ne mérites pas ça…C'est vraiment injuste…

-Je ne vais pas laisser Dawn me briser, je réponds en me voulant rassurante. Je vais faire attention…

Intérieurement, je n'ai jamais autant douté de moi qu'en ce moment.

XXXXXXX

_District Cinq_

Ma Tournée dans le district Cinq semble tout droit sortie d'un livre d'instruction. Tout se déroule selon l'horaire, à la minute prêt. Présentation de la gagnante, mon discours aussi vide de sens que les autres, une courte présentation des immenses centrales fournissant l'énergie partout au pays et pour finir, le banquet en mon honneur avec des officiels ennuyeux et qui cachent à peine le fait qu'ils se fichent de mon existence. Seul point positif : malgré les efforts fournis pour les cacher, des indices évidents suggèrent que des mécontents anti-Capitole sévissent, notamment en couvrant les murs de graffitis en faveur des rebelles.

XXXXXXX

_District Quatre_

C'est la première fois que je vois la mer. Pour en avoir entendu parler à l'école, la voir en personne est cent fois plus impressionnant que tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer. Le district en lui-même est assez vaste, s'étendant sur des kilomètres de côte. Il n'y a cependant qu'une seule ville à proprement parler, là où se trouve l'hôtel de justice. D'ailleurs, un détail qui me surprend, c'est la rareté de la technologie, pour un district un peu plus riche que la moyenne. L'essentiel des machines, hormis l'éclairage, et concentré sur le domaine de la pêche, équipant les bateaux avec des radars perfectionnés et des analyseurs météorologiques dans des avant-postes marins. Il parait que les ouragans sont toujours un danger, et des tsunamis déchirent parfois les berges.

J'apprends également que les carrières du Quatre sont formées grâce au fort esprit de compétition qui règne ici. Des instructeurs privés entraînent les jeunes dont les parents peuvent payer le service. Je rencontre même l'entraîneur de Clayton, un homme aussi rigide qu'un soldat et si cruel envers ses «protégés» qu'on le surnomme secrètement «Major Connard».

Le jeune frère de Leon est le seul à se présenter à mon discours. Jeune homme quelques années plus jeune, il arbore le même charisme que son aîné, mais avec une douceur que Clayton n'affichait jamais. Avec lui se trouve une jeune fille séduisante à la crinière auburn, qui tente régulièrement, sans succès, de l'empêcher de grignoter des sucreries.

-Je t'en veux pas, me dit-il lorsque je vais à sa rencontre. Tu as offert l'occasion à mon frère d'avoir son moment de gloire, selon ses propres règles. J'ai choisi…de haïr le véritable responsable de sa mort. Notre père. J'ai fait en sorte qu'il ne me reverra jamais, ni moi ni mes futurs enfants.

-Il est un peu tôt pour parler de ça, lui glisse sa petite amie avec un sourire amusé.

-Avec une belle gueule comme la mienne ? Ce serait un crime contre l'humanité de ne pas propager mon ADN !

La famille de l'autre carrière, tuée par Clayton durant le bain de sang, semble plus honteuse de la défaite de leur proche que de la mort de cette dernière. Il me semble même les entendre discuter de préparer leur plus jeune fille aux entraînements dès l'an prochain…en voyant la fillette de cinq ans, j'en ai la nausée.

À cause du mauvais temps qui se prépare, la promenade en bateau qu'on m'avait promise à mon arrivée est annulée, et c'est déçu que je retourne dans le train. Pour une fois que j'aurais pu faire un truc marrant durant cette Tournée ! Je suis néanmoins soulagée de savoir que le frère de Clayton va s'en sortir sans lui.

XXXXXXX

_District Trois_

Je pourrais presque me croire de retour à la maison. Principal fournisseur de technologie et autre, le district Trois possède tellement d'usines qu'un smog permanent entoure les lieux. À dire vrai, le district entier semble être un complexe industriel géant dans lequel les gens vivent et travaillent. C'est aussi le seul district à posséder son propre réseau de train qui serpente partout entre les cheminées et les bâtiments.

À mon arrivée, on me fait porter un masque à gaz. En effet, le smog est tellement toxique aujourd'hui que respirer à l'air libre est considéré comme étant dangereux. Tout de suite, je comprends que la pollution est un problème encore plus grand que dans le district Huit.

Les gens ici sont pâles et maladifs en raison de toutes ces toxines. Je comprends rapidement qu'ils ne m'en veuillent pas particulièrement d'avoir survécu, puisque les deux tributs ont été sacrifiés de bonne grâce en raison des troubles qu'ils causaient. D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas de famille pour la Tatouée ; seulement un groupe de jeunes au crâne rasé comme elle et arborant des variantes de ses tatouages. On m'apprend ensuite qu'il s'agit d'une secte anarchique qui sévie dans le district, mais dont les membres sont assez rusés pour échapper à toutes formes d'autorité. Pour le garçon que je n'ai pas connu, personne ne cache qu'il s'agissait d'un violeur redouté du haut de ses dix-huit ans. Sa mort dès les débuts des Jeux en a soulagé plus d'un.

La peur règne en maître dans ce district. Les gens font ce qu'ils ont à faire et évitent comme la peste les problèmes. J'ai un peu pitié d'eux, mais je ressens un vague mépris à leur égard pour leur lâcheté. Il y a un nombre ridicule de pacificateurs dans leur district par rapport à leur large population –les familles nombreuses sont encouragées, vu le nombre de morts infantiles-, mais ce groupe restreint arrive à imposer sa loi tyrannique.

C'est comme le Capitole par rapport aux douze districts, finalement.

Pour la première fois de ma Tournée, j'ose m'esquiver de mon groupe pour quelques minutes, véritablement à bout de cette routine. Je sais que le Trois est dangereux, mais je m'en fiche.

En m'aventurant dans une zone résidentielle abandonnée, j'entends une voix adulte en train de donner des instructions.

-Non non, Spens, pas comme ça. Si tu frappes trop brutalement, tu vas laisser une ouverture à ton adversaire. Recommence.

Discrète, je m'approche afin d'observer une scène imprévue. Un homme est en train d'échanger des coups de bâton de bois avec un garçonnet de sept ans. Malgré le masque à gaz couvrant le visage des deux, je comprends que je suis témoin d'un moment privilégié entre un père et son fils.

-N'oublie pas, poursuit l'homme. Ne te presse pas, laisse l'adversaire s'épuiser à te frapper, reste attentif et frappe d'un coup mortel. On ne compte plus les brutes qui sont des cadavres aujourd'hui.

Cette scène me rappelle David et Malek, durant leurs entraînements communs aux arts martiaux. Un peu mélancolique, je me replie sans faire savoir ma présence, espérant que le sort soit plus favorable à cette famille qu'à la mienne.

XXXXXXX

_District Deux_

En théorie, ce district ne devrait pas être l'un des plus fortunés de Panem. En effet, fournir des matériaux de construction ne rend pas quelqu'un plus riche qu'un pêcheur ou un ingénieur. Le district Deux est toutefois spécial. David en parlait en grinçant des dents et les traitait de «collabos». Dans les derniers jours de la rébellion, le Deux s'est empressé de rejoindre docilement le Capitole et a même fourni de l'aide pour écraser les rebelles. Sans pour autant s'épargner les Hunger Games, les habitants du district Deux se sont vu offrir la gratitude du Capitole sous la forme de plus grandes réserves de nourriture et de meilleures conditions de vie. Les habitants du Deux sont également si dévoués au gouvernement qu'ils gobent sans problème les propagandes et acclament les Jeux comme un sport.

C'est aussi un district de tributs de carrière. Le centre d'entraînement qu'on me fait visiter cache à peine sa fonction d'usine à tribut, chose qui est en principe illégale. Dans la section liée à l'une des plus jeunes générations –la moyenne d'âge oscille entre huit et neuf ans-, une gamine colossale pour son jeune âge impose sa loi sur ses pauvres camarades. En comprenant que je suis la gagnante de cette année, la future carrière a un sourire hautain.

-Si _toi_ tu as pu gagner, alors je serai championne dans dix ans, affirme-t-elle avec une arrogance effrayante. Tâche de t'en souvenir, Elisa Summers ; Erwin Croon sera la gagnante un jour. Et on t'oubliera.

Mais dans quel genre de mentalité élève-t-on ces enfants ? je songe avec horreur. Ils n'ont aucune idée de ce que sont les Hunger Games. Ce n'est pas un jeu, bon sang ! Des gens _meurent_.

«Fort heureusement» pour moi, c'est des acclamations à peu près sincères que la foule me réserve, comme celles qu'on réserverait à n'importe quel champion d'une autre équipe qu'on respecte pour avoir gagné. Cela ne fait qu'amplifier mon malaise, de découvrir tout un peuple qui accepte avec joie cette tyrannie sanglante.

XXXXXXX

_District Un_

Un nouveau choc pour moi, en découvrant le district le plus riche de Panem. Des maisons solides et d'allures neuves, des voitures dans les rues, des gens à peu près nourris ; le district fournissant le luxe du Capitole parvient à partager une partie de ce confort, alors que les autres districts ne rêvent que d'un bout de pain frais.

Le père de Lothar me terrifie, car il considère absurde qu'une fille ait pu remporter la victoire. Il m'accuse même d'avoir gagné par tricherie, en laissant les vrais combattants s'entre-tuer pour moi. Il conclut son court discours venimeux en disant souhaiter qu'il m'arrive malheur, pour compenser la victoire volée à sa famille. Ce n'est pas la mort de son fils qui le rend fou de rage, c'est de s'être fait voler une victoire aux Jeux qui lui reste en travers de la gorge.

Les proches de Venka, qui a été abattu par un Traqueur, me prouvent qu'il existe une classe moins aisée dans ce district. À leur allure, ils me font davantage penser aux gens du district Douze. La mère est inconsolable, et le père est trop occupé à réconforter sa famille nombreuse pour m'en vouloir d'avoir survécu à sa fille aînée.

On me fait visiter l'Académie pour Jeunes Surdoués, décrite brièvement par Griffin dans le passé. Lothar et Venka y ont fait leurs études et leur entraînement, et il s'agit également d'une fabrique de tributs de carrière. Cette fois, j'évite de voir les jeunes étudiants, me rappelant trop la mentalité des futurs carrières du Deux.

Mon cauchemar touche à sa fin, je me dis en me couchant dans le train ce soir-là. Mais le pire reste à venir, car demain, je vais devoir subir l'épreuve du Capitole.

XXXXXXX

_Le Capitole_

La capitale de Panem s'est faite belle pour mon arrivée. Partout, des images géantes de moi sont accrochées sur les immeubles multicolores, et alors que le train entre en gare vers la fin de l'après-midi, un feu d'artifice crépite dans le ciel. J'entends mon nom hurlé par des milliers de gorges, et tous ces inconnus qui se pressent ne serait-ce que pour m'apercevoir…je me sens étouffer. Mon escorte force un passage dans la foule et me guide jusqu'au palais présidentiel.

Une large salle de bal a été aménagée, et comme on pouvait s'y attendre, il y a de la nourriture à volonté. Des dizaines d'inconnus viennent me serrer la main, certains se présentant comme des sponsors à moi ou à mon frère, d'autres étant des personnalités importantes du Capitole. Tous sont effroyablement grotesques et s'attirent mon antipathie et mon mépris, mais je m'efforce de renflouer ces émotions négatives. En effet, la présidente est bien évidemment présente, ses yeux affichant maintenant un gris acier un rien trop brillant pour être naturels. J'ai toujours l'impression que ses yeux me scrutent et m'étudient.

Le Haut-Juge Garrus lui-même vient se présenter, me demandant comment j'avais trouvé son arène. Je mens prudemment en disant que c'était étonnant. Comment pourrais-je lui décrire l'horreur, le sentiment d'oppression et la peur que m'a inspirée cette arène sans m'attirer son courroux ? Parmi tous ces gens, il est parmi ceux que je hais le plus.

Je ne peux m'empêcher également d'observer les serviteurs Muets, tandis qu'ils circulent parmi les invités pour leur servir des boissons ou des plats en particulier. Complètement dociles, ils arborent néanmoins tous cette expression de tristesse de ceux qui se sont résignés à un sort des plus défavorables. Même lorsque certains hommes ivres se permettent de tripoter des Muettes, elles ne réagissent pas.

Et ils sont de tous les âges, en plus. Le garçon qui vient me proposer un plateau de jus doit être encore plus jeune que Malek ! Mais qu'a donc pu faire cet adolescent pour mériter un tel traitement si jeune ?

-Très utiles, n'est-ce pas ? dit soudain la voix de Dawn.

Je sursaute, n'ayant pas réalisé qu'elle s'était approchée. Elle me sourit avec gentillesse, comme si je ne l'avais jamais défié plusieurs mois auparavant.

-Je ne suis jamais très encline à exécuter les gens, m'explique-t-elle. À quoi nous sert un cadavre ? En devenant Muets, les criminels se voient offrir une nouvelle chance d'aider la communauté.

Saisissant le col du garçon qui tentait de s'éclipser, elle l'attire vers moi et me le présente.

-Si tu veux, tu l'avoir celui-là. En bonne santé, obéissant. Si jeune, et il sait déjà faire la cuisine et nettoyer. Je t'en fais cadeau. Après tout, c'est ta victoire que nous célébrons.

Elle esquisse un clin d'œil à mon intention et nous plante là, le Muet et moi. L'adolescent fixe ses chaussures avec honte, même s'il est plus vieux et plus grand que moi.

-Je…je suis désolée, je dis avant de battre en retraite.

Non, ce monde n'a aucun sens. Qu'on puisse impunément faire massacrer des enfants pour un faire un spectacle est déjà atroce. Se remplir la panse jusqu'à vomir partout tandis que plein de gens peine à mettre un pain sur la table est impardonnable. Mais de considérer d'autres humains, des enfants, comme des esclaves –voire des objets, et les mutiler pour les marquer comme du bétail…c'est inhumain. Cette décadence est intolérable…

Tout ce que je veux, c'est rentrer chez moi. Ne plus affronter tout ça…

_« La Tournée de la Victoire ? Une bonne façon pour le Capitole de rappeler aux districts qu'il reste six mois avant la prochaine Moisson »_


	23. Le plus lourd fardeau

_Sentez-vous cette excitation dans l'air ? Non ? C'est pourtant le signe que nous sommes au début du dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction, qui aura duré des mois ! Bien sûr, il aura un épilogue après ce chapitre (et entre nous, l'épilogue ressemble presque à un chapitre). J'ai abandonné tout ce que j'avais de commencé pour écrire ces dernières pages (y compris mes textes pour l'université, si je suis pas dans la merde). Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas écrire autre chose alors que la fin était si proche, qu'elle me hurlait qui fallait que je l'écrive (sinon, la santé mentale ?). Mais vous en avez assez de m'entendre bavarder, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Encore une fois, je vous rappelle qu'après l'épilogue, je sortirai un genre de «making-off» de Sacrifiés. Si vous avez des questions en rapport de la fic, n'hésitez pas à les mettre dans les commentaires, je vais me faire un plaisir d'y répondre. Et même si vous n'avez pas de question, mettez quand même un commentaire, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir (c'est la fin, allez ? S'il vous plaît?). Après, vous faites ce que vous voulez._

_**AVERTISSEMENT :**__ Encore une fois, n'allez pas lire la fin en premier, ou vous n'allez pas trouver ça très drôle. Vous êtes prévenus._

**CHAPITRE VINGT-ET-UNIÈME**

**Le plus lourd fardeau**

Quatre ans plus tard

Haletante, je recule de quelques pas en contemplant mon adversaire. Il sourit d'un air supérieur, déjà sûr de sa victoire. Il est hors de question que je lui offre ce plaisir. Je crispe mon corps et le laisse m'approcher, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à ma hauteur. À ce moment, je tente un coup de poing sous le menton, attaque qu'il esquive aisément avant de répliquer d'un coup dans mon estomac suivi par une poussée qui me projette au sol.

-Trop prévisible, dit-il d'un ton moqueur. Aller, debout !

Je bondis avec souplesse sur mes pieds et nous échangeons quelques coups. Il me trouve trop prévisible ? Je vais lui montrer si je suis trop prévisible. Plutôt que de bloquer un coup de pied latéral, comme je le fais d'ordinaire, je laisse le coup me percuter aux côtes. Je grimace de douleur, mais referme mes bras autour de la jambe et profite de mon soudain avantage pour projeter mon adversaire à terre. Lorsque je raffermis ma position, il éclate de rire et se relève lentement.

-Pas aussi mauvais que d'habitude, gamine, commente-t-il avec un rien de cruauté. Il y a _peut-être_ quelque chose à faire avec toi.

Comment ose-t-il dire ça ?

-Je vous hais, je grogne en me massant le ventre.

-Excuse-moi ? dit-il en arquant un sourcil.

-Je vous hais _sensei_, je corrige avec frustration.

-C'est mieux. On se reverra après les Jeux.

Le corps couvert de sueur, je me dirige vers les douches du gymnase en focalisant toute ma colère sur cet instructeur arrogant et cruel à l'occasion. J'ai voulu apprendre les arts martiaux, comme Malek et David ; le Capitole m'a fourni un mentor, en s'assurant de prendre le plus insupportable possible. Je grince des dents en retirant mon kimono d'entraînement en rêvant de pouvoir l'humilier comme il m'humilie chaque semaine. Car, je suis forcé de l'admettre, cet ancien instructeur des Hunger Games fait partie des meilleurs experts en combat de Panem. C'est pourquoi je n'arrive toujours pas à le battre, après quatre ans avec lui. Malek aurait honte de moi.

Appréciant l'eau chaude qui coule sur mon corps d'adolescente, je me force à contrôler ma respiration pour me calmer. La méditation est ce qui me permet de garder le contrôle de mes émotions négatives. Sinon, elles me dévorent de l'intérieur. J'ai toutefois du mal à oublier qu'aujourd'hui, c'est la Moisson. Mais pas n'importe quelle Moisson. À l'occasion des vingt-neuvièmes Hunger Games, je vais prendre pour la première fois mes obligations de mentor du district Huit. Maintenant que j'ai seize ans, je ne peux plus me reposer sur Griffin pour faire cette tâche à ma place. Lui-même va devenir le mentor du Six, pour s'occuper de tributs de chez lui.

J'appréhende ce jour depuis des mois. Après quatre ans de grâce, je vais devoir me replonger dans les horreurs des Hunger Games. Sauf que cette fois, c'est moi qui devrai guider deux tributs vers une mort probable. J'en fais des cauchemars supplémentaires, en plus des habituels de l'Expiation. Je ne suis plus une gamine effrayée, mais j'ai toujours peur en revivant mes Jeux.

Avant de rejoindre l'hôtel de justice pour la Moisson, je fais un détour par ma maison au village des vainqueurs, si vide maintenant…Peter et Kara ont décidé de ne plus vivre avec moi. Malgré leurs protestations, je sais qu'ils m'en veulent pour la fausse couche suspecte de Kara. Je suis moi-même persuadé que c'est un avertissement supplémentaire de Dawn. Me rappeler que mes proches ne sont pas à l'abri, eux.

Je ne leur en veux pas. Je n'ai pas besoin de leur pitié, surtout pas. Elle me fait aussi souffrir que la solitude.

Décidant de cracher sur le «glamour» du Capitole, j'enfile un simple pantalon et une camisole pour la Moisson. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être élégante, et je n'en ai pas envie. En me regardant dans un miroir, je vois une adolescente, déjà presque une femme, avec des cheveux courts et un air dur de celles qui ne sourient pas beaucoup. Évaporée, la mignonne gamine de l'Expiation.

Les gens dans la rue, en me voyant approcher d'un pas vif, s'écartent sur mon passage. Certains baissent les yeux, mais d'autres me murmurent des paroles encourageantes. Je suis devenu une source de fierté secrète pour beaucoup de gens au district. En faisant attention à ne pas attirer l'attention du Capitole, j'ai passé les dernières années à dilapider l'argent qu'on me fournissait à aider les gens, tout en leur mettant le nez sur les injustices que nous subissons. Il me suffit parfois que de décrire le rythme de vie capitolien pour attiser la colère. Mais je m'efforce toujours de calmer les esprits les plus belliqueux. Les pacificateurs ont plusieurs fois prouvé qu'ils savaient mater les émeutes. Autant faire profil bas et attendre notre heure.

Dans mes moments les plus sombres, cependant, je n'arrive pas à me convaincre intérieurement que le Capitole puisse être détrôné. Pas avec presque la moitié des districts soumis corps et âme. Il ne sert à rien de le nier : autant la haine envers la dictature est presque universelle, autant les vrais dissidents sont minoritaires.

Je ravale mes pensées sinistres en arrivant enfin à destination. Les premiers enfants sont déjà arrivés et signent le registre, parfois seuls, parfois accompagnés de leurs parents. Quelques-uns pleurent, d'autres se tiennent la main en soutien silencieux. Je détourne le regard.

Le nouveau maire Duncan, qui remplace Wellwood depuis l'an dernier, est déjà sur place et discute avec le nouvel hôte, un type surnommé Lézard en raison des écailles tatouées sur tout son corps et de ses yeux à pupilles verticales. Les caméramans sont bien évidemment là, ainsi que les traditionnels renforts de pacificateurs.

À quelques minutes du début de la moisson, alors que la foule s'est considérablement accrue, des pacificateurs arrivent sur la place en traînant de force des jeunes qui tentaient visiblement de se cacher. Il y en a tous les ans, généralement des membres de gangs. Sont-ils donc stupides au point de croire que les pacificateurs connaissent toutes les cachettes possibles ?

Finalement, Lézard se lève et se dirige vers le micro. Je remarque alors la queue de reptile trainant derrière son dos, et lorsqu'il prend la parole d'une voix sifflante, la langue fourchue me fait penser qu'il a un peu trop poussé l'idée du reptile.

-Joyeux Hunger Games à tousssss ! dit-il en souriant. Et puisssse le ssssort vous être favorable ! Comme vous le sssavez toussss, cette année est sssspéciale, puissssque Elisssa Ssssummersss va enfin prendre le rôle du mentor. Applaudisssons-la bien fort !

Je me renfrogne, mais rares sont ceux qui acceptent de se mêler aux applaudissements de cet étrange homme-reptile. Au moins, celui-là semble un peu plus sympathique que Persei.

Il cède la place au maire afin qu'il puisse réciter le même discours depuis trente ans, puis vient le moment tant redouté de l'élection des tributs. Suivant la fausse galanterie, le tribut féminin est choisi d'abord.

-Liara Alborn ! annonce Lézard avec un sourire terrifiant.

Un cri d'horreur s'élève de la section des treize ans, et je ferme les yeux en signe de désespoir. Tandis qu'on traine la malheureuse fillette sur la scène, l'hôte s'empresse d'aller choisir le tribut masculin. Alors que je croyais que d'avoir une gamine terrorisée de treize ans serait le comble, le nom tiré choque tout le monde. Même Lézard semble surpris.

-Jon…Alborn ?

Un garçonnet tremblant s'approche de lui-même, sortant lui aussi de la section des treize ans. Chez les adultes, une femme hurle et force des pacificateurs à intervenir. Lorsque les tributs sont tous les deux sur la scène, mon impression se confirme. Ils sont frères et sœurs. Jumeaux.

Quelqu'un se fout de notre gueule. Deux jumeaux de treize ans, choisis la même année durant la Moisson ? À ce point, ce n'est plus le sort qui est défavorable, mais carrément de la machination ! Les rumeurs comme quoi le Capitole manipule certaines Moissons existent depuis toujours, mais je n'ai jamais eu autant de raison de le croire que maintenant. Simplement parce que, un frère et une sœur ensemble durant mon premier mentorat…c'est clairement une très mauvaise blague de Dawn.

Je comprends enfin le désespoir qui a dû être celui de Griffin lorsqu'il nous a vues, Malek et moi. Dans le meilleur des cas, l'un de ces jumeaux va revenir seul à la maison…

La mère continue à hurler son désespoir, même si elle ne tente plus de forcer le passage. Et plutôt que de se serrer la main, les tributs s'enlacent et pleurent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils comprennent pleinement ce qui se passe.

XXXXXXX

Ils s'attendent à ce que je les aide. Ils savent que j'ai remporté les Jeux en étant bien plus jeune qu'ils le sont présentement, alors ils me regardent avec espoir. Je me souviens d'avoir trouvé Griffin cruel de nous jeter la cruelle vérité au visage. Maintenant, je comprends combien il est pénible d'affirmer que tout va bien aller à des enfants condamnés. C'est comme s'ils avaient un sixième sens pour savoir quand les grands mentent.

Le voyage en train a été une épreuve, mais en discutant avec mes tributs, je suis moins déprimée. Leur lien est très fort, au point qu'il suffit parfois d'un regard pour qu'ils se comprennent l'un et l'autre. J'ai même réussi à leur faire admettre certaines bêtises qu'ils ont réussies au district Huit grâce à cette collaboration serrée. Étant leur seul atout, je leur recommande fortement de s'en servir. «Quoiqu'il arrive, restez ensemble», je leur ai dit. «Veuillez l'un sur l'autre».

Je n'ai pas réussi à leur faire réaliser qu'ils ne pourront pas revenir tous les deux à la maison. Dans tous les cas, au moins un va mourir. Durant ma nuit dans le train, cette terrible pensée m'a empêché de dormir. Qui aurait le plus de chance ? La petite Liara, douce et facilement effarouchée ? Ou Jon, qui veut toujours se mettre devant sa sœur pour la protéger ? Ils sont…si jeunes.

Jamais je n'ai autant compris Griffin qu'à cet instant. Le malaise atroce qu'il a dû ressentir en nous voyant, Malek et moi, embarquer dans ce train. Devoir choisir entre le frère et la sœur, faire un choix rationnel…je lui en ai toujours voulu d'avoir été trop franc sur notre destin dans l'arène. À présent, je l'admire pour avoir eu le courage de le faire.

Notre arrivée au Capitole est, comme d'habitude, acclamée par les foules. À la façon dont ils scandent mon nom autant que ceux des jumeaux, c'est à croire que je n'ai pas fait un scandale à mon époque. Ah oui, j'oubliais : on m'a fait passer pour une gamine mal élevée et tourmentée. Du coup, ces idiots m'ont déjà pardonné. Je salue une dernière fois les jumeaux avant qu'ils soient emmenés au centre de préparation et réfléchis où je pourrais aller. Cette ville est trop hostile à mes yeux, et puisque je n'ai pas daigné porter autre chose qu'un pantalon usé et une chemise de toile grossière, c'est moi qui me fais observer comme un phénomène de foire. Et pourtant, des vêtements presque sobres selon les critères locaux semblent être la mode !

Des éclats de voix s'élèvent, attirant mon attention. Ma gorge se serre en voyant l'important contingent de pacificateurs qui s'approche, écartant la foule sur leur passage. Au milieu d'eux, la tête bien haute, se tient la présidente Dawn. Cela fait quatre ans depuis la dernière fois que j'ai eu le déplaisir de la voir en personne. Visiblement, elle a fait en sorte de ne pas changer, hormis la couleur de ses yeux qui est d'un bleu qui ressemble désagréablement au mien.

En arrivant à ma hauteur, elle incline la tête pour me saluer.

-Je te souhaite à nouveau la bienvenue au Capitole, Elisa. C'est fou ce que tu as changé…presque une femme, désormais.

-Gardez vos conneries de faux-semblants, je grogne en réponse. Vous allez me faire gerber.

-Néanmoins, tu es plus grossière que jamais, dit-elle d'un ton pincé.

-Dites plutôt que je n'ai plus peur de vous.

-Tss tss…je croyais t'avoir appris la leçon il y a quatre ans…

-Je fais tout ce que vous voulez que je fasse. Je me la suis fermée comme une gentille esclave et maintenant, je suis mentor. Vous avez peut-être le pouvoir de me forcer à obéir, mais certainement pas celui de me faire aimer cela. Je vais toujours vous haïr.

La présidente de Panem croise ses bras sur sa poitrine, l'air agacé.

-Et sinon, en quoi ai-je le déplaisant honneur d'être accueilli par notre dictatrice en personne ?

Je ressens un plaisir pervers à l'insulter ainsi, sachant que j'ai déjà perdu tout ce qu'elle peut possiblement m'arracher. Ne pas lui montrer ma faiblesse…à quel point je suis toujours dévastée à l'intérieur…

Et le nombre de fois où j'ai lâchement envisagé le suicide pour fuir ce cauchemar.

-Visite de courtoisie, me répond Dawn d'un air supérieur. Après tout, il s'agit de ton premier mentorat. Malheureusement, il semble que le sort n'a pas été très favorable au district Huit cette année.

_Cause toujours, pétasse. Je sais très bien que tu as forcé le sort pour ma première fois._

-Trop aimable, je rétorque d'un ton glacial. Vous auriez mieux fait de vous épargner cette peine.

-Si j'étais toi, j'apprendrais rapidement la politesse. Il ne s'agirait pas d'effrayer de précieux sponsors…

Mon sourire arrogant disparait. La présidente vient de mettre le doigt en plein là où je ne voulais pas.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Tu n'es pas complètement idiote. Tu sais très bien que ton principal travail en tant que mentor, ce sera de trouver des sponsors pour tes protégés. Or, comment comptes-tu accomplir cette mission si ton sale caractère les effraie ?

Elle a raison, je suis forcé d'admettre, et son air satisfait me confirme qu'elle sait qu'elle a réussi à me frapper une nouvelle fois. Pour éviter que cette sorcière me pourrisse l'esprit davantage, je la plante sur place, elle et toute son escorte, et m'éloigne à grandes enjambées en direction du bâtiment des tributs, où j'attendrai Jon et Liara après leur parade. J'ose espérer que Joachim va faire quelque chose de pas trop ridicule. Il a beau entrer dans la rare catégorie des stylistes pas trop cinglés, il reste un Capitolien…

En chemin, je croise un groupe de gamins en train de se battre avec des épées en plastique. À leurs exclamations, je comprends qu'ils sont en train de jouer aux Hunger Games. Plus précisément, ils reconstituent un bain de sang. Cette vision me pousse à rapidement passer mon chemin.

La parade se passe bien, je suppose. Mes tributs sont habillés avec des vêtements constitués d'un patchwork de tous les tissus existants, mais l'ensemble n'est pas _si_ mal. Certains districts sont quand même pires.

C'est gonflé à bloc par cette parade qu'ils entament le premier jour d'entraînement, lequel se conclut avec Liara se fracturant l'auriculaire gauche en manipulant des poids trop lourds pour elle. Ce n'est pas un doigt essentiel pour le combat, mais j'espère que ça ne va pas trop la handicaper…

J'observe à distance les entraînements avec les autres mentors, tentant de voir avec eux si des alliances sont possibles. Malheureusement, les tributs des petits districts sont trop volatiles pour tenter une alliance qui s'opposerait à la meute des carrières. Cette fois, c'est une jeune fille de deux ans mon aînée qui semble prendre la tête des carrières. Et même si les deux tributs du district Quatre ont été rejetés de leur groupe, faute d'être des volontaires, ils restent redoutables.

Fidèle à lui-même, le mentor du district Douze est un pur connard. Il n'a pas arrêté de se vanter que sa tribut de dix-sept ans a été assez désespéré d'obtenir son aide qu'elle a acceptée ses avances sexuelles. Comme d'habitude, les autres mentors l'ont ignoré, et j'ai fait de même. Il a quand même essayé de faire la même chose avec moi. Pour la peine, je lui ai fracassé le nez, à ce sale porc.

La semaine s'écoule à un rythme effarant. Les jumeaux n'arrivent pas à maîtriser la moindre arme, alors je les pousse à se concentrer sur les méthodes de survie et de camouflage. Lorsque vient le jour fatidique, Liara est inconsolable malgré les efforts de son frère. Je réussis à la rassurer un peu avant son départ en la prenant dans mes bras et en lui chantant une berceuse. Pas «Brille petite étoile». Je ne veux pas me souvenir de Malek.

En dernier lieu, je leur recommande fortement de ne pas s'attarder autour de la corne d'abondance. Ils doivent fuirent, se retrouver au plus vite et trouver une source d'eau. C'est l'essentiel.

Après les avoir vus s'embarquer dans l'hovercraft, je plonge la main dans ma poche pour tâter le bandana que je traîne toujours avec moi. Celui que Malek portait durant l'Expiation, son souvenir de district.

-Donne-moi de la force, je murmure pour moi-même.

Je rejoins Lézard dans la loge des tributs, alors qu'il fixe avec avidité l'écran de la télévision. Avec dégoût, je constate qu'il est encore en train de bouffer des œufs crus avec la coquille, sans se soucier du jaune d'œuf qui lui dégouline du menton. Cet homme est trop plongé dans son personnage de reptile. Ç'en est effrayant.

Les Jeux sont sur le point de commencer. Je réalise que c'est la première édition que je vais regarder depuis le début. Les frères Ocrux occupent l'écran, et un homme dans la trentaine présenté comme le nouveau Haut-Juge est avec eux.

-Alors dites-nous, demande Vulcus, que nous avez-vous réservé pour les Jeux de cette année ?

-Quelque chose de spécial, un hommage à une œuvre littéraire de l'ancien monde. Je vous présente…_Les sables de Dune_ !

Chaque arène possède un nom qui n'est connu que du public. L'arène de mon Expiation se nommait _Cendres de la civilisation_. À peine le Haut-Juge a-t-il clamé le titre de son œuvre qu'une nouvelle image remplit l'écran. Je grogne de déception en voyant un ciel orangé et une véritable mer de sable. La corne d'abondance est là, taillée dans du granit. Les vingt-quatre tributs sont déjà sur leur plate-forme, et je réalise enfin l'importance de ces tenues d'arène en toile grossière et dotée d'un turban pour protéger le visage.

La première chose à laquelle je pense, c'est que l'eau sera très difficile à trouver. Puis, je me dis qu'il doit y avoir un rat quelque part. Le Haut-Juge a précisément parlé d'un hommage à une œuvre littéraire…ce qui veut dire que ce n'est pas qu'un simple désert.

Mes ongles sont si profondément enfoncés dans mes paumes durant le décompte que du sang perle entre mes doigts. Je suis aussi nerveuse que lors de mes Jeux. Je ne lâche pas Liara et Jon du regard, qui sont proches l'un de l'autre, par miracle.

-QUE LES VINGT-NEUVIÈMES HUNGER GAMES…COMMENCENT !

Une musique dramatique est lancée tandis que les tributs s'élancent vers la corne, quelques-uns assez futé pour foutre le camp entre les dunes. La chef des carrières est la première à récupérer une arme et à verser le premier sang, un malheureux gamin qui passait à sa portée. Le bain de sang est violent, mais puisque seuls les combats sont intéressants, je n'arrive pas à voir si les jumeaux s'en sont sortis. Je voudrais hurler de frustration et d'horreur en voyant s'enchaîner ces images de massacre. Je pleure tandis que mes vieux démons me sautent à la gorge et envahissent mon esprit de maints souvenirs noirs.

Le bain de sang s'achève douze minutes plus tard, lorsqu'un dernier tribut fuit avec une main en moins. Les carrières dominent les lieux, comme c'était prévisible, et tandis que résonnent les treize coups de canon, les premières images des fuyards sont montrées. Je pousse une exclamation de soulagement en voyant Jon et Liara s'enfuir ensemble. Ils n'ont rien, pas même un sac à dos, mais ils sont vivants.

La meute des carrières a décidé de camper pour la nuit plutôt que de se mettre en chasse, ce qui permet aux tributs de mettre de la distance. C'est une fois le jour tombé que les ennuis commencent. Je me demandais ce que ces sables cachaient ces sables trop paisibles, et maintenant je le sais.

La fille du district Sept est la première à se faire happer par le plus titanesque ver que j'aie vu de toute ma vie, avec une gueule aussi large qu'un hovercraft. Une musique de circonstance résonne tandis que partout, les vers des sables s'agitent et patrouillent l'arène à la recherche de proie. Les Juges ne veulent toutefois pas provoquer la mort immédiate des tributs et se contentent de les terroriser un peu. Je remarque que les carrières sont laissés tranquilles cette première nuit. Quant aux jumeaux, ils ont eu le bon sens de grimper dans une grotte d'un plateau rocheux, probablement le seul moyen de ne pas être inquiété par les mutations géantes.

Le lendemain, je me mets immédiatement à la tâche de trouver des sponsors. Je grince des dents en le faisant, mais je m'efforce de me mettre à mon avantage. Dawn a raison, je dois convaincre ces gens de mettre leur argent sur mes tributs. Pour ça, ils doivent m'aimer autant qu'ils doivent aimer Jon et Liara. J'ai au moins une chose à mon arsenal : en les faisant évaluer en même temps, j'ai permis que les Juges observent leur travail d'équipe hors du comment, ce qui leur a valu la note impressionnante pour leur âge de sept. Puisque j'ai moi-même gagné plus jeune, il y a de l'espoir…

Cette première tentative se passe mal. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de tabasser un homme qui aurait pu être mon grand-père, après qu'il m'ait proposé de sponsoriser les jumeaux si je le laissais abuser de moi. Il y a des limites à l'acceptabilité, mais mon action, aussi satisfaisante fut-elle sur le coup, eu pour effet d'effrayer tous ceux qui étaient venus me voir. J'ai donc dû rentrer bredouille.

Deux morts cette seconde journée. Une mare d'eau qui s'est avérée saturée de soufre à un niveau mortel et un combat. La seconde nuit, la plupart des tributs trouvent un abri lorsque les vers des sables sortent, et même les carrières jugent plus prudent de grimper au sommet de la corne d'abondance.

La quatrième journée, alors que je tente désespérément de trouver des sponsors, Lézard vient me chercher précipitamment en m'annonçant que les jumeaux ont des problèmes. J'abandonne les éventuels sponsors et me précipite vers l'un des écrans géants éparpillés dans toute la cité. Pour la première fois, la caméra principale est centrée sur eux. Même s'il y a un combat entre les carrières et les tributs du Onze en alliance dans un coin de l'écran, c'est eux qui sont le centre. Mon cœur se serre en constatant que Jon a le pied coincé dans un genre de plante épineuse qui s'est refermée aussi sûrement –et vraisemblablement douloureusement- qu'un piège à loups. Je remarque alors qu'un tribut s'approche, armé d'un coutelas et un sourire malsain sur les lèvres.

-Liara, va-t'en ! s'écrit Jon entre deux sanglots de douleur.

-Non ! s'écrit-elle en pleurant aussi. Elisa nous a dit de rester ensemble !

-Pauvre idiote ! je m'écris à l'intention de l'écran. Écoute-le ! Sauve ta peau !

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je dis ça, mais avec ce tribut, Jon est foutu. Et si elle ne part pas maintenant, sa sœur aussi. Elle tente vainement de le dégager en le tirant par les épaules, mais rien à faire. Il est bien coincé. Le tribut portant le chiffre Quatre est maintenant à leur hauteur. Il s'empare de Liara par les cheveux et la projette un peu plus loin en ricanant.

-Un désert, des vers géants, pas une foutue goutte de flotte nulle part…énumère-t-il. J'ai lu ça dans un bouquin. Mais je sais aussi comment m'en sortir.

D'un geste, il expose la gorge de Jon et l'ouvre de sa lame, faisant jaillir un flot de sang. Je hurle en même temps que Liara, impuissante devant le drame. Mes propres instructions se retournent contre eux. C'est moi qui leur a répété de toujours rester ensemble ! Je ne pensais pas que cette idiote m'obéirait aveuglément sans se servir de sa tête. Mais le pire reste à venir, car le tribut se saisit du corps encore agité de spasme et entreprend de boire le sang qui coule à gros bouillon. Liara est paralysée par l'horreur, et lorsque le tribut relève la tête vers elle, elle est toujours là.

-Il faut prendre l'eau où il y en a, explique-t-il méchamment. Mais toi…tu peux encore me servir. Viens là !

Je comprends où il veut lorsqu'il s'empare de la petite et entreprends de lui déchiqueter ses vêtements. Ses hurlements et ses supplications sont trop, mais les techniciens se contentent de changer d'angle de caméra afin de cacher les images du viol qui a lieu en direct. On voit plus que le cadavre de Jon et le nuage de poussière qui s'élève, mais on peut encore parfaitement entendre ce qui se passe. Liara se fait ainsi abuser pendant plus d'une heure, hurlant jusqu'à s'en casser la voix, avant d'être sommairement achevée par son tortionnaire qui remplit ses gourdes de sang frais. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour rester devant cet écran durant tout ce temps. Alors que le tribut s'éloigne de ses deux victimes, je sens quelque chose en moi se briser. Ils sont morts. Mais non seulement on a présenté leur meurtre atroce, mais ils ont à peine daigné cacher ce viol horrible qui a été vu dans tout le pays.

Prise de nausée, je tombe à terre et je vomis, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que mon estomac n'ait plus rien à rendre. Puis je hurle comme une possédée, la voix rauque, et pleure comme je n'ai jamais pleuré. C'est de ma faute, ma faute, ma faute. J'étais responsable de ces petits, et ils sont morts à cause des conseils que je leur ai donnés. Liara aurait pu s'en sortir si je ne lui avais pas ordonné de ne jamais abandonner son frère. Elle me faisait confiance, et ça c'est retourné contre elle.

Un cercle de curieux un peu inquiet se forme autour de moi. À leurs yeux, je dois avoir l'air d'un monstre. Non, _je suis_ un monstre. Je suis devenu une arme du Capitole, et ils se sont servis de moi pour tuer. J'ai trahi l'esprit de mon frère.

Tous ces regards qui pèsent sur moi, tous ces visages trop maquillés ou trop modifiés, au point qu'ils ne sont plus humains…

-Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ?! je m'écris. Foutez le camp ! Allez !

Tous aussi lâches les uns que les autres, ils s'enfuient devant cette adolescente hystérique. Des pacificateurs finissent par venir me ramasser et me reconduisent jusqu'à l'appartement vide de l'immeuble des tributs. Je n'en sors plus jusqu'à la fin des Jeux, quelque quatorze jours plus tard. La fille du district Deux, celle qui avait pris la tête de la meute, est la grande victorieuse. La bête du Quatre, j'apprends, a été dévorée par une nuée de scarabées sortie de nulle part le soir même de son crime. Il est…possible…que même les Juges ne voulaient pas d'un vainqueur capable d'une telle chose.

Je n'ai même pas pris la peine d'assister aux célébrations du vainqueur. Dès que j'ai pu obtenir les cercueils scellés, je me suis embarqué dans le train et je suis retourné au district Huit, l'âme rongée par le remord et la détresse. En arrivant à la gare, j'ai la surprise de trouver la mère des jumeaux, celle-là même qui avait fait un scandale en apprenant que ses _deux_ enfants partaient en même temps pour les Jeux. Je me fige sur le quai, et nous nous dévisageons pendant de longues minutes. Elle a pleuré, beaucoup et récemment. Elle est également épuisée, mais ce qui brille dans son regard, c'est de la colère…et de la haine.

-C'est de ta faute…dit-elle finalement.

-Je…

-Ne le nie pas ! hurle-t-elle en me giflant. Toi et ton sale rebelle de frère. Tu crois que nous sommes aveugles ? Vous avez fait pas mal d'agitation lors de l'Expiation. Ton premier mentorat, et qu'est-ce qui sort ? Un frère et une sœur. Des petits innocents, qui n'ont jamais rien demandé à personne. C'est à cause de toi que le Capitole a tué mes bébés ! Sois maudite ! Je te hais !

Ces accusations me font mal, plus encore que la mère en deuil le pense. Je ne peux pas le nier, le message était trop évident. Les jumeaux sont morts parce que Dawn voulait se moquer de moi. Mais le fait que c'est un habitant du district Huit, un concitoyen, qui me met le nez dans ma merde et me crache sa haine, cela dépasse une barrière invisible. C'est trop. Si je ne suis plus la bienvenue dans le district Huit, alors je n'ai nulle part où aller.

Je fuis à toute vitesse la gare, subissant une nouvelle pluie d'injures de la part de la mère. Les yeux embués, je ne réalise qu'une fois arrivé que mes pas m'ont conduit jusqu'à l'ancien appartement de David, maintenant occupé par une autre famille. Il ne semble y avoir personne. Sans réfléchir, j'enfonce la porte et titube à l'intérieur. Je reconnais les murs, les fissures du plafond, le plancher inégal. Tout ici me rappelle cette vie que j'ai perdue, qu'on m'a arrachée. J'aurais dû mourir dans l'arène. Cela vaut certainement mieux que d'être constamment hanté par ces souvenirs, d'être condamnée par cette solitude…d'être une paria.

Comme une machine, je fouille dans les tiroirs de la cuisine et finit par dénicher un couteau bien tranchant. Cela devrait suffire. M'agenouillant à terre, je tends mes avant-bras et les examinent. Les veines sont bien saillantes, et je sais absolument vitales.

Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Je me demande dans un dernier éclair de lucidité.

Je me prépare à mourir. Comme j'aurais dû le faire il y a longtemps. Il n'y a plus rien qui me rattache dans cette vie. Et quoi qu'il puisse y avoir après, cela m'importe peu. Où bien je disparais dans le néant…ou bien je retrouve mes parents, David…et Malek. Oui…cela me semble beaucoup plus acceptable.

Le premier coup est douloureux comme une brûlure. Un peu de temps passe, et je réalise que ce n'est pas suffisant. Trop lent, je vais coaguler à ce rythme. Rassemblant mon courage, je taille mon autre poignet, échappant une plainte aigue. Les larmes aux yeux, je décide de faire plus de coupures pour aller plus vite, avant que je me décourage et que j'appelle à l'aide. Je perds le compte et l'engourdissement de mes bras s'étend enfin à tout mon corps. J'ai la tête qui tourne, c'est peut-être enfin le temps.

Il me semble entendre des cris. Mais c'est sans doute mon imagination. Il n'y plus que les ténèbres à présent. Et je les accueille à bras ouverts.

_« Le vrai courage, est-ce d'accepter de mourir, ou de survivre et de se battre ? »_

XXXXXXX

_Oui, il y a bien quelque chose, un épilogue après cette fin. Que dire…surprise ? À la prochaine._


	24. Héritage

_Un livre se ferme, et avec lui se conclue une épopée qui aura duré des mois. Cela a été un honneur de vous faire découvrir cette histoire, et un plaisir de lire chacune de vos reviews. C'est étrange, mais alors que je terminais d'écrire la dernière ligne, il me semblait que les spectres de mes personnages dansaient autour de moi. J'ai vraiment aimé partager l'histoire que Malek et Elisa avaient à me raconter._

_Je voudrais remercier WoR, ma fidèle amie et ancienne partenaire dans l'écriture de Sacrifiés. Tu as peut-être quitté le projet avant la fin, mais je considérerai toujours que tu es l'autre auteure de cette histoire, et le fait que nous partagions le même Panem renforce cette impression._

_LJay Odair, tu mérites également mes remerciements pour être une amie extraordinaire, toujours prête à me conseiller ou à me réconforter quand j'en ai besoin. Merci, et à bientôt pour Requiem !_

_Vous remercier individuellement serait long et fastidieux, mais vous le méritez aussi, vous tous mes lecteurs. Merci de m'avoir suivi durant tout ce temps et de m'avoir soutenu par vos commentaires. C'est grâce à vous que j'ai eu l'essentiel de la motivation pour mener ce projet à terme, et cette fin, c'est à vous que je la dédie. __**À tous les lecteurs, qu'ils aient commentés ou sont restés dans l'ombre.**_

**ÉPILOGUE**

**Héritage**

Vingt-et-un ans plus tard

_Au Capitole_

En prenant de l'âge, Amber Dawn s'est sentie obligée de mettre de côté ses principes afin de subir des chirurgies qui lui ont rajeuni le visage. Même si elle approche aujourd'hui de ses soixante-dix ans, elle parait toujours en avoir quarante, ce qui lui convient parfaitement. L'âge idéal pour illustrer la force et la sagesse. Elle est toujours présidente, et cela implique de conserver certaines apparences. Surtout lorsqu'elle s'engage dans des luttes politiques.

Un garde annonce l'arrivée de l'un des ministres, le dénommé Coriolanus Snow. Elle l'invite donc à entrer et observe son invité. Malgré sa mi-trentaine, le ministre Snow arbore une chevelure entièrement immaculée, chose d'autant plus étonnante que Dawn sait qu'il s'agit d'un trait naturel. Snow s'incline respectueusement devant la dirigeante de Panem, et cette dernière se remémore rapidement ce qu'elle sait de lui. Ambitieux, Snow s'est rapidement élevé dans la tortueuse politique capitolienne grâce à sa ruse et à son charisme. Aujourd'hui, il s'occupe de gérer les problèmes quotidiens du Capitole en tant que ministre local, ce qui fait de lui la main et les yeux de Dawn dans la capitale. Depuis trois ans qu'il s'occupe de ce poste important, la présidente n'a jamais eu à se plaindre de lui.

-Venez vous asseoir, lui propose poliment Dawn en faisant de même. Vous prendriez du thé ?

-Volontiers, sourit Snow en se glissant dans l'un des fauteuils.

Dawn remarque que l'homme dégage une forte odeur de rose, probablement provenant de la fleur aussi immaculée que ses cheveux qu'il porte à sa chemise. L'amour que porte Snow pour ses rosiers n'est un secret pour personne, alors la présidente ne s'en soucie pas. Elle fait plutôt signe à la Muette servant de majordome d'apporter des breuvages et se tourne tout entière vers Snow.

-J'ai appris que vous vouliez me parler, dit Dawn sans perdre de temps. J'imagine que c'est important, sinon vous ne viendriez pas me déranger pour cela.

-La menace de dissidents est toujours importante, ma chère.

Ces familiarités font froncer les sourcils de Dawn, mais la mention du mot «dissidents» est la principale chose qu'elle retient.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Encore une fois, la colère gronde dans les districts. C'est dangereux.

-Pourtant, Gaek m'assure que…

-Gaek est un imbécile qui dirait n'importe quoi pour vous faire entendre ce que vous voulez.

Le ministre de la propagande est chargé de s'assurer que les districts sont sous contrôle. Gaek a été choisi par Dawn elle-même, et en aucun cas, il ne lui a semblé être un «imbécile» ou un «lèche-botte». Un rien trop obséquieux, peut-être, mais certainement pas au point de cacher si les districts menacent de poser problème.

-J'imagine que vous avez des preuves à me fournir ? insiste Dawn, pas du tout convaincue.

-Bien entendu, répond Snow avec un rien de suffisance.

Il sort de sa veste une tablette holographique et la pose sur la table basse. Plusieurs fichiers et images en trois dimensions s'élèvent. La présidente les examine, mais à mesure qu'elle épluche les données, sa respiration s'accélère et sa nervosité s'accroit. Si cela s'avère exact…Panem se trouverait sur le bord d'une nouvelle rébellion, à la veille de la seconde Expiation !

-Ils ont prévu de frapper à la prochaine Moisson, révèle Snow. Utiliser votre outil de contrôle et le retourner contre vous.

-C'est…c'est impossible ! s'étrangle Dawn. Ils sont trop bien organisés. Même au Capitole ?

-Le Capitole n'est pas avare en mécontents que votre trop grande fierté a épargnés.

-Comment cela est-il arrivé ?! s'exclame-t-elle.

-Vous voulez dire que l'omnisciente Amber Dawn n'a rien vu venir ? se moque maintenant ouvertement l'odieux personnage. Les rebelles se sont regroupés juste sous son nez, et elle n'a rien vu ?

-Je vous prierai de faire preuve de plus de respect à mon égard ! Je suis encore votre présidente, et j'ai les pouvoirs de vous faire condamner.

-L'âge embrouille votre esprit et votre jugement, accuse Snow. Me faire arrêter n'arrêtera pas cette nouvelle génération de rebelles. Car il est encore temps d'agir.

Crispant ses doigts sur les bras de son fauteuil, Dawn s'efforce de cacher son début de panique. Se peut-il que Snow ait raison ? Que le confort de sa position et que l'âge est émoussé sa vigilance ? Cette perspective est effrayante, car dans la politique de Panem, les faibles ne font pas long feu. Elle en sait quelque chose, puisqu'elle a elle-même profité de la faiblesse du précédent président, trop vieux et trop mou. Si Snow ne l'avait pas avertie de cette catastrophe…un ministre sournois n'aurait pas tardé à la faire égorger dans son sommeil.

Elle remarque alors un visage familier parmi les photos holographiques. Elle se renfrogne en reconnaissant une personne qu'elle croyait avoir déjà écrasée il y a longtemps.

-Encore elle ? marmonne-t-elle. Mais elle s'est tenue tranquille durant si longtemps…

-Telle la vipère qui attend patiemment son heure pour frapper, dit Snow. Encore une fois, votre arrogance vous a fait perdre tout bon sens.

-Qu'aurais-je dû faire, d'après vous ?

-Tuer ses proches un à un dès que vous en avez eu la chance. La garder sous surveillance.

Avant que Dawn ne puisse répliquer, la Muette revient avec le thé, marquant une pause dans la conversation. Sans perdre de temps, l'esclave verse son thé à la présidente, sans oublier le sucre, avant de servir Snow à son tour.

-Sans rien pour le mien, annonce-t-il. Je l'aime bien corsé.

La Muette hoche docilement la tête et lui tend une tasse bien fumante dans laquelle il prend une longue gorgée. Il claque ensuite la langue d'un ton approbateur, affirmant qu'il s'agit d'un excellent thé. Dawn confirme qu'il s'agit d'une source précieuse du district Onze avant de boire elle-même sa tasse. Elle a besoin d'un remontant, après ces révélations inquiétantes.

-Je vais organiser les choses pour prendre les rebelles à revers, affirme Dawn. Merci Coriolanus. Je vous suis…

-J'ai bien peur que vous n'aurez pas à vous occuper de cette tâche, ma chère, la coupe Snow.

-Je vous rappelle que je suis la présidente. C'est à moi de…

-Vous étiez la présidente, corrige Snow. Mais vous n'avez pas été capable de voir venir une nouvelle tentative de coup d'état, et vous avez sous-estimé votre ennemi mortel.

-Cette sale rebelle va…

-Qui a dit que je vous parlais d'elle ?

À cet instant, un frisson parcourt la moelle épinière de la vieille présidente. Prise d'une quinte de toux, Dawn sort un mouchoir qu'elle presse contre sa bouche. À sa grande horreur, il en reparait tâché de sang. De _son_ sang. La quinte de toux devient plus forte, et Dawn comprend que quelque chose n'est pas normal en sentant ses poumons en feu. Sa tasse de thé encore à moitié pleine tombe et va se fracasser au sol. La vue trouble, elle fixe Snow en commençant à comprendre ce qui vient de se passer. Elle a été empoisonnée ! Cet immonde serpent de Snow…pourtant…il n'a jamais été en contact avec sa tasse…il devrait s'écrouler aussi…

Se levant de son fauteuil, Snow s'approche d'elle, souriant. Ses gencives sont sanguinolentes, et l'odeur de rose devient plus étouffante que jamais.

-Ma pauvre amie, déplore-t-il. Vous avez vraiment fait votre temps, si vous n'êtes plus capable de réaliser que cette Muette n'est pas celle qui vous sert le thé normalement. Enfin, c'est le cycle de la vie. Le fort détrône le faible, puis est détrôné lorsqu'il devient faible à son tour. La reine est morte…vive le roi !

-Le conseil des ministres…parvient à balbutier Dawn.

-Ils sont déjà dans ma poche, tous autant qu'ils sont. Au fait, votre ami Gaek est effectivement très efficace. C'est lui qui a percé le complot des rebelles. Il a simplement préféré venir me voir moi plutôt que vous.

Dawn s'écoule de son fauteuil en tentant de bondir à la gorge de ce traitre, mais elle est trop faible désormais. Le poison est déjà en train de faire son sinistre travail. Alors qu'elle est agitée de spasmes sur sa moquette, elle entend Snow lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-Je prends les choses en mains, ma chère. Panem a besoin de sang neuf. Je vais m'occuper personnellement de ces rebelles.

La présidente déchue a tout juste le temps de cracher une dernière malédiction enrouée avant de cesser de respirer. Snow demande du regard à ce que la Muette nettoie ce gâchis, et cette dernière obéit en inclinant la tête. Snow sort ensuite du bureau et s'adresse aux gardes, qui ont bien évidemment reçu l'ordre de ne pas intervenir.

-La présidente a eu un malaise cardiaque. Prévenez tout de suite le docteur Cornélius !

Bien sûr, il est déjà trop tard, et de toute façon, le médecin personnel de Dawn a lui aussi été converti. Des années à tendre les fils de sa toile, à se débarrasser des gêneurs et à convertir les opportunistes…enfin, le plan de Snow porte ses fruits. Le conseil des ministres chargé de nommer le nouveau dirigeant est déjà d'accord, en grande partie, de lui remettre ce titre. C'est ainsi que ça marche, après tout. Le président est celui qui se montre le plus intelligent et le plus sournois. Pour le bien de toute la nation, bien sûr.

Maintenant, il est temps d'apprendre à ces rebelles pourquoi ils ont des raisons de craindre le nouveau président Snow.

XXXXXXX

_Elisa Summers_

Le corps tremblant et en sueur, je poursuis malgré tout ma série de pompes. Grognant de plus en plus fréquemment, j'apprécie néanmoins la tension dans mes muscles, qui me rappelle que je suis toujours en vie, toujours capable de me battre. J'ai été faible jadis ; cela ne doit jamais se reproduire. Pas maintenant que tout s'apprête à changer.

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois du mouvement et comprends immédiatement de qui il s'agit. Je termine ma série et m'assois sur mes jambes, essoufflée, mais d'assez bonne humeur en fait. Sans m'attarder sur les bandages qui recouvrent mes avant-bras pour cacher mes hideuses cicatrices –elles ne se sont jamais complètement résorbées-, je lève les yeux sur la ravissante jeune fille qui vient vers moi. Âgée de quatorze ans à présent, Hannah arbore la même chevelure auburn que moi, bien qu'elle les laisse pousser jusqu'à ses épaules. Il y a dans ses yeux le souvenir de mon père, mais pour le reste, elle est un mélange de bon goût de ses deux parents. Ma fille…

Sans se soucier que je sois humide de sueur, elle vient se jeter dans mes bras à la recherche de réconfort. Elle est toujours comme ça le jour de la Moisson. Que sa maman soit une vainqueur des Jeux ne la préserve pas du tirage au sort, mais elle peut au moins se passer des tesserae.

-Je crois que tu cherches juste des excuses pour ne pas dormir, je lui dis d'un ton moqueur.

-J'ai peur, maman…

-Hannah, depuis le temps que je te le dis, tu n'as presque rien à craindre. Ton nom n'y sera que six fois, et il y a des milliers de jeunes. Allons, tu n'es plus une petite fille, pour avoir peur du noir.

Des paroles qui n'ont pas beaucoup de sens, puisque je fais toujours des cauchemars la nuit sur mes Jeux. Cette année, une seconde Expiation est annoncée. Même si la présidente Dawn est morte d'un malaise il y a quelques mois, le président Snow semble décidé à poursuivre la tradition. J'ai vu cet étrange personnage à la télévision ; pratiquement de mon âge, ses cheveux blancs attirent clairement l'attention. Pour qu'il succède à Amber Dawn, il doit être quelqu'un à ne pas sous-estimer, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de considérer la succession comme une aubaine.

-Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, je dis à ma fille. Tout va bien aller. Je te le promets.

Tout est organisé, cela fait des années que moi et mes alliés préparons ce plan. Il n'y aura pas de Moisson, et certainement pas d'Expiation. À la place, Panem assistera à l'aube d'une ère nouvelle. Mieux vaut toutefois ne pas songer aux épreuves qui vont nous attendre avant la fin heureuse de cette histoire.

Sachant que malgré l'heure matinale, il me sera impossible de convaincre Hannah de se remettre au lit, je la conduis à la cuisine pour lui préparer une tasse de chocolat chaud, sa boisson favorite. Je passe ensuite les heures suivantes à l'écouter papoter de ses passions d'adolescente, simplement heureuse qu'elle a une existence à peu près normale. Dans ce monde de fous, c'est un cadeau.

Lorsque le visage souriant de mon mari se présente à l'entrée de la cuisine, je vais l'accueillir d'un baiser. À bien des égards, cet homme est mon sauveur. Notre relation remonte à juste après ma tentative de suicide à mes seize ans…

XXXXXXX

Vingt-et-un ans plus tôt

Suis-je au paradis ? Tout est blanc et lumineux…mais cette lumière me blesse les yeux. Et à mesure que le décor se précise, un douloureux élancement me saisit. J'ai l'esprit mou et faible, je n'arrive pas à réfléchir. Un flash dans mon esprit me fait voir mes bras ensanglantés, tailladés de ma propre main…je pousse un cri en constatant les épais bandages sur mes membres effectivement blessés. On m'a également attaché sur ce lit d'hôpital, probablement pour s'assurer que je ne tente pas à nouveau de…mourir…

Non…on m'a sauvé la vie…je vais encore devoir subir cette existence. Je ne veux pas…

Des larmes roulent sur mes joues, et je trouve enfin l'énergie de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je sursaute lorsque je sens une main se refermer sur mon poignet, et je me crispe, craignant une menace. Puis je constate qu'il s'agit d'un jeune homme, à peine plus âgé que moi, qui viens de signaler sa présence. Sa mine inquiète me perturbe. Je ne le connais pas, alors qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

-Elisa, c'est ça ? me demande-t-il. Je m'appelle Isaac. Isaac Clarke. Je t'ai trouvé dans mon appartement, alors que tu…tu avais…enfin bref. Je t'ai amené à l'hôpital aussi vite que j'ai pu.

-Tu aurais dû me laisser mourir, je geins tristement.

-Pourquoi aurais-je dû faire ça ? s'étonne Isaac.

-Quand on n'a plus aucune raison de vivre, mourir est une libération.

-C'est ridicule, rétorque-t-il doucement.

-Tu ne sais visiblement pas ce que j'ai traversé ! je cris avec colère.

-Tu crois ça ? J'étais dans la foule des gamins lorsque tu t'es porté volontaire, il y a quatre ans. J'ai été forcé par mon père à assister à cette horrible Expiation. Si on excepte l'arène elle-même, le Capitole a clairement tout fait pour te briser. Et ils ont réussi, visiblement.

-…laisse-moi tranquille.

Isaac accepte, mais revient le lendemain, et le surlendemain. À force d'insister, il me convainc de me nourrir, quitte à devoir le faire lui-même comme à une enfant. Le reste de la journée, il entretient la conversation et s'efforce de briser mon ennui et de m'éloigner de mes pensées les plus noires.

Fils unique élevé par un père autoritaire, il a quitté le logis familial à ses dix-huit ans et s'est trouvé un travail dans, je le note, la même usine que David dans le temps. Cette année, c'était la première qu'il passait sans avoir à s'inquiéter de la Moisson, car il avait dix-neuf ans. Il souligne que lorsqu'il m'a trouvé dans sa cuisine, gisant dans une mare de sang, il a été énormément choqué. Malgré cela, il m'a conduit lui-même à l'hôpital, où les toubibs m'ont pris en charge.

Petit à petit, et constatant que dans cet hôpital, il n'y a pas de caméras, je m'ouvre à mon tour. Je lui parle d'abord de choses banales, mais je finis par lui parler de toutes mes peurs, de toute ma détresse. Il ne me juge pas et se montre compatissant. À aucun moment, il m'interrompt. Il se contente de m'écouter respectueusement, avec compassion, pas de pitié. Me confier à lui m'enlève un lourd poids qui écrasait mon cœur. Je reprends espoir en la vie grâce à lui.

Lorsque j'obtiens mon congé d'hôpital, Isaac se propose naturellement pour m'accompagner jusque chez moi. Terrorisée à l'idée de retrouver cette vaste demeure vide empestant le Capitole, j'ose à peine passer la porte de l'hôpital. Soupirant, Isaac me conduit plutôt chez lui, sachant maintenant que j'ai de bons souvenirs associés à cet endroit. Galamment, il me donne son lit pendant qu'il dort dans le salon.

La première nuit, il déboule dans ma chambre en m'entendant hurler de terreur suite à un cauchemar. Inquiet, il me serre contre lui, bien décidé à apaiser ma peur. Il ne me lâche plus ensuite, affirmant que je suis loin d'être remise sur pied au niveau émotionnel.

Après deux mois, je me décide enfin à lui demander pourquoi il déploie tellement d'efforts à m'aider. Le cœur serré d'appréhension, j'attends sa réponse avec un mélange perturbant d'espoir et de crainte. Peut-être a-t-il vu quelque chose dans mon regard, car en guise de réponse, il est venu m'embrasser. Mon premier baiser, et même si j'avais perdu mes idées romantiques de fillette, c'était…magique. Je n'ai pas d'autre mot pour le décrire.

Avec Isaac pour me soutenir, je parviens à surmonter l'épreuve de mon second mentorat. Même s'ils ne subirent pas un sort aussi épouvantable que les précédents, mes tributs succombèrent tous les deux, me forçant à rentrer encore une fois avec deux cercueils. Isaac m'attendait à la gare, et je fus…heureuse de le revoir.

Nous nous sommes mariés l'année de mes dix-huit ans, selon l'âge légal en vigueur au Capitole. La présidente Dawn m'a forcé à subir un mariage public au Capitole, puisque c'est si rare qu'un vainqueur se marie, mais la meilleure cérémonie fut celle bien plus sobre et véridique que nous avons célébré au district Huit avec nos proches et nos amis. La seule qui comptait, à nos yeux.

Il a quand même fallu quelques années pour que j'accepte d'avoir un enfant. Lors des trente-cinquièmes Hunger Games, on m'a autorisé à me désister de mes fonctions de mentors puisque je m'apprêtais à accoucher. Il parait que les tributs de cette année-là étaient particulièrement pitoyables. Mais je n'avais pas la tête à cela, puisque tenir ma petite Hannah dans mes bras fut la plus belle chose de toute ma vie. Désormais avec un mari aimant et une fille, j'avais enfin retrouvé une raison de vivre. Et de me battre.

Le Capitole doit payer pour ses crimes. C'est ce que Malek aurait voulu, et c'est ce que je vais faire. Jouant le rôle de la soumise, j'ai joué le jeu du Capitole, parvenant même à guider deux nouveaux vainqueurs pour le district Huit. Mais en secret, je rassemblais des alliés, préparais des plans et semais les graines de la rébellion. J'ai rongé mon frein durant toutes ces années, jusqu'au moment opportun…

XXXXXXX

Debout sur la scène de l'hôtel de justice en tant que mentor, je m'efforce de ne pas montrer mon excitation. Tout est en place dans tous les districts. Lorsque chaque hôte annoncera «Puisse le sort vous être favorable», mes alliés vont s'empresser de détruire par tous les moyens possibles les cargaisons de produits à destination du Capitole. D'autres groupes, les plus courageux, vont avoir la difficile tâche de profiter de la confusion pour s'emparer des endroits clés des districts, afin de paralyser les mouvements des pacificateurs. Enfin, les derniers rebelles auront pour tâche de désigner les ruines fumantes afin de montrer aux populations que le Capitole n'est pas invincible, et que tous ensemble, nous pouvons enfin briser nos chaînes et le renverser.

Isaac m'a soutenu dans le district Huit, et j'ai pu utiliser mes amis mentors pour étendre mon influence dans les autres districts. Wren Keene du Neuf a été particulièrement utile, tout en restant discret. Il devrait être épargné si jamais les choses devaient…

Non, tout va bien se passer. Tous les détails ont été minutieusement planifiés. Néanmoins, je suis nerveuse. J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment, mais je m'efforce de l'étouffer. Cherchant Hannah parmi les enfants, je lui souris en voulant être rassurant. C'est alors que Lézard, maintenant doté d'écailles argentées, prononce la phrase magique, le signal tant attendu. Je me crispe, m'attendant à entendre des explosions. Le temps passe, et l'hôte continue de prononcer son discours comme si de rien n'était. Il termine et annonce fièrement que le nouveau président a un message spécial pour la seconde Expiation.

Ce n'est pas normal. Les infiltrés auraient déjà dû agir. Les entrepôts visés sont dispersés dans tout le district, il est impossible qu'ils se soient tous fait découvrir ! À moins que le Capitole…non, comment aurait-il pu savoir ? La perspective d'une trahison dans nos rangs me transit d'horreur. Tout l'échafaud est en train de s'écrouler…

Le visage du président Snow apparait l'air solennel. D'une certaine manière, je le trouve encore plus détestable que Dawn. On a constamment l'impression qu'une ruse sournoise danse derrière ces yeux de serpent…

-Bonjour à vous tous, dit-il. Comme vous le savez, cela fait maintenant cinquante ans que le Capitole a écrasé l'injuste rébellion des districts. Mais puisque les Hunger Games sont une punition, une Expiation tous les vingt-cinq ans servira à vous rappeler cet état de fait. Voyons voir…

Il ouvre la petite boîte qu'il avait sur les genoux et en sort une enveloppe usée, tout comme Dawn l'avait fait lors de ma Moisson. Il décachette adroitement et lit longuement les mots que je sais écrits par l'ancienne présidente elle-même.

-Pour les cinquantièmes Hunger Games, récite-t-il, les districts devront fournir le double des tributs. Pour se rappeler que pour chaque citoyen du Capitole tué lors des jours sombres, deux rebelles ont succombé.

Un sourire satisfait étire ses lèvres minces. Des cris d'horreur s'élèvent, particulièrement de la foule enfantine qui réalise que le sort est encore moins favorable que d'habitude. Les pacificateurs se préparent à accueillir une vague de colère, mais cette fois…rien. L'esprit combatif du district Huit s'est affaibli avec les années.

Et toujours pas de signal…maintenant c'est sûr, quelque chose est arrivé. Le poids de l'échec me donne la nausée. D'une façon ou d'une autre, le Capitole a mis à jour nos plans et est parvenu à les contrer. Mais alors, pourquoi personne n'est venu m'arrêter ? Je suis le cerveau de toute cette affaire !

Je comprends tout lorsque le nom sort, prononcé avec la voix sifflante de Lézard. Sa voix hurle de terreur, brisant mon cœur de mère, et je suis sur le bord de défaillir.

-Hannah Clarke !

-NON ! je hurle à mon tour. Pas ma fille, bande de salopards ! Vous ne me prendrez pas ma fille !

-Maman !

Des pacificateurs me retiennent pour m'empêcher de sauter à la gorge de ce sale reptile qui a osé sortir le nom d'Hannah. Même si je suis forte et entraînée, je ne parviens pas à me libérer, et je suis forcé d'assister, impuissante, au tirage de ces quatre jeunes conduits à l'abattoir. C'est de ma faute, je le sais. Il y avait si peu de chance qu'Hannah soit choisi, alors que ce soit en plus pour une Expiation, comme sa mère, c'est la preuve qu'une fois de plus, les organisateurs du Capitole ont triché avec les noms.

Les autres tributs n'ont guère d'espoir, lorsque nous sommes dans le train. Ils savent que j'ai un parti pris. Ils ne me font pas confiance pour les aider, car ils sont persuadés que je vais favoriser mon propre enfant. Ils n'ont pas tout à fait tort. En ce moment précis, la seule personne qui compte parmi les quarante-huit victimes –le nombre me donne le tournis-, c'est Hannah. Mais elle ne sait pas se battre…j'ai voulu lui enseigner les arts martiaux, mais la violence lui répugne. Que faire, bordel, que faire ?

Je remarque cependant que le district Huit n'est pas le seul désavantagé. Après qu'Ekhart se soit fait égorger dans son sommeil par une des tributs qu'il a attiré dans son lit, le district Douze se retrouve avec un mentor du Deux. Ce dernier n'est pas particulièrement cruel ou répugnant comme son prédécesseur, mais il se fiche toujours des tributs du Douze. Il met son argent sur les carrières de son district d'origine. De même, Griffin s'est de plus en plus laissé sombrer dans des drogues de plus en plus fortes à mesure que les années passaient. Aujourd'hui, les événements qui l'entourent lui sont étrangés, plongé comme il est dans ses délires.

Avant même que je ne le réalise, nous en sommes déjà à la dernière interview. La semaine s'est déroulée comme dans un mauvais rêve, trop rapidement. Le principal souvenir que je garde de cette longue soirée, c'est combien ma petite princesse est magnifique dans cette robe blanche…ce qui ne fait qu'accroître mon désespoir.

J'ai appris des autres mentors que le plan a été contré dans tous les districts, et que personne n'a même jamais su qu'un plan existait. Les médias du Capitole vont probablement nier jusqu'à l'existence de notre rébellion avortée. Un échec humiliant.

Le matin suivant, on doit presque me séparer de force d'Hannah afin de la conduire vers l'arène. Je me précipite vers l'écran de l'étage du district Huit, attendant avec angoisse le début. Lorsque l'arène est révélée, désignée sous le nom de _Eden Mensonger_, je n'en crois pas mes yeux. L'endroit semble paradisiaque, avec une prairie verdoyante et une montagne coiffée de blanc surplombant toute la région. Les tributs sont tous sous le choc, s'attendant visiblement à quelque chose du même goût que mon arène. Lorsque le signal est donné, l'essentiel des tributs est encore à hésiter. Sauf un.

L'un des tributs du district Douze vient de bondir vers la corne, profitant que même les carrières n'ont pas quitté leur plaque pour aller se servir dans les piles de matériel. Finalement, d'autres se précipitent alors qu'il fait demi-tour. Il se fige en tombant nez à nez avec…Hannah !

Elle n'a pas encore quitté sa plaque, paralysée par la terreur comme elle est. Le bain de sang a commencé, ce qui accroit sa panique. Le tribut hésite quelques instants, puis lorsque ma fille commet un geste qui aurait pu passer comme une agression, il frappe. Je pousse un cri strident en voyant le sang gicler, mon bébé s'écrouler et le jeune meurtrier s'enfuir. Hannah finit par mourir, noyée dans son sang, me laissant face à ma douleur.

J'abandonne complètement les deux tributs du district Huit qui échappent au bain de sang. Tout ce qui compte désormais, c'est de voir ce misérable succomber. J'attends avec une impatience cruelle que ce dénommé Haymitch tombe sur un péril plus grand que lui. Mais plus le temps passe, plus il s'en sort de façon brillante. Une meute de dix carrières se forment, l'essentiel de la faune et de la flore de l'arène est soit carnivore, soit vénéneux –le «mensonger» du titre prend tout son sens-, un putain de volcan explose en tuant douze tributs, mais il survit encore. Et lorsqu'il fait une alliance avec l'une de ses partenaires de districts, je perds de plus en plus espoir que justice soit faite.

Comme pour ajouter à ma douleur, Haymitch Abernathy est finalement couronné grand vainqueur. Je dois donc rentrer à la maison avec le corps de ma fille et des trois autres gamins que j'ai abandonné, mais les regards accusateurs des parents ne m'atteignent pas. Isaac et moi, nous pleurons notre enfant perdu, et lorsque vient le temps de la Tournée, l'épreuve est insupportable. Tout ce temps, je n'avais pas réalisé l'épreuve que c'était de se tenir dans l'espace réservé aux familles des vaincus. Avoir su…j'aurais fait preuve de plus de compassion.

Les excuses vides qu'il me sert soufflent ma haine. Je n'ai plus la force de haïr ce tribut. Au fond, n'est-il pas une victime de plus ? Le Capitole a écrasé notre dernière chance de rébellion, et m'a enlevé la seule chose qui me donnait la force de vivre. Je prends vite ma décision.

Cette fois, je ne ferai pas l'erreur de me faire surprendre. Je m'enferme dans notre chambre alors qu'Isaac est parti travailler et m'étend sur le lit, une bouteille d'antidouleurs à la main. Il est clairement écrit sur l'étiquette qu'une surdose peut-être mortelle. C'est parfait.

-Pardonne-moi, je murmure à l'intention de mon mari absent. C'est juste…trop.

J'avale de plus en plus de cachets, et ma vision se trouble. Je ne ressens rien, je flotte comme sur un nuage. Un chant familier me fait tourner la tête. C'est la berceuse de Malek. Suis-je déjà morte ?

Non, c'est juste un oiseau. Un geai moqueur qui vient de pénétrer dans la pièce par la fenêtre ouverte. Où a-t-il appris cette mélodie ? Il se pose sur le bord du lit et fredonne encore un peu. Peut-être suis-je en train de délirer. C'était pas un effet secondaire de ce truc ?

Le geai moqueur étend ses ailes, et dans la lumière du jour, j'ai l'impression qu'il prend feu. Cette image, étrangement, me réconforte. Et tandis que je laisse afin la mort m'enlacer, je songe que je vais retrouver tous ceux que j'aime. J'ai fait de mon mieux, mais…un jour, quelqu'un va prendre ma place, et terminer ce que j'ai échoué.

Un jour, Panem va s'embraser, comme le geai moqueur.

XXXXXXX

Après la mort d'Elisa, Peter et Kara ont replongé dans l'anonymat, à leur grand soulagement. Le Capitole n'avait plus de raison de les menacer, et à leur grande honte, ils en furent soulagés. Beaucoup de larmes néanmoins furent versées lorsque le corps sans vie de cette petite sœur fut découvert. Lorsque la rébellion de Katniss Everdeen éclata, Karl fut l'un des premiers à se porter volontaire. Son courage lui valut d'être cité en exemple comme étant l'un des héros de la guerre, mais jamais il ne voulut de ce titre. Il a toujours affirmé que c'était sa grande sœur l'héroïne, pas lui.

Quant à Isaac, la mort de son épouse l'a dévasté. Il s'est longtemps maudit de ne pas l'avoir vu venir, de l'avoir abandonné dans son moment de détresse. Il n'eut cependant jamais le courage de s'enlever la vie et il vécut comme un fantôme jusqu'à ce que la mort daigne enfin venir le chercher, après une infection des poumons. Il ne vit jamais les districts reprendre leur liberté.

Griffin Erwin ne parvint jamais à combattre ses démons, malgré de nombreuses tentatives. Lors de la seconde Expiation, il était déjà si shooté qu'il ne réalisa même pas le drame qui se jouait dans la vie de son ancienne protégée. Cependant, on affirme qu'une larme coula sur sa joue lorsqu'on lui annonça le suicide d'Elisa. Il mourut en tant que tribut, comme il semblait destiné à le faire, durant la troisième Expiation. Le Geai Moqueur ne le connut jamais que comme l'un des drogués du district Six. Un homme brisé.

Malgré ses efforts, Joachim Cinna n'eut pas une carrière particulièrement brillante, restant dans l'ombre de d'autres plus talentueux que lui. Malgré tout, ces échecs ne découragèrent pas son fils de marcher dans ses traces, qui devint le styliste de la légendaire Karniss. Lorsque son fils mourut en martyr entre les mains des hommes de Snow, Joachim servit de collaborateur aux rebelles lors de leur invasion de la capitale. Mais même pour cela, ses actions restèrent dans l'ombre de son fils.

Leon Odair se maria avec sa petite amie, à présent qu'il a forcé son père à s'exiler à l'autre bout du district Quatre. Jamais plus il ne revit cet homme cruel qui l'avait privé de son aîné. Il eut deux fils, et le fils de l'un d'entre eux fut connu pour sa victoire aux soixante-cinquièmes Hunger Games et pour son noble sacrifice dans la rébellion. Ce petit-fils prodigue se nommait Finnick Odair, mais jamais ce dernier n'entendit parler de ce grand-oncle sacrifié lors de la première Expiation. C'est Gervin Odair, arrière-petit-neveu de Clayton, qui mis à jour ce passé secret, et le révéla à tous avec fierté. Il sait qu'il a du sang de héros, et pas que de son père.

Les parents de Karel furent rongés par le chagrin et les remords après la mort de leur fille unique, et leur relation ne fit que s'envenimer. Le père finit par mourir dans son lit, rêvant en pleurant de son enfant perdu. Quant à la mère, elle survécut jusqu'à un âge avancé, chose miraculeuse au district Douze. Alors que les hovercrafts rasaient le district, plutôt que de fuir avec les autres, on dit qu'elle s'avança au milieu de la place de l'hôtel de justice et qu'elle ouvrit ses bras frêles comme pour accueillir le feu des bombes.

Comme on peut s'y attendre, la mère de Nyx mourut seule et folle, abandonnée par tous. On raconte que la fin de sa fille a réveillé la mère en elle, et que c'est les remords qui l'ont brisé de l'intérieur. Elle devint une source de honte et de pitié dans le district, encore plus que sa fille ne l'a jamais été. Personne ne la pleura et on l'oublia.

Après de nombreuses années de loyaux services, les frères Ocrux prirent une retraite bien méritée après les trente-quatrièmes Jeux. Contrairement à ce qu'affirmèrent de mesquines rumeurs, ils ont démissionné de leur plein gré, chose étonnante et rare pour ceux qui travaillent sur les Hunger Games. Ils étaient déjà morts et enterrés lorsque la seconde rébellion éclata.

Au district Huit, l'héritage de Malek Roxen et d'Elisa Summers ne fut jamais perdu, et la flamme de la rébellion ne s'éteignit jamais chez son peuple, malgré les efforts du Capitole et de Snow pour l'écraser. Souvent, des familles levaient un verre respectueux en mémoire de ces jeunes, et ceux qui se souvenaient se battirent férocement aux côtés des rebelles lorsque vint le temps. Un monument à l'effigie d'Elisa fut érigé, mais on le dédia plutôt à tous les tributs morts ou vivants que le district Huit avait connu.

Le secret de la broche du Geai Moqueur de la rébellion demeura un secret durant des années, jusqu'à ce que la jeune Rue Mellark, alors âgée de quinze ans, se mette en tête de découvrir les origines du symbole de sa mère. Ses recherches la conduisirent jusqu'à Elisa Summers, plus jeune gagnante des Jeux, mais il lui fut difficile de remonter plus loin, puisque toutes les personnes concernées étaient mortes soit de vieillesse, soit durant la guerre. D'apprendre que sa broche n'en était pas à ses premiers Jeux troubla Katniss, mais elle ne s'en débarrassa pas. À la place, elle tâcha de se rappeler que ce petit bijou en or est un symbole, non pas seulement de liberté et de victoire, mais également du sang des enfants sacrifiés à la cause d'une nation cruelle et décadente. La broche circula encore dans la famille du Geai Moqueur durant de nombreuses générations, et tandis qu'une nouvelle Panem s'élevait, les descendants de Katniss continuèrent de raconter l'histoire de la broche.

_« En mémoire de tous les tributs sacrifiés »_


	25. Bonus: Les dessous de Sacrifiés

_Hello ! Voici enfin le bonus qui m'a bien cassé la tête, au point de regretter de vous l'avoir promis. Je vous ai préparé quelque chose de spécial, en collaboration avec LJay Odair. En effet, nous allons soudainement nous retrouvé plongé dans l'univers de la maison qui rend fou, créé par notre LJay internationale (si vous ne connaissez pas la maison qui rend fou, honte sur vous). Je partage donc ici diverses informations sur le processus de création de plusieurs éléments de Sacrifiés, et l'humour de LJay vient pimenter le tout avec de la dynamite afin que ce ne soit pas trop ennuyeux._

**BONUS**

**Les dessous de Sacrifiés : la première Expiation**

Il y a une activité anormale autour de la célèbre maison qui rend fou. Enfin, il y a toujours de l'activité anormale, mais cette fois, c'est différent : pas moins de trois nouveaux résidents s'apprêtent à y emménager. LJay Odair sourit en voyant son homologue écrivain, Sorcikator, descendre du camion de déménagement, immédiatement suivi par Malek et Elisa, à nouveau une gamine.

-La route n'a pas été trop difficile ? demande-t-elle.

-Pas du tout, répond Sorcikator. C'est d'autant plus surprenant que je n'ai même pas de permis de conduire.

Le visage pâle de Malek en dit long sur l'expérience qui vient de se passer. Pour sa part, Elisa examine l'immense manoir d'un air circonspect.

-Tu aimes ? demande LJay.

-Ça fera l'affaire. Mais c'est vrai que Dawn vit ici ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas de ça. Sorci, tu te souviens de ta promesse ?

-Je te répète que j'étais ivre ce jour-là ! s'exclame-t-il sur la défensive.

-Mais non, je te parle du bonus ! Pour Sacrifiés ! Tu as promis aux lecteurs.

-J'ai fait ça ? Mince…

Au même moment, Cato, Marvel et Finnick sortent de la maison, attirés par le bruit inattendu à deux heures de l'après-midi. Le regard aiguisé de Finnick se pose sur Sorcikator et une grimace se dessine sur son visage. On peut presque voir les éclairs crépiter dans son regard.

-Le Littéraire…qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?

-Je vais vivre ici, mon gars. T'as déjà oublié ?

-Vous tombez bien, s'exclame LJay avec un grand sourire. Sorci a besoin de votre aide pour monter ses affaires.

-Quoi ? s'étrangle Cato alors qu'il tirait sur son tablier rose à fleurs.. Pourquoi nous ?

-Parce que je l'exige ? suggère LJay en tirant la langue. De toute façon, Sorcikator et moi, on doit préparer le bonus final de Sacrifiés…

-Je connais cette histoire ! s'exclame Finnick. C'est celle que tu affirmes meilleure que la mienne !

-Pas encore cette histoire de caillou…soupire LJay. Bon Sorci, va dans la cour avec Malek et Elisa, j'ai fait préparer l'équipe de tournage. Caesar vous attend déjà. Moi, j'ai quelques trucs à régler ici…

XXXXXXX

Un plateau de télévision complet a été installé dans la cour, et Caesar Flickerman est aux anges qu'on lui laisse la chance de pouvoir à nouveau faire ce qu'il fait de mieux. Tout le monde est déjà installé lorsque LJay arrive enfin, un citron à la main. En échangeant un regard avec Sorcikator, elle secoue négativement la tête.

-Ne pose aucune question, le prévient-elle. Aucune.

-Puisque nous sommes tous, là, on peut commencer ? demande Caesar avec impatience.

-Allons-y…

-Personne ne m'avait dit que je devais y être ! proteste Malek.

-Trop tard, rétorque Sorcikator.

Une musique d'introduction commence et Caesar affiche son plus beau sourire de scène à la caméra.

-Bonsoir et bienvenue dans ce chapitre spécial de Sacrifiés ! Nous sommes présentement derrière la maison qui rend fou, et j'aurai l'honneur d'animer avec la propriétaire en personne, LJay Odair !

La principale intéressée salue de la tête, cherchant frénétiquement ses petites fiches dans ses poches de vestes, pestant sur son ventre qui est désormais bien rond et bien encombrant. Constatant que ça pourrait prendre quelques minutes, Caesar enchaîne avec son professionnalisme habituel.

-Donc, pour cet événement spécial chers lecteurs, j'ai également l'honneur, que dis-je, le privilège, d'avoir avec moi Sorcikator lui-même, le créateur de toute cette histoire !

-Et notre bourreau personnel, rumine Malek.

-Je suis ton créateur, affirme Sorcikator. J'ai tous les droits sur ta petite personne.

-Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu es _obligé_ de nous torturer.

-Ne l'écoute pas, dit LJay. Il est rancunier parce que tu l'as fait puceau.

-Ça va pas ?! On passe à la télé !

-Tu préfères que je dise à tout le monde que tu t'appelais à la base Craig Marshall ?

-Je te demande pardon ?

-C'est pourtant vrai, poursuit Sorcikator, satisfait de son effet. Alors que je n'avais aucunement l'intention de publier sur , j'avais déjà le projet de Sacrifiés en tête. J'avais même écrit un prologue dans lequel tu portais ce nom. Estime-toi heureux que WoR ne fût pas d'accord.

-Elle a généralement de bonnes idées, intervient LJay. Sauf quand il s'agit de déco. Comme cette idée de peindre le couloir en vert…

-Ah oui, dit Caesar en saisissant la perche et en ignorant l'intervention de LJay. Car à la base, Sacrifiés a été publié comme étant un projet conjoint entre toi et WoR. C'était donc ton idée à la base ?

-Bien sûr. Cependant, j'ai perdu la motivation de continuer. Puis, une de nos amies à affirmer que ce serait impressionnant si WoR et moi faisions une histoire ensemble. À l'époque, Survivre commençait. J'ai proposé l'idée, et elle a accepté.

-Il y a-t-il un lien entre Sacrifiés et Survivre ?

-Je me suis efforcé d'écrire Sacrifiés pour que l'histoire se déroule dans le même espace-temps que Survivre. Mais c'est quand j'ai parlé pour la première fois de mon projet –avant même que je travaille avec elle- que WoR a eu sa propre idée. Donc, c'est indirectement moi qui ait inspiré Survivre.

-Sinon, les chevilles, ça enfle pas trop ? se moque LJay.

-Je ne fais qu'énoncer un fait.

-C'est ça…dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Et moi dans tout ça ? demande Elisa.

-Tu n'as pas subi beaucoup de modifications, sinon que tu t'appelais Élise à la base, en hommage à ma meilleure amie. Mais au final, ça faisait trop francophone comme nom. Néanmoins, j'ai failli échapper le ballon en faisant de toi une Pomeline 2.0.

LJay, qui s'était versé une tasse de thé mystérieusement apparue dans sa main, laisse tout tomber sous le choc.

-Comme la pleurnicharde de Survivre ? dit Elisa, horrifiée.

-Malheureusement…c'est MonsterMaster qui m'a fait réaliser cela. Malgré ses reviews parfois trop incisives, je suis forcé d'admettre qu'il m'a aidé à ajuster certaines choses.

-Si l'on ne s'éloignait pas trop du sujet courant ? suggère Caesar. Donc, WoR a accepté le projet. Vous avez créé chacun votre héros, toi avec Malek, et elle avec Nyx.

-C'est exact.

-Certains lecteurs ont demandé s'ils étaient destinés à être alliés ou non, à la base.

-Dès le début, WoR et moi avions entendu que Nyx ne serait pas l'alliée de Malek, plus encore, qu'elle serait dans l'alliance des carrières. La chose que j'ai modifiée en reprenant seul le sujet, c'est que Nez Crochu devait à la base mourir de la main de Nyx.

-Tu m'as forcé à le tuer ! s'écrit Elisa. T'es pas bien dans ta tête ?

-Attends, après tout ce que je t'ai fait subir, c'est ce qui te dérange le plus ?

-T'es qu'un connard…

À ce moment, Prim et Rue jaillissent et acquiescent vigoureusement, fières de soutenir un nouveau membre de leur groupe junior. Elles caquètent en même temps à un tel point qu'il est impossible de discerner les mots exacts, mais l'idée générale est comprise de tous.

-Hé, dit Sorcikator en tentant de se défendre, le fandom Hunger Games, c'est pas pour les bisounours.

-Mais d'où sortent ces gamines ? demande Caesar. Je les croyais en pension…

-On s'est tiré, dit Rue avec défis.

-Encore ? désespère LJay. Mais j'ai couché avec le gardien pour qu'il vous surveille adéquatement…

-Ça n'a visiblement pas marché, rétorque Prim avec suffisance.

-Vous pouvez pas nous faire le plaisir d'aller voir ailleurs ? suggère Sorcikator. Plus vous nous retardez, plus long ce sera avant qu'Elisa aille jouer avec vous.

L'argument fait mouche, car les deux gamines disparaissent aussi vite qu'elles sont apparues. Impressionné, Caesar lève ses deux pouces à l'intention de Sorcikator.

-Quelle autre influence WoR a eue dans le produit final de Sacrifiés ? demande LJay en retrouvant enfin ses fiches. Ben quoi ? Je suis sensé poser des questions, moi aussi.

-Mais c'est moi le présentateur ! proteste Caesar, revenant à la réalité.

-Tu es là parce que tu ne nous as pas lâchés pour qu'on te laisse participer. Marvel, arrête un peu de mâter mon mari !

Tous les regards se tournent vers l'entrée de la maison. Les trois «hommes forts» ont effectivement entrepris de monter les cartons, et Marvel prend manifestement trop de plaisir à zieuter le postérieur musculeux de Finnick. En entendant la critique de LJay, il sursaute et manque d'échapper une boîte avec d'écrit «loisirs Sorcikator».

-Merde, fais gaffe ! s'exclame justement ce dernier. J'ai ma console et tous mes jeux là-dedans.

-Concentre-toi, Sorci. Et réponds à la question.

-Bon, bon…WoR a fait plusieurs choses. Outre le personnage de Nyx, c'est elle qui a créé la fiche de chacun des tributs de carrière. Lothar, Venka, Naomh et l'autre gars je ne mémorise jamais le nom…sans oublier la miss beauté tuée par Clayton. Elle a donné le squelette de ces personnages, et j'ai fait le reste. Sans oublier que je la consultais régulièrement pour avoir son avis, surtout lorsque cela concernait Nyx ou sa mère. Mais j'ai également influencé des éléments qui se répètent dans Survivre. Le plus important étant Amber Dawn.

-La présidente en personne et la mère des Hunger Games ?

-Oui. Le nom du personnage est de moi, et c'est pour Sacrifiés à la base que sa personnalité de grande manipulatrice machiavélique a été imaginée.

-Vers les alentours de la parade, poursuit LJay en manipulant son citron, WoR a annoncé qu'elle abandonnait le projet…

Constatant la présence d'un plateau des biscuits de Cato, elle esquisse une moue dégoûtée.

-Elle s'en voulait, et avait peur de ma réaction. Mais j'ai accepté de reprendre le projet seul et au final, ce n'est pas si mal. Je pense que je m'en suis bien tiré. Mais je n'ai jamais oublié qu'elle est autant l'auteure de cette histoire que je le suis, et personne n'a intérêt à l'oublier non plus. Il me faut d'ailleurs avouer quelque chose : à la dernière minute, la fin a été radicalement modifiée.

-Ah bon ? s'étonne Caesar.

-LJay en sait quelque chose, répond Sorcikator, car elle en a été la principale instigatrice. Elle m'a dit qu'une fin où Malek était vainqueur serait trop prévisible, en défendant tellement bien son point que j'ai accepté de recommencer les derniers chapitres pour faire gagner Elisa à la place.

-Je sais pas ce qui est pire, marmonne Malek. Que j'aurais pu survivre, ou que ma sœur aurait pu être épargnée par toutes les vacheries qui lui sont tombées dessus après sa victoire.

-Oh, pauvre biquet…dit LJay d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

-La présidente t'aurait complètement broyé, renchérit Sorcikator. Une victoire de ta part, et elle t'aurait considéré comme le plus grand ennemi de Panem. Néanmoins, les événements eux-mêmes n'ont pas changé. Le film qui présente Malek comme étant un monstre afin de liguer le Capitole contre lui, l'exécution de David et des chefs rebelles…même le suicide de l'épilogue, après la mort d'Hannah, aurait été pour Malek si je n'avais pas tout changé.

-C'est quand même troublant d'être considéré comme une pièce remplaçable…

-Remplaçable, c'est facile à dire. Tu n'imagines pas combien ça a été compliqué de me sortir une pensée vieille de plusieurs mois afin de créer une nouvelle fin.

LJay soupire bruyamment, convainquant Sorcikator de ne pas trop s'attarder sur le sujet.

-Parlons de Clayton Odair, propose Caesar avant LJay. Odair…une idée bien préparée ?

-En fait non. Alors que j'écrivais le chapitre où Karel et Malek le rencontraient pour la première fois, je me suis dit «Tiens, et si j'en faisais le grand-oncle de Finnick ?». J'ai demandé à LJay, l'experte en Finnick, obtenu son feu vert et voilà.

-On parle de moi ? demande Finnick en apparaissant d'on ne sait où.

Sorcikator sursaute, à la fois parce que le jeune homme est apparu juste derrière lui et parce que, une fois encore, il est complètement nu. Elisa détourne le regard en rougissant et Malek affiche un air ahuri comme s'il hésite entre croire que c'est un rêve ou la réalité. LJay se masse les tempes avec découragement.

-Finnick, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? dit-elle.

-J'ai entendu mon nom…

-Fiche le camp. Maintenant.

-Mais…

-T'as pas des histoires de cailloux à écrire ?

-C'est bon, j'ai compris, je me barre.

Baissant la tête, Finnick quitte les lieux, permettant que l'entrevue continue.

-Je disais donc, continue Sorcikator encore un peu incrédule, que le personnage de Clayton a été étonnement intéressant à écrire. À la base, WoR m'avait glissé que le tribut du Quatre était un moissonné plutôt qu'un volontaire. C'est tout. Au final, Clayton est devenu un personnage solide et relativement populaire chez les lecteurs.

-Parlant d'eux, certains voudraient en savoir plus sur le frère de Clayton.

-Leon. Par ailleurs, son prénom est un clin d'œil innocent à Leon S. Kennedy, héros bien connu de la série des Resident Evil. Aucun rapport avec mon personnage, mais c'est pas grave. En créant Leon, j'ai voulu effacer tous les doutes sur le fait que c'était lui le grand-père de Finnick, pas Clayton.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à leur père ? demande Caesar. Il a disparu du jour au lendemain, et même l'épilogue est vague là-dessus.

-À dire vrai, je n'ai pas vraiment trouvé, admet Sorcikator avec embarras. Il est encore vivant, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, Leon s'est arrangé pour qu'il parte loin et ne revienne jamais. J'ai été incapable de trouver comment.

-Suivant la lignée des personnages, abordons celui de Karel Stooke.

-Inspiré pour le moule d'une de mes meilleures amies. Pour l'apparence, le nom et le caractère un peu garçon manqué. Mais pour le reste, la Karel de Sacrifiés a évolué différemment de mon amie.

-Sa mort a été horrible, surtout à cause de Malek…

-Hé ho ! proteste ce dernier.

-Oui, se faire repousser par l'homme qu'on aime sur son lit de mort…WoR m'a admis avoir particulièrement détesté Malek pour ça. Mais en créant Malek, je n'ai en aucun cas tenté de faire un noble chevalier blanc. Ce que je voulais, c'était un adolescent un peu idéaliste, mais surtout rongé par la colère et la haine, plus encore que Katniss elle-même. Malek a été maladroit sur ce coup, mais cela restait dans le personnage.

-Le personnage puceau ! s'exclame LJay en ricanant.

-Oh, ça va hein…grommèle Malek.

-C'est con de mourir puceau, commente LJay. Si tu veux, je peux te dépuceler.

-Euh…pardon ? dit Malek en écarquillant les yeux. Tu ne disais pas être mariée il y a pas dix minutes ?

-Détails…tu n'es pas obligé de répondre tout de suite, conclut-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Passons maintenant aux clins d'œil. Tu m'as déjà dit que tu aimais en mettre dans tes fanfictions.

-C'est exact, Caesar, répond Sorcikator. Depuis «Le nouveau vagabond», je prends plaisir à intégrer des clins d'œil. Parfois c'est juste un nom, d'autre fois, je copie l'apparence. D'autres fois, c'est carrément un caméo. Sacrifiés n'a pas fait exception, même si c'est essentiellement sur des personnages que je me suis concentré.

-Quels personnages sont des clins d'œil ?

-Tout d'abord, il y a le Haut-Juge Garrus Vakarr. Avec ce nom et son habit bleu orné d'un monocle stylisé, il s'agit essentiellement d'un personnage inspiré de Garrus Vakarian, extraterrestre provenant de l'univers du jeu Mass Effect. Ensuite, la Tatouée. Également inspirée d'un personnage de Mass Effect, son apparence est carrément copiée du personnage nommé Jack –oui oui, il s'agit d'une fille dans le jeu-. Que la Tatouée s'appelle Jackie a été ajouté sur le tas. Un dernier pour Mass Effect, la petite Liara. Cette fois, j'ai juste pris le nom, que je trouvais joli.

-Est-ce tout ?

-Non. Le mari d'Elisa, Isaac Clarke, doit son nom au héros du jeu d'horreur-SF Dead Space. Néanmoins, comme avec Liara, il n'a hérité que du nom.

-Je marie un clin d'œil ? demande Elisa.

-Ça aurait pu être n'importe quel nom. J'ai toutefois été déçu que personne ne remarque mes clins d'œil. Surtout ceux de Mass Effect, mais bon, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui a joué au MEILLEUR JEU DE LA XBOX 360 !

-On se calme, s'exclame LJay en balançant un cookie sur la gueule de Sorcikator.

-Ow ! Mais…est-ce que tu viens de me jeter un cookie de Cato ? Tu veux ma mort ?

-Si tu es malade, vomis dans la cuve à côté de toi.

-Comment ça, il y a une cuve juste là ?

-Si ça t'étonne, alors je te suggère de ne jamais apparaitre dans mes fics…continus.

-D'accord, pas de questions…Dans la lignée des clins d'œil, la plupart ont néanmoins remarqué les caméos de Spens et Erwin, tous les deux de Survivre. Malheureusement, mes personnages préférés étaient tous trop jeunes pour que je puisse les utiliser. J'aurais voulu avoir Dixie ou Wren, mais à l'époque d'Elisa, ils avaient respectivement deux et quatre ans…

-En effet, c'est difficile d'insérer un clin d'œil dans ces conditions, commente Caesar d'un air compréhensif. Ce n'est pas un personnage, mais concernant l'arène…

-Ah oui, les ruines de Paris…dès la toute première version, je voulais une arène se situant dans une cité en ruine. À la base, je voulais faire cela à New York, avec la corne d'abondance sur Time Square, mais WoR m'a suggéré de faire un clin d'œil aux Français, qui constituent la grande majorité des lecteurs. Et si certains ont affirmé que c'était étrange que le Capitole aille si loin pour ses Jeux, moi je dis, on n'en sait rien. Est-ce que les seuls humains vivants sont les habitants de Panem ? Peut-être. Mais je me suis dit que si l'Europe était ravagée par une guerre atomique, la plupart des survivants iraient probablement voir ailleurs, laissant le champ libre aux Juges. Et puis, comme notre chère Dawn l'a dit, ça permettait de montrer à tout le monde que sans Panem, le monde ressemblerait à cela…belle propagande.

-Pour terminer, as-tu quelque chose à nous dire de plus sur ta prochaine histoire ?

-_Requiem pour un clown_, l'histoire tirée de l'univers de Batman. Quelques réactions tièdes parmi mes lecteurs, mais je comprends, c'est un fandom complètement différent. Au moment où ce bonus sera publié, le prologue sera aussi en ligne, alors si vous voulez y jeter un coup d'œil, je vous encourage à y aller !

-Merci Sorcikator, dit LJay. Et bienvenue à toi, ainsi qu'à Malek et à Elisa, nos nouveaux résidents de la maison qui rend fou.

À ce moment, Cato débarque, couvert de farine et trimballant un titanesque plateau de cookies, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Tout fier de lui, il annonce qu'il les a faits spécialement pour célébrer l'arrivée des nouveaux résidents. Prim et Rue arrivent juste après et proposent à Elisa de venir jouer. Connaissant la réputation de la cuisine de Cato, elle n'hésite pas une seconde et disparait avec elles. Cato tourne son regard vers les autres et leur en propose.

-Hum…dit Caesar avec une moue. Désolé, j'ai un…rendez-vous urgent…avec…et puis merde.

Le présentateur renverse sa chaise et prend ses jambes à son coup, se souvenant probablement de la première et dernière fois qu'il a goûté aux desserts de Cato. Tous ceux qui utilisaient ces toilettes s'en souviennent. Quant à LJay, elle est plus subtile et annonce avoir soudainement l'appétit sexuel de femme enceinte. Se levant rapidement de son fauteuil, elle part à la recherche de Finnick ou en tout cas de la première chose avec une queue qu'elle croisera.

Ne reste plus que Sorcikator et Malek. L'auteur, connaissant lui aussi les effets des cookies, annonce qu'il a une nouvelle fic à préparer, mais ajoute que Malek serait heureux de goûter les cookies.

-Sale enfoiré ! glapit Malek en se retrouvant seul avec Cato.

XXXXXXX

Voilà donc pour le bonus que je vous avais promis. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à l'essentiel des questions posées dans les reviews, mais il faut comprendre que vous avez presque tous demandé des détails sur les personnages que je n'avais même pas pensés moi-même. Comme un vrai livre, vous devrez donc vous contenter de ce que je vous offre et vous servir de votre imagination pour le reste.

Une dernière fois, je tiens à vous remercier du fond du cœur pour votre soutien au cours de ces longs mois. J'espère que vous daignerez jeter un coup à _Requiem pour un clown_, même si l'univers de Batman est un fandom assez différent de celui de Hunger Games. D'ailleurs, alors que vous lisez ces lignes, sachez que le prologue est désormais en ligne !

À bientôt, peut-être. Et puisse le sort vous être favorable.

_**Sorcikator**_


End file.
